Calendrier de l'Avent
by Gargouilles
Summary: Tous les jours jusqu'au 25 Décembre 2016, un OS JohnLock pour attendre Noël...
1. Avant-propos

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :)  
_

 _Nous sommes le quatrième dimanche avant Noël, et comme chacun le sait, le quatrième dimanche avant Noël, c'est l'Avent. C'est d'ailleurs une honte que les calendriers de l'avent ne commencent pas à cette date plutôt que le premier décembre, mais bon, il s'agit là d'un avis personnel qui n'engage que moi. Du coup, mon calendrier attend toujours bien sagement jeudi pour que je daigne m'intéresser à lui, le pauvre. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, lui et moi on ferait déjà connaissance, mais bon. Faut patienter, paraît-il.  
_

 _Mais bref._

 _Par une merveille du calendrier, j'ai fini de publier « La Mémoire du Corps » la semaine dernière (si vous ne l'avez pas lue, je ne peux que vous la conseiller, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite en plus), et je profite de mon rythme de publication hebdomadaire le dimanche pour vous dévoiler ma dernière -_ _folie- pardon,_ _idée, en date._

 _Je vous donne donc rendez-vous jeudi prochain, le **premier Décembre** , pour une publication un peu spéciale, et quotidienne. Vous l'aurez compris au titre de cette fic : un calendrier de l'avent. Un OS JohnLock, tous les jours jusqu'à Noël \o/  
_

 _Bon, bien sûr, comme j'aime la complexité, je me suis rajoutée des contraintes :_

 _\- Ce qui devait être au départ des OS indépendants, légers et mignons s'est retrouvé être une vraie fic : les chapitres se suivent tous, et se déroulent "en temps réel", c'est à dire exactement aux mêmes dates que nous, tous les jours de décembre 2016._

 _\- J'ai casé les mots rouges et vert aussi souvent que possible, parce que c'est Noël. Et c'est fun.  
_

 _\- Il y a des indices des chapitres suivant qui sont cachés dans les chapitres précédents, alors lisez attentivement ! ;)_

 _\- Il y a aussi un point commun à tous les chapitres, saurez-vous deviner de quoi il s'agit ? ;p_

 _Je préviens également par avance :_

 _\- C'est NOËL, donc c'est volontairement fluff, mignon, légèrement OOC sur les bords, dégoulinant de sucre et de guimauve (c'est bien simple, j'ai frisé le diabète après le 25 décembre)  
_

 _\- JohnLock et MyStrade établi._

 _\- Rated T pour la plupart des chapitres, mais MA pour certains, qui seront clairement identifiés en début de chapitre. Et bon, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis une perverse, eux aussi, et que le tout sera légèrement émaillé de perversion ^^_

 _\- Les longueurs sont très variables, avec un minimum de 1500 mots. Mais comme je me suis laissée prendre totalement au jeu au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, la longueur s'allonge sensiblement avec les jours ! ^^ D'après mon fichier de suivi, la moyenne est de 2 800 mots ^^ Mais bon, les deux derniers chapitres représentent à eux deux 20% de la fic, donc ce chiffre est légèrement biaisé...  
_

 _J'en profite pour annoncer clairement :_

 _\- DISCLAIMER à mes deux dieux sur Terre, aka M. Gatiss et S. Moffat, et bien sûr également à Conan Doyle et la BBC. Je ne possède rien, sinon les quelques personnages originaux qui feront leur apparition. Je ne gagne pas un centime non plus, sinon le plaisir de vous faire sourire, du moins je l'espère._

 _\- Gloire à mes bêtas, Elie Bluebell et Louisalibi, à qui j'ai fait corriger ce texte légèrement dans l'urgence, alors qu'elles avaient bien assez à faire dans leurs vies à cette période de l'année !_

 _\- MILLE MERCIS à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs, passés et futurs ! Je vais publier un chapitre par jour, et je le reconnais sans gêne : Elie va sans doute me suppléer sur la publication à plusieurs reprises (sur mon compte hein, tout est prêt), car je ne pourrais pas allumer mon ordinateur certains jours. Je ne serais donc PAS en mesure de répondre à vos reviews sur un chapitre avant le suivant, PAS en mesure de répondre à vos reviews chaque jour. Je n'aurais donc pas le loisir de vous remercier en début de chapitre comme je le fais habituellement, alors patiente pour les RàR, et merci d'avance ! ;)_

 ** _Premier Décembre : Chocolat._**

 _Alors, ça vous tente ? Rendez-vous jeudi pour la première case de ce calendrier de l'avent ! En espérant que cela vous plaise autant à lire que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ! ;)  
_


	2. 1er Décembre - Chocolat

_Et c'est parti ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **1er Décembre – Chocolat**

* * *

Sherlock s'éveilla avec une sensation de froid dans le lit, et en fut aussitôt grognon. La raison de cette sensation était d'ailleurs évidente : John n'était plus avec lui sous les draps. Avec un nouveau grognement, le détective tourna la tête de l'autre côté, pour apercevoir le radioréveil dont les chiffres lumineux rouges agressaient sa routine. Presque neuf heures. Pas étonnant que John ne soit plus là, il avait une garde à l'hôpital ou un machin comme ça à huit heures. Autant Sherlock ne retenait pas le moins du monde les emplois successifs qu'exerçait son amant (pourquoi se donner cette peine puisque c'était tous en rapport avec la médecine et qu'au premier SMS « Danger – enquête » de Sherlock, John laisserait tout tomber pour le suivre, se ferait virer, resterait avec Sherlock quelques jours ou semaines durant, avant de décider qu'il fallait autant pour sa fierté que leurs finances qu'il retrouve un job, et le cycle recommençait. Sherlock avait totalement perdu le compte du nombre de fois où cette ronde avait eu lieu), autant il en mémorisait les horaires par cœur. Parce que les heures de travail de John, c'était autant de minutes que le détective passait sans son amant.

Il grommela de nouveau, par pur plaisir puisque personne n'était pas là pour l'écouter. Il fallait qu'il regarde de plus près ce que John mettait dans la nourriture, le soir, parce qu'il était impossible qu'il dorme autant depuis qu'il était en couple avec son colocataire. John l'avait rendu feignant.

Paradoxalement à cette pensée grognonne sur tout ce temps perdu à dormir, Sherlock n'avait pas la moindre envie de sortir du lit. Les rideaux de leur chambre n'étaient pas très épais, et le détective distinguait parfaitement bien la faible luminosité du dehors derrière les carreaux, annonçant une journée grise et morne, pleine de brouillard et de froid.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda Sherlock à voix haute.

Personne, bien évidemment, ne lui répondit dans la réalité, mais le John-de-sa-tête, son meilleur allié dans son Palais Mental quand il était tout seul, l'informa qu'on était le premier décembre.

\- Noël sera blanc, rajouta le John-de-sa-tête.

Sherlock roula des yeux dans ses orbites. Depuis au moins deux mois, les magasins commençaient à se parer des couleurs de Noël, et depuis une semaine, John avait été gagné par l'euphorie ambiante. L'immense sapin enguirlandé du centre commercial n'aidait en rien. Depuis une semaine, le médecin répétait donc à son amant qu'il rêvait d'un Noël enneigé, comme lors de son enfance, et Sherlock répliquait donc que le réchauffement climatique et la fonte de la banquise n'étaient certainement pas de cet avis. Si même le John-de-sa-tête se mettait à dire des choses pareilles, Sherlock devenait encore plus cinglé qu'il ne le croyait.

Toujours grognon (et bien décidé à le rester jusqu'au retour de John, au moins, voire après, histoire de faire culpabiliser son amant et obtenir des câlins, jeu auquel Sherlock était imbattable), Sherlock attrapa la couette du lit, s'emmitoufla dedans et se traîna jusqu'au salon dans cette tenue.

Salon dans lequel il trouva la deuxième couette de la maison sur le canapé. Novembre avait été particulièrement glacial, et John avait été lassé de voir Sherlock défaire le lit et embarquer la couette pour se promener avec et l'oublier n'importe où quand il était réchauffé. Il en avait donc acheté une deuxième pour le canapé, histoire que son compagnon puisse méditer en paix et au chaud.

Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, allumé par les bons soins de John et pas encore éteint. Mrs Hudson râlait toujours en disant qu'ils allaient mettre le feu à la maison, un jour, parce que la cheminée n'était pas aux normes, mais Sherlock adorait la technicité de son amant quand il faisait s'embraser le bois sec et il n'y aurait renoncé pour rien au monde.

Par les fenêtres, Sherlock aperçut la buée, le givre sur les arbres et les toits alentour, le brouillard hivernal. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de sortir aujourd'hui. Délaissant la couette-du-lit (là encore, c'était la voix du John-de-sa-tête, comme à chaque fois que Sherlock pensait avec des tirets), Sherlock se vautra sur le canapé avec la couette-du-canapé. Il faudrait qu'il pense à ranger celle du lit avant le retour de John s'il ne voulait pas se faire disputer ( _ce n'est quand même pas bien compliqué Sherlock, celle du lit a une housse rouge, et l'autre une verte et je sais que tu n'es pas daltonien !_ retentit le souvenir de la voix de John, le vrai, pas l'ersatz de sa tête) mais pour l'instant, il n'aspirait à rien d'autre que de faire un avec le canapé et réfléchir à sa dernière enquête en cours.

Dans un océan de plume et de douceur, Sherlock se laissa glisser dans sa réflexion.

* * *

Il en ressortit des heures plus tard, désormais certain que la veuve de la victime était également la coupable. Non pas qu'il en doutait avant, il l'avait lu dans son comportement dès son intervention sur les lieux du crime, mais Lestrade avait refusé d'entendre raison quant à ses arguments pourtant très sensés (« mais elle est coupable je LE SAIS ! » avait-il hurlé en boucle) et avait exigé des preuves. Sherlock n'avait aucunement l'envie de sortir dans ce froid glacial (et potentiellement rater le retour de John à la maison) pour aller les dénicher, mais il savait désormais où les trouver, et avec un peu d'explications et beaucoup de chance, Lestrade serait capable de les trouver sans les abîmer.

Dans le doute, il envoya un message à Lestrade immensément long (et que le DI trouverait probablement insultant puisque Sherlock y détaillait chaque micro-action à effectuer, y compris « appuyer sur la poignée et pousser le battant pour ouvrir la porte », mais le détective n'avait cure de la colère du policier), toujours confortablement vautré sur son canapé.

Ce fut une fois qu'il eut cliqué sur envoyé que l'envie lui vint. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis des heures, et il avait soudainement envie de chocolat, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. À croire que l'ambiance de ce mois de décembre avait fini par déteindre sur lui. Parfois, être en couple avec John le rendait immensément stupide et faible, de son propre point de vue.

Mais le fait était là : il avait envie de chocolat. Pas de manger, pas de sucre, juste de chocolat. Bien noir et amer. Ou bien sucré et doux. Ou avec des fruits. Ou de la menthe. Ou du citron ? Ou même des orangettes. Avaient-ils des orangettes quelque part dans leur appartement ? C'était une question vitale, de première importance désormais. Sherlock n'avait plus que ça à l'esprit. Resserrant sa robe de chambre autour de lui, il se jeta sur ses pieds et passa à la cuisine pour examiner tous les tiroirs et les placards.

Ses recherches restèrent complètement vaines, et son envie de chocolat augmentait de minute en minute, induite par la frustration de ne pas en trouver. Il avait pourtant passé en revue toutes les cachettes habituelles de John, quand il essayait de ne pas dévorer la tablette entière, et la dissimulait à sa vue (ce qui était parfaitement idiot, parce que son cerveau savait toujours où elle se trouvait, mais Sherlock avait appris d'expérience que faire ce genre de commentaires le privait de câlins) mais les placards restaient désespérément vides. Ses mains aussi. Et son estomac encore plus.

Sa frustration, elle, par contre, augmentait de seconde en seconde.

Furieux, Sherlock décida d'aller passer en revue la chambre. Dès fois que John, au cours d'une fringale nocturne, en aurait caché dans la table de nuit. Ou pour s'amuser différemment, quand ils étaient tous les deux. L'affaire méritait d'être creusée, et Sherlock était un détective consciencieux. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette hypothèse sans l'avoir inspecté de fond en comble.

Il se sentait parfaitement stupide à ainsi examiner leur chambre, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait une aussi brusque envie de chocolat. En temps normal, il n'était pas vraiment porté sur les sucreries et les gâteries (sauf d'un autre genre, avec John, mais ce n'était pas le sujet), mais il éprouvait parfois le besoin en hiver de se réchauffer et faire plaisir, mais rarement avec une telle frustration. D'eux deux, c'était d'ailleurs John le chocolat-addict.

\- Sherlock, je suis rentré !

La voix de John interrompit les recherches de Sherlock et son cœur s'emballa. Enfin ! John allait pouvoir lui dire où il avait caché les tablettes !

\- Je vais prendre une douche ! poursuivit la voix de John en provenance du salon. J'ai eu un problème avec un patient à l'hosto et je dois me laver !

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de sortir de la pièce pour signifier sa présence que la porte de la salle de bains, pourtant juste à côté de leur chambre, claquait déjà, John enfermé dedans.

Immédiatement, Sherlock analysa la situation : pour que le médecin file à la douche sans même embrasser son compagnon (alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ledit compagnon le lui ferait payer plus tard), c'était probablement dû à un vrai problème.

Sherlock examina les affaires de John, posée à la va-vite dans l'entrée et dans le salon. La position des chaussures ôtées sans même défaire les lacets, de force, le manteau jeté sur le canapé, le portefeuille qui dépassait de sa poche, mal rangé témoignaient de l'urgence de la situation : John avait même pris un taxi pour rentrer, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le métro. Sherlock pariait pour un gamin qui lui avait vomi dessus juste avant la fin de sa garde, ou bien un furoncle explosé ?

Il songeait à aller fureter plus d'indices dans la salle de bains (quitte à en oublier son enquête et rejoindre John sous la douche) quand il aperçut le sac plastique posé sur la table basse, déformé par deux grandes boîtes en carton, d'une forme étrange (comme une maison sur les dessins enfantins) et plutôt plate.

Intrigué par tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas de nature, Sherlock ouvrit le sac et sortit les deux boîtes, parfaitement similaires, bigarrées, et représentant des scènes de neige, Père Noël, rennes et compagnie. Le détective soupira. Encore un truc inutile auquel il ne comprenait rien et qui avait trait à Noël.

Il examina néanmoins les boîtes de plus près, parce qu'elles n'avaient pas l'air, au premier abord, de pouvoir s'ouvrir, mais faisaient du bruit quand on les bougeait.

Alors Sherlock colla son nez dessus, et découvrit soudain pleins de petites portes d'un côté de la boîte. John allait probablement l'engueuler (il y avait probablement une utilité voire un but à tout ça, et Sherlock allait tout ficher en l'air), mais la curiosité fut la plus forte et Sherlock ouvrit précautionneusement une petite porte, s'assurant de pouvoir la refermer juste après.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent de surprise. Le morceau de chocolat placé là semblait avoir été créé pour lui. Son envie, supplantée par le retour de John, revint en flèche, et c'est presque en somnambule que Sherlock récupéra le carré de chocolat. Et l'engloutit, avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Sauf que cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté : le chocolat était si petit que la sensation de satiété et de besoin assouvie ne fut que fugace, et Sherlock ne réalisa même pas qu'il ouvrait une deuxième porte avant d'avoir le deuxième chocolat au fond de sa bouche.

C'était délicieux, mais toujours pas suffisant pour le combler. Il tendit l'oreille, s'assurant que l'eau de la douche coulait toujours, et avec frénésie, ouvrit toutes les portes, sans même les compter, et engloutit tous les chocolats. Il eut d'ailleurs l'occasion d'avaler du chocolat aux amandes, et une figurine en forme de Père Noël, aussi sucrée et chocolatée que les autres.

Avec un air coupable, Sherlock reposa la boîte sur la table. John allait l'assassiner sur place.

L'eau coulait toujours en provenance de la salle de bains. Sherlock loucha sur la deuxième boîte. Ses envies étaient aussi déraisonnées qu'une femme enceinte. Il s'astreignit à la retenue.

Trois minutes plus tard, il avait englouti les vingt-quatre chocolats de la deuxième boîte, et avait replacé le tout exactement comme avant, les portes si bien refermées par ses doigts experts qu'il était impossible, à l'œil nu, de loin, d'affirmer qu'elles avaient été ouvertes. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait le temps de les remplacer avant que John ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

\- Bonjour, Amour, lui lança justement John en revenant de la douche.

Il était habillé, mais se passait encore la serviette dans ses cheveux humides, et son arrivée amena avec lui un nuage de vapeur, qui s'échappait de la salle de bains. Sa douche avait dû être brûlante.

Automatiquement, il vint se blottir contre Sherlock, qui referma les bras autour de lui et rendit le câlin par pur automatisme, s'oubliant presque dans l'odeur de shampooing et de gel douche de son amant.

\- C'est quoi ce machin ? demanda Sherlock de sa voix la plus ennuyé possible, comme s'il s'en moquait éperdument, mais que ça gênait sa vue.

Mais il avait absolument besoin de savoir de quoi il s'agissait et où le trouver pour les remplacer en urgence (Mycroft pouvait peut-être lui rendre ce service ? Il ne refusait jamais rien à Sherlock...) avant que John ne remarque quelque chose.

\- Ça ? sourit John en suivant du regard ce que Sherlock pointait du doigt. Ce sont des calendriers de l'avent ! Pour toi et moi ! Je sais qu'on a plus l'âge, mais bon, je suis passé devant ce matin et je n'ai pas pu résister...

Son sourire était immense et Sherlock grava dans sa mémoire cet instant, se rappelant subitement que sa mère, il y avait de cela des années, lui avait offert un calendrier similaire. À bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être de là que venait sa violente envie de chocolat, comme un réflexe pavlovien qui se souvenait qu'on mangeait du chocolat le premier décembre...

Puis John se pressa encore plus près de lui, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et cherchant sa bouche de la sienne. Sherlock, sans réfléchir, lui obéit, se pencha, et se laissa entraîner dans un baiser passionné et enfiévré. Il était clair que John avait autre chose que des baisers en tête, et Sherlock gémit quand son amant investit sa bouche de sa langue.

Sauf que celui-ci se retira immédiatement, et regarda son amant, surpris. Puis le regard de John se posa de nouveau sur les calendriers de l'avent, toujours sur la table. Puis sur la bouche de Sherlock. Puis sur les calendriers. Puis sur l'air coupable et angélique de Sherlock. Puis sur les calendriers. Et puis il s'écria :

\- TU AS MANGÉ NOS CALENDRIERS DE L'AVENT ?

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 02/12 - Châtaigne_


	3. 2 Décembre - Châtaigne

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **2 Décembre – Châtaignes**

* * *

Fondamentalement, Sherlock ne détestait pas les jours où John ne travaillait pas. Il ne détestait pas non plus n'avoir rien à faire, s'il pouvait passer son temps libre avec John. Et ne détestait même pas les balades à Regent Park, du moins quand le temps s'y prêtait.

Cette journée était donc un concentré de tout ce qu'il détestait. John était parti très tôt travailler, presque au milieu de la nuit (personne n'avait dû lui signifier qu'il n'était plus un interne corvéable à merci, mais un adulte diplômé qui était en droit d'exiger des horaires décents, mais John était John, et rendre service et sauver des vies était dans sa nature profonde). Sherlock n'avait pas d'enquête, mais comme son compagnon n'était pas là pour le distraire, il s'ennuya profondément. Et retourna toute la maison à la recherche du flingue de John, fermement décidé à essayer de dessiner un smiley avec les balles, en tirant dans le mur. Sur le moment, cela avait paru être une bonne idée.

Quand John était rentré éreinté de sa garde, et qu'il avait vu le bazar dans la maison (on pouvait à peine poser les pieds par terre, tant Sherlock avait mis de choses au sol dans sa quête, en particulier les coussins et la moitié des livres de la bibliothèque), la bonne idée n'en fut soudainement plus une :

\- Bonjour Amour, je suis... SHERLOCK !

La crise de colères et de cris, alimenté par le fait que Sherlock ne s'excusait pas et que chaque objet que ramassait John dans une vaine tentative de rangement révélait que celui-ci appartenait au médecin, et qu'il avait été abîmé dans le processus, n'avait eu aucune issue.

\- Je sors ! avait hurlé John en claquant la porte.

Son seul moyen efficace pour ne plus passer sa colère sur Sherlock était de calmer sa colère autrement, généralement en marchant. D'habitude, cela fonctionnait, principalement parce que John n'était pas vraiment rancunier et que Sherlock savait se faire pardonner efficacement, en accueillant son amant dans la chaleur de leur appartement... et de son corps.

Sauf que cette fois, Sherlock, mû par un instinct qu'il ne s'expliquait absolument pas, avait sauté dans ses chaussures et attrapé son manteau et avait rattrapé John. Ce dernier ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant, et ils avaient passé l'heure suivante à se promener en silence, l'un vexé qui marchait à grand pas, l'autre contrit mais bien trop fier pour s'excuser.

C'était définitivement une mauvaise journée selon Sherlock. John était parti travailler, John était vexé, John l'obligeait à une promenade par un temps glacial. Alors qu'ils étaient à peine habillés, étant partis bien trop rapidement pour se vêtir correctement et chaudement.

\- Tu peux rentrer, finit par cingler John au bout d'un moment.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, prétendant ne pas avoir les lèvres qui bleuissaient de froid. John avait nettement moins ce problème que lui : il venait de rentrer lorsqu'il s'était énervé et reparti, et il avait donc pensé à prendre son écharpe, lui.

\- Tu vas mourir de froid, Sherlock.

La voix de John commençait à s'adoucir, preuve que l'heure passée à geler sur place commençait à porter ses fruits. Il fallait néanmoins espérer que cela ne prendrait pas encore une heure complète à John pour se calmer totalement ou Sherlock ne pouvait plus garantir sa capacité à jouer du violon par la suite.

\- Je peux d'ici te diagnostiquer les engelures que tu auras demain, poursuivit le médecin.

Sherlock avait oublié ses gants, bien évidemment. Et même ses mains au chaud dans ses poches, cela ne suffisait pas à les protéger totalement. La seule solution efficace, c'était la main de John dans la sienne, mais c'était toujours exclus.

\- Pardon, tenta Sherlock en retour.

John soupira.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, tu ne les penses pas. Je veux juste que t'apprennes à te comporter normalement, de temps en temps. Pas comme le foutu sociopathe cinglé que tu n'es pas le moins du monde, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Parfois, on dirait que tu agis juste pour prouver à tes détracteurs qui t'insultent qu'ils ont raison.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. John n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il aurait pu faire la même chose cet après-midi (c'est-à-dire retourner toute leur maison) en y mettant plus de forme (donc en triant et en rangeant logiquement les choses sur le sol). Mais il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer. Il avait beau savoir que John le connaissait par cœur et n'était jamais abusé par ses stratagèmes, mécanisme d'autodéfense de l'enfant autiste en lui qui avait grandi dans un monde au-delà de sa compréhension et qui n'avait jamais rien recherché d'autre qu'un amour inconditionnel sans le savoir, il détestait reconnaître quand son compagnon avait raison et lui tort.

\- Pardon ? essaya-t-il de nouveau, en y mettant si peu de conviction que John et lui perçurent clairement l'interrogation du mot.

John soupira derechef. Sherlock était impossible. Et incompréhensible. Comme en cet instant précis, où il s'éloigna soudainement de son compagnon, et disparut au détour d'une allée. Perplexe, John resta planté où il était. Sherlock avait fait demi-tour par rapport à leur balade, mais ce n'était pas pour autant la direction de Baker Street, puisque Regent Park faisait des boucles. Soit il était parti bouder dans son coin, soit il avait suivi un détour de son génial cerveau que John ne pouvait probablement pas comprendre.

L'un dans l'autre, le résultat était le même, et John était seul. Ce qui bizarrement, alors que c'était le but de la promenade, le rendit triste. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Sherlock sur ses talons, le visage bougon qui ne savait comment s'excuser et les lèvres bleuissant un peu plus de froid à chaque minute, son nez prenant une délicate teinte rouge.

\- Tiens.

Sherlock était revenu et venait de fourrer dans les mains de son amant perplexe un sachet blanc et chaud.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Aucune idée. Il y avait écrit « marrons chauds » sur la pancarte du vendeur ambulant, mais à ma connaissance, ça, ce sont des châtaignes. Tu sais, les machins dans des bogues vertes. Et là c'est chaud. Ça se mange. Pour me faire pardonner.

C'était à proprement parler absurde, ne suivait aucune logique, et c'était tellement digne de Sherlock que John éclata de rire, toute mauvaise humeur soudainement envolée. Il n'aurait échangé la vie avec Sherlock pour une autre plus tranquille pour rien au monde.

\- Merci, Amour, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de son amant.

L'instant d'après, ils s'enlaçaient et s'embrassaient au milieu du parc, John tenant toujours le sachet brûlant dans une main, prenant garde à ne pas le renverser.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Sherlock lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, arrogant et fier d'avoir réussi ses excuses qui n'en étaient pas. Il plongea d'ailleurs aussitôt ses mains dans les poches de John pour les réchauffer, là où les doigts de son compagnon ne tarderaient pas à venir les rejoindre.

John, toujours riant, retira les mains de Sherlock de son manteau, et lui redonna le sachet blanc.

\- On doit manger ça. Porte-le, ça te réchauffera les mains. Tu sais comment ça se mange, au fait ? Jamais vu un truc pareil de ma vie.

\- Aucune idée. Le vendeur était Français. Il disait que c'est très répandu en France. Mais comme il ne sait pas distinguer les châtaignes des marrons, j'ai des doutes...

John haussa les épaules. Personne ne les avait forcés à acheter et goûter un truc pareil, il y avait donc peu de chances pour que cela soit une tentative d'assassinat ou d'empoisonnement déguisée.

\- Essayons, proposa-t-il en attrapant l'une de châtaignes, chaude et brillante.

Ils se brûlèrent les doigts, la langue, la bouche. Et en conclurent tous les deux la même chose :

\- C'est absolument répugnant, décréta Sherlock, incapable de finir d'avaler sa bouchée.

C'était craquant, amer, dur à mâcher... John n'était pas loin de partager son avis, et il en avait déjà désormais un plein sac.

\- Au pire si on ne les mange pas, ça te servira au moins de bouillotte pour tes mains, conclut John.

Sherlock acquiesça.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du parc pour rentrer chez eux lorsqu'ils croisèrent trois enfants, et leur jeune fille au pair qui portait un sachet similaire. Et qui, sous les cris des enfants réclamant des châtaignes, épluchait au plus vite le fruit brûlant, avant de leur donner. Et les enfants de gober les fruits en se régalant.

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard, puis pouffèrent de rire de concert.

L'expérience leur apprit que sans l'écorce, les châtaignes grillées étaient bien meilleures.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 03/12 - Chaleur_


	4. 3 Décembre - Chaleur

_Juste une précision sur le chapitre précédent : En Angleterre, dixit une copine qui y vit, on ne mange pas comme nous, français, de marrons (qui en fait des châtaignes) grillés, expliquant pourquoi c'est un vendeur français et une jeune fille au pair (probablement française) qui interviennent, et pourquoi les deux loustics n'avaient aucune idée qu'il fallait les décortiquer !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **3 Décembre – Chaleur**

* * *

Sherlock n'était pas du tout fatigué, au contraire. Mais John, lui, l'était. Ses horaires de garde à l'hôpital étaient complètement erratiques, surtout à cause de la saison, du froid, du givre, du verglas qui provoquaient accidents et incidents sans cesse. Il n'y avait pas souvent des grands brûlés en cette saison, mais beaucoup de grands gelés, les pieds glacés et les orteils plein d'engelures. Pour le bien-être de ses finances, John avait en plus accepté une double garde, travaillant la moitié de la nuit, et il était rentré complètement fourbu, et frigorifié. Il n'y avait plus de métro, et il avait pris un taxi, mais même le chauffage poussé à fond dans la voiture n'avait pas suffi à réchauffer ses membres devenus raides.

Les urgences d'un service hospitalier n'était pas l'endroit le plus chauffé au monde, hélas. Le thermostat avait beau être à fond, les portes battantes, l'immensité des pièces (vaste salle d'attente, et box de soins pas fermés hermétiquement), et le flux continu de gens entrant et sortant qui faisaient donc entrer le froid n'aidaient en rien. Comme en plus la plupart des patients apportaient avec eux leur rhume et autres éternuements, John récupérait tous les microbes qui passaient, et même s'il ne tombait que rarement malade, ses défenses immunitaires travaillaient hardiment à la tâche de le garder en bonne santé, négligent quelque peu de le protéger contre le froid.

Lorsqu'il était rentré hier soir, John aurait rêvé d'un feu de cheminée, de couvertures chauffantes, d'un lit confortable et d'une nuit profonde et réparatrice de douze heures. Sauf que l'air angélique de Sherlock, sous les draps, l'avait convaincu que le détective avait guetté son retour et venait de se glisser dans le lit en mode « oh, mais bien sûr que je dors mes huit heures de sommeil même en ton absence John, la simple idée que tu puisses penser le contraire me blesse terriblement » alors qu'il était presque deux heures du matin et que Sherlock jouait vraiment très mal la comédie, parfois. Et qu'il ne partageait vraiment pas les envies de sommeil de John, au contraire.

\- Demain matin ? avait supplié John en réponse au regard de Sherlock.

Ce n'était pas son genre de refuser les câlins, surtout quand c'était son amant l'initiateur, mais il était bien trop épuisé. Il risquait de s'endormir en plein milieu, et Sherlock allait très mal le prendre.

\- D'accord, avait cédé le détective.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas du tout fatigué. Et tandis que John avait sombré dans le sommeil à ses côtés en un temps record, Sherlock restait éveillé, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond. Il aurait pu mettre tout ce temps à profit pour faire autre chose. John allait dormir huit ou dix heures, au moins.

Il aurait pu terminer l'expérience sur les orteils et les petits pois avec de l'acide. Ou bien l'influence d'une température supérieure à soixante-dix degrés sur les tissus adipeux.

Il aurait pu appeler Scotland Yard pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas eu un crime ou deux dans la soirée passée, même s'ils n'étaient pas très intéressants, juste histoire de s'occuper.

Il aurait pu relire le blog de John et corriger toutes les fautes d'orthographe de son prochain article après s'être amusé à deviner le mot de passe de l'ordinateur de John, puis celui de sa session, puis celui d'accès au compte administrateur du blog, un jeu entre eux.

Il aurait pu réfléchir à un système pour s'amuser aux dépends de Mycroft (disparaître de ses écrans de contrôle, ou bien l'empêcher de venir à Noël, parce que John l'avait invité avec Lestrade).

Il aurait pu méditer dans le canapé pour renforcer quelques ailes de son Palais Mental qui n'étaient pas en très bon état.

Il aurait pu prendre son violon et jouer l'intégrale du répertoire de Bach, ou composer de nouvelles mélodies.

Il avait pléthore de temps à sa disposition, des tas de choses qu'il pourrait faire, et pourtant il ne bougea pas d'un orteil. Son esprit réclamait de bouger, se mouvoir, faire quelque chose d'intellectuellement stimulant. Son corps ne répondait pas le moins du monde aux stimulations.

Leur chambre était faiblement éclairée par la lumière en provenance de l'extérieur, mais cela suffisait à Sherlock pour distinguer le corps de John à côté de lui, profondément enfoui sous les couvertures chaudes, son bras nu qui reposait en travers du torse de Sherlock dans un acte de possession évidente (John était subitement devenu jaloux depuis le jour où Sherlock avait battu des cils à l'intention d'une réceptionniste pour qu'elle leur ouvre plus facilement la porte du bureau du grand patron, absent au moment présent et témoin essentiel de l'enquête de Sherlock. Ce jour-là, John avait été d'une efficacité redoutable sur l'enquête, et avait entraîné Sherlock dans leur chambre à peine rentrés. Ils n'avaient jamais atteint le lit et John l'avait pris contre la porte avec un déferlement de colère et de sensualité que Sherlock n'avait pas compris, avant d'identifier la jalousie. Depuis, il s'amusait de cela et John dormait en le tenant contre lui.)

Ils dormaient toujours nus, l'un et l'autre, ou simplement en boxer, parce que Sherlock aimait pouvoir sentir battre le pouls de John sous sa peau, et battre son cœur à chaque instant, pouvoir faire courir ses doigts sur l'épiderme ou l'embrasser un peu partout pour le réveiller.

Mais cette fois Sherlock n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller son compagnon. Le sommeil paisible de John était un spectacle bien trop doux pour être troublé.

Sherlock s'agita entre les draps, et améliora sa position pour mieux se placer dans les bras de John, plaçant leur peau en contact sur le maximum de surface possible, des pieds à la tête.

Il soupira d'aise lorsque John, sans se réveiller, raffermit son étreinte et que son souffle tranquille vint s'échouer contre les lèvres de Sherlock. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne voulait plus bouger.

Le radio réveil brillait, lumineux chiffres rouges, et indiquait quatre heures du matin, et Sherlock venait de décider qu'il ne bougerait pas.

À cinq heures du matin, il ne dormait toujours pas. John avait remué contre lui, mais ils étaient restés enlacés, plongés dans la chaleur de l'autre. Sherlock avait observé la nuit déposer son brouillard glacé sur la ville, et il ne voulait pas risquer le moindre orteil hors de leur royaume de chaleur et de douceur, sous la couette rouge, avec une bouillotte encore tiède à leurs pieds.

À six heures, Sherlock chantonnait doucement La Fugue de Bach en révisant ses gammes dans l'air, sans violon, et se demandait comment finir le morceau. Le lit était toujours aussi chaud et accueillant, le corps de John toujours aussi bouillant et endormi, et toute velléité de partir d'ici avait déserté l'esprit du détective.

À huit heures, John bougea subitement, marmonna dans son sommeil, et quitta l'étreinte de son compagnon, qui feula à cause du froid subitement ressenti.

Il rattrapa aussitôt John, se recolla avec lui au chaud, et John se rendormit profondément, manifestement réellement épuisé par sa nuit à l'hôpital.

Vers neuf heures et demie, comme le brave médecin militaire qu'il était et qui avait fait ses huit heures de sommeil recommandées, John ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Sherlock dont les paupières papillonnaient de sommeil, toujours lié à lui comme un koala.

\- Bonjour, Amour, salua-t-il.

\- Mmmrpfff, bâilla Sherlock en réponse.

\- Tu as dormi, cette nuit ? sourit John.

\- Pas vraiment...

John sourit. Le rythme de Sherlock était parfaitement aléatoire, et il le savait capable de passer une nuit complète aussi bien à expérimenter dans la cuisine que le regarder dormir.

\- Envie de te lever ? demanda le médecin.

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Ça me va aussi...

La chaleur de Sherlock, toujours intimement pressé contre lui, était bien trop tentante pour résister. Doucement il fondit sur la bouche de son amant pour l'embrasser passionnément, lançant ses mains à la conquête de son corps en aveugle sous la couette. Il connaissait chaque angle et chaque aspérité du corps de Sherlock par cœur. Tout comme le détective connaissait ses courbes et ses formes. Il sentait ainsi l'épiderme de la peau du détective réagir à ses caresses, tout comme son érection matinale se faisait plus lourde, mais Sherlock ne lui rendait pas ses baisers avec emphase. Ses gestes se faisaient lents, presque gourds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sherlock ? murmura-t-il. Tu n'as pas envie ?

\- Mmm. Si. Non. Si. Fatigué. Au chaud, baragouina son amant, les yeux à moitié fermés.

John rit doucement. C'était tout Sherlock, ça, ne pas dormir de la nuit pour le regarder, réfléchir ou faire dieu savait quoi qui occupait le cerveau du génie dans ces moments-là, et être subitement épuisé à l'heure du réveil.

\- D'accord, murmura John. Je peux quand même essayer de te convaincre ? Doucement ?

Sherlock acquiesça. La question de son amant était purement rhétorique, et son corps réagissait déjà aux caresses. Il ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde passer à côté de câlins.

Ils firent l'amour lentement et paresseusement, dans la chaleur de leurs couvertures, sans empressement et sans débordement excessif. Ils jouirent l'un après l'autre, murmurant le nom de l'autre sans cri disproportionné. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se connaissaient suffisamment bien pour savoir comment profiter de leur étreinte sans pour autant que cela ressemble à une performance olympique.

Après le coït, comme souvent, Sherlock tombait dans les brumes du sommeil et du repos. Et comme il était déjà fatigué avant, cela ne rata pas. John, en revanche, avait plutôt l'organisme en pleine forme et saturé d'adrénaline, et il se serait volontiers levé pour aller faire autre chose quand le bras de Sherlock le retint.

\- 'veux pas. 'vec moi. Reste. 'chaud.

Il était si rare que cela soit Sherlock qui demandait à rester au lit que John fondit immédiatement.

\- Je passe juste aux toilettes et chercher de quoi grignoter, et je reviens, promit-il.

Sherlock grommela son approbation. Dix minutes plus tard, John était de retour avec un plateau contenant thé et toasts, son ordinateur, deux bouquins qu'il avait réussi à sauver de Sherlock, un magazine de mots croisés (on ne savait jamais), et il se recoucha contre son amant.

Ils n'avaient rien à faire de la journée, et Sherlock avait raison : il faisait vraiment très froid dehors, encore plus que ces derniers jours. Ils n'avaient pas l'obligation de se lever, d'aller affronter l'air sec et le vent glaçant, alors pourquoi le faire ?

Ils n'avaient rien à faire de la journée, alors ils ne firent rien. Après plusieurs heures à sommeiller, John lisant à ses côtés, Sherlock finit par se réveiller et bénit la bouilloire que John avait apporté et qui lui permit d'avoir du thé chaud sans même bouger du lit.

Ils mangèrent au chaud des couvertures, se disputèrent, se réconcilièrent, jouèrent aux post-it (et Sherlock ne devina pas le « Père Noël » collé sur son front), Sherlock essaya de gâcher la fin des romans de John, se re-disputèrent, se réconcilièrent avec un gros câlin, somnolèrent, travaillèrent chacun de leur côté avec leur ordi. John regarda en replay sur le sien une émission culinaire sur les gâteaux de Noël, et Sherlock critiqua chacun des candidats.

En fin de journée, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé, toujours au chaud, et la chambre était devenu une étuve aux odeurs corporelles très prégnantes.

\- Faudrait peut-être se lever, maintenant Sherlock, non ? finit par demander John, qui venait d'achever quatre grilles de mots fléchés et un livre, et qui risquait à tout instant d'aller regarder des vidéos de chat sur Internet s'ils ne bougeaient pas rapidement.

\- Mouiiii, répondit le détective. Mais j'aime avoir chaud. Avec toi.

John sourit doucement. Les marques d'attention de Sherlock étaient loin d'être fréquentes, et cela le touchait toujours beaucoup plus que ça n'aurait dû.

\- Mais on peut aussi avoir chaud ailleurs, proposa John. Sous la douche ?

Avec empressement, Sherlock accepta. Tant qu'il y avait une source de chaleur et John à proximité, il aurait pu dire oui à tout.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 04/12 - Gui_


	5. 4 Décembre - Gui

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **4 Décembre – Gui**

* * *

John avait une garde à l'hôpital ce matin-là, alors Sherlock s'était réveillé tout seul, ce que, fondamentalement, il n'aimait pas. Il fallait qu'il travaille sur la question de faire perdre son travail à John (encore une fois) plus rapidement, parce que les matins dans un lit froid et vide ne lui convenaient pas du tout. Si au moins il se levait en même temps que son amant, il pourrait glaner quelques précieuses minutes de la chaleur de John, et se mettre à penser au fond de son canapé, mais le froid de l'hiver repoussait Sherlock au fond des couvertures et John savait se faire silencieux.

La mauvaise humeur au matin de Sherlock fut cependant annihilée par la présence d'un post-it vert au milieu de la table "changement de programme, je rentrerai manger à midi" suivi d'un bonhomme souriant. Sherlock militait pour la suppression entière et totale de ces horribles petits dessins véhiculant, selon l'expertise de John, les émotions, mais son compagnon continuait d'en émailler mots doux, post-it et SMS, dans le seul but d'énerver Sherlock. Ce qui, en temps normal, marchait parfaitement bien.

Mais cette fois-ci, le plaisir de savoir qu'il verrait John avant le soir était bien plus important que ce stupide dessin abscons. La matinée passerait plus vite, même si cela impliquait qu'il serait obligé de faire un vrai repas à midi. Il n'arrivait jamais à abuser John lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Et pourtant, contrairement aux prévisions de Sherlock, le retour de John ne fut pas du tout source de plaisir.

\- Bonjour, Amour, avait-il salué son amant en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Sherlock, fidèle à ses habitudes, avaient les yeux rivés sur son microscope et les releva juste pour regarder John qui arrivait. Ce fut à ce moment précis où cela se produisit. John, sur le pas de la porte, resta une seconde de trop dans l'encadrement. Sherlock, perplexe de ne pas le voir avancer, fronça les sourcils. Il y eut entre eux une seconde de gêne et de flottement, et puis le sourire de John illumina la pièce alors qu'il s'avançait pour embrasser son compagnon, et le détective se persuada d'avoir rêvé.

\- Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?

Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Horrible. Ces globes oculaires ne réagissent absolument pas comme je l'avais prévu à l'acide chlorhydrique. Les tissus adipeux n'étaient pas à la bonne température dans le frigo, cela a invalidé les résultats. Et tu n'étais pas là. On ne pourrait pas changer le thermostat du frigo ? S'il te plaît ?

Mais il y avait bien longtemps que les yeux suppliants de Sherlock ne faisaient plus d'effet à John. Il était pire qu'un enfant qui faisait des bêtises et souriait ensuite d'un air angélique pour ne pas se faire punir. Et il était toujours autant obligé de noyer ses témoignages d'affection à l'intention de John sous du cynisme et du « Sherlockisme », comme disait John.

\- Nop, Sherlock. Le frigo est à la température idéale pour les aliments. Tu sais, ce qu'on mange. Les nutriments essentiels à notre développement, notre survie, tout ça ?

Le sourire goguenard de John fit se renfrogner Sherlock, qui entama aussitôt une litanie boudeuse à base de « le corps n'est qu'un véhicule, l'esprit seul gouverne, etc. ». John eut la décence de ne pas lui rappeler que tout véhicule qu'il était, il connaissait au moins un domaine où Sherlock laissait entièrement et totalement son corps prendre le dessus sur son cerveau.

\- J'en conclus que les enquêtes vont mal en ce moment ? demanda le médecin en attaquant la préparation de leur repas.

\- Rien d'intéressant.

\- Blog, Greg, ton frère, clients, faits divers ?

\- Tout passé en revue, affirma Sherlock avec aplomb.

\- Tu n'as pas appelé ton frère.

\- Non. Mais s'il avait eu quelque chose d'intéressant, il aurait appelé.

\- Ni Scotland Yard ?

\- Même réponse pour Lestrade que pour Mycroft.

\- Et tu n'as pas répondu à la sonnette pour les quelques malheureux clients qui auraient pu venir te voir et te soumettre leurs problèmes.

Sherlock prit l'air le plus innocent de sa collection. John le connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour son propre bien.

\- Mais John, il fait froid dehors ! plaida-t-il.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Son compagnon méritait un oscar à chacune de ses performances. Il n'y avait que l'éclat particulier de ses yeux, amusé et taquin, qui trahissait de son absence de sincérité.

\- Je le sais sans doute mieux que toi, puisque MOI je sors de cet appartement pour travailler et gagner de l'argent. Tu sais, l'argent nécessaire pour payer le loyer, et les courses.

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de lever les yeux au ciel. John avait accepté son dernier poste en date que parce qu'il voulait se ruiner en cadeau de Noël pour tout le monde, et certainement pas pour payer le loyer. Ils arrivaient parfaitement à vivre de leur duo sur les enquêtes de Sherlock. Les remerciements généreux de la couronne d'Angleterre (via Mycroft Holmes) lorsque Sherlock acceptait de répondre aux demandes de son aîné n'y étaient pas pour rien.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit John tout en débarrassant la table, en parlant de courses, il faudrait aller faire le plein au Tesco... Tu ne veux pas y aller cet après-midi ?

L'air effaré de Sherlock fut si rapide et sincère que John éclata de rire.

\- Tu dois vraiment repartir ? grommela Sherlock.

La simple idée que John ouvre la porte et fasse entrer un courant d'air froid l'agaçait terriblement. Ce qui lui permettait de râler et bouder sans pour autant avoir à avouer qu'il aurait préféré que son amant passe la fin de la journée avec lui.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas tard ce soir, promis, lui répondit John. Mais je suis déjà en retard, amuse-toi bien avec tes tissus adipeux.

Il y eut de nouveau une seconde de flottement. Puis John se reprit, embrassa furtivement son amant déjà avachi dans le canapé, et fila rapidement.

Cette fois, Sherlock fronça vraiment les sourcils. S'il avait cru à une erreur d'interprétation tout à l'heure, le doute n'était désormais plus permis : il y avait bien un problème avec John.

Postulat de départ relativement évident : John avait attendu quelque chose de lui aujourd'hui, quelque chose qui avait justifié qu'il revienne entre midi et deux, alors qu'il n'avait clairement pas le temps pour ça, vu la vitesse avec laquelle ils avaient mangé (enfin, John avait mangé et Sherlock boudé en picorant, alors qu'il adorait la fondue de poireaux de John en temps normal) et avec laquelle il était reparti.

La question était : quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait motivé John à rentrer... et à être déçu ?

Sherlock se laissa glisser dans le bonheur de la réflexion et le confort du canapé. Il avait de quoi s'occuper cet après-midi.

Hypothèse 1 : la date du jour. Quatre décembre. Ce qui ne disait rien du tout au détective. Sous la pression de son compagnon, il avait fini par retenir que Noël était le vingt-cinq, et Saint Nicolas le huit (même si Sherlock n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait faire là). L'anniversaire de John était en septembre, celui de leur couple en juillet, en même temps que l'anniversaire de Sherlock (parce que oui, John accordait de l'importance à ces choses-là, et le détective avait fini par les classer dans la grande pièce "John" de son Palais Mental, de guerre lasse).

Sherlock essaya donc Google, qui lui répondit aimablement que le quatre décembre était le 338ᵉ jour de l'année du calendrier grégorien, le 339ᵉ en cas d'année bissextile, et qu'il restait 27 jours avant la fin de l'année.

\- Aucun intérêt, marmonna Sherlock.

Il poussa les recherches un peu plus loin, découvrant qu'il s'agissait de la sainte Barbe ou Barbara (mais ils ne connaissaient personne de ce nom-là).

Les évènements importants s'étant produits ce jour ne lui apprirent pas grand-chose de plus. Sherlock doutait très certainement que John en ait quelque chose à faire de la naissance de Juliette Récamier, la mort d'Aliénor de Castille ou de la dissolution de Led Zeppelin (encore que pour ce point-là, Sherlock n'ayant aucune idée de qui il s'agissait, il pouvait se tromper).

Il essaya ensuite toutes les actualités récentes et moins récentes qui auraient pu avoir un lien avec la date du jour, mais ne trouva rien. Dans un élan de folie autant que de frustration, Sherlock allait même à vérifier les légumes de saison, les quartiers de la lune, le signe astrologique, l'alignement des planètes, le programme télé, les sorties de livres, de films, d'épisodes de séries télé et une foule de bêtises dont il n'avait jamais réellement soupçonné l'existence jusque-là. Même les cours de Bourse n'avaient rien de particulier.

Dépité, il envisagea donc l'hypothèse 2 : cela n'avait rien à voir avec aujourd'hui, mais avec eux : John qui était allé travailler, Sherlock qui restait au chaud.

Mais il s'agissait de quelque chose d'affreusement banal. John allait très souvent travailler tandis que Sherlock restait méditer sur le canapé. L'un de leurs jeux favoris consistait même à savoir en combien de temps John pouvait rappliquer si Sherlock disait « danger ».

Les courses, le frigo vide, le repas, l'expérience ? Cela n'avait aucun sens non plus. John avait eu le premier moment de gêne bien avant que Sherlock n'ouvre la bouche. Et de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si le spectacle était inhabituel.

Hypothèse 3 : Sherlock avait oublié quelque chose. Une promesse quelconque, qu'il n'avait pas retenue. Mais dans ce cas-là, le champ des possibles qui s'étendait potentiellement devant lui était bien trop vaste pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir convenablement.

\- Raaaah, râla-t-il à voix haute.

\- Sherlock, mon chéri, vous êtes là ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel. Où aurait-il pu bien être, sinon au fond de son canapé, puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé de la journée ?

Mrs Hudson, de toute manière, n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse et pénétra dans l'appartement en portant un panier, lui souriant avec affection.

\- Sherlock, mon garçon, essayez de bouger un peu et d'aérer cette pièce ! Je vous rappelle que c'est chez moi et que vos manières d'ours...

Le détective cessa à peu près d'écouter à ce moment-là, laissant sa logeuse pérorer toute seule, tandis qu'elle extirpait de son panier en osier les pâtisseries qu'elle leur avait apporté et qui embaumait la pièce. John allait être ravi.

Sherlock ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Mrs Hudson, perplexe d'avoir interrompue, et en constant les yeux écarquillés, presque fous de son locataire.

\- À l'instant ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

\- Je parlais du gui installé au-dessus de votre porte ! C'est John qui l'a installé ? C'est très joli, et j'ai vu qu'il en avait mis aussi dans l'entrée, pas seulement là.

Elle désignait du doigt le plafond. Ou plus exactement le plafond au-dessus de l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. L'endroit exact où John s'était tenu, avait hésité, avant d'aller rejoindre Sherlock dans la cuisine. Avant d'aller dire au revoir à Sherlock avachi dans le canapé.

\- Du gui ? répéta Sherlock, perplexe.

Qu'est-ce qu'une loranthacée venait faire là ? Quel rapport avec John ?

Mrs Hudson était à peine repartie qu'il avait déjà saisi son ordinateur. Sa première recherche lui parla du _Viscum album_ et de l'interface graphique utilisateur (G.U.I).

Frustré, mais pas encore vaincu, il affina sa recherche en ajoutant « Noël ». Le résultat fut immédiat : _« Le charmant baiser sous le gui en période de fête, coutume de Noël_ » proclamait l'un des liens. Sherlock en tombait des nues. John attendait seulement un baiser.

Le pas lourd de John retentit soudain dans l'escalier. Il portait les courses qu'il avait faites au Tesco sur le chemin du retour. Sherlock bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita pour l'aider. Son amant parut particulièrement effrayé de le voir attraper les sacs et les amener à la cuisine de lui-même.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, alarmé.

Mais le détective ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il avait déjà posé les sacs sur la table de la cuisine et revint en deux enjambées auprès de John, sur le seuil de la cuisine. Dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sous le gui.

Et l'embrassa passionnément, longuement, intensément.

Le baiser les laissa pantelants, les yeux brillants et à bout de souffle. Le regard de John posé sur Sherlock était d'une lumière indescriptible.

\- Pardon, murmura le détective. Je ne connaissais pas la tradition.

John sourit encore un peu plus, les commissures de ses lèvres se retroussant comme s'il détenait un secret connu de lui seul. Sherlock n'eut pas le loisir de l'interroger.

\- Aucun problème. Tu t'es bien rattrapé. Essaye encore de te faire pardonner ?

Sherlock obéit immédiatement. L'embrassa de nouveau, le serrant contre lui, et le soulevant de terre. Leur chambre était trop loin. La table de la cuisine ferait l'affaire.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 05/12 - Pulls_

 _(Pour info, j'ai rigoureusement fait les recherches de Sherlock, et ce sont les réponses de Google que j'ai retranscrites !)_


	6. 5 Décembre - Pulls

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **5 Décembre – Pulls**

* * *

Sherlock s'était encore réveillé après John, ce qui fondamentalement, ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Des années durant, il avait dominé son corps et avait été capable de prendre si peu de repos qu'il aurait pu en faire pâlir de jalousie Jack Bauer (si toutefois Sherlock avait compris de quoi parlait John quand il disait que le Jack en question passait vingt-quatre heures à sauver le monde sans dormir tous les ans) dès qu'il était sur une enquête. Et même lorsqu'il n'enquêtait pas, son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure, l'empêchant de prendre réellement du repos. Même à l'époque où il était un junkie actif (parce qu'il serait pour toujours un junkie, tout comme les alcooliques ne cessaient jamais de l'être et se contentaient de résister jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année, en collectionnant des badges en plastique), il ne se reposait pas autant. La drogue avait plus souvent pour conséquence de stimuler son cerveau que de faire planer son corps, et même s'il passait des heures alité dans des squats à profiter des vapeurs de la drogue, son activité cérébrale était telle qu'il ne se reposait pas vraiment.

Mais John l'avait rendu paresseux. John l'avait rendu câlin. John l'avait rendu alangui, mou, feignant.

\- Bonjour, Amour, lui murmura John en l'embrassant, alors qu'il était toujours au lit.

Automatiquement, les mains de Sherlock se levèrent, cherchèrent à moitié à l'aveuglette le corps de son amant.

Mais là où il aimait rencontrer la fermeté des muscles, la douceur de la peau, les aspérités des cicatrices, le renflement du nombril, la rugosité des poils, il se heurta à la sensation rêche de la laine.

\- Non Sherlock, rit John doucement. Je vais travailler, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

\- On a toujours le temps pour ça.

\- Uniquement quand on est détective consultant et qu'on se moque de tout et tout le monde.

\- Tu es mon assistant, répliqua Sherlock.

\- Et je suis pour ce matin médecin de garde à l'hôpital. À tout à l'heure !

Et avant même que Sherlock ait pu répliquer quoi que soit, John s'était arraché à sa molle étreinte et avait filé hors de la chambre, envoyant sur le pas de la porte un baiser d'au revoir.

\- Grmmfpppf.

Définitivement réveillé, Sherlock abandonna l'idée de passer sa journée au lit (sans John, cela n'avait aucune saveur) et se força à aller errer dans leur salon, enveloppé dans la couette du canapé (la verte, donc). John avait laissé du thé et de quoi grignoter un petit déjeuner, mais Sherlock n'avait pas assez faim pour ça. Paresseux était une chose, mais gourmand non.

De guerre lasse, après des heures à tourner en rond, jouant du violon et expérimentant sur le colorant naturel qu'était la myrtille (il n'y avait pas de saison pour les expériences de Sherlock, et John payait les fruits à prix d'or pour son amant), le détective continuait d'être aussi maussade et mal réveillé. Aussi décida-t-il de prendre une douche, espérant que l'eau chaude pourrait le stimuler et le motiver.

Sauf qu'au lieu de ça, à peine rentré dans la salle de bains, son humeur s'assombrit. John, pour ne pas le réveiller ces derniers jours alors qu'il partait souvent tôt le matin, s'habillait dans la salle de bains, et il traînait donc dans la pièce des tas de vêtements appartenant à John. En temps normal, Sherlock aurait adoré ça. Les vêtements portés par John portaient toujours son odeur, indescriptible et reconnaissable entre mille. Et Sherlock adorait l'odeur de son amant.

Sauf sur ce type de vêtement. Sauf sur ces horribles pulls qui jonchaient la salle de bains (et non, Sherlock n'avait du tout le sens de l'exagération). Ces affreux pulls aux motifs hideux. À la laine rêche et épaisse. À la forme informe. À la couleur passée et dépassée. À la taille disproportionnée.

Ces pulls horribles, affreux, hideux derrière lesquels le corps de John disparaissait dès que venait l'hiver. Ces pulls horribles, affreux, hideux, que le médecin enfilait à la première occasion, prétextant qu'il avait froid, dissimulant tout ce que Sherlock aimait derrière la laine qui grattait. Ces pulls horribles, affreux, hideux auxquels Sherlock rêvait secrètement de mettre le feu une bonne fois pour toutes. Ils avaient une cheminée, non ? Ce serait absolument sans risque, et tellement libérateur.

Et John pourrait ainsi apprendre que oui, le costume se portait en toutes saisons. Et qu'importait le froid l'hiver et le chaud l'été. La classe ne saurait souffrir d'une considération aussi basse et vile que la température extérieure.

Du pied, Sherlock repoussa les pulls de John, se moquant éperdument de ramasser la poussière avec. Avec la maturité d'un enfant de trois ans, le grand génie détective songea que John n'avait qu'à pas les faire tomber par terre, s'il ne voulait pas les retrouver plein de poussière. Et le fait que cela soit lui qui ait « malencontreusement » heurté la machine à laver sur laquelle ils étaient posés effleura à peine son esprit.

Une fois sorti de sa douche, Sherlock était d'une bien meilleure humeur. L'eau brûlante qui avait dévalé sur son corps l'avait rendu rouge écrevisse et avait enfumé la salle de bains, qui disparaissait désormais sous un nuage de vapeur, mais lui avait fait un bien fou. Il en avait même oublié ces satanés pulls, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas les remarquer alors qu'il s'habillait, se vêtant avec son habituel costume. Et réfléchissant longuement à la couleur de sa chemise, avant d'opter pour la prune. Assurément, c'était celle que John préférait. Surtout quand, en plein hiver, Sherlock était aussi pâle et qu'il y avait une telle différence entre sa chemise et sa gorge.

Il prit d'ailleurs grand soin d'ouvrir le premier bouton et de bien lisser le col, parce qu'il ne savait que trop bien ce qui fonctionnait sur son amant.

Puis Sherlock se rendit au salon, et s'assit dans son fauteuil, avec son violon, et attendit.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Moins d'une heure après, des pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier, et firent se renfrogner le détective. Il connaissait par cœur les pas de John, la manière dont il appuyait sur les marches, la manière dont il essayait de moins peser sur celles qui grinçaient pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, la manière dont il échouait lamentablement.

Les pas ne correspondaient pas du tout à ceux de John. Heureusement, ce n'était pas non plus ceux de Mycroft. Sherlock n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter son frère aîné.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, vous allez bien ? le salua Mrs Hudson en entrant soudainement.

Un jour, il faudrait vraiment qu'ils travaillent tous la question de leur intimité. Tout le monde entrait chez eux comme dans un moulin (ou presque) à partir du moment où la porte d'entrée en bas était ouverte. C'était un miracle que personne ne soit jamais rentré à un moment crucial (et Dieu seul sait qu'il y en avait eu) et que Mrs Hudson n'ait pas été choquée à vie par une vision qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir. Non pas qu'il y avait grand-chose qui pouvait choquer quelqu'un qui avait tenu dix ans durant le secrétariat et la comptabilité d'un cartel de drogue, mais quand même.

\- Je vous ramène votre linge, mes chéris.

Sherlock accepta soudainement de lui sourire. Mrs Hudson était aussi efficace que n'importe quel pressing pour repasser les chemises de Sherlock, et elle le faisait bien volontiers, pour quelques livres supplémentaires dans le loyer. Et elle venait même leur livrer le linge propre et repassé chez eux, dans la panière en osier qu'elle tenait sur sa hanche (la bonne).

\- Et je vous ai fait des _hot cross buns_ ! s'exclama la vieille dame en dégainant un deuxième panier, plus petit.

Sherlock leva un sourcil surpris. Même lui, ses connaissances culinaires limitées et son savoir frôlant le zéro absolu sur les traditions savaient que c'était un dessert habituellement réalisé à Pâques. Il ne serait plus attendu la voir débarquer avec des _minces pies_... Il se fit la note mentale de dire à John de surveiller l'état de la psyché de la vieille dame, et la remercia avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Pas dupe pour un sou, leur logeuse lui donna une tape sur le nez pour le punir de son hypocrisie, alla déposer les gâteaux en cuisine, et revint dans le salon.

\- John n'est pas là ?

\- Nop. Clinique.

\- Il travaille beaucoup en ce moment.

Sherlock n'était déjà pas très motivé pour la conversation, mais cette fois il émit carrément un borborygme incompréhensible en guise de réponse. Le fait que John travaille beaucoup était précisément ce qui agaçait Sherlock.

\- Soyez un bon garçon avec John, décréta soudain Mrs Hudson. Rangez le linge, par exemple.

Comme elle remportait sa panière, elle venait de sortir toutes les piles de vêtements parfaitement pliés et les poser sur la table basse. Habituellement, c'était John qui les rangeait.

\- Promis, soupira Sherlock, pour se débarrasser de sa logeuse.

Laquelle, satisfaite, lui adressa un signe de la main avant de repartir chez elle. De nouveau seul, Sherlock daigna sortir du Palais Mental dans lequel il était presque immergé pour regarder la quantité de linge qu'il venait de promettre de ranger. Ce fut là qu'il les vit. Les pulls. Les pulls de John. Au moins quatre ou cinq, couleur chocolat ou écru. À motifs ridicules. En maille épaisse. Ridiculement rêches et chaud (alors que Sherlock avait légèrement froid dans sa chemise, mais il ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde).

Il détestait ces pulls. Ces pulls horribles, affreux, hideux, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la magnificence de son amant.

De nouveau de mauvaise humeur, Sherlock rangea le linge en rageant, et garda les pulls pour la fin. Alors qu'il avait suspendu ses chemises et celles de John avec patience et amour, les lissant pour qu'elles soient parfaites, il prit la pile de pulls et en fit une boule. Les malaxa, les pressa, s'agita dessus de ses longues mains pâles, longtemps. Suffisamment longtemps pour que John rentre de sa garde, et le trouve en train de s'acharner sur ses pulls, au milieu de leur chambre, au lieu de les ranger dans la penderie.

Avant même que John n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que soit, Sherlock s'en prenait subitement à l'affreux pull que John portait à ce moment-là, et essayait de lui ôter de force avec violence, bougon.

Pour faire bonne mesure, John préféra déboucler sa ceinture et ouvrir son jean, juste un peu.

\- Je déteste tes pulls, tes pulls horribles, affreux, hideux, grommela Sherlock, pas encore convaincu par la tentative de son amant pour détourner son attention.

\- Je sais, murmura John en se rapprochant de lui, son souffle frôlant son oreille. Je ne les porte que pour que tu me les enlèves.

Sherlock trouva en cet instant précis que c'était une explication parfaitement rationnelle et justifiée. Et oublia tout le reste quand les lèvres de John trouvèrent les siennes. Et lorsque ses mains s'insinuèrent sous le pull de John, sous la chemise, sous le maillot de corps, à même la peau brûlante. Même au toucher, Sherlock la connaissait par cœur. Il pouvait dessiner de mémoire la forme des abdominaux, le liséré de poils, l'emplacement des cicatrices, la forme des tétons. Et il ne s'en priva pas, faisant gémir et s'essouffler John dans son étreinte et dans ses baisers enflammés.

John pouvait bien porter tous les pulls du monde, cela n'entacherait jamais en rien les capacités de Sherlock à trouver les points les plus sensibles du torse et du dos de son amant pour les effleurer, les caresser, les malaxer, et provoquer des ondes de désir dans le corps de son amant.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 06/12 - Sapin_


	7. 6 Décembre - Sapin

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **6 Décembre - Sapin**

* * *

John venait de partir pour sa garde à la clinique, abandonnant Sherlock tout seul dans leur appartement, quand le téléphone du détective sonna.

D'un geste las, Sherlock tendit vaguement la main, mais eut le réflexe de l'arrêter et de ne pas répondre. Il était emmitouflé sous les deux couettes, la rouge et la verte, au fond du canapé, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler à son frère, à Lestrade, ou même à un client.

Un sursaut de réflexe lui permit néanmoins de jeter un œil à l'écran, histoire de savoir qui de parapluie, Gregor ou numéro inconnu appelait.

Et il sursauta en voyant apparaître le JHW qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. John l'appelait rarement. Sherlock n'était pas un bavard et les deux hommes préféraient les SMS.

Debout sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Sherlock décrocha, paniqué. Son esprit était déjà en train de calculer les cinquante-trois raisons (non, cinquante-quatre, une nouvelle potentialité venait d'émerger) pour lesquelles John pourrait l'appeler si tôt après avoir quitté la maison. Les plus inquiétantes qui occupaient le top 3 de l'esprit du détective était bien sûr : le malaise cardiaque, l'accident de voiture ou de métro (et c'était donc la police ou un témoin qui empruntait son téléphone à John pour appeler un proche, et il s'appelait juste d'un smiley en forme de cœur dans le téléphone de John, incorrigible romantique), et l'agression au fond d'une ruelle.

\- John ?

\- Viens m'aider Sherlock ! Je suis en bas, viens m'aider ! Vite !

La voix de John était surexcitée, mais la peur et la panique pouvaient aussi altérer la voix et la faire sonner d'une manière complètement différente, alors Sherlock cocha l'hypothèse « poursuivi par des malfrats et suppliant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir la porte pour se protéger » dans sa tête, et raccrocha son téléphone.

La seconde suivante, il dévalait les marches en chaussettes, si rapidement qu'il manqua de chuter à plusieurs reprises.

Et une fois arrivé dans le hall, il se heurta avec violence à un énorme objet vert.

\- Vite Sherlock, attrape le haut, je suis en retard ! Mais il était en promotion, je n'ai pas pu résister ! Tu as vu comme il est magnifique ? J'ai essayé de courir pour revenir ici après l'avoir acheté, mais c'était trop dur, il est lourd le bougre ! Je suis en retard pour l'hôpital, dépêchons-nous !

Sans même comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire, Sherlock se retrouva soudainement dans l'escalier, tenant le haut du sapin vert, tandis que John, trois marches en dessous, portait le bas et le poussait, sans jamais cesser de pérorer sur l'arbre, dont il était manifestement tombé fou amoureux, à l'entendre. Définitivement pas poursuivi par des malfrats, donc, à part ceux qui avaient dû sérieusement atteindre le cerveau de son amant, puisqu'il se mettait à acheter des sapins sur le chemin du travail au lieu de sagement se rendre au boulot (et vite rentrer retrouver Sherlock) et revenait en courant pour les poser dans leur appartement.

Sherlock n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'ils étaient de nouveau chez eux, et que John faisait demi-tour, le sapin posé dans l'entrée.

\- Je file, à ce soir ! déclara John, les joues toujours rouges d'excitation et sous l'effort.

Il claqua un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant toujours hébété et s'enfuit dans l'escalier avec une rapidité insoupçonnée.

\- Décide où tu veux qu'on le mette et pense à vérifier qu'il y ait une prise électrique dans le coin ! entendit Sherlock dans la cage d'escaliers, et puis la porte claqua et ce fut le silence.

Le détective se retrouva seul avec le sapin de Noël qui le narguait. Ce sapin qui justifiait que John se mette en retard pour le travail. Alors que faire des câlins à Sherlock, la veille encore, n'avait pas été une raison suffisante. Sherlock était vexé.

\- Stupide sapin, l'insulta-t-il.

Le conifère, enfermé dans une sorte de filet transparent, n'eut pas la moindre réaction.

De guerre lasse, parce qu'il avait promis de s'en occuper (enfin, il n'avait rien promis du tout, mais John avait ordonné, et Sherlock obéissait quand John ordonnait, parce que c'était John, tout simplement, et il n'avait pas envie de fâcher son amant), Sherlock déplaça le sapin toujours enfermé jusqu'au milieu du salon, puis se roula de nouveau en boule sous la couette. Sortir en pyjama et chaussettes n'avait pas été une bonne idée, il était gelé. La chaleur de la couverture l'apaisa finalement, et il put observer à loisir l'intrus.

Il ressemblait exactement à ce à quoi un sapin de Noël était censé ressembler. Avec une bûche coupée en deux en guise de support pour le tronc, emmailloté dans un filet, verdoyant, relativement grand (mais pas autant que Sherlock), légèrement penché d'un côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que moi, hein ? ragea Sherlock.

Il parlait à un sapin, preuve que sa santé mentale était encore plus atteinte qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Parce que pour toi, il est parti en retard à la clinique. Alors qu'il ne le fait pas pour moi. Stupide sapin.

Sherlock ne mentionna pas, ni même ne pensa que John était capable de lâcher n'importe lequel de ses emplois séance tenante pour voler au secours de Sherlock dans n'importe quelle circonstance, et préféra bouder sur ce vil intrus.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, le sapin n'avait toujours pas bougé, et Sherlock non plus. De temps à autre, le détective lançait d'ailleurs des regards méprisants au conifère, comme si la seule puissance de ses yeux noirs pouvait avoir comme effet de l'ôter de sa vue.

Sherlock avait vaguement envisagé de proposer la cave, ou bien l'ancienne chambre de John comme emplacement pour le sapin, histoire de ne pas avoir à le supporter, mais il se doutait que son amant ne serait pas très content en rentrant. Faire une crise et exiger que le sapin aille dans la salle de bains et nul par ailleurs n'était pas une solution envisageable non plus, puisque John se douterait forcément que ce serait une manœuvre de Sherlock pour le faire céder et éliminer l'arbre (parce qu'à part dans la douche, et encore, ils n'avaient vraiment pas la place de mettre le sapin dans leur salle de bains, et la rationalité voudrait qu'ils s'en débarrassent).

Sherlock envisagea donc d'autres hypothèses, comme le jeter par la fenêtre (mais John le verrait en rentrant, écrasé sur le pavé, et son énervement subséquent serait terrible), ou faire des expériences dessus (mais non seulement il ne savait même pas quoi tester, à part le dissoudre dans l'acide et il n'avait pas assez de réserves pour ça, et John serait fâché aussi), mais il n'était pas convaincu.

Les deux solutions qu'il envisageait sérieusement était d'aller le déposer chez Mrs Hudson, et prétendre que celle-ci l'avait vu en montant chez eux, en était tombé amoureuse, avait demandé à Sherlock si elle pouvait le prendre, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser un si facile service à un si vieille dame. Avec un peu de bouche en cœur et de yeux suppliants, ça pouvait passer. Jamais John ne se serait mis en colère contre Mrs Hudson. Point faible de ce plan, Mrs Hudson démentirait tout à la seconde où John irait lui parler. Et la convaincre d'adhérer à la fable de Sherlock serait bien trop compliqué.

La dernière possibilité serait de mettre le sapin au feu. Le découper en petits morceaux à la hachette qui traînait dans un coin de leur maison (entre deux tuyaux de cornemuse peint en vert, si les souvenirs de Sherlock étaient bons), et le mettre à la cheminée. Pour faire bonne mesure, Sherlock était même prêt à aller démonter n'importe quel tuyau ou bouton de leur système de chauffage (il y avait peut-être un marteau avec la hachette, qui pourrait l'aider dans ses plans), histoire de prouver par des grands airs angéliques, froid glacial à l'appui, que le chauffage était en panne, et que faire du feu dans la cheminée était le seul moyen de ne pas mourir frigorifié. Sherlock s'y voyait déjà :

\- C'était lui ou moi, déclama-t-il d'un ton larmoyant. J'allais mourir de froid. Je n'avais plus que cette solution.

Il méritait un Oscar pour sa performance de répétition. Fort de cette résolution, Sherlock peaufinait son plan dans sa tête quand il entendit les pas de John dans l'escalier. Son amant était en train de rentrer, et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Le détective soupira. C'était trop tard. Le sapin allait rester là, maintenant.

\- Bonsoir, Amour, le salua John en rentrant.

La période des fêtes avait sur John cet effet de le mettre d'une incroyable bonne humeur. Souriant, il vint rejoindre Sherlock sur le canapé et l'embrassa tendrement pour le saluer, se sentant enfin de retour chez lui.

Sherlock n'avait pas bougé de sa position alanguie sur le canapé, et John tomba allongé sur lui, contre lui, se blottissant dans la chaleur et l'odeur familière de Sherlock, synonyme de foyer.

\- Tu ne l'as pas touché, hein, rit doucement John en contemplant le sapin qu'observait son amant, placé au milieu de la pièce.

\- Il a été méchant avec moi, il m'a piqué, geignit Sherlock. On peut le brûler pour le punir ?

Il ne risquait rien à demander. On ne savait jamais.

La pichenette qui atterrit sur son nez l'informa de la vacuité de ses efforts.

\- Certainement pas. Allez Sherlock, on va tous fêter Noël ici cette année ! Il faut bien que l'appartement ressemble à un endroit de fête ! Choisis l'emplacement du sapin ! Pour mettre les cadeaux !

Sherlock poussa un grand soupir mélodramatique, autant qu'il lui fut possible de le faire, considérant que John installé contre lui reposait à moitié sur sa poitrine et lui bloquait le souffle.

\- Quelle importance ? Je sais déjà ce que tu vas m'offrir, de toute manière.

\- Certainement pas, sourit paisiblement John.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Et moi je suis sûr que non.

La voix de John était parfaitement calme et maîtrisée, et Sherlock se redressa pour mieux l'observer. Il grommela. Il n'avait en effet aucune idée de ce qu'il allait recevoir en cadeau. John s'améliorait de jour en jour pour lui cacher des choses.

\- Bon, d'accord, d'accord, marmonna-t-il. Là ?

Il désigna vaguement de la main un coin de l'appartement, près des fenêtres et des prises électriques. Suffisamment loin du feu pour éviter qu'une étincelle ou une braise ne fasse du dégât, suffisamment dans un coin pour éviter que le conifère ne prenne toute la place, mais également dans un endroit suffisamment grand pour que l'arbre vert puisse déployer ses branchages.

\- Je ne l'imaginais pas ailleurs, s'extasia John.

Et d'un bond, il se releva et invita Sherlock à faire de même. Le détective avait perdu. Et céda, prenant la main tendue de son amant.

Ensemble, ils déplacèrent le sapin, et puis lentement, John ôta sa prison de plastique pour le laisser déployer sa ramure. Il était franchement grand, touffu, relativement doux (et pas du tout piquant comme l'avait prétendu Sherlock), d'un vert profond, il sentait bon le sapin, et il tenait bien debout. Même s'il penchait un peu vers la droite.

Les yeux de John se paraient de milliers d'étoiles et Sherlock n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser sa requête suivante :

\- On le décorera demain, hein ?

Sherlock acquiesça. Pour John, il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 07/12 - Guirlandes_


	8. 7 Décembre - Guirlandes

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **7 Décembre – Guirlandes**

* * *

\- Sherlock, debout ! Réveille-toi !

Le susnommé ouvrit un œil paresseux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il râlait fréquemment sur le fait qu'il devenait feignant depuis qu'il fréquentait John que cela justifiait qu'on le réveille dès potron-minet en lui hurlant dans les oreilles. Il referma les paupières.

\- Sherloooock, le taquina la voix.

Sherlock soupira, les yeux toujours fermés. Le problème, c'était que la voix qui le réveillait était celle de John, que le corps qui remuait contre le sien était celui de John, et qu'il lui était parfaitement incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son compagnon.

\- Bonjour, grommela-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, histoire de montrer son mécontentement quant à la brutalité du réveil.

\- Bonjour Amour, répliqua John rapidement en le secouant encore un peu plus. Lève-toi vite !

Il l'embrassa rapidement pour achever de le réveiller, et échappa à l'étreinte de Sherlock qui essayait de le retenir dans la chaleur du lit. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, John avait revêtu un pyjama et une grosse robe de chambre et trépignait au bout du lit. On aurait dit un enfant de quatre ans un vingt-cinq décembre au matin, quand il venait de voir que le Père Noël était passé, mais qu'il devait attendre que son grand frère ou sa grande sœur se lève pour aller ouvrir les paquets (Sherlock avait été un enfant matinal qui ne croyait pas au Père Noël mais était capable de deviner le nouveau matériel de chimie reçu en cadeau à travers les paquets, et Mycroft un adolescent au sommeil lourd qui n'avait cure de l'impatience de son cadet).

\- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? demanda Sherlock en bâillant, essayant de sortir un orteil hors de la couette pour tester la température.

Trop froid. Il rentra aussitôt l'orteil expérimental à l'abri de la couette, regrettant que John soit déjà parti. Le lit était déjà moins chaud, sans sa présence.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Ma garde est cette nuit. À minuit. Ce qui veut dire qu'on a toute la journée !

Le grand sourire de John fit espérer Sherlock.

\- Toute la journée pour faire quoi au juste ? ronronna-t-il en prenant son regard le plus pénétrant de sa collection.

Il n'était qu'un homme, il venait de se réveiller, et même emmitouflé dans sa grosse robe de chambre, il trouvait John terriblement tentant et désirable.

Le regard de son amant se fit pétillant, et il s'approcha du lit pour asséner une pichenette sur le nez de Sherlock.

\- Tu es un incroyable pervers, décréta John.

\- C'est toi qui m'a rendu comme ça ! se défendit Sherlock. J'étais très bien avant !

\- Et je m'en félicite tous les jours de t'avoir changé, répliqua John en se penchant.

Sherlock profita aussitôt de l'occasion pour embrasser passionnément son compagnon, envoyant ses mains s'insinuer sous les pans de la robe de chambre. Un instant plus tard, John gémissait dans sa bouche.

\- Non, Sherlock. Noooon.

\- Non quoi ? murmura le détective en décalant sa bouche en direction de l'oreille, dont il mordilla le lobe.

\- Je...

Sherlock referma ses lèvres contre le cou de son amant, à l'endroit préféré de John, qui émit un son de gorge étranglé. Sherlock sourit d'un air victorieux. Il savait qu'il avait gagné. Inconsciemment, John venait de lui-même d'ôter ses chaussons et dénouer sa robe de chambre. Une seconde plus tard, le médecin était de retour dans le lit avec Sherlock, et il était bien décidé à se venger de son tentateur. Sherlock sourit un peu plus largement. Il était plus que consentant.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours enfermés sous les draps et dans la chambre, et l'odeur particulière de la luxure avait envahi la pièce. Le corps encore en sueur, aucun des deux ne se plaignait de la température extérieure.

\- Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais...

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu aies fait beaucoup d'efforts pour t'opposer à moi...

\- ... est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller ?

\- … et tu as plus que pris ta part.

Le regard sérieux de John obligea Sherlock à se reconcentrer.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Aller où, exactement ?

\- Mais décorer le sapin ! s'emballa John.

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait complètement oublié ce fichu conifère.

\- Et avec quoi ?

\- Comment ça, avec quoi ? Sherlock, tu n'as jamais eu de sapin de Noël dans ta vie ? Avec des guirlandes, des boules, des sucres d'orges, des...

\- Que tu vas trouver où, au juste ?

John s'interrompit soudain, réalisant la portée de la question de son compagnon.

\- Tu n'as... Il n'y a aucune décoration de Noël ici ? Même pas au grenier ?

\- Je ne possède rien de tel, répliqua Sherlock en secouant négativement la tête.

Avec un peu de chance, cela suffirait à décourager son amant.

\- Et les années précédentes ? Enfin, tu sais, au début. Avant...

Avant que Sherlock ne décide de sauter d'un immeuble de trois étages et disparaisse pendant deux ans en laissant l'homme qu'il aimait pleurer et porter son deuil durant cette période. Sherlock se faisait souvent la réflexion que si John n'avait pas été aussi humain et amoureux de lui, jamais il ne lui aurait pardonné son retour. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne doutait absolument jamais de l'amour que lui portait John : lorsqu'il avait franchi la porte de leur appartement, John l'avait d'abord touché pour vérifier qu'il était réel, et puis il avait fondu en larmes et l'avait embrassé, et touché pour l'apprendre par cœur et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Et lui avait fait l'amour à même le tapis du salon, tout en pleurant. Aujourd'hui encore, Sherlock ignorait si c'était par bonheur de le retrouver ou à cause de la douleur de sa perte durant deux ans.

\- C'était Mrs Hudson qui s'en chargeait. Je n'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ça t'importe tant cette année ?

John soupira.

\- Parce que nous recevons tout le monde à Noël cette année. Parce que c'est important. Et pour Sephy, aussi.

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de soupirer, rendant les armes.

\- Très bien. Allons acheter des guirlandes, alors.

Le sourire extatique de John aurait pu faire fondre le pôle arctique.

* * *

Le voyage dans les grands magasins de Londres faillit avoir raison de la santé mentale de Sherlock. Il n'aimait déjà pas la foule, mais en période de Noël, l'affluence était telle qu'il lui avait fallu le bras de John contre le sien en permanence. Ce qui n'avait pas facilité leur avancée, John ne cessant de sautiller d'un endroit à un autre en découvrant une nouvelle décoration qu'il verrait bien sur leur sapin.

\- Tu préfères quoi comme couleur ? demanda John.

\- C'est important ? répliqua Sherlock d'une voix lancinante.

\- J'aime bien rouge et vert, mais c'est classique. Rouge et or ? C'est classique aussi... Je ne dirais pas non à du bleu et bronze, mais bon, pas sûr qu'on trouve ça dans les magasins. Et je refuse le vert et argent.

Le médecin rit tout seul, et Sherlock devina qu'il avait encore dû rater une référence à la pop-culture. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de poser la question, au risque de ne pas comprendre la réponse.

\- On ne peut pas mettre de tout ? Rouge, or, argent, bleu, vert, tout ce qui te fait plaisir ! supplia Sherlock, désireux d'en finir au plus tôt.

\- Dans ce cas il nous faut aussi une guirlande lumineuse multicolore, répliqua doctement John. Je vais voir s'ils en ont...

Et il sautilla à l'autre bout du magasin sans tenir compte de l'expression de souffrance de son amant, qui venait seulement de réaliser que non, ils n'étaient pas prêts de sortir d'ici.

Hélas pour lui, il avait raison. Après avoir littéralement sauté de joie en découvrant qu'il leur restait des guirlandes lumineuses multicolores et en avoir mises deux dans son panier (et une multiprise paratonnerre, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une prise électrique derrière le sapin, et John ne plaisantait pas avec la sécurité quand Sherlock s'amusait à faire sauter les plombs en expérimentant toutes les deux semaines), John s'attaqua aux guirlandes et aux boules.

A ce stade, Sherlock était devenu aussi muet qu'une carpe et se contentait d'observer le spectacle en silence.

John décida donc seul de prendre douze guirlandes (ils avaient un _grand_ sapin) de toutes les couleurs du magasin (or, rouge, argent, vert, bleu, et, bizarrement, violette), et de se munir de boules de Noël dans tes tons similaires.

\- On a fini ? demanda Sherlock.

John lui lança un regard désolé. Ils venaient seulement de commencer. Il dénicha encore des sucres d'orge (rouge et blanc, les classiques), et tout un tas de petits sujets, des branches de houx, des flocons de neige, des cloches...

\- Des cloches ? Je croyais que c'était à Pâques, les cloches ! s'insurgea Sherlock à ce stade des achats.

John haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. J'imagine que ça provient de la messe de Noël. Mais c'est doré, c'est joli.

Sherlock n'osa rien répondre. Et regarda son amant décider qu'il faudrait aussi décorer la maison. Et de rajouter dans le deuxième panier dont il s'était saisi pour pouvoir mettre tous ses achats des guirlandes de faux houx pour le manteau de la cheminée, des fausses chaussettes, des bougies, des bougeoirs, d'autres guirlandes lumineuses, de la fausse neige en spray, des pochoirs pour l'appliquer sur les fenêtres, et un tas d'autres choses dont il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir.

John en vint même à embêter un vendeur assez longuement : il avait repéré des oiseaux de décoration en verre de toutes les couleurs, et en exigea des bleus. Le vendeur, manifestement un CDD au bord de la crise de nerfs, lui avait désigné un bout du rayon sans un mot, continuant de mâcher son chewing-gum avec ostentation.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'autres nuances de bleu ? avait supplié John.

Il avait fallu toute la persuasion du capitaine John Watson pour que le jeune homme accepte de vérifier et de retourner tous ses stocks, avant de présenter une boîte au médecin, lequel l'avait accepté avec ravissement. Sa joie semblait à son comble, en exacte opposition avec l'humeur de Sherlock.

\- On a fini ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, au bord de l'agonie.

L'idée même de devoir installer tout ça sur le haut du sapin lui donnait une crise d'angoisse.

\- Cette fois, oui, lui sourit John. Enfin, du moins ici. À la maison, il faudra tout installer !

La joie était si perceptible dans sa voix que son compagnon réalisa qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Jamais il ne se serait en mesure de refuser ce plaisir à John.

* * *

Pourtant, son amant le surprit. Une fois rentré, il refusa que Sherlock touche le moindre sac plein à craquer de décorations de Noël.

\- Non. La décoration du sapin de Noël, c'est du sérieux, il y a un ordre à respecter, ça ne s'improvise pas tout seul. Fais du feu, toi. Et joue du violon. Tu connais des cantiques de Noël ?

Sherlock n'en connaissait pas, mais Google se chargea de résoudre ce problème rapidement.

Et très vite, la nuit tomba sur la ville. Il faisait froid au dehors. Mais Sherlock, assis dans son fauteuil, violon sur l'épaule, ne pensait pas du tout au froid. Le feu flamboyait dans la cheminée, et il n'y avait presque pas de lumière chez eux, à l'exception de toutes les guirlandes brillantes que John avait branchées et installées. Qui diffusaient leur douce lumière dans la pièce. Et qui faisaient miroiter les guirlandes d'or et d'argent du sapin.

John passa plusieurs heures à tout installer. Heures que Sherlock passa dans son fauteuil, à observer son compagnon.

Il y avait une telle passion et un tel bonheur dans chacun des gestes de John que le détective trouvait le spectacle fascinant. John ne cessait jamais de le surprendre. Chaque décoration était pensée et repensée, placée et déplacée, afin d'obtenir l'œuvre la plus parfaite de tout le temps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock eut envie de photographier la scène. Pour figer en une seconde d'éternité le bonheur à l'état brut qui exsudait de John, sa maison, son sapin, ses décorations. John qui souriait, John qui chantonnait, John qui embrassait Sherlock, John qui irradiait de bonheur. John qui s'apprêtait à fêter son premier Noël avec l'homme qu'il aimait désespérément et qu'il avait failli perdre.

\- Tu viens accrocher celles-ci avec moi ?

La voix de John tira soudainement le détective de sa torpeur. John avait fini de décorer le sapin et la maison, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose pour parachever son œuvre. Il venait d'ouvrir la belle boîte blanche contenant les deux fragiles oiseaux bleus qu'il avait tant réclamés au vendeur.

Sherlock devina que le geste devait recouvrer sans doute plus que de sens que simplement accrocher deux oiseaux sur une branche, et il se leva immédiatement, rejoignant son amant au pied du sapin.

\- Ils ont la couleur de tes yeux... murmura John, rougissant et n'osant pas croiser le regard de son amant. Et, ce sont des inséparables... C'est pour ça qu'ils sont toujours vendus deux par deux.

Sherlock n'était pas extrêmement versé en ornithologie, mais il avait néanmoins plus de connaissances dans ce domaine qu'en astronomie. Et ils savaient que les inséparables, comme leur nom l'indiquaient, ne se séparaient jamais. Lorsque l'un d'eux mourrait, l'autre se laissait mourir à son tour.

Considérant que le chagrin de sa perte avait failli tuer John, le geste était symbolique et lourd de sens.

Lentement, Sherlock récupéra l'un des deux fragiles oiseaux dans sa main, et choisit une branche, relativement haute, qui dominait toute la pièce, et y accrocha l'oiseau. John, qui avait passé l'après-midi perché sur un tabouret pour satisfaire ses envies de décoration jusqu'en haut du sapin, ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, et il confia ainsi le deuxième oiseau à Sherlock, comme il lui aurait (ou plutôt comme il lui avait) confié son cœur. Avec précaution, le détective accrocha le deuxième inséparable contre le premier, au mépris de toute logique décorative, puisque la tâche bleue se détachait nettement.

\- Merci, Sherlock, murmura John en se lovant contre lui.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée dans le canapé, emmitouflés dans la couette verte, à sommeiller en attendant le début de la garde de John, simplement dans la lumière des guirlandes, sous le sapin illuminé, à regarder les deux inséparables qui dominaient leur arbre de Noël.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 08/12 - Robe de chambre  
_


	9. 8 Décembre - Robe de chambre

_Mathou : Aaaah, Mycroft, grande question... Il ne va pas arriver tout de suite, mais j'ose espérer qu'il saura te contenter, parce que je l'aime et qu'il est merveilleux *-*_

 _Sodakens :la raison pour laquelle John n'a pas finalement pris de guirlandes Poufsouffle, c'est qu'il n'existe pas de guirlandes noires (ce serait trop triste !) donc il ne l'a pas envisagé, mais sinon, TEAM POUFSOUFFLE BORDEL ! :D_

 _Normalement je suis ENFIN à jour dans les reviews ! Merci à tous !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **8 Décembre - Robe de chambre**

* * *

John, comme prévu, était parti vers minuit pour prendre sa garde de nuit à l'hôpital. Sherlock avait beau toujours avoir eu un rythme de vie aléatoire, il trouvait que ce rythme complètement abscons allait les tuer. Surtout quand ça le privait de câlins et de la chaleur de son compagnon pour dormir.

Et comme John n'était pas parti au milieu de la nuit en laissant Sherlock roupiller sous les couvertures, mais en s'extirpant du canapé après avoir sommeillé contre son amant plusieurs heures durant, le détective s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de dormir. Le lit, glacial, ne l'attirait pas du tout. Il n'était pas non plus franchement fatigué. Il n'avait pas non plus franchement envie de se réveiller.

Il était dans un entre-deux désagréable qui aurait pu le rendre terriblement agressif envers quiconque, sauf qu'à plus d'une heure du matin, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'activité de la ville était au plus haut. Mrs Hudson ne risquait pas de débarquer avec des gâteaux ou des conseils ou l'envie de bavarder (ou leur rappeler que leur lit grinçait, et de toute manière, John avait huilé les joints et les ressorts du matelas, ou un truc comme ça, Sherlock n'avait pas été très attentif). Lestrade dormait probablement du sommeil du juste, parce que Mycroft travaillait trois fois plus en période de Noël (Sherlock n'avait jamais très bien compris cette corrélation entre les pics d'activité politique et économique internationales et Noël, mais c'était un fait avéré dès qu'il voyait son frère. Mycroft grossissait davantage avant Noël que pendant), et qu'il était donc impossible pour Gavain de prendre les services de nuit. Et il était prouvé que les clients venaient rarement au milieu de la nuit, que ce fut pour sonner à la porte ou pour envoyer un mail.

Sherlock était donc seul et désœuvré. Au bout d'une heure à tourner en rond en faisait grincer son violon, il lui vint l'idée d'aller rejoindre John à la clinique. Il pourrait même se faire passer pour un patient, histoire d'obtenir un box tout seul ; juste lui et John. Et John lui ordonnant de se déshabiller. Pour mieux l'examiner. L'idée était séduisante, et Sherlock l'avait déjà mise en application (mais dans un contexte bien différent, en été, et avec son Belstaff comme seul vêtement), mais il y avait cette fois-ci de trois nombreuses failles dans son plan, les deux principales étant que John travaillait aux urgences (et donc qu'il n'y avait aucune certitude pour un patient lambda de tomber sur John, puisque les malades étaient pris en charge aléatoirement par les médecins, selon leur ordre d'arrivée et de gravité), et que John travaillait aux urgences (et donc que Sherlock pouvait y patienter cinq heures avant d'y arriver, à moins de se couper un doigt avec une scie sauteuse, et encore). Un bref instant, le détective se demanda sérieusement s'ils avaient une scie sauteuse (il en doutait), se demanda si son bec bunsen chauffé à blanc pourrait faire l'affaire, avant de réaliser qu'une greffe de peau ou une brûlure au troisième degré ne mettra certainement pas John de suffisamment bonne humeur pour lui faire l'amour à l'hôpital. Et en plus, Sherlock était à peu près sûr que cela entacherait ses propres capacités.

Aller retrouver John était donc exclus, aussi triste que cela soit. Ne restait au génie que les expériences, la télé, le violon et les livres de John pour s'occuper. Et rester éveillé. Pour soutenir son amant dans sa dure nuit de veille à examiner les patients, recoudre des arcades sourcilières et panser des plaies, quand bien même John n'avait aucunement conscience que Sherlock faisait un truc pareil pour lui.

Le détective envisagea également vaguement d'aller courir Londres, battre le pavé de nuit, s'encanailler dans les milieux les plus mal famés, trouver une table de poker, rafler quelques mises, provoquer quelques clans, déduire des meurtriers et des assassins, et finalement trouver une dose et un squat... Ses pensées se désintégrèrent à ce moment-là. Ce temps-là était révolu depuis longtemps. Il n'aurait même pas dû y songer.

Pourtant c'était là, envie rampante et vicieuse, pernicieuse sensation du manque. Le manque de John produisait le manque de la drogue. Même si cela faisait des années et des années qu'il n'avait touché à rien. Tout le monde refusait de le croire, mais Sherlock n'avait même pas allumé une seule cigarette en exil. Son esprit empli de son meilleur ami lui avait permis de tenir sans n'avoir besoin d'aucun produit ou substance illicite.

Mais cette nuit, sans raison, le manque revenait habiter ses veines et son sang, faisant chanter dans son esprit la porte derrière laquelle il avait condamné tout ça. Les doses. Les squats. Les tripots. Les listes à Mycroft. Les overdoses. La méthadone. Les cures. Les vomissements. Les sangles au lit, pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie et rafle au passage la moitié de l'armoire à morphine.

\- John... murmura-t-il seul au milieu du salon.

Il claquait des dents, avec ses pieds nus sur le parquet et sa fine robe de chambre en soie posée sur les épaules. Même se recroqueviller sous la couette rouge du canapé ne lui faisait pas envie. Il pouvait s'auto-diagnostiquer un début de rhume ou de grippe, qui avait provoqué une baisse de ses défenses immunitaires, lesquelles étaient bien trop occupées à combattre le début de maladie pour empêcher son cerveau de générer les pensées parasites comme la sensation de manque.

Il avait avant tout besoin de se réchauffer. Mais la simple chaleur ne lui suffirait pas. Il avait besoin de John. Sauf que John travaillait. John était absent.

D'un air second, Sherlock traversa l'appartement, jusqu'à leur chambre. Et fouilla dans son placard jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Peu avant le début du mois de décembre, Londres avait subi une vague de froid, avant un certain redoux sur la fin novembre et un froid glacial depuis début décembre. Durant la vague de froid, il faisait parfaitement polaire à Baker Street, parce que le chauffage n'était pas encore poussé à fond, et parce que le bois qu'ils avaient commandé pour la cheminée n'avait pas encore été livré. John, excédé de voir Sherlock grelotter dans sa robe de chambre en soie, était un soir rentré avec une monstruosité en laine, énorme, chaude, polaire, un truc de compétition contre le froid. Et une faute de goût terrible, tout le monde en convenait. Sherlock avait résolument refusé de porter « ce machin », qui n'allait pas au teint (en même temps, c'était d'une couleur marron qui n'allait avec le teint de personne, du point de vue de Sherlock). John avait eu beau insister tant et plus, la fierté de Sherlock avait campé sur ses décisions, et qu'importait le fait que la soie ne le réchauffe pas le moins du monde, le bordeaux profond ou le bleu nuit de ses robes de chambre habituelles étaient bien mieux.

Sauf que là, le détective avait besoin de plus. Alors il sortit l'immonde robe de chambre en pilou du fond de la penderie où elle avait été cachée, et s'en vêtit. Il piqua même une grosse paire de chaussettes en polaire à John, et les mit également. S'il y avait eu des charentaises dans la pièce, Sherlock les aurait portées.

Et bizarrement, le miracle fonctionna. La robe de chambre était plus chaude et confortable que tout ce qu'il avait connu. Même s'enrouler dans la couette rouge du canapé ne lui procurait pas autant de satisfaction. Même faire rougir ses mains sous de l'eau brûlante n'était pas aussi agréable.

Presque immédiatement, Sherlock se sentit apaisé. Aimé. Protégé. Entouré de l'amour de John, qui lui avait acheté cette robe de chambre. La sensation du manque de drogue reflua aussitôt, remplacé par la drogue que représentait John aux yeux de Sherlock, une drogue addictive et bonne pour la santé, même Mycroft l'avait reconnu.

Sherlock retourna s'assoir dans le salon, bercé par l'océan d'amour dans lequel il était emmitouflé. Et tant pis pour sa prestance. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, qui se souciait de la prestance à une heure pareille. Sherlock était comme du coton tout chaud tout doux. Il en aurait presque ronronné de plaisir.

Et apaisé, il prit la décision de fouiller la maison, histoire de mettre la fin sur quelques polars de John, lire les trente pages réglementaires pour trouver le coupable (les seize premières, cinq autour de la page cent, cinq autour du milieu, et les quatre dernières), et disséminer des post-it révélant l'intrigue et l'assassin. Il était de si bonne humeur qu'il était même disposé à les placer à moins de dix pages de la fin. Histoire de ne pas tout gâcher.

Et puis ensuite, il irait expérimenter sur les yeux de bœuf. La nuit s'annonçait merveilleuse.

* * *

Ce fut donc tout à fait naturellement que John le retrouva, sur les coups de neuf heures et demie, en rentrant de l'hôpital, pelotonné dans sa robe de chambre, en train de sommeiller sur le canapé. Attendri par le spectacle, John ne put s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement en constatant ce que portait Sherlock. La différence entre la jeunesse de son visage endormi (il faisait dix ans de moins lorsqu'il était ainsi détendu et alangui, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le moins du monde John, qui se fustigeait déjà assez régulièrement ses six ans de plus que Sherlock, et en paraissait dix de plus) et la grosse robe de chambre digne d'une maison de retraite avait quelque chose de saisissant.

\- Bonjour, Amour... souffla-t-il doucement sur le nez de Sherlock pour le sortir de sa transe, moitié sommeil moitié Palais Mental.

(Et il fallait être John Watson pour pouvoir deviner ça et savoir le différencier du Palais Mental seul et du véritable sommeil).

\- Hummm, marmonna son compagnon en s'éveillant. Bonjour John.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Je ne dormais pas, grommela Sherlock. Pas vraiment.

\- Et bien au chaud ?

Le sourire narquois de John laissa le détective perplexe. Un bref instant, il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il portait et qui lui avait permis de gérer sa crise d'angoisse de la veille. Le médecin le regardait toujours d'un air goguenard. Sherlock piqua un fard.

\- Tu n'avais pas dit, je cite « moi vivant, jamais je ne porterai ce truc ! Je préférerais me faire tatouer que j'aime Mycroft que de porter un truc pareil ! ». Alors que dois-je en conclure ? Tu as de nouveau décidé de mourir ou bien je dois t'emmener chez le tatoueur ?

Par habitude, Sherlock analysa le ton de la voix de son amant lorsqu'il évoquait son suicide. Parfois c'était de vraies plaisanteries légères. Et parfois c'était de l'amertume et de la rancune, deux sentiments que John faisait taire en lui, mais qui avaient existé, existaient et existeraient toujours, parce que Sherlock avait pour toujours créé une brèche dans le cœur de John. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait leur plus grande force. Parce que même après tout ça, même avec cette faille, ils s'aimaient toujours tous les deux désespérément.

Cette fois, c'était une vraie blague, et le regard de John pétillait. Il était épuisé de sa nuit de garde, mais avoir découvert Sherlock en flagrant délit de robe de chambre en pilou-polaire semblait le ravir au plus haut point.

Sherlock, lui, n'en finissait plus de rougir, prenant la teinte de la couette.

\- Moui, bon, peut-être que c'est confortable et chaud, quoi, grommela-t-il. De temps à temps. C'est supportable.

Il était de plus en plus écarlate de gêne, et le sourire de John devenait plus éblouissant de minute en minute, comme le soleil se lèverait sur la ville. La journée commençait bien.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 09/12 - Promenade_


	10. 9 Décembre - Promenade

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **9 Décembre – Promenade**

* * *

Par un miracle que Sherlock ne s'expliquait pas, John était avec lui dans le lit lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Ces derniers temps, cela arrivait si rarement qu'il avait presque été surpris de sentir son amant encore pelotonné contre lui et endormi. Un regard au réveil lui avait appris qu'il était presque huit heures du matin, ce qui n'en faisait pas une grasse matinée à proprement parler, mais une bonne nuit de sommeil quand même. Mais Sherlock avait quand même une impression bizarre.

Il secoua donc gentiment son amant, dont il ne dépassait qu'une mèche de cheveux de leur couette verte, tant John était petit et enfoncé au fond du lit.

\- Mmm.

\- John...

Les yeux du médecin papillonnèrent un peu, mais s'ouvrirent finalement, et il sourit immédiatement en découvrant le visage de Sherlock penché au-dessus de lit.

\- Bonjour Amour... murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Il est presque huit heures, John.

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda John, soudainement plus alerte.

\- Vendredi. Le neuf.

Sherlock vit presque les rouages du cerveau de son amant tourner, avant qu'il ne repousse les couvertures avec violence, provoquant un cri de la part du détective lorsque le froid l'atteignit. Moins de quinze minutes passées à courir plus tard, John claquait la porte de l'appartement en jurant tout ce qu'il savait qu'il était en retard, et que ce fichu téléphone même pas capable de sonner à l'heure pour un simple problème de batterie déchargée était un défaut commercial, une tare, une anomalie dont l'ONU devrait se préoccuper. Au moins.

Sherlock, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Comment gâcher son réveil avec son compagnon en une leçon, par Sherlock Holmes : faire preuve d'une honnêteté à toute épreuve en suivant son instinct qui mentionnait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Voir le résultat et souffrir en silence.

Furieux contre lui-même, il lui fut donc impossible de se rendormir, et préféra se lever et passer sa mauvaise humeur sur leur appartement. L'ordre ambiant en prit un sacré coup, et bien que Sherlock n'osât toucher ni au sapin ni aux décorations de la maison, le détective pouvait prédire que John serait fâché en rentrant. Il ne savait même pas à quelle heure finissait son amant, et donc à quelle heure il rentrerait à la maison. Il n'y avait aucune enquête intéressante ces derniers temps, et l'ennui ne faisait rien de bon pour Sherlock.

Il aurait été prêt à accepter n'importe quoi comme requête pour s'occuper, lorsque Lestrade appela pour un meurtre en chambre close.

Sherlock en aurait sauté de joie.

Oubliant presque le froid glacial qu'il faisait, Sherlock se rendit en sautillant jusqu'à l'entrepôt désaffecté dont Lestrade lui avait donné l'adresse, et dans lequel il faisait presque aussi glacial qu'à l'extérieur. L'équipe du DI avait d'ailleurs l'air parfaitement gelée, tout en s'affairant autour du corps. Avant même d'avoir vu le cadavre, Sherlock sut qu'il avait bien fait de sortir et de prendre cette affaire.

\- Mycroft est insupportable, hein ? ricana-t-il en voyant le visage défait du policier, la mine épuisée et des cernes violettes sous les yeux.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sherlock.

Il est toujours insupportable bien sûr, mais encore plus en cette période, poursuivit-il, enchanté de pouvoir se moquer de Lestrade.

\- S'il n'y avait que lui, grommela Greg en retour. J'ai aussi ma hiérarchie sur le dos à cause d'une précédente affaire et de mes congés qui tombent mal.

\- Et je suis sûr qu'à la seconde où tu as évoqué ce problème, mon cher et tendre grand frère a proposé de le faire disparaître, devina Sherlock, bouche en cœur et regard innocent.

Las, Lestrade passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

\- Résous le meurtre, Sherlock, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. Tu résoudras mes problèmes de couple plus tard.

\- Oh mais tes problèmes sont simples, il suffit d'éliminer mon frère. Tu veux de l'aide ? Pas maintenant, en période de Noël, Maman ne me le pardonnerait pas, mais après, je suis à ta disposition.

Greg soupira derechef. Il était absolument impossible d'avoir une conversation avec Sherlock quand on avait évoqué le sujet de son frère précédemment. Il semblait toujours avoir entre eux une guerre enfantine pour savoir qui serait le meilleur, et le fait que Mycroft ait plusieurs longueurs d'avance dans son couple par rapport à Sherlock rendait ce dernier méprisant à la moindre occasion.

\- Le meur-tre, Sherlock.

Le détective sourit, très satisfait, avant de laisser retomber son regard sur le cadavre à ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dis-le nous. Parce que là à part un homme blanc tué à coups de couteaux dont le corps a été déposé ici pour qu'on le retrouve le plus tard possible, on n'a rien. Aucune identité, et aucun indice.

Fier comme un coq, le détective se redressa et se rengorgea. Las par avance, Lestrade inspira profondément. Et se prépara à l'avalanche d'indices, points de détails, suspects, déductions, et résolution que lui et son équipe n'avaient pas vus.

Cela ne rata pas. Après deux heures à tourner le nez dans la poussière, pianoter sur son téléphone à une allure défiant toute logique (Parfois, Greg songeait à l'inscrire à un concours de SMS tapés le plus vite possible. Ça devait bien exister, un truc pareil, non ?), et examiner le cadavre sous toutes ses coutures, Sherlock attaqua son speech.

Et leur révéla que leur cadavre, qu'il appela George Michael parce que Sherlock avait un humour douteux et que même lui ne pouvait pas trouver le nom d'un parfait inconnu décédé sans sortir de l'entrepôt, était doublement assassiné. Les marques et les entailles sur son corps n'étaient pas similaires, et prouvaient qu'il s'était fait agresser, laissé pour mort, puis de nouveau violemment planté pour finalement mourir. Ce qui leur demandait de retrouver non pas un mais deux autres lieux de crime, pour les mettre sous scellés et récupérer indices et preuves pour inculper les agresseurs. Lesquels, selon Sherlock étaient respectivement sa femme, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était finalement gay ; et son amant, lequel était également son élève à l'université à laquelle il enseignait.

Savoir comment Sherlock avait pu déduire tout cela de la forme des blessures, de la déchirure de la chemise, de la coagulation du sang, de la localité de l'entrepôt désaffecté, des traces de pas dans la poussière et du site internet de l'université dépassait complètement Lestrade, qui se massait les tempes depuis une bonne demi-heure, lorsque John arriva.

Sherlock, perdu dans ses explications, ne le vit pas arriver, et sursauta quand deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière.

\- J'ai eu ton post-it, annonça John.

Sherlock se détendit aussitôt dans l'étreinte, trop heureux de retrouver son compagnon.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

Suffisamment tard pour que j'ai le temps de rentrer de ma garde, trouver ton mot, prendre une douche et venir te rejoindre ici, répliqua John. Salut Greg.

\- Salut John, ça va ?

Complètement perdu, le détective regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, et constata que quelque part au milieu de ses analyses et explications, le temps avait passé, l'équipe de Lestrade était presque entièrement partie, et la nuit avait commencé à tomber.

\- Quand Sherlock apprendra l'utilité des SMS pour me demander de le rejoindre quelque part plutôt que me laisser une note à la maison, je suis sûre que ça ira mieux, répliqua John en saluant son ami, compatissant bien davantage que le détective à la fatigue du DI.

\- C'est toi qui a dit que les « petits mots sur des post-it » étaient romantiques ! se défendit Sherlock.

Lestrade pouffa en douce, et John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Les mots doux, oui. Quand tu veux me faire traverser la moitié de la ville, envoie un texto, ça ira plus vite. Alors, tu en es où ?

Vexé, Sherlock partit aussitôt dans un monologue boudeur dont s'échappait des syllabes inintelligibles dont la teneur n'était pas très difficile à deviner : Si même quand il faisait des efforts et essayait de respecter ce qu'on lui disait, on l'engueulait, franchement, ça servait à quoi qu'il en fasse, hein ?

De fait, ce fut Greg qui répondit à John :

\- On en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Avec ce qu'il nous a trouvé, on devrait pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul à partir de là.

\- Merci de l'avoir fait sortir de la maison, il devenait un peu pénible à tourner en rond.

\- Remercie plutôt les deux assassins de ce pauvre bougre ! Je l'ai appelé parce que j'avais une bonne raison de le faire ! J'ai déjà bien assez à faire d'un Holmes, si je peux éviter le deuxième...

John eut un petit rire, mais le pauvre homme étendu entre eux ne méritait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

\- Comment va Mycroft ? demanda doucement John, sans moquerie mais avec sollicitude, ce qui changeait radicalement du ton supérieur de Sherlock.

\- Bien. Je crois. J'imagine. Du peu que je le vois.

\- On vous voit toujours pour Noël ?

\- Bien sûr. Et tu n'as pas oublié la soirée de NSY ?

\- C'est la semaine prochaine, c'est ça ? Pas de problème.

\- Tu en as... parlé à Sherlock ?

John jeta un regard à son amant qui continuait de maugréer dans son coin.

\- Non, ricana-t-il. Au dernier moment, il ne pourra pas refuser et ce sera beaucoup plus drôle.

Lestrade sembla totalement approuver l'idée.

\- Je peux te le récupérer alors ? demanda John.

Greg lui sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de la main.

\- Bonne soirée à tous les deux ! les salua-t-il tandis que John emmenait Sherlock dans son sillage.

Le détective avait finalement cessé son babillage, et suivait son amant avec complaisance, mais l'air toujours boudeur. John le connaissait cependant suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde vexé, mais qu'il était simplement parti dans ses pensées en conservant la même tête que précédemment. Le connaissant, il était probablement en train de cataloguer dans son esprit les dernières notes sur le meurtre de Lestrade.

John put donc apprécier le silence tranquille de son compagnon, marchant à ses côtés. Il appréciait toujours le silence silencieux. Sherlock savait faire usage de sa langue pour tout un tas d'autres usages que les piques venimeuses (et John était le premier à en profiter), mais parfois John aimait simplement le silence de son amant. La tranquillité du partage d'un espace vital, quand même les mots sont superflus.

\- On est où là ?

Sherlock revint brusquement à la surface en constatant que son environnement avait changé, et pas en bien. C'était l'avantage d'être en couple avec John : quand le détective partait dans son Palais Mental, il avait une confiance totale et absolue en John pour l'emmener à bon port. Son corps suivait naturellement son compagnon, et son esprit pouvait vagabonder du toit aux fondations sans craindre de heurter un poteau et d'être ramené à la réalité violemment.

\- Au marché de Noël, répondit John ingénument, l'air innocent.

Le seul défaut de cette confiance absolue, c'est que parfois John en abusait pour obtenir des faveurs. Comme exiger de Sherlock qu'il plonge avec lui dans cette marée humaine qui déambulait d'un stand à un autre, les haut-parleurs diffusant des cantiques de Noël et une odeur de gaufres, de crêpes et de vin chaud envahissant l'atmosphère.

\- Joh...

\- S'il te plaît ? demanda le médecin avec la bouche en cœur et en battant des cils.

Il avait trop pris de Sherlock, parfois.

\- D'accord, grommela le détective, vaincu.

John lui renvoya un sourire lumineux, et plaça sa main dans la sienne. Sherlock soupira derechef. Il n'était pas tactile, du moins pas en public. Mais de temps en temps, John aimait réaffirmer leur statut. Et Sherlock appréciait de voir les regards déçus des jeunes femmes qui se retournaient sur John dans la rue et constataient sa main liée à celle de Sherlock. Le médecin ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Sherlock, lui, tenait des statistiques et des paris dans sa tête : avec une telle concentration de personnes réunies au même endroit, et en tenant compte de l'effet « Noël » qui semblait rendre tout le monde aussi mou et mielleux qu'une guimauve, Sherlock se demanda s'il était possible de battre le record de John, de huit femmes en une heure se retournant sur lui. (Record obtenu en grande partie parce qu'un homme avait fait un malaise devant eux, et que John avait immédiatement endossé le costume de médecin-super-héros).

\- Merci Sherlock ! répondit son amant en voyant qu'il ne se dégageait pas.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi main dans la main pendant quelques temps, John sautillant devant chaque stand. Il se comportait à l'approche de Noël comme un enfant de cinq ans, et Sherlock ne s'expliquait pas qu'il trouve cela adorable alors qu'il était objectivement horripilant qu'il demande toutes les cinq minutes son avis au détective sur les santons, les guirlandes lumineuses, les savons, les bonnets de Père Noël, les trains électriques et autres babioles.

Et Sherlock essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son sourire en voyant John, le bout de son nez rougi par le froid, bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles, qui se retournait vers lui pour l'interpeller, lui montrer quelque chose, et n'oubliait jamais de le protéger de la foule. John savait mieux que quiconque à quel point Sherlock haïssait être touché, et combien la foule le révulsait. Et malgré tout le monde qui se pressait entre les maisonnettes de bois recouvertes de fausse neige, personne n'effleura Sherlock. Personne, parce que John était là à chaque instant pour le diriger, le protéger, et faire rempart de son corps s'il le fallait.

Et au bout d'un moment, Sherlock se surprit à simplement apprécier la promenade. La main chaude de John, enfermée dans son gant en laine verte. Les lumières qui s'allumaient les unes après les autres, au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Les odeurs de nourriture, vin chaud, friandises. Même les rires des enfants et leurs cris excités n'agaçaient plus Sherlock.

John profita de leur présence pour acheter des cadeaux de Noël, parce qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tout trouvé. Sherlock en profita pour acheter des gaufres, parce que John aimait les gaufres, et l'offrir à son amant ravi.

\- On rentre ? demanda John au bout d'un moment.

La nuit était définitivement tombée, et le médecin resserrait les pans de son manteau autour de lui. C'était une journée de redoux par rapport aux jours précédents, mais il n'en restait pas moins que l'hiver était bien présent sur Londres.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Sherlock.

Mais ce n'était pas un soulagement, une fuite, une délivrance. C'était juste l'acceptation d'une requête, et Sherlock serait resté si John avait voulu rester.

\- On rentre à pied, si tu veux, proposa le détective.

Les yeux de John s'illuminèrent un peu plus, et son amant sut qu'il était tombé juste.

Ils marchèrent lentement à travers la ville qui s'engourdissait, Sherlock décidant du trajet. Il connaissait le plan de la ville par cœur. Et cela lui permettait de passer par des petites rues, peu éclairées par les lampadaires (mais pas nécessairement mal famées pour autant), mais avec des immenses guirlandes lumineuses. Qui diffusaient une lumière plus douce et plus tendre, propice au calme et à la tranquillité de leur balade dans le Londres endormi. Ils marchèrent bien plus longtemps qu'il ne leur était nécessaire pour rejoindre Baker Street, faisant des tours et des détours pour profiter de l'instant.

Il faisait froid, mais bizarrement, leurs mains liées diffusaient une chaleur qui se répandait dans tout leur corps, les réchauffant efficacement.

Sherlock, soudain, les orienta en direction d'une ruelle faiblement éclairée, poussa John dans un recoin, et ouvrit son manteau, pressa son amant contre un mur et referma le manteau sur leur deux corps. Et l'embrassa passionnément. John gémit, en lâcha même ses sacs de course pour mieux agripper le visage de Sherlock, glissant une main derrière sa nuque et se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser. Il avait toute confiance en Sherlock, s'il osait être si intime dans la rue, c'était la preuve qu'il n'y avait aucun risque d'être surpris. Le détective connaissait la ville par cœur.

\- Sherlock... gémit John alors que son amant ne cessait de l'embrasser encore et encore, envoyant ses mains, sous le manteau, à l'assaut de son corps. Pas ici... Je ne vais pas pouvoir...

\- Je t'aime, murmura Sherlock.

Le corps de John se figea brusquement, incendié par une vague de chaleur si puissante qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Il était si rare que Sherlock soit romantique, ou dise des choses pareilles. Le fait qu'il faille un meurtre et une balade à travers le Londres endormi pour obtenir une déclaration était si typiquement Sherlockien que John en aurait pleuré de joie.

\- À la maison, Amour, ordonna-t-il. Maintenant.

Sherlock obéit immédiatement à la main qui l'entraînait. Il n'était pas certain qu'ils atteignent la chambre. Le tapis du salon ferait très bien l'affaire. En mémoire de cette nuit d'hiver, un an jour pour jour auparavant, où Sherlock était retourné à Baker Street après deux ans d'absence et où John avait fini en larmes. Sherlock Holmes avait bonne mémoire, et oui, il savait être romantique, parfois.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 10/12 - Tartines_


	11. 10 Décembre - Tartines

_Bonne lecture !_ **  
**

* * *

 **10 Décembre - Tartines**

* * *

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut, paniqué. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Depuis le jour où Mycroft était parti en pension à Eton, plus précisément, et de là à dire que c'était son frère qui le faisait cauchemarder, il n'y avait qu'un pas que Sherlock n'hésitait pas à franchir, habituellement. Mais depuis quelques temps, il lui arrivait de faire de mauvais rêves à base de Serbie, tortures, et grand saut de l'ange. Non pas que les souvenirs de sa vie de fugitif en exil soient si douloureux à vivre, mais son cerveau proposait généralement une conclusion alternative à ce qui s'était réellement passé. Les variations étaient multiples, mais l'idée principale restait toujours la même. Cette fois, c'était John, Baker Street, le tapis du salon, exactement comme dans la réalité. Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir le corps en sueur et le visage rougi par l'effort, le médecin avait la peau grise et la couleur carmin de son visage était due à des gouttelettes de sang qui avait giclé. Lorsqu'il s'était fait explosé la cervelle avec son ancienne arme de service, de chagrin d'avoir cru Sherlock mort.

Encore à moitié dans son rêve, Sherlock frémit, trouvant le lit bien glacé. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux, la veille, pour fêter son retour, éloigner les cauchemars, s'immerger dans la chaleur de John et puiser dans son pardon incommensurable. D'une certaine manière, on pouvait aussi considérer qu'il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de leur couple, mais considérant le nombre de disputes et de crises qui avaient suivies pour finalement en arriver au pardon et à la rédemption, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble depuis cette date-là. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas fêté Noël, l'année dernière. Trop occupés à se s'engueuler et à essayer de surmonter les deux ans d'absence. Ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle la fête était si importante aux yeux de John, cette fois.

\- John ? appela Sherlock.

Sa voix était misérable, faible, presque un gémissement. Mais il était à peine six heures et demie du matin d'après le radioréveil, et le médecin ne commençait qu'à neuf heures. Ou peut-être huit heures et demie. Mais rien qui ne justifiait de se lever si tôt. Rien qui ne justifiait qu'il ne soit pas là, avec Sherlock, dans le lit.

\- John ? appela-t-il de nouveau.

Son cauchemar était encore trop présent dans son esprit pour qu'il soit serein, et capable d'imaginer que le médecin soit simplement parti aux toilettes ou boire un verre d'eau.

\- John ? tenta-t-il une troisième fois.

L'absence de réponse fit s'emballer son esprit encore embrumé par les mauvais rêves. Et se mit aussitôt à croire que tout était un pur produit de son imagination. John était réellement mort sur leur tapis, un an plus tôt. Et il avait sombré dans la folie. Son esprit s'était réfugié à l'intérieur de lui-même, avait créé une réalité alternative dans laquelle John n'était pas mort. Dans laquelle ils étaient ensemble. Dans laquelle ils étaient heureux.

Sherlock avait vu tant de psys durant son enfance pour son autisme qu'il connaissait ce genre de choses par cœur : il n'avait jamais cru à ses délires internes au point qu'ils supplantent la réalité, mais il avait toujours construit ce genre de réalité, mondes parallèles et autres pièces de son Palais Mental. Et si cette fois, cela avait été celle de trop ? Et qu'il avait réellement cru à son autre monde ?

Son corps, toujours gelé, se couvrit de chair de poule, et son souffle s'accéléra, la respiration sifflante et difficile, en proie à une véritable crise d'hyper-ventilation. Sherlock savait pertinemment, comme un spectateur détaché et inconscient de son propre malaise, que s'il ne parvenait pas à dominer la crise et à se calmer immédiatement, il allait sombrer.

Un tintement léger retentit soudain, en provenance de la cuisine.

Sherlock se redressa brusquement, les yeux toujours écarquillés et les pupilles dilatées, mais son cœur légèrement moins douloureux.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Le cerveau complètement saturé d'adrénaline, le détective ne réalisa pas immédiatement que cela pouvait être John. Il ne pensa tout simplement à rien, et sortit du lit, se drapant dans sa robe de chambre pour aller identifier la source du bruit.

Ce fut en arrivant dans le salon que Sherlock se calma soudainement. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, mais toutes les guirlandes lumineuses, du sapin à la cheminée en passant par les bibliothèques, étaient allumées. Et de la cuisine s'échappait également une tâche de lumière, pas celle du plafonnier, mais probablement la petite au-dessus de l'évier, pour les fringales nocturnes sans s'agresser les rétines. Et dans la tâche de lumière, en ombre chinoise, se déplaçait John.

La température corporelle de Sherlock remonta sensiblement, tandis que sa gorge s'asséchait (mais plus vraiment pour les mêmes raisons). John était là. John était vivant.

Doucement, le détective rejoignit la cuisine... et découvrit son amant en flagrant délit de petit déjeuner romantique.

\- Oups ? demanda John en l'apercevant arriver. Je suis grillé ?

\- Il semblerait, oui, répondit Sherlock, immensément soulagé d'entendre sa voix douce.

\- C'est la petite cuillère que j'ai fait tomber qui m'a trahi ?

Le tintement précédemment entendu fit soudainement sens dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Pour un peu, il en aurait béni la petite cuillère en question.

\- Non. J'avais juste besoin de toi.

Et en trois enjambées, il rejoignit son amant et referma ses bras autour de lui, le serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer. Sa voix ne faisait pas tout. Sherlock avait besoin de constater de tous ses sens que John était vivant : la vue, l'ouïe bien sûr, mais aussi le toucher, l'odorat, et surtout le goût. Il l'embrassa alors, d'abord doucement, jouant de sa langue avec la lèvre inférieure de son amant, mordillant et suçotant pour mieux en apprécier la texture et la douceur ; puis éperdument en forçant la barrière de ses lèvres, envoyant sa langue rejoindre sa consœur et danser le ballet passionné que tous les amoureux connaissaient par cœur.

\- Waoh, murmura John quand il le relâcha. Bonjour à toi aussi, Amour. Que me vaut ce réveil ?

De toute évidence, le médecin était ravi, et Sherlock n'avait pas le cœur de briser cet instant en lui racontant son cauchemar, et préféra secouer la tête de dénégation, préférant passer à autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-il à la place.

John rougit, gêné de s'être fait surprendre dans un élan romantique.

\- Comme en ce moment, je pars souvent le matin avant même que tu ne te réveilles, et que je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, je voulais juste te préparer un petit déjeuner au lit ce matin, expliqua John en désignant la table.

Petit déjeuner de luxe, si on en croyait ce qui était déjà prêt. John avait sorti le thé des grands jours (et pas les simples sachets d'Earl Grey) dans une théière que Sherlock ignorait même qu'ils possédaient. Sortis d'où ne savait où, il y avait des croissants (des vrais, des français, le détective pouvait en jurer à l'odeur), des pains au chocolat, des tartines grillées, du miel d'acacia (bien liquide, juste comme Sherlock l'aimait), du vrai beurre, du jus de fruit qui semblait pressé frais, de la confiture de citron et d'orange (parce que Sherlock n'aimait que ça, alors que John préférait la groseille et la fraise), trois œufs brouillés, du lard et des haricots. Parce que Sherlock était un véritable anglais qui avait été élevé par un mère d'origine française qui ne jurait que par le pain, le beurre et les viennoiseries d'outre-manche.

Même la vaisselle n'était pas celle de d'habitude, leurs bols et leurs tasses ébréchées et dont les couleurs avaient pâli avec le temps, et qui avaient parfois vu des yeux ou des phalanges les garnir. Les couverts semblaient être de l'argenterie, les verres en cristal, et les assiettes en faïence.

\- Waoh, fit écho Sherlock à John.

Ce dernier rougit de nouveau.

\- Je voulais te réveiller gentiment dans peu de temps avec tout ça, et te préparer tes tartines, marmonna-t-il.

\- Alors je n'ai rien vu et je retourne au lit, promit Sherlock en battant en retraite.

John eut un merveilleux sourire, et retourna aussitôt s'affairer aux derniers préparatifs. Sherlock, tentant de cacher le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres, retourna aussitôt se rouler sous la couette. Son cauchemar paraissait si loin, désormais.

Peu de temps après, temps que Sherlock utilisa activement pour réchauffer les deux côtés du lit en roulant d'un bout à l'autre, John fit son entrée, portant l'énorme plateau porteur du petit déjeuner gargantuesque qu'il leur avait concocté. Sherlock ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient un plateau à pied, spécialement conçu pour ça.

Délicatement, John le posa devant Sherlock, lui souriant largement.

\- Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais manger tout ça tout seul ? Viens avec moi, ordonna le détective.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je me suis levé si tôt pour tout ça, si ce n'est pas pour en profiter avec toi avant d'aller bosser ? répliqua le médecin en se débarrassant de sa robe de chambre et en se glissant sous la couette.

Lentement, dans le silence et dans le noir qui disparaissait peu à peu au profit de l'aube se profilant par la fenêtre, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, mangeant dans les mêmes assiettes et avec les mêmes couverts, les deux hommes profitèrent de leur petit déjeuner.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 11/12 - Mariage_


	12. 11 Décembre - Mariage

_Bonne lecture !_ **  
**

* * *

 **11 Décembre - Mariage**

* * *

\- Sherlock ! Debout ! Réveille-toi !

Violemment arraché au sommeil, le détective sursauta et vit danser des étoiles devant ses yeux, ayant tenté de se redresser un peu trop brusquement.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en battant des paupières pour essayer de chasser les étoiles et les lumières qui y dansaient.

Sa vue aléatoire lui permettait à peine de voir John qui s'agitait partout dans la chambre.

\- Debout Sherlock ! Lève-toi ! Si tu n'es pas debout dans trois minutes, je t'arrache la couette !

\- QUOI ? s'insurgea le détective, resserrant instinctivement les pans de son océan de plumes autour de lui. Mais on est dimanche ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne travaillais pas ! Pourquoi tu te lèves ?

La vision de Sherlock était revenue, et il pouvait voir John qui courait d'un point à un autre, fourrant des affaires autant à lui qu'à son amant dans une valise, sautillant sur un pied pour mettre ses chaussettes, boutonnant sa chemise, mettant son pull de travers.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sherlock, éberlué et désormais parfaitement réveillé.

Il se fichait éperdument qu'on soit dimanche, en soi, mais puisque John lui avait promis qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, il avait espéré une grasse matinée et une journée au chaud à Baker Street, à méditer au fond de son canapé tandis que le médecin mettrait à jour son blog ou lirait un roman (enfin, essayerait, puisque l'ennui de Sherlock quelques jours auparavant l'avait conduit à presque tous les gâcher).

\- Le train part dans trois quart d'heure, Sherlock ! On doit partir !

\- Quel train ?

\- Le train pour Chester !

\- Le train pour Chester ?

Sherlock était de plus en plus éberlué à chaque seconde. Il avait la vague sensation d'avoir raté un épisode. Et pourtant, c'était censé être lui, le plus intelligent de leur couple. Mais depuis le début du mois, entre le froid et son besoin d'alanguissement, il avait le cerveau qui tournait au ralenti.

Soudain, une vague de froid violent le surprit et le poussa à se recroqueviller. John avait profité de l'instant d'inadvertance du détective pour mettre à exécution sa menace de lui ôter la couette. Vu qu'il était habituellement à moitié nu sous les draps, Sherlock mourait désormais de froid, les orteils congelés et les bras couverts de chair de poule. C'était de la maltraitance de faire ça. Il suffisait de voir le givre sur les toits environnants et la buée épaisse qui recouvrait la fenêtre de leur chambre : le mercure avait dû clairement basculer en dessous de zéro durant la nuit. Et ce n'était pas dit qu'il parvienne à remonter au-delà dans la journée. Et Chester était situé tellement plus au nord de Londres.

\- Hé ! se défendit vainement le détective, attrapant sa robe de chambre pour essayer de glaner un peu de chaleur.

(Et dans un élan de lucidité, il attrapa l'énorme machin en pilou et pas celle en soie. Il ne servait plus à rien de faire semblant, maintenant).

\- Sherlock, s'il te plaît, on doit vraiment partir. Je t'expliquerai tout dans le train. S'il te plaît.

\- Non. Pas sans un vrai bonjour, grommela le détective en bougonnant comme un enfant.

John soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Mais quand il reporta son attention sur Sherlock, son regard pétillait et son sourire prouvait que malgré tout, il était heureux d'être là, avec son amant. Immédiatement après il s'approcha du détective encore assis sur le lit, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Bonjour, Amour, murmura-t-il en frôlant de ses lèvres ses oreilles.

Sherlock en frissonnait déjà.

La langue de John taquina alors son lobe, l'un des endroits le plus sensible du détective. Puis traça une ligne sur sa mâchoire, effleura ses lèvres, poursuivit son chemin en direction de sa gorge. Instinctivement, Sherlock avait déjà refermé les yeux et mis la tête en arrière, offrant son cou à l'appétit vorace de son amant qui léchait et mordillait doucement, au risque de le marquer légèrement de ci de là.

Sherlock gémit, et John en revint doucement à ses lèvres, sur lesquels il écrasa les siennes, embrassa passionnément, insinua sa langue entre les morceaux de chair rougie par les baisers, et l'enroula autour de sa jumelle, offrant à Sherlock un vrai baiser d'anthologie.

Il laissa son amant frissonnant, épuisé, haletant et le souffle court.

\- Et maintenant, on y va, décréta John en s'éloignant aussitôt.

Sherlock se maudit intérieurement. John savait que trop bien comment le manipuler. Il savait pertinemment que Sherlock n'était plus que sentiments en cet instant précis, et qu'il ne serait pas capable de résister à suivre John. Il soupira, puis faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, se leva et prit la décision de s'habiller.

* * *

Sherlock boudait ostensiblement. Tout aussi ostensiblement, John lui lançait à intervalles réguliers des regards excédés.

\- Vas-tu cesser de te comporter comme un enfant ? chuchota John.

\- Non, répliqua Sherlock avec toute la maturité du monde.

Lorsque John lui avait – enfin – expliqué ce qu'ils fabriquaient à aller à Chester, il était déjà trop tard : le train filait en direction de Manchester, et de là il leur faudrait attraper la correspondance pour le bled qu'était Chester. Puis un certain Igor était censé venir les chercher à la gare, pour les emmener à l'hôtel-château. Où ils auraient juste le temps de se changer avant de redescendre pour le début de la cérémonie.

\- Se changer ? Cérémonie ? Hôtel-château ? avait demandé Sherlock.

John avait alors soupiré d'agacement, pour la première fois de la journée (et certainement pas la dernière).

\- Le mariage d'Elinor, Sherlock ! Le faire-part est épinglé sur notre frigo depuis au moins trois mois ! C'est pour ça que j'avais posé ma journée ! Mais j'avais perdu le fil des jours et donc que c'était aujourd'hui !

C'était à peu près à ce moment-là que Sherlock avait commencé à se murer dans le silence. Il avait tenté de regarder les horaires de train pour rentrer à Londres, mais à partir de Chester, ce n'était même pas envisageable tant la gare était mal desservie. À partir de Manchester, en revanche, c'était plus intéressant. Mais cela nécessitait de convaincre John de faire demi-tour immédiatement en mettant un orteil à la gare. Le plan initial de Sherlock, qui consistait à rater la correspondance, être terriblement désolé, et dire qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de rentrer s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver dans un hôtel miteux à Manchester, ne pouvait pas fonctionner : une fois qu'ils auraient raté la correspondance pour Chester, ils auraient également raté le train de retour sur Londres. Et en seraient vraiment quitte pour une nuit à l'hôtel.

Sherlock commençait à échafauder des plans divers (comme par exemple chauffer John, le faire monter dans le premier train venu, s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour se soulager mutuellement, et oh-comme-c'est-fou, ce train est reparti et va à Londres, quelle coïncidence alors !), mais John le tacla immédiatement.

\- N'y pense même pas Sherlock, avait menacé le médecin. J'ai donné ma parole, je me suis engagé, on ira à ce mariage, de gré ou de force. Je ne tomberai dans aucun de tes pièges, ni dans tes battements de cils langoureux. Je te connais par cœur, et je vois d'ici les rouages de ton cerveau se mettre en branle.

\- Y'a bien que ça qui se branle, grommela le détective dans sa barbe, trop bas pour que John l'entende. Même si je me suicidais une deuxième fois ? lança-t-il plus haut, moitié blague, moitié cynisme.

Le regard effaré et furieux de John lui avait immédiatement appris qu'il était allé trop loin, cette fois. Alors pour se faire pardonner, Sherlock avait obéi pour tout. Le train. La correspondance. Le dénommé Igor. Se changer, et mettre le costume chaud, neuf et un peu plus haut de gamme que les tenues habituelles de Sherlock, pourtant déjà taillées sur mesure. Le détective devait d'ailleurs reconnaître que voir John dans une tenue pareille l'avait excité. Et pas seulement physiquement, comme une réaction hormonale. Comme parfois, il avait ressenti ce trou dans la poitrine, cette sensation étrange de ne plus pouvoir respirer pendant un instant, cette boule dans la gorge, cette chaleur qui se diffusait dans ses veines alors qu'en même temps son corps se couvrait de chair de poule. Ces sensations que seul John, parfaitement inconsciemment, faisait naître en lui.

Le détective avait fait une vaine tentative de rapprochement physique, s'était même excusé verbalement de sa mauvaise conduite, mais rien n'y avait fait.

\- Excuses acceptées. Mais c'est quand même non Sherlock. La cérémonie commence dans dix minutes.

Le détective n'osa pas répliquer qu'en dix minutes, on pouvait faire bien des choses, mais John lui avait ensuite ordonné de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, ce qu'il avait fait, et ce qui lui avait pris neuf minutes, un peu volontairement.

Puis docile, il avait suivi John dans la salle de cérémonie. Les mariés avaient loué un immense château qui faisait hôtel. Les invités avaient leur chambre. Une cérémonie non religieuse avait lieu dans une grande salle durant toute l'après-midi, avant de céder à la tradition pour l'obligatoire vin d'honneur, le repas, et la soirée, dans une troisième pièce réservée pour l'occasion. Et les abords de l'immense demeure pour les photos en extérieur. Dans la neige. Parce que oui, le givre londonien s'était transformé en un tapis de neige confortable à Chester. Raison pour laquelle Sherlock boudait. Il craignait de se retrouver bloqué dans ce bled le lendemain matin au lieu de pouvoir rentrer dans sa chère mégapole. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la neige (il avait grandi dans un village de campagne, après tout, et Barberousse et lui aimaient jouer dans la neige), mais pas quand cela le privait de sa Londres bien-aimée. En plus, ils n'avaient que peu de réseau, John n'avait pas emmené leurs ordinateurs dans les bagages faits à la va-vite, et Sherlock était peut-être en train de rater l'affaire de sa vie (même s'il fallait reconnaître que pour battre Moriarty, il fallait y aller. Le criminel consultant avait mis la barre très haut).

Il y eut soudainement des applaudissements, et Sherlock applaudit machinalement, jetant un coup d'œil à John. Il avait réellement l'air fasciné par ce qui se passait, alors Sherlock fit un effort, et reporta son attention sur l'assemblée. Comme ils avaient failli être en retard, ils étaient assis tout au fond, et cela lui laissait champ libre.

Il commença par la mariée : elle était belle, assurément. Ce genre de beauté simple et sans artifice, la blondeur de ses cheveux longs était naturelle. Les boucles qui consistaient le cœur compliqué de sa coiffure et qui agrémentaient la tiare qu'elle portait ne l'étaient absolument pas, mais bon, c'était un mariage. Son bonheur était authentique. Sa robe classique, bustier, perle, dentelle, gants blanc, étole en cachemire et fausse fourrure blanche étincelante. Sherlock devait reconnaître que les photos dans la neige blanche feraient ressortir l'éclat de son teint et la pureté de sa robe et rendrait magnifiquement bien.

Le marié était russe, riche à souhait, expliquant le mariage dans la neige et en fourrure, et son bonheur était aussi palpable que celui de la mariée.

Barbant à souhait.

En honneur à Noël, les couleurs du mariage étaient rouge et vert, quatre demoiselles d'honneur, deux en rouge, deux en vert. Ça ne leur rendait pas justice. Avec leur nœuds papillons rouge et vert, les garçons d'honneur n'étaient pas mieux.

Au premier rang, la famille se tamponnait des yeux avec des mouchoirs. Les deux mères comblées ne cessaient de renifler. Moitié rhume à cause du temps, moitié émotion, décréta Sherlock. Il devait avoir raté un épisode, parce que d'ailleurs toute la salle semblait émue. Même John, à côté de lui.

C'était une drôle de cérémonie, il fallait le reconnaître. Sherlock n'avait pas assisté à beaucoup de mariages, mais il connaissait les rites dans les principales religions, et cela n'avait rien en commun avec cette cérémonie laïque. Une dame se chargeait d'officier cette cérémonie, à base de rituels païens symboliques (un truc avec du sable coloré que Sherlock avait suivi d'un œil distrait), d'échanges de vœux, et de lectures de textes et autres témoignages des proches. C'était presque intéressant. Mais seulement presque.

Et ils n'avaient pas encore mangé...

\- Pourquoi on est là, en fait ? chuchota Sherlock.

John, furieux de l'entendre interrompre la cérémonie, lui décocha une œillade agacée.

\- Parce qu'Elinor est une de mes amies d'enfance les plus proches ! On a repris contact récemment.

Sherlock grimaça. « Récemment », cela voulait dire « pendant que j'étais au bord du suicide à cause de TON suicide ». C'était un coup bas, mais il l'avait mérité.

Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit : il regarda la mariée. John. La mariée. John.

\- Elle t'avait éconduit, c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ? sursauta John, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Non !

Il baissa d'un ton. Ses joues étaient écarlates.

\- Oui, enfin non mais oui, c'était plus compliqué que ça, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Sherlock eut un sourire moqueur. Tout cela devenait beaucoup plus intéressant. À l'exception de sa bouffée de jalousie qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Il était le seul homme de la vie de John, mais il y avait eu des femmes et il les haïssait de toute son âme. John était à lui. Pour toujours.

Une lumière s'alluma soudain dans l'esprit du détective.

John lui jeta un coup d'œil, réalisant qu'il avait compris.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? Tu détestes que je sois là, habituellement, pour rencontrer tes amis ou tes ex. Tu dis que je ne sais pas me tenir en public.

\- Tu ne sais pas te tenir en public, répliqua John, blasé.

\- Mais tu voulais que je sois là cette fois. Tu as fait semblant d'oublier que c'était aujourd'hui pour me forcer à partir précipitamment. Et être sûr que je sois là.

John rougit, son attention entière portée sur la cérémonie.

\- Parce que tu voulais me montrer. Lui prouver que même si elle t'a mis un râteau à quinze ans, et qu'elle a l'audace de t'inviter « au plus beau jour de sa vie » ...

Les guillemets dans la voix profonde de Sherlock étaient clairement perceptibles.

\- ... et bien toi aussi tu es très heureux. Autant, si ce n'est plus, qu'elle. Avec moi.

Sa voix suintant la fierté arrogante. Être exhibé comme un premier prix lui semblait parfaitement acceptable, puisque c'était par John. Le costume hors de prix lui parut soudainement beaucoup plus raisonnable. Et cela allait parfaitement en phase avec sa jalousie chronique.

\- Touché, reconnut John en murmurant. Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça.

Sherlock lui rendit un regard interrogateur, et John expliqua, abandonnant toute tentative de suivre ce qui se passait à l'autre bout de la salle, et qui semblait émouvoir toute l'assistance.

\- C'est un truc que Greg m'a dit. À propos de Mycroft.

\- Mon frère est insupportable pendant toute la période qui précède Noël. Même Maman ne l'appelle pas durant ce laps de temps. Il paraît qu'on ne se rend pas compte que la difficulté d'éviter des crises politiques et économiques majeures et internationales à cette époque de l'année.

\- Je sais bien, mais ce n'est pas ça. Greg disait qu'à cette période de l'année, c'était comme s'il perdait Mycroft. Il le voit à peine, ne le comprends plus. Et il a ajouté, à propos de nous, que cela n'avait rien à voir avec nous. Que leur couple n'avait rien à voir avec la manière dont on... « rayonne ».

\- On rayonne ?

\- Oui... Le terme n'est pas très bien choisi, mais ça m'a perturbé. Alors j'ai demandé à Mrs Hudson, à Molly, à Mike... à tout le monde qui nous connaît... Et ils ont tous dit la même chose que Greg.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Que même séparés physiquement, d'un bout à l'autre d'une pièce, on est instinctivement tournés l'un vers l'autre. Attirés par l'autre. Gravitant autour de l'autre. Deux entités séparées, mais qui ne peuvent pas exister l'une sans l'autre. Qui n'existent que parce que l'autre existe... et surtout, ils ont dit... que... c'était...

\- C'était déjà comme ça quand nous vivions ensemble comme colocataire. Alors que toi, il t'a fallu ma mort pour le réaliser, acheva Sherlock avec une grande douceur, sa main cherchant automatiquement celle de John, ses doigts se liant à ceux de son amant.

\- Oui... souffla John.

\- Alors tu veux vérifier sur un terrain neutre, où personne ne nous connaît, s'ils ont raison. Si tu m'aimais déjà avant même de le savoir.

La voix de Sherlock s'était faite caressante, et il s'était rapproché subrepticement de la place de John, pénétrant son périmètre d'intimité, mélangeant leur chaleur et permettant à John d'humer cette odeur de Sherlock qu'il aimait tant et qui le rendait fou autant qu'elle lui faisait perdre la notion du temps et des lieux.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'avais nullement conscience de tout ça avant mon exil. Avant de te perdre, poursuivit le détective avec tendresse. Mais nous allons tester ça. Promis, je serai sage.

La main de John serra fortement celle de Sherlock en remerciement, incapable de formuler une phrase correcte avec ses joues chauffées à vif.

Ce fut seulement à l'occasion de la salve d'applaudissement au moment du baiser rituel après l'échange des alliances que John osa répliquer à mi-voix, certain que Sherlock ne l'entendrait pas :

\- Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça que je voulais vérifier en t'emmenant à un mariage. Pas seulement.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 12/12 - Écharpe_


	13. 12 Décembre - Echarpe

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **12 Décembre - Écharpe**

* * *

Sherlock était d'une humeur exécrable. Ils avaient passé tout leur dimanche à Chester, pour le mariage de l'amie de John. Ils avaient même une chambre réservée, qu'ils avaient à peine utilisée. Sherlock avait bien tenté de faire comprendre à John qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde fatigué, le médecin avait refusé de faire l'amour. Parce qu'il était exténué et qu'ils se levaient tôt. Sherlock avait pris la pleine mesure de « tôt » lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le château à six heures du matin, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, et que tous les invités dormaient encore en cuvant leur gueule de bois avec application.

Le train pour Manchester, puis pour Londres avait filé à travers la campagne anglaise, John endormi sur l'épaule du détective. À peine arrivés à la capitale, le détective avait supposé qu'ils rentreraient à Baker Street tranquillement (même s'il ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi ils avaient quitté la campagne si tôt, mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas contester les décisions de John), mais John l'avait rapidement embrassé, et s'était éloigné. En annonçant qu'il rentrerait après sa garde. Parce que oui, John Watson avait accepté une garde à l'hôpital le lendemain d'un jour de congé où il se trouvait à trois cent kilomètres de Londres, et après une nuit écourtée et un trajet en train désagréable.

En soi, cela n'avait pas ravi Sherlock. Cela l'avait même complètement frustré.

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? avait-il geint au milieu de la gare bondée de travailleurs londoniens.

\- Parce qu'il faut bien que l'un de nous deux paie les factures, avait répliqué John. Et ce n'est pas avec ce que tu travailles ce mois-ci qu'on va aller loin.

Et il avait planté son amant là, se pressant pour rejoindre la clinique.

Et comme Sherlock avait parfois la maturité d'un enfant de cinq ans, et qu'il plaçait sa fierté à un niveau beaucoup trop haut, il avait appelé Lestrade pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas la moindre enquête, même de niveau deux, pour lui.

* * *

Lestrade n'avait rien. Et n'avait pas osé commenter l'étrange requête de Sherlock, qui détestait habituellement se déplacer pour des enquêtes inférieures à six. Il s'était contenté de marmonner en raccrochant que franchement, les frères Holmes en période de Noël, ça devenait n'importe quoi.

Par dépit, Sherlock s'était alors tourné vers ses mails et les alertes du blog, histoire de voir ce que les clients avaient à lui proposer.

Il avait accepté n'importe quoi. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Après un bref détour chez eux pour déposer la valise que John lui avait confié (et il avait lourdement insisté, sept fois. Sherlock avait imprimé le message subliminal. John devait réellement beaucoup tenir à ses boxers rouges et ses chaussettes vertes), il était ressorti aussitôt, pour courir Londres. Et ramener de l'argent. Et prouver à John que lui aussi pouvait payer les factures, non mais.

Sauf que la première enquête était aussi compliquée que la résolution d'un puzzle de deux pièces, et qu'il avait trouvé le moyen d'insulter sa cliente (sur son physique), son mari (sur son infidélité), son fils (sur son addiction au cannabis dans l'espoir de leur avouer son homosexualité) et sa fille (sur son intellect aussi limité que celui d'un mérou. Et encore).

De fait, il s'était fait sortir manu militari de la maison, sous les insultes et les quolibets, après avoir offert la solution à la famille, mais sans le moindre centime en poche.

Loin de s'en émouvoir, il avait ensuite pris la résolution de mieux choisir sa deuxième affaire. Et avait été plus sélectif. Cela avait été plus intéressant. Sa cliente, une femme de nouveau, soupçonnait son mari de la tromper, mais avait paradoxalement toute confiance en lui. Et le mari ne montrait aucun signe d'infidélité.

Si Sherlock avait accepté l'enquête, ce n'était certainement pas pour l'adultère (absolument inexistant, il n'y avait aucune preuve d'après tout ce qu'elle raconta et lui montra), mais pour l'évidente maladie mentale à tendance paranoïaque dont souffrait la femme. Et qui s'était révélé très intéressante à analyser, pointer les détails, les failles du discours, les incohérences. Jusqu'au moment où elle avait piqué une crise de démence, et que son mari avait débarqué, affolé, avant de lui injecter une seringue de calmant, et l'avait prié de bien vouloir excuser du comportement de sa femme, et du temps qu'elle lui avait fait perdre. Et de le congédier immédiatement. Sans honoraire.

Si Sherlock n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser que son alliance tournait un peu trop (comme s'il l'enlevait souvent et qu'elle avait fini par devenir plus lisse avec le temps) et qu'il avait des poils de chat sur le bas de son pantalon (assurément celui de sa maîtresse, puisque sa cliente était allergique à à peu près tout), il aurait vraiment perdu son temps. Sauf qu'il n'avait toujours pas le moindre argent pour prouver à John qui lui aussi gagnait sa vie. Et que rien d'autre ne venait se présenter. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à retrouver des chats perdus !

Et c'était cela qui l'avait poussé à se rendre à Baker Street, définitivement de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Il était d'une humeur _vraiment_ massacrante. Mrs Hudson dut d'ailleurs le percevoir aux portes qui claquaient, aux cent pas qu'il fit et aux raclements de chaise poussées de son chemin avec vigueur, puisqu'elle ne vint pas le voir. Pourtant, elle adorait en général venir voir ce qui se passait quand ils partaient précipitamment et ne revenaient pas de la nuit, comme ils l'avaient fait la veille. La vieille dame était fan du blog de John, se délectait de leurs histoires. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était entendre le récit de Sherlock, vindicatif et emphatique, souvent insultant pour les clients et/ou pour les policiers avec lesquels ils avaient dû collaborer. Et ensuite lire l'histoire romancée et édulcorée de John pour rendre tout cela acceptable par le public et redorer le blason de Sherlock. John avait coutume de dire que s'il dépeignait Sherlock comme il était réellement, il n'aurait plus de lecteurs et le détective plus de clients.

Sherlock répliquait généralement que de toute manière, depuis toujours, le point de vue de John était biaisé par son amour pour Sherlock, et que le détective romancé était toujours plus sexy, plus abordable, plus magnifique et plus parfait que dans la réalité. Les joues de John se coloraient alors de rouge, et il ne déniait rien.

Il leur était arrivé de relire des vieux articles du blog du médecin, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, et l'amour de John, une fois conscient de cet état de fait, était si évident qu'il leur avait crevé les yeux dans chacun des mots utilisés par l'auteur. Sherlock s'en servait souvent pour taquiner John.

Le détective laissa échapper un bruit frustré, à la frontière du feulement félin (1). Penser à John ne faisait qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur. De rage, il s'énerva contre la valise, échouée au milieu de la pièce. Et la voix de John résonna dans son esprit :

\- Si par miracle, tu pensais à ranger nos affaires, pendre nos costumes et mettre le linge au sale, ce serait merveilleux.

Le ton de la voix de son amant avait été parfaitement ironique, comme s'il croyait Sherlock parfaitement incapable de faire une chose pareille. Et comme le détective avait un esprit de contradiction très développé, il décida de précisément faire ce que John avait demandé, juste pour prouver au médecin qu'il savait obéir. Il aurait bien rajouté un « et na » très puéril, mais il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre.

Ce fut au cours du déballage de la valise que Sherlock la trouva. L'écharpe de John. Enfin, l'une des écharpes de John. Parce que Sherlock avait beau aimer ne porter que les siennes, la douceur de la soie contre son cou, en terme d'odeur, il n'y avait que celle de John qui valait le coup. Et le détective piquait donc régulièrement, durant la période hivernale, l'écharpe de son amant pour en ressentir la puissance de l'odeur. John se moquait d'ailleurs régulièrement de lui et de son « doudou improvisé ». De fait, John possédait plusieurs écharpes similaires, et de couleur diverses, rouge, bleu, verte et violette. La verte était celle que Sherlock venait de trouver.

Et il se souvenait que John l'avait fourrée sans ménagement dans la valise, parce qu'à courir prendre le train, il avait eu trop chaud et l'avait enlevée. C'était donc la seule qu'il avait emmené durant leur voyage à Chester. Et la seule qu'il aurait pu avoir autour du cou ce soir en rentrant de la clinique, si toutefois il l'avait prise avec lui. Au lieu de quoi le vêtement en laine couleur sapin était à Baker Street, et John était à la clinique.

Un éclair de génie traversa alors Sherlock, qui abandonna presque aussitôt le déballage de la valise, qui échoua au milieu de leur couette rouge sur le lit, et le détective se pressa rapidement hors de la pièce, attrapa son manteau, son écharpe, et fila à travers la ville.

La température s'était considérablement rafraîchie, ces derniers jours. Depuis que John avait eu la chance de voir un paysage uniformément blanc, même si la neige n'était pas très épaisse, il ne rêvait que de retrouver la même chose à Londres. Sherlock l'avait informé que la pollution et la concentration des gaz en tout genre de la capitale rendait la chose très improbable, mais le médecin y croyait quand même. Et quand Sherlock voyait le froid polaire digne de l'Antarctique qui régnait, il finissait presque par y croire, lui aussi.

* * *

En arrivant à la clinique (en taxi, parce que Sherlock Holmes était Sherlock Holmes), il prit son air le plus convaincu possible, et pénétra dans les urgences. Et agit comme s'il avait absolument toutes les raisons du monde d'être là et d'aller où bon lui semblait. Et cela fonctionna. Personne ne l'arrêta. Personne ne lui demanda rien. Personne ne sembla s'étonner de sa présence.

Il se balada allégrement dans les couloirs, les salles d'attente, jeta des coups d'œil dans les salles d'examens quand les portes s'ouvraient, les boxes de soin, et écouta tous les bruits de couloir. Jusqu'au moment où il fut absolument certain d'où se trouvait John.

Et sereinement, il se planta devant la salle où officiait son amant (avec un enfant avec un bras cassé à cause d'un incident de skate ou de roller, d'après ce qu'il avait pu déduire). Comme il patienta un peu (trop) à son goût, il finit par attirer un peu l'attention, principalement parce qu'il commençait à râler, marmonner, et déduire à voix basse tous ceux qui passaient.

Les murmures sur son passage s'intensifiaient, et le détective se demandait s'il ne devait pas inventer un prétexte à sa présence, ou bien partir faire un tour pour revenir plus tard, quand enfin la porte de la salle d'auscultation s'ouvrit et John en sortit, précédé d'un petit garçon au bras plâtré et de sa mère.

\- Sherlock ? s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi, en découvrant son amant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

D'un regard rapide, il engloba la scène, Sherlock qui exsudait de fierté au milieu du couloir, les infirmières, médecins et autre personnel soignant qui les regardaient en coin, et même son jeune patient et sa mère qui les fixaient.

Gêné, John commença à rougir. Il avança rapidement vers son amant, pour pouvoir discuter avec lui plus discrètement.

\- Bonjour Amour, chuchota-t-il.

Quelle que soit l'heure de la journée où ils se retrouvaient et se voyaient pour la première fois (et le voyage à moitié endormi ne comptait pas), John saluait toujours Sherlock, et ce dernier adorait ça. Même quand son amant était aussi clairement mal à l'aise du fait de sa présence, il n'oubliait jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? redemanda John.

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de chuchoter, lui.

\- Tu avais oublié ton écharpe à la maison. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies froid en rentrant, alors je te l'ai ramenée.

La voix forte du détective avait attiré l'attention de tous les gens qui passaient dans le couloir, et qui regardaient maintenant fixement le couple. Les joues de John s'enflammèrent.

Et comme un magicien, Sherlock sortit de la poche de son Belstaff l'écharpe verte de John, s'accordant à merveille avec la teinte écarlate de ses joues.

Dans un mouvement grandiloquent, il dénoua soudain la sienne, posée autour de son cou, la fit voltiger, et vint délicatement l'enrouler autour de celui de John. Et prit celle en laine verte pour la draper sur ses épaules.

\- Mais Sherlock, c'est la tienne ça, balbutia le médecin en laissant instinctivement ses doigts glisser contre la soie.

\- Tu auras moins froid ainsi, décréta Sherlock, sans la moindre logique cependant.

Et pour parachever son œuvre, il se pencha et embrassa son amant, bien plus intensément qu'habituellement en public. D'autant plus que Sherlock était loin d'être démonstratif, en temps normal. John piqua un fard, adaptant une teinte pivoine.

\- Je t'attends à la maison, murmura le détective en le relâchant. Rentre vite me rejoindre mon amour ! poursuivit-il bien plus fort.

Et très content de lui, il fit demi-tour et fendit la foule rassemblée pour voir ce qui se passait, laissant John rouge écarlate de gêne, sous les sifflets et les applaudissements. Si ce n'était pas être un compagnon parfait et attentionné, ça !

* * *

 _(1) Merci de noter l'allitération._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 13/12 - Cadeau_


	14. 13 Décembre - Cadeau

**ATTENTION LES MINEURS, MERCI DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LA PETITE CROIX ROUGE EN HAUT A DROITE ! ;p**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **13 Décembre - Cadeau**

* * *

John était en congé, aujourd'hui. Un fait suffisamment exceptionnel pour être souligné. Sherlock n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand le réveil avait sonné ce matin-là. Et que John s'était retourné, avait tendu la main, et l'avait éteint sans ménagement. Pour mieux faire demi-tour et se lover dans les bras tendus de son amant.

\- John ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas travailler ? avait-il marmonné.

\- Je dors. Tu devrais essayer d'en faire autant. Nous avons tout le temps du monde.

Et parce que Sherlock était intelligent, il avait compris immédiatement. Et s'était mis à ronronner dans le giron de son amant, plein d'une félicité sans pareille, perdu dans la chaleur de la couette et celle de son compagnon.

Bien sûr, Sherlock était Sherlock, la potentielle grasse matinée avait vite dérivée. Si le détective détestait se lever quand il s'agissait de voir partir John, une fois réveillé avec l'idée que son médecin personnel allait passer toute la journée avec lui, il avait été incapable de se rendormir. Et avait donc obligé John à faire de même. À coups de caresses perverses et coercitives, auxquelles John n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps. D'autant que Sherlock s'était négligemment proposé pour inverser leurs positions habituelles, et John adorait quand Sherlock le prenait, même si cela ne survenait pas si souvent.

Ils avaient fait l'amour lentement, tranquillement, passionnément.

Puis avaient passé une bonne partie de la matinée alanguis dans le lit, à somnoler, rêvasser et discuter. Bien qu'il en déplaise fortement à Sherlock, le temps filait, et Noël approchait. Et pour le réveillon, ils recevaient toute la famille, et cela nécessitait un peu d'organisation. Dont John se chargeait de A à Z, mais il fallait quand même en informer Sherlock. Qui ne cessait de bouder. Savoir quand placer dans le planning le ménage de l'ancienne chambre de John pour y installer leurs invités l'ennuyait profondément. Le fait de devoir aller chercher au grenier le lit d'appoint pour l'installer là-haut le désintéressait totalement.

Mais John fut inflexible, et jamais il ne céda aux lamentations de son amant, qui le suppliait de tout arrêter.

Le détective aurait volontiers passé sa journée au lit. Et il n'était pas contre l'idée de refaire l'amour. La promiscuité du lit, la chaleur de la couette, le froid dehors, l'ambiance de leur appartement lui donnait des envies de câlins et de repos comme jamais il n'en avait connu.

Mais John avait bien d'autres projets. Maintenant qu'il était pleinement réveillé, qu'il avait âprement mené bataille contre son compagnon pour lui faire entrer de force le programme dans la tête (tout en lui dissimulant sciemment quelques détails, du genre de la soirée de vendredi. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir, parfois), il était en pleine forme et avait envie de bouger.

Et sans tenir compte des protestations de son amant, se leva, et rejoignit la cuisine pour y préparer le repas (ils avaient raté le petit déjeuner, mais aucun des deux n'en avait cure). Sherlock de mauvaise grâce, le suivit.

Sur le chemin, John avait allumé toutes les guirlandes électriques (il avait installé un interrupteur à distance centralisé qui pouvait tout allumer en même temps. Et n'en avait pas révélé l'emplacement à Sherlock, qui était étonnamment extrêmement nul en électricité, et aurait été capable de tout faire disjoncter en essayant de s'en servir) qui illuminaient désormais le salon et la cuisine de leurs petites diodes multicolores. Le spectacle de la peau pâle de Sherlock, les cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil, éclairée par des tas de petites lumières clignotantes n'était pas de celui dont John pouvait se lasser.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est emballage de cadeau au programme ! déclama John, emphatique.

Le regard boudeur de Sherlock s'asseyant à table pour observer Dieu-savait-quoi sous son microscope en attendant que le repas soit prêt lui fit écho. Et n'entama en rien la motivation du médecin.

Même quand il découvrit, plus tard dans l'après-midi, après avoir passé Baker Street au peigne fin, qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de papier cadeau dans la maison (en même temps, il n'y avait jamais dû en avoir beaucoup. Sherlock n'était pas très cadeau, et encore moins porté sur l'emballage), il ne renonça pas.

Et sortit dans le froid mordant pour faire un saut au Tesco le plus proche.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-il à Sherlock sur le pas de la porte.

Le détective était toujours en pyjama et robe de chambre, assis accroupi sur son fauteuil, pinçant les cordes de son violon. La question était donc purement rhétorique. Pour un peu, Sherlock était tenté de répondre oui à John juste pour le faire patienter pendant qu'il irait prendre sa douche et s'habiller mais John le devança, lui envoya un baiser et s'enfuit dans la cage d'escalier. Sherlock le regarda partir par la fenêtre. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque à voix haute, mais il adorait le profil de John, engoncé dans son gros manteau épais, bonnet enfoncé jusqu'au nez.

* * *

Lorsque le médecin revint, son nez rougi par le froid, il déversa sur le sol en dessous du sapin une pluie de papiers colorés et brillants, des étiquettes, douze rouleaux de bolduc de couleur différentes, des nœuds, des autocollants dorés et argentés en forme d'étoiles et tout un tas de trucs pour décorer ses paquets.

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi, devant l'air perplexe de Sherlock.

\- Et ? répliqua le détective, vaguement amer.

\- Et on va emballer les cadeaux ! s'exclama John.

Il avait l'air tellement extatique que Sherlock n'osa même pas soupirer pour se plaindre.

Et laissa son amant vaquer à ses occupations.

John fit donc plusieurs aller-retours jusqu'à leur chambre pour en rapporter tous les cadeaux qu'il devait emballer, et s'installa sous le sapin, à même le sol, entouré des papiers, scotch et ciseaux.

Et attaqua le fastidieux travail d'emballage. Mais il semblait tellement s'amuser comme un petit fou que Sherlock observait le spectacle en douce, regardant le profil de son compagnon s'éclairer de rouge, vert, bleu, jaune, violet, orange, rouge, vert, bleu, jaune, violet, orange, rouge, vert, bleu, jaune, violet...

Et qui taillait les papiers, coupait, ajustait, emballant, refermait les paquets, scotchait, nouait des bolducs qui tranchaient avec la couleur du papier cadeau en forme de gros nœud, collait des étoiles, rajoutait des fioritures, nouait ou collait les étiquettes, après avoir écrit de sa plus belle écriture (de médecin, hélas, ce qui n'aidait pas franchement) le nom du bénéficiaire de son présent. Et vu qu'ils recevaient toute la famille à Noël, que John était généreux, et qu'il aimait offrir ; et surtout que ce Noël était, pour eux, le premier qu'ils allaient réellement fêter ensemble, cela revêtait une importance particulière et le médecin n'avait pas lésiné sur les détails.

* * *

Une fois emballés, les cadeaux allaient se placer directement sous le sapin, comme une répétition du 25 au matin. Le sourire de John, à chaque présent supplémentaire qui venait grossir le tas sous les branchages verts, s'élargissait un peu plus, et Sherlock faisait semblant de ne pas s'en émouvoir.

Bien qu'en douce, il utilisa son téléphone pour prendre quelques clichés. Il n'était pas très photo, ni souvenir, mais parfois il en éprouvait le besoin. De garder, même au-delà de son Palais Mental, sur un support physique, tangible, une preuve de la réalité de ce qu'il voyait. Parce que son Palais Mental n'était qu'une manière de se souvenir les choses dans son cerveau, et son cerveau était immatériel. Et pouvait aussi être abusé, oublier, confondre. Sherlock avait parfaitement conscience de ses faiblesses. Sous l'emprise de la drogue, son esprit avait toujours été plus affûté, plus aiguisé, plus pointu, plus brillant, mais le revers de la médaille était l'oubli, la confusion, l'altération de sa mémoire. C'était l'une des raisons qui justifiait qu'il ne replongerait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre tout ce qu'il avait bâti depuis des années. Et surtout le risque de perdre John.

De perdre des instants aussi magnifiques que la photo qu'il venait de prendre. Ces instants durant lesquels le soi-disant sociopathe (et réellement autiste atteint d'Asperger) entrapercevait le véritable bonheur. La quiétude du foyer. Il était heureux chaque jour de son existence, parce qu'il avait le Travail et parce qu'il avait John (et pas forcément dans cet ordre), mais le bonheur pur, il le volait toujours à John.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ? grommela-t-il à l'attention de son compagnon, pour mieux dissimuler son élan de sentimentalisme.

\- Je progresse, répondit John, sans s'émouvoir de son ton désagréable.

Il connaissait Sherlock par cœur, et il était parfaitement capable de dire quand sa mauvaise humeur était feinte.

\- Et mes cadeaux à moi ? geignit Sherlock, dans une assez bonne imitation d'un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Cachés ! répliqua John dans un sourire.

\- Où ça ?

\- C'est tout le but d'une cachette de ne pas te le dire.

\- Mais dans la maison ?

John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, cachés à Regent Park, entre deux buissons. Mais oui, dans la maison, où veux-tu qu'ils soient ?

\- Tu aurais pu les confier à Lestrade, à Mrs Hudson ou même à mon frère, répliqua Sherlock, rhétorique.

\- Et me priver de te narguer en te disant qu'ils sont sous ton nez et que tu ne les vois pas ? Franchement, je m'amuse beaucoup plus comme ça.

\- Alors je peux les chercher ?

Une lueur d'intérêt venait de naître dans les yeux du détective.

\- Si ça t'amuse, mais tu ne trouveras rien, jura John avec un grand sourire.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute dans sa voix, ni dans son regard. Il était parfaitement serein quant à sa cachette. Il savait que Sherlock ne la trouverait pas. Les yeux du détective balayaient le corps de son amant, rapidement, par coups d'œil saccadés, lequel ne bougeait plus et se laissait tranquillement analyser.

Sauf que Sherlock ne trouva rien et grommela de dépit.

\- Comment tu fais ça ? Avant je savais toujours tout de toi !

\- Tu sais toujours tout de moi, répliqua tendrement John. Je sais que je ne peux rien te cacher, alors je ne te cache plus jamais rien. Je suis entièrement transparent, tout le temps. Je suis tellement transparent pour toi qu'il t'en devient impossible de déduire certaines choses de moi, parce que je ne veux pas te les cacher.

Sherlock grommela un peu plus, et s'en alla bouder dans la chambre.

* * *

Ce fut entre deux recherches furtives dans les tiroirs (au cas où, ça valait quand même le coup de regarder, dès fois qu'en application de son principe « plus c'est simple moins tu trouves », John ait caché son cadeau de Noël dans la table de nuit) qu'il découvrit un rouleau de ruban pour les cadeaux, mais pas du simple bolduc, du vrai tissu en satin haut de gamme. Le médecin avait dû l'acheter en prévision de ses emballages les plus travaillés, puis oublié qu'il l'avait rangé là.

L'idée germa dans son esprit à ce moment-là. Google fit le reste. Google était une vraie bénédiction, parfois.

* * *

\- Bonjour, Amour.

John releva immédiatement la tête, surpris. Il était très rare que Sherlock donne dans les surnoms. Dire « je t'aime » ne faisait pas franchement partie de son répertoire habituel. L'appeler Amour n'était jamais arrivé, d'aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire. Et lui dire bonjour alors que l'obscurité étendait son royaume sur la ville en cette fin d'après-midi d'hiver le laissait perplexe. Ils avaient passé toute la journée ensemble.

Mais quand il vit distinctement Sherlock, il comprit immédiatement que la réplique avait été volontairement choisie pour le faire réagir dans les plus brefs délais. Et cela marcha.

Ses joues s'embrasèrent, il en lâcha les ciseaux qu'il tenait, son cœur s'emballa, et son corps se tendit instinctivement en direction de Sherlock.

Le détective, une moue aguichante aux lèvres se tenait entièrement nu devant lui. Entièrement nu, à l'exception d'un énorme ruban rouge, habilement et artistiquement noué autour de lui. Autour de sa taille, de ses épaules, et bien sûr de son entrejambe, dissimulant la seule partie intéressante. John ne savait même pas comment le détective avait pu réussir un tel miracle. Lui n'aurait jamais été capable d'autant de finesse et de maîtrise. Sans compter que cela nécessitait nécessairement que Sherlock ne bande pas. Au moindre changement de volume, les nœuds ne tiendraient pas. John ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour se retenir. Son amant était entré dans la pièce depuis moins d'une minute et il sentait déjà sa verge grossir dans son jean. La maîtrise parfaite de Sherlock sur son corps était une merveille. Le fait qu'il l'abandonne entièrement et totalement quand John entrait dans l'équation était un miracle dont le médecin s'enorgueillissait et s'ébahissait encore.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais t'occuper des cadeaux, John ? murmura Sherlock de sa voix de baryton.

La décharge d'adrénaline que cette voix provoquait en John lui fit dresser tous ses poils. Sans même réfléchir, il repoussa immédiatement cadeaux (emballés ou non), papier, scotch et ciseaux loin de lui. L'instant d'après, il était debout devant Sherlock, n'osant même pas le toucher du bout des doigts. La tension entre eux était électrique, et le corps du détective était couvert de chair de poule, mais assurément pas à cause du froid : l'envie rendait son souffle plus court, et ses pupilles dilatées scrutaient John avec un désir non dissimulé. John sut immédiatement qu'ils n'attendraient jamais le lit. Ça tombait bien, il était assis sur une couverture pour sa séance d'emballage, ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

\- J'ai une folle envie d'utiliser ce ruban pour faire autre chose que te déballer, murmura John en laissant courir sa main sur le tissu rouge, faisant frémir Sherlock lorsqu'il effleura son entrejambe.

\- Comme quoi ? répondit le détective, et la tonalité de sa voix avait baissé.

\- T'attacher ? répondit John.

Il était un peu incertain de sa réponse, parce qu'ils n'avaient habituellement pas ce genre de pratiques. Sherlock avait littéralement tout appris de John, complètement vierge (dans tous les sens du terme) de connaissances pratiques dans les relations physiques et sentimentales. Quant à John, il avait toujours été un amant classique et basique, mais néanmoins efficace. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de plus de fantaisie dans ses relations avec les femmes, mais avec Sherlock, il avait depuis longtemps franchi toutes ses limites. Et les envies qui pulsaient dans son sang venaient le prouver. Les images d'un Sherlock à sa merci, lié de rouge, le faisaient bander un peu trop fort et un peu trop vite. S'ils ne tombaient pas au sol rapidement, il n'aurait bientôt plus assez de sang pour maintenir ses jambes debout.

Sherlock ne put pas répondre verbalement à la proposition maladroite de John, mais son regard et la couleur soutenue de ses joues parlaient pour lui.

Alors sans la moindre hésitation, John se redressa de toute sa hauteur, se hissa sur ses pointes de pied et attrapa la nuque de Sherlock, qui plia complaisamment dans sa direction. Et l'embrassa intensément, ses mains partant immédiatement à l'assaut du corps nu sous le sien.

Trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient couchés sur la couverture, sous le sapin, le ruban de Sherlock pendait mollement sur son corps, John était torse nu et son pantalon baissé aux chevilles lui entravait les jambes. Et ils haletaient, le corps recouvert de sueur.

Ce fut cependant seulement quand John attrapa les mains de Sherlock pour les maintenir au-dessus de lui et l'embrasser sans qu'il ne puisse réagir que le détective gémit. Bien plus fort que d'habitude. Et bien plus aigu que d'habitude. Si John avait eu vingt ans de moins, il en aurait joui dans son boxer (rouge lui aussi, par pur hasard, mais en parfait accord avec le ruban de Sherlock), mais l'expérience et la maturité (et une chance inouïe) lui permirent de se retenir.

\- Bon Dieu Sherlock, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime...

Sa voix ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à ce qu'il aimait chez Sherlock en cet instant précis. Et le ronronnement qui s'échappait de la gorge du détective alors que John y laissait courir sa langue était une excellente réponse.

\- Je ne vais... pas... tenir... longtemps, parvint à prévenir néanmoins Sherlock en haletant, alors que John dessinait de sa langue des arabesques autour de ses mamelons durcis par le désir.

\- Tu vas tenir aussi longtemps que je le voudrais, répliqua John de sa voix militaire. Parce que tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire.

Le médecin craignit un peu d'être allé trop loin, mais le regard vicieux de Sherlock parlait pour lui-même. Abandonnant alors ses poignets et son corps, John se redressa et attrapa le ruban. Et reprit les mains de Sherlock, qu'il lia dans le dos du détective, légèrement perplexe.

\- A moi, décréta John. Tu es à moi.

Il tira sur le ruban, obligeant Sherlock à suivre le mouvement qu'il imprimait sur le lien. Volontairement, ce n'était pas serré pour lui faire mal. Si le détective résistait, le nœud se déferait, sans se cisailler les poignets. Un peu de domination ne dérangeait pas John mais faire mal à Sherlock était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait la possibilité de se libérer s'il le souhaitait : ils étaient là volontairement et consciemment.

Docile, Sherlock obéit à l'ordre implicite, et suivit John jusqu'au fauteuil, regardant avec intérêt le médecin ôter son pantalon et son boxer sur le chemin, le laissant aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

John s'assit sur son fauteuil, pieds au sol, confortablement installé, et Sherlock attendit les ordres, comprenant bien qu'il devait se taire et obéir. La demande ne se fit pas attendre. Un instant plus tard, il était à genoux devant John, poignet toujours liés dans le dos, et usait de sa bouche au rythme des mains de John dans ses cheveux. Les gémissements indécents du médecin valaient toutes les motivations du monde. Sherlock adorait plus que de raison se savoir la cause du plaisir de John. Surtout quand ce plaisir était partagé. Si le principe de la fellation lui avait toujours paru antihygiénique, vaguement repoussant et pas du tout agréable, tout cela avait volé en éclat le jour où John l'avait pris en bouche pour la première fois. L'océan de sensation dans lequel il s'était noyé lui avait donné envie d'essayer dans l'autre sens sur le champ. Et depuis, il savait par cœur comment satisfaire son amant, comment jouer de sa langue, comment creuser les joues pour en prendre toute la longueur, comment taquiner le gland, et même comment flatter les bourses. Ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses mains était en revanche une situation inédite. Qu'il appréciait tout autant. Et au vu des sons appréciateurs de John, lui aussi.

Jusqu'au moment où Sherlock refusa de se contenter de seulement ça. Il connaissait suffisamment bien le goût de son compagnon pour savoir quand la jouissance était proche, et il entendait bien en profiter avant cela.

Il lâcha donc la verge de son amant avec un léger pop, et supplia :

\- John... John... S'il te plaît...

Le médecin avait dû en arriver aux mêmes conclusions que lui, parce qu'il se releva (emmenant Sherlock toujours attaché avec lui), et délia les poignets de son amant. Avant de le pousser de force sur la couverture sous le sapin. Et de reprendre le ruban rouge. Pour mieux les nouer à chacun de ses membres. L'une des mains se retrouva attachée au radiateur. L'autre au pied de la table basse. Un pied au pied du canapé. Le deuxième pied resta libre, et Sherlock devina que cela avait pour but de lui faciliter des mouvements. Il y avait quelque chose d'hautement érotique d'être cloué sur place par l'intensité du regard de John, et d'être réellement cloué au sol par le tissu noué à ses membres.

John fouilla dans les recoins des coussins du canapé, et finit par en dénicher un tube de lubrifiant, stratégiquement caché. Leur mauvaise habitude de céder physiquement l'un à l'autre à peu près partout dans la maison les avait conduits à pallier toutes les éventualités futures. John songea absurdement qu'il faudrait qu'ils les enlèvent avant l'arrivée de Sephy. Sa manie de fouiller partout ne plairait certainement pas à ses parents. Et puis Sherlock gémit pour attirer son attention et la fillette se désintégra de son esprit, pour ne laisser que Sherlock. Sherlock nu, Sherlock tentateur, Sherlock désirable, Sherlock qui n'attendait que cela.

Rapidement, John laissa couler le lubrifiant sur ses doigts, les réchauffant rapidement avant de pénétrer Sherlock de son index pour le préparer.

Sans la moindre surprise, il fallut une poignée de secondes ridiculement courtes à Sherlock pour être entièrement prêt à accueillir John. Qui ne fit pas prier pour poser la jambe libre de son amant sur son épaule, et s'aligner avec son intimité.

Un bref instant plus tard, la virilité du médecin était enfermée dans la chaleur de l'intimité de son compagnon, et leurs gémissements avaient mué en cris. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux au bord de la faille du plaisir. L'idée de base de John, qui avait été de frustrer Sherlock en le touchant à peine, considérant qu'il ne pouvait pas se soulager lui-même à cause de ses mains entravées, disparut rapidement au profit de son besoin viscéral de sentir la verge de son amant entre ses doigts, en peser la lourdeur et s'amuser de sa longueur.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre l'orgasme mutuel dans un cri désarticulé et commun. Assurément l'un de leur coït les plus courts, mais dont l'intensité balayait un certain nombre de leurs autres fois, pour entrer dans leur top 5.

John s'effondra sur le corps de Sherlock, épuisé, et ce fut en ne sentant pas les bras de Sherlock se renfermer sur lui pour le câliner (le détective devenait toujours câlin après l'amour) qu'il réalisa qu'il était toujours attaché. Il n'eut pas l'envie d'aller essayer défaire les nœuds, et préféra refermer ses doigts sur les ciseaux providentiellement échoués là au cours de sa séance d'emballage de cadeaux, et coupa net le ruban rouge qui retenait trois des quatre membres de son amant. Après quoi, il attrapa la couette rouge du canapé, les en recouvrit, et s'installa de nouveau sur le torse très confortable de son compagnon, qui se soulevait régulièrement, paupières closes, et air de félicité parfaite peint sur le visage. John ferma les yeux à son tour. Le ménage, la douche, la fin des cadeaux attendraient.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 14/12 - Chorale_


	15. 14 Décembre - Chorale

_Mathou sur le chapitre 8 et oui je suis très à la bourre des reviews : moi aussi je rêverai de rester emmitouflée sous la couette, mais eh, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, alors en attendant on le vit par procuration avec Sherlock ;p Mycroft n'arrive pas tout de suite, mais promis il arrive, et il fera ça avec la perfection qui le caractérise *-*_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **14 Décembre – Chorale**

* * *

Comme toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, John avait dû retourner travailler le lendemain. Sherlock avait eu beau tout tenter pour empêcher son amant de sortir du lit ce matin-là, cela n'avait eu qu'un effet limité. John n'avait pris sa garde qu'à midi, mais c'était encore trop tôt pour le détective.

Il aurait volontiers recommencé la dispute stérile du « arrête d'exercer comme médecin et travaille avec moi à plein temps », auquel John finissait toujours par opposer son besoin d'indépendance et d'exister en tant que tel, et pas seulement dans l'ombre de Sherlock ; mais cette fois le détective devina que ses hauts faits d'armes du mois ne joueraient pas en sa faveur. Il ne travaillait ni pour l'argent, ni pour la gloire, mais simplement pour éteindre son cerveau, et il s'avérait que les cantiques de Noël, le froid et l'ambiance des fêtes l'avait tellement anesthésié au point qu'il avait à peine besoin de travailler. Il faudrait quand même qu'il se penche sur la question de ses finances et de son activité cérébrale avant de complètement devenir normal.

Mais l'absence de John, tous les jours, pour aller sauver d'autres vies que la sienne (alors que clairement, il était paradoxalement en train de prouver qu'on pouvait mourir d'ennui. Il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper, mais il s'ennuyait quand même et allait friser la paralysie cérébrale avec si peu d'activité) ne l'enchantait pas.

Heureusement qu'il avait retenu une seule information utile dans toutes celles relatives à l'organisation dont John l'avait abreuvé : Son dernier jour de boulot était vendredi. À compter de samedi, John serait en vacances pour deux semaines, et libre comme l'air pour se soumettre à toutes les folies de Sherlock.

Bon, bien sûr, ça durerait moins de douze heures avant qu'ils ne soient envahis et perdent leur tranquillité, mais cela faisait quand même douze heures de tranquillité.

Pour un peu, Sherlock se serait mis à compter les jours. Mais il n'était pas une midinette. Et puis de toute manière, John avait refusé de racheter des calendriers de l'avent pour compter les jours depuis que Sherlock les avait dévorés en douce. Mais il avait racheté du chocolat.

Sherlock se releva subitement de sa position alanguie au fond du canapé, bien décidé à aller chercher du chocolat. L'absence de logique de son propre cerveau l'effraya. Il nota la présence de la couette rouge sur le canapé, et songea qu'il faudrait qu'il aille voir ce qui garnissait leur lit. Si c'était la verte, il était mort. John allait l'assassiner et même Mycroft n'y pourrait rien. À moins que son compagnon ait lavé du linge récemment, et inversé les draps housse de couleur ?

Sherlock avait aujourd'hui la capacité d'attention d'un poisson rouge. Oubliées, ses envies de chocolat.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour étudier cette histoire de linge, histoire de voir s'il pouvait déduire du nombre de dosettes de lessive si John avait fait tourner une machine récemment.

Réalisa en chemin qu'il n'avait de toute manière aucune idée de combien il fallait de dosettes de lessive, et puis que de toute manière John utilisait de la lessive en poudre (Sherlock avait été très intéressé par cette poudre blanche en quantité industrielle, mais l'odeur l'avait rapidement détrompé quant à la possibilité que cela soit de la cocaïne).

Du coup, il décida de partir voir Mrs Hudson pour lui demander si John avait fait une lessive récemment (elle était plus attentive à ce genre de choses, et elle entendait leur machine à laver en cycle d'essorage. Elle s'en plaignait souvent.).

Mais au lieu de sortir de l'appartement, il songea soudainement que le linge qui séchait se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre de John et décida de monter voir. Pour n'y trouver que du vide.

Heureusement, son esprit volatile était déjà passé à autre chose, et il poursuivit sa montée jusqu'au grenier, où il fouilla dans les cartons d'affaire qui se trouvaient là, incapable de trouver ce qu'il cherchait (et considérant que son esprit changeait d'avis toutes les cinq minutes quant à ce qu'il cherchait, cela ne risquait pas d'être très utile), ne retrouva rien d'intéressant, et eut froid.

Il redescendit alors au salon pour s'emmitoufler dans la couette verte, cachée en dessous de la rouge. Quelque part au milieu de sa progression, il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait ranger les océans de plume à leur place respective sous peine de danger de mort.

Une plume qui dépassait de la housse lui donna des envies d'expérimentation, et il passa à la cuisine pour allumer son microscope et voir ce qui pouvait traîner comme tissu, orteil ou globe oculaire dans le frigo. Et finit par attraper une tablette de chocolat au passage. Qu'il grignota sur le chemin qui le menait à la fenêtre.

C'est en voyant passer quelques malheureux flocons qu'il prit la décision de retourner se coucher : non seulement John allait avoir raison et il allait vraiment neiger sur Londres d'ici la fin du mois, mais en plus il ne faisait vraiment rien d'utile ou sensé de sa journée.

Fort de sa résolution, ce fut donc totalement naturellement qu'il entreprit de faire du feu dans la cheminée (comme John le lui avait appris, parce que le médecin craignait qu'il fasse flamber l'appartement, l'immeuble, voire la ville entière, et qu'il s'était assuré à coups de faveurs sexuelles que Sherlock retienne la leçon), se retenant même de brûler le sapin, histoire de mieux jouer du violon.

Et au bout de trois notes, il se retrouva à craquer l'ordinateur de John (le sien était trop loin. Sur le canapé. Il était sur le fauteuil. Trop loin donc) pour chercher des partitions nouvelles de cantiques de Noël. La journée devint officiellement insensée lorsque Sherlock finit par se surprendre lui-même à voguer sur un site d'adoption de bébé chiens, par nostalgie de Barberousse, après une incursion sur YouTube.

Il était plus que temps que John rentre de sa garde, quand Sherlock entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

* * *

John exsudait de fierté : il avait vu tomber pas moins de cinq flocons. Il allait gagner le non-pari qu'il avait fait avec Sherlock : Noël serait blanc. Il pouvait neiger, même à Londres, même avec le réchauffement climatique. John était sûr que s'il y croyait assez fort, cela se produira. C'était donc rempli d'assurance et de joie qu'il se pressait sur le trottoir entre la bouche de métro et Baker Street. Comme souvent, il était sorti à Oxford Circus plutôt qu'aller prendre la correspondance pour Baker Street sur la Bakerloo Line, et avait préféré marcher. C'était un moyen comme un autre de se maintenir en forme.

La nuit était tombée, mais en même temps, il faisait nuit à 16h en ce moment, on ne pouvait donc pas parler de nuit à proprement parler. Et puis John aimait marcher à travers la ville illuminée de guirlandes. Petit, il avait toujours adoré Noël. Les études de médecine, l'armée, la colocation avec Sherlock et surtout la mort de Sherlock avaient bien changé les choses. C'était pourquoi il lui était essentiel, cette année, que tout soit parfait.

Il était heureux, bêtement heureux, loin de la journée bizarre qu'avait passé son amant.

Son sang s'accéléra cependant lorsqu'il vit un attroupement devant chez lui. Son inquiétude latente, qui existait dès qu'il s'éloignait de Sherlock plus de quinze minutes (parce qu'il lui suffisait de quinze minutes pour faire une bêtise) revint en force, et il se mit à courir. Quatre ou cinq personnes amassées devant sa porte, cela faisait peur. Même sans lumières bleues et sirènes de police.

\- Bonjour ! salua-t-il, un peu essoufflé, en arrivant à leur niveau.

\- Oh, bonjour monsieur ! Vous habitez ici ? On a sonné, mais personne ne nous a répondu !

La fille qui venait de lui répondre avait un sourire doux et tranquille, et John comprit immédiatement sa méprise en les voyant tous lui sourire, et en apercevant une petite enceinte portative dans les mains de l'un d'eux. Ce n'était qu'une chorale. Une chorale de Noël, venue répandre la joie en chansons. Mrs Hudson devait être absente et ils étaient bien mal tombés avec Sherlock. Malgré la lumière à l'étage qui indiquait qu'il était là, jamais il ne se serait donné la peine de descendre.

\- Oui, oui, j'habite ici ! Désolé qu'on ne vous ait pas répondu !

Nous sommes une chorale de Noël et nous récoltons des fonds bénévolement pour l'orphelinat de Londres, avez-vous un instant à nous consacrer ? sourit de nouveau la jeune fille qui lui avait parlé.

C'était tellement londonien, tellement dans l'esprit de Noël, et tellement plus rassurant que l'idée d'une bêtise de Sherlock que John s'empressa d'accepter.

\- Je vais chercher mon compagnon et de la monnaie, promit-il en entrant et en laissant la porte entrouverte.

Le bazar du salon l'agressa aussitôt qu'il eut mis un orteil dans la pièce : rien qu'à voir les deux couettes rouge et verte qui pendaient sur le dossier du canapé, il savait que Sherlock n'avait pas été dans son état normal aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour, Amour ! interpella-t-il Sherlock.

Qui referma précipitamment son ordinateur, comme s'il était en train de faire quelque chose de honteux. Probablement trouver une manière de dissoudre la laine des pulls de John.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu la porte ? Viens avec moi !

Et sans ménagement, il tira son amant jusqu'à leur porte d'entrée, en bas.

Et obligea Sherlock à écouter pas moins de quatre cantiques de Noël, entonnés en cœur, alors que le détective pieds nus et en robe de chambre se les gelait sur le pas de la porte, une grimace peinte sur le visage, en guise de punition.

\- Alto, finit par dire Sherlock en craquant. Pas soprano. Par pitié, arrêtez de vous prendre pour une soliste, vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une choriste. Et une mauvaise. Et vous, aucun sens du rythme. Faites autre chose, mais arrêter de martyriser vos percussions. Et vous ? La notion de solfège vous est à ce point inconnu ? Mes oreilles saignent.

John, qui lui avait apprécié les chants, aurait pu être outré, s'il n'avait pas parfaitement compris la raison de la fureur de son compagnon : il acceptait parfaitement la punition, ce n'était pas le problème. En revanche la jeune femme qui constituait la voix centrale de la chorale n'avait pas arrêté de détailler John tout en chantant, et il n'y avait rien de plus sexy que le détective jaloux. Et pour faire bonne mesure et ne pas étaler sa jalousie de manière trop évidente, il avait décidé de réduire en flammes tout le pauvre groupe.

\- Merci pour le moment ! décréta John en leur tendant de l'argent. Bonne continuation !

Et Sherlock leur referma la porte au nez, sous les éclats de rire de John.

Le regard de son compagnon, dans la pénombre du hall, était furieux.

\- Je n'aime que toi, murmura John. Et je ne regarde jamais que toi.

La colère de Sherlock s'apaisa un peu. Elle ne cessa cependant totalement que lorsque John l'embrassa et l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Il l'avait bien mérité.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 15/12 - Bûche_


	16. 15 Décembre - Bûche

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **15 Décembre - Bûche**

* * *

Bizarrement, Sherlock avait faim. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, puisqu'il avait tendance à repousser ce sentiment si loin en lui que ça n'atteignait pas son cerveau. Il grommela. John, en plus de le rendre feignant, l'avait rendu attentif aux besoins physiques et vils de son corps. Quelle déchéance.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, déclara-t-il à voix haute.

Son ventre grogna en protestation, démentant totalement cette information.

Excédé, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Presque quinze heures. John n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de sa garde, et il avait ensuite promis qu'il passerait l'après-midi avec Sherlock, à l'appartement. Sa garde se finissait à quatorze heures, si Sherlock avait tout bien retenu, mais son compagnon avait annoncé aller faire des courses avant de rentrer. Sherlock avait faim pour une bonne raison : frigo et placards étaient complètement vides. (à part bien sûr les phalanges que Molly avait fait porter à Sherlock l'autre jour, mais ce n'était pas très consommable sans danger. Ni très nutritif. Ni très bon.)

Et donc, si John était parti faire les courses, il allait faire à manger à Sherlock en rentrant. Il n'y avait même plus de toasts à grignoter, ni de chocolat, il avait fini la dernière tablette hier après-midi. Les quelques boîtes de conserve qui traînaient toujours, probablement du corned-beef, ne l'attirait pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, quand ils avaient commandé thaï. John allait rentrer, faire à manger à Sherlock, et problème résolu.

\- Patiente encore un peu, ordonna-t-il à son estomac.

Il se replongea dans son ordinateur. Lestrade avait appelé pour une vieille affaire que Sherlock avait résolue, un dossier qu'il devait absolument boucler aujourd'hui, mais il lui manquait des éléments pour le rapport d'enquête qui allait aux archives avec le reste des éléments. Lestrade avait même ajouté qu'il lui semblait bien qu'il lui manquait des preuves, et que si par le plus grand des hasards Sherlock retrouvait le médaillon en or qui avait servi d'alibi à la coupable, il ne dirait pas non à la récupérer.

Sherlock s'était insurgé, résolument vexé qu'on l'insulte de la sorte.

Puis il avait ouvert sa boîte à souvenirs d'enquête, dans laquelle il entassait toutes sortes de choses qu'il dérobait sur les scènes de crime, et il avait trouvé le médaillon. Pauvre Lestrade. Il devrait le déclarer perdu. En même temps, personne ne vérifiait les archives, le DI pouvait bien affirmer qu'il se trouvait dans la boîte, personne ne saurait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Et comme c'était Sherlock qui avait résolu l'enquête, la solution obtenue et la personne arrêtée était les bonnes, il n'y avait donc aucune chance que le dossier soit rouvert un jour. Problème résolu. Lestrade n'avait absolument pas besoin de ce médaillon, et Sherlock aimait beaucoup trop son rôle de pie voleuse pour arrêter maintenant. Il referma le coffret dans lequel il amassait ses prises, non sans en avoir balayé son contenu d'un coup d'œil rapide.

Sa plus belle prise restait le cendrier de Buckingham Palace, larcin rendu possible uniquement grâce à son frère qui lui avait amené des vêtements. Avec un simple drap, cela aurait été plus compliqué. Et vol commis uniquement pour faire briller les yeux de John. Faire naître son sourire. En être à l'origine et le bénéficiaire. Déjà à l'époque, Sherlock avait cette obsession inconsciente. Parfois, le détective remerciait Moriarty, en descendant dans sa cave, au plus profond de son Palais Mental, dans la cellule capitonnée où il cantonnait le criminel consultant : s'il n'avait pas poussé Sherlock au suicide, John et lui en seraient toujours au même point. C'était l'absence et la douleur de ne pas être auprès de l'autre qui les avaient conduits à réaliser leurs sentiments.

\- Bonjour, Amour !

La voix de John venait d'arracher Sherlock à ses pensées. Il était inconsciemment parti dans sa tête, et cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'il était planté devant l'ordinateur sans bouger. John avait eu le temps de rentrer, avec quatre énormes sacs de course au bout des bras. Il avait dû avoir un mal fou à ramener tout ça seul sur le chemin glissant de verglas. Mais Sherlock ne s'abaisserait pas à l'aider.

\- John, j'ai faim ! se plaignit-il plutôt.

\- Tiens, c'est rare, ça !

John, qui déposait les sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine et revenait dans l'entrée pour ôter ses chaussures, son manteau et son écharpe (rouge, aujourd'hui, en accord avec son bonnet blanc et son nez rouge. D'ici peu, il ressemblerait à un vrai père Noël), ne se formalisa pas du manque de politesse de son amant. Il en avait l'habitude.

Sherlock n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement, et John s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement en guise de salut. Sherlock assis sur sa chaise et John debout à côté de lui, le médecin dominait la situation, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas si souvent, considérant la taille de Sherlock par rapport à lui.

Il en profita pour s'appliquer et embrasser correctement son amant, une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur sa nuque, jouant du bout des doigts avec les boucles courtes qui retombaient sur son cou.

Le baiser laissa Sherlock yeux clos, essoufflé et pantelant.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, murmura-t-il en réponse à John. Tu me fais à manger ? J'ai faim.

Il ne perdait pas le nord, et John rit doucement en lui assénant une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Fais du feu et joue du violon, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je préfère que ça soit toi, répliqua Sherlock.

Les mains expertes de John qui faisaient du feu lui faisaient toujours beaucoup d'effet.

\- Et mon repas ? insista-t-il. Tu ne veux pas manger avec moi ?

\- Sherlock, il est quinze heures largement passées ! J'ai mangé à l'hôpital pendant ma garde !

\- Sans moi ? répondit le détective de son ton le plus lancinant.

John leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de lui pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur généralisé qui fit s'illuminer d'un seul coup toutes les guirlandes. Il envoya une boîte d'allumettes à Sherlock pour les bougies, et s'approcha de la cheminée éteinte. L'âtre froid se garnit rapidement de petit bois sec et de papier pour faire s'embraser le tout. John rajouterait une vraie bûche quand le feu aurait pris.

\- Sherlock, je mange toujours sans toi quand je suis à la clinique, et tu t'en fiches éperdument. Tu n'as pas pensé à commander chinois, comme d'habitude ? On a eu des nouveaux prospectus dans la boîte aux lettres l'autre jour. Je te les ai accrochés sur le frigo. Tu aurais pu continuer ton étude comparative.

Sherlock grogna. Oui, il aurait pu. Le simple fait que Sherlock ait un fichier d'étude comparative de tous les restaurants chinois de Londres (qui livraient ou non) et que John trouve cela complètement normal était bien la preuve qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il aurait pu, mais il n'y avait pas pensé.

Le feu avait commencé à prendre, et John ajouta une bûche, avant de repasser dans la cuisine pour ranger les courses. Sherlock vint aussitôt rôder autour de lui, au cas où il obtiendrait de la nourriture au passage.

\- Non, Sherlock, je ne te ferais pas à manger, annonça John en ouvrant le frigo pour y ranger les légumes. J'ai racheté des toasts, donc grignote si tu veux, mais sors de la cuisine, j'ai besoin de place.

\- De place dans la cuisine ? Pour quoi faire ?

John rougit.

\- À part pour cuisiner, et expérimenter, on ne fait rien dans la cuisine. Et baptiser le plan de travail et la table bien sûr, mais ça, ça nécessite qu'on soit deux. L'expérimentation c'est mon rayon, donc tu veux forcément cuisiner dans la cuisine, ce qui est parfaitement logique. Tu me fais à manger ? J'ai envie de risotto. Aux champignons.

Les yeux inquisiteurs de Sherlock durant son analyse s'étaient fait aussi suppliants que ceux du Chat Potté. Mais John ne céda pas.

\- Non... Je n'ai pas le temps de te faire à manger. Je dois essayer de faire une bûche.

Sherlock explosa de rire devant l'aveu de son amant.

\- Une bûche ?

\- Une bûche, grommela John. Je veux cuisiner à Noël, je veux que ça soit parfait, et je n'en ai jamais fait. Tu es content maintenant ?

Ses joues étaient colorées de rouge, et Sherlock remarqua il avait laissé sur la table le beurre dans son emballage vert, la farine dans son pot blanc, le sucre dans sa boîte rose, et des œufs.

\- Ravi. Dépêche-toi de cuisiner, j'ai faim, déclara le détective.

\- Tu ne peux pas manger que ça pour repas, Sherlock, soupira John en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai faim. Comment on fait une bûche ? Je peux t'aider ?

L'air alarmé de John fut une excellente réponse. Sherlock était une calamité en cuisine. Il se débrouillait relativement bien pour lui-même, mais il n'y avait que lui qui était capable d'avaler ce qu'il préparait.

\- Et en plus, ricana Sherlock, tu as la pression : Maman cuisinait souvent quand on était petits, Mycroft et moi. Elle a arrêté quand le tour de taille de Mycroft est devenu trop imposant. Elle adorait faire des gâteaux. Mycroft adorait les manger.

John devint blanc comme un linge, et Sherlock continua de ricaner. Le médecin se mettait une pression folle avec ce Noël, et l'invitation des parents de Sherlock et Mycroft. Il ne les avait jamais réellement rencontrés. À peine entendus parler. Sherlock ne les évoquait presque jamais. Et d'après ce qu'en disait Mycroft, ce n'était pas rassurant.

L'air narquois, Sherlock s'installa à la table de la cuisine, croisa les mains sous son menton, et observa John. Qui, en bon soldat, refusa de se laisser démonter. Il avait bien fait de prendre la décision de faire cette répétition du dessert avant le grand jour. Il avait dans l'idée de faire une bûche très simple, au chocolat, sur la base d'un gâteau roulé. Mais il avait entendu dire que le gâteau roulé pouvait être une étape délicate, un peu comme les meringues. Surtout quand on avait un mauvais four qui chauffait inégalement. Or John n'était pas entièrement convaincu du potentiel de leur vieux truc. Sherlock y enfournait parfois des choses tellement bizarres.

Il se lava soigneusement les mains, étala sa recette devant lui, et lança un regard de défi à Sherlock, toujours planté devant lui.

Puis tranquillement, il entreprit de séparer le blanc des jaunes de ses œufs. Mélangea les jaunes au sucre, les fit mousser avec un peu d'eau pour ajouter de la légèreté. Ajouta farine, sucre vanillé, et n'oublia pas la levure. Puis monta lentement ses blancs en neige très ferme. Par pur fierté, il retourna le saladier en dessus de sa tête pour vérifier s'il tenait bien. Et prouver à Sherlock que oui, il allait s'en sortir.

Il incorpora ensuite les blancs à la préparation préalable, et obtint une pâte légère et onctueuse, qu'il étala sur la plaque de cuisson préalablement recouverte de papier sulfurisé, avant d'enfourner le tout dans le four préchauffé.

\- Chocolat ou crème de marron ? demanda-t-il à Sherlock.

Il avait prévu de faire plusieurs bûches avec plusieurs parfums différents, à Noël.

\- Chocolat bien sûr, répondit son amant qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

John fit donc fondre son chocolat avec du beurre, prépara le cœur de son gâteau. Démoula ensuite le biscuit à l'aide d'un torchon humide, et s'en tira honorablement et sans casser le gâteau, même s'il nota mentalement de tourner la plaque au milieu de la cuisson. Leur four cuisait inégalement, et une partie du biscuit était presque trop cuite, quand l'autre côté ne l'était pas assez.

Il étala sa préparation sur le biscuit chaud, se brûla les doigts pour rouler le tout, refit fondre du chocolat pour le décor extérieur, et le stria pour réellement donner l'impression d'une bûche. Après avoir, bien sûr, coupé une petite part qu'il avait posé sur le dessus du gâteau pour simuler la déformation du bois et mieux ressembler à un morceau de bois.

Et puis triomphant de sa réussite, John tendit le gâteau encore chaud à son amant, qui le regardait toujours aussi intensément.

\- Et voilà ! déclara-t-il, fier de lui.

Le regard luisant d'envie et de faim de Sherlock lui permit soudainement de comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir : quand bien même Maman Holmes faisait peut-être des gâteaux à ses fils quand ils étaient jeunes, Sherlock n'avait dit cela que pour lui mettre la pression et l'obliger à faire de son mieux. Et dès que John eut reposé le plat sur la table, le gâteau encore fumant et le chocolat pas encore figé, Sherlock l'attaqua à la petite cuillère avec appétit.

\- Merci John. J'avais faim.

Son sourire mutin barbouillé de chocolat comme un gamin fit éclater de rire John. Il bouscula Sherlock, lui vola sa cuillère, et entama le gâteau à son tour. Loin de se laisser démonter, Sherlock le détourna de son objectif par un baiser, récupéra sa cuillère, en lança une deuxième à John. L'instant d'après, il dévorait la bûche en riant et en mettant du chocolat partout. Qu'importait. Sherlock serait plus que volontaire pour enlever les traces de chocolat du visage de John plus tard. Soit avec sa langue, soit sous la douche, les possibilités ne manquaient pas.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 16/12 - Déguisement_


	17. 16 Décembre -Déguisement

_Mathou : les bûches, c'est pour le 25 Décembre en plus ! :p_

 _Heeeyyy je suis à jour de mes reviews, alors merci à tous pour tous vos commentaires, parce que c'est juste incroyable ce que vous me faites vivre, et même si je galère pour trouver le temps de tous vous répondre, vous êtes juste formidables !_

 _Bonne lecture !  
_

 _(et kassdédi à Nalou, spécialiste du thème à la con qui m'a vraiment motivé à écrire cette fic)_

 _(Et à Elie pour la choucroute. Et si, ça a du sens. Love you très fort, Merveille.)_

* * *

 **16 Décembre – Déguisement**

* * *

Sherlock avait appris sa leçon. Plus jamais il ne ferait semblant d'écouter John. Plus jamais il n'acquiescerait par réflexe. Plus jamais il n'accepterait quelque chose sans savoir ce dans quoi il s'engageait, fut-ce John qui le lui demandait. Plus jamais il ne se ferait piéger par son amant. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait abuser par ses grands yeux clairs qui, manifestement, essayaient de le convaincre.

La prochaine fois, il écouterait et donnerait son accord en toute connaissance de cause. Cela lui éviterait de se retrouver dans cette situation. Parce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien son amant : s'il refusait, John lui opposerait sa promesse (qu'il lui avait arraché dans un instant de faiblesse, le lâche). Si Sherlock boudait, il le priverait de sexe. Et si Sherlock essayait de se rebiffer, il lui sortirait le grand jeu du « mais tu m'as promis, ça veut dire que tu ne tiens pas tes promesses et que tu vas recommencer à te suicider et partir sans me prévenir, en m'abandonnant ? », les yeux mouillés de fausses larmes. Tout le monde prenait Sherlock pour un manipulateur-né, acteur brillant capable d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de ses interlocuteurs. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, mais tout le monde oubliait John. Tout le monde se cantonnait à son rôle de gentil médecin qui supportait Sherlock et tout le monde le plaignait. Et personne n'imaginait qu'il puisse être aussi machiavélique que le détective.

Sauf que parfois, c'était bel et bien John le manipulateur, et Sherlock la victime. Et Sherlock haïssait faire du mal à son compagnon. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais bon, il ne risquait rien à tenter.

\- John ! JOHN ! JOOOOOHN ! JOOOOOOOHNNNNNNN ! hurlait-il, planté au pied du lit en contemplant l'objet de sa colère.

\- JE ! SUIS ! SOUS ! LA ! DOUCHE ! lui répondit la voix excédée de John.

Sherlock aurait presque pu le voir lever les yeux au ciel. En même temps, il l'avait bien cherché. Il savait parfaitement que son amant était dans la salle de bains. John était rentré très excité, dans tous les sens du terme, de sa garde. Il sautillait comme un gamin, il avait allumé toutes les lumières et les guirlandes, avait relancé le feu qui commençait à mourir, puis avait sautillé en direction de Sherlock, avachi dans son fauteuil en pyjama.

\- Bonjour, Amour, avait-il lancé. Je suis en vacances, et j'ai très envie de toi...

Sherlock avait été très intéressé à son tour. Déjà, le fait que son amant soit en vacances était une excellente chose, mais la lueur perverse au fond de ses yeux, et son corps déjà manifestement excité et tendu en direction du détective étaient encore meilleurs. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux minutes pour que Sherlock sorte de sa transe intellectuelle et se concentre exclusivement sur le miracle qu'était le corps de John. Ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air dans le canapé, et avec le recul, Sherlock se disait que ça aussi, c'était calculé finalement. Après leur étreinte enfiévrée, John lui avait rappelé, l'air de rien, qu'il y avait la soirée annuelle de New Scotland Yard et qu'il avait promis à Lestrade d'y passer.

\- Tu viens avec moi, hein ? avait-il minaudé, à moitié nu.

\- Mmmm.

\- Oh, Sherlock, s'il te plaît, tu m'avais dit oui la dernière fois !

Le détective était toujours en pleine brume post-coïtale, mais il se souvenait vaguement que John avait parlé de cette soirée avec Lestrade à plusieurs reprises. C'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, et il avait dû baragouiner une quelconque acceptation.

\- Moui, d'accord...

\- Promis Sherlock ? Tu me promets ?

\- Promis...

Et là-dessus, John, extatique, avait disparu dans leur chambre, avant d'en ressortir avec des vêtements propres.

\- Tu viens avec moi à la douche ? avait-il demandé à Sherlock, qui s'était empressé d'accepter.

Puis le médecin lui avait porté le coup final en lui annonçant, une fois Sherlock propre alors que lui-même n'avait pas fini de se laver les cheveux, que son costume l'attendait sur le lit. Sherlock avait haussé les épaules. Il n'était jamais allé à la soirée rituelle de Noël de New Scotland Yard, mais cela ne lui paraissait pas absurde qu'il faille une tenue de soirée.

Sauf qu'il avait compris l'étendue de son erreur en découvrant le costume posé sur le lit. Ce n'était pas une soirée _costumée_ comme dans soirée _habillée_. C'était une soirée _costumée_ dans le sens _déguisée_. Et il était hors de question que Sherlock porte... cette chose.

Il continuait de regarder le costume de son air le plus révulsé possible, planté à côté du lit en serviette, quand John revint. Habillé d'un pantalon rouge, d'un gros blouson assorti avec de la fourrure blanche, d'une ceinture noire... Sherlock comprit avant même que son cerveau n'enregistre la belle barbe postiche d'un blanc immaculé et les bottes noires dans un coin de la chambre.

\- Ok. Père Noël. Si ça t'amuse. Mais pourquoi... pourquoi... grommela-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu dois faire Rudolf ? Soyons logique, Sherlock. J'ai plus la carrure du Père Noël que toi en terme de tour de taille.

\- Rudolf ? s'étrangla Sherlock, horrifié que cette... chose puisse avoir un nom.

\- Ben oui, Rudolf, le renne du père Noël.

\- Mais je ne veux pas être un renne !

Le costume de Sherlock était extrêmement basique : cela ressemblait à un gros pyjama, assez chaud, très moulant, brun comme la couleur d'un renne, avec du blanc au niveau du poitrail et du ventre. Et il avait une capuche. Garnie de deux oreilles tachetées de blanc.

Et bien sûr, le summum du déguisement résidait dans le serre-tête qui permettrait à Sherlock d'avoir des bois. À clochettes. John, dans sa grande mansuétude, lui avait épargné le nez rouge. Mais il le gardait caché dans sa poche, on ne savait jamais...

Mais avant toute chose, il fallait déjà convaincre Sherlock de porter le costume.

\- Mais tu vas être parfait en renne, minauda John de ses yeux les plus suppliants. Tu en as la carrure. Si fin, si musclé, si beau... C'est Noël, c'est le thème de la soirée, tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir... Être mon joli petit renne à moi ?

Ses mains légères caressaient les pectoraux de son amant, et Sherlock sut qu'il était foutu.

\- D'accord, céda-t-il.

Il allait le regretter.

* * *

Et il le regretta. Au moment de sortir du taxi, il faillit faire demi-tour, ayant passé tout le trajet à se faire ouvertement reluquer par le chauffeur, qui retenait manifestement ses éclats de rire. Seule la main de John, fermement placée dans la sienne et qui le tirait en avant l'empêcha de repartir d'où il était venu.

Une fois dans l'immense salle réservée pour la fête costumée, Sherlock se sentit vaguement rassuré. Il n'était pas le seul à être ridicule. Il nota plusieurs autres Père Noël, quelques Mère Noël, des sapins, des bûches (et il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce viol visuel), des étoiles, des rois mages, des bonhommes de neige et même des dindes. L'Angleterre était un pays bien étrange.

\- On va prendre un verre ? proposa John, très enthousiaste, en désignant le buffet garni.

Il avait l'air aussi heureux qu'un gosse de cinq ans, et sa fausse barbe blanche qui lui mangeait le visage n'entachait en rien son large sourire. En guise de soutien à Sherlock, qui tintinnabulait à chaque pas à cause des grelots de ses bois, il avait revêtu un bonnet à grelot, lui aussi.

\- Allons-y, grommela Sherlock. Je vais faire une exception ce soir à mes propres règles sur l'alcool. Je suis sûr que si je bois assez, le coma éthylique dans lequel je tomberais pourra me faire oublier cette soirée. Tu crois qu'on pourrait appeler ta sœur pour qu'elle me donne des conseils ?

Le médecin le pinça pour seule réponse, et l'entraîna près du bar, pour y prélever deux flûtes de champagne.

\- Y'a rien à manger, grommela le détective en acceptant son verre.

Son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel. Manger n'était jamais une priorité de Sherlock, sauf quand il pouvait râler, forcément. Sans compter qu'il avait plutôt tort, sur ce coup-là : le buffet présentait plein de petits ramequins, saucisse cocktail, pains garnis et autres mini bouchées à croquer pour l'apéritif. Ce n'était pas très nourrissant, bien sûr, mais c'était un buffet d'apéro dînatoire classique.

\- Tu t'attendais à une choucroute garnie peut-être ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Le détective grommela dans son coin. Il était _vraiment_ de mauvaise humeur, et John voulait _vraiment_ arranger ça.

\- Merci Sherlock, murmura John en faisant tinter son verre contre celui de son amant. Ça me touche beaucoup.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, grinça Sherlock.

\- Tu as toujours le choix, et tu le sais.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Mais ses joues soudainement rouges s'accordaient à la perfection avec son costume de renne au nez rouge.

* * *

Ils profitaient tranquillement de la soirée, croisant des habitués des scènes de crime qui s'arrêtaient discuter avec John, quand ce dernier aperçut soudain Greg.

\- Sherlock, regarde, Greg est là ! Et... oh non.

L'enthousiasme de John, heureux d'avoir aperçu son ami, retomba comme un soufflé quand il balaya rapidement la pièce des yeux, et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait que Greg. Seul.

\- Quoi ? demanda le détective.

\- Il est venu tout seul.

\- Parce que tu ne croyais quand même pas que mon frère allait venir à un truc pareil ? s'ébahit Sherlock.

\- Tu es bien venu, toi.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire de mon image. Mycroft incarne une puissance politique.

\- Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire quelque chose de positif sur ton frère. Comme si tu le respectais et le comprenais.

Sherlock émit un son étranglé, comme résolument vexé qu'on puisse penser ça de lui.

\- Mais bon, il aurait quand même pu venir, poursuivit John. Même en costume, déguisé en expert-comptable du Père Noël si ça le chantait. Mais il aurait pu venir. C'était important pour Greg.

\- Mycroft est actuellement à l'aéroport. Son avion de nuit pour l'Allemagne décolle dans deux heures, révéla Sherlock. Je ne l'excuse pas. Mais je le comprends. Si j'avais eu une enquête intéressante, un Moriarty à poursuivre, peu importe combien je t'aime, je n'aurais pas été là mais sur ses traces.

John eut un triste sourire, et Sherlock eut peur d'être allé trop loin. Mais John le surprit.

\- Et tu sais très bien que dans ce cas-là, j'aurais été derrière toi à le pourchasser avec toi. Mais Greg et Mycroft n'ont pas notre chance de pouvoir travailler ensemble. Ils ont beau comprendre mutuellement le travail de l'autre, ça reste différent. Je vais aller le voir et essayer de le consoler.

Avant même que Sherlock n'ait eu le temps de protester, John était parti, et son ton indiquait clairement que Sherlock n'avait pas intérêt à venir lancer des piques qui ne feraient qu'aggraver les choses.

Resté seul et désœuvré, Sherlock commença aussitôt à s'ennuyer. Pour s'occuper, il commença aussitôt à déduire tous ceux qui passaient à portée de son regard. Cela ne l'amusa pas une seule seconde, tant il était simple de deviner qui était caché sous le déguisement, qui était la conjointe de qui, ou qui avait été invité par qui à cette soirée.

\- Abandonné, le Taré ?

Sherlock, un air de profond ennui peint sur le visage, n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la voix derrière lui provenait de Sally Donovan. Et considérant les récentes disputes de Mrs Anderson avec son mari, l'acolyte de la policière et amant occasionnel ne devait pas être bien loin.

Lentement, son verre de champagne toujours à la main, il se retourna.

Donovan et Anderson étaient effectivement là, contre le buffet, en train de se servir à manger et à boire.

\- Moins que vous, répondit-il d'un air blasé.

Les deux policiers ne parurent pas comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas allusion à la soirée (où il était effectivement physiquement seul, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensemble), mais à Noël et à la vie en général. Sally était de service pendant toutes les fêtes, et Mrs Anderson avait refusé de passer Noël avec son époux. Elle avait pris les enfants et était partie chez ses parents pour la fin du mois. D'eux trois, Sherlock était assurément le moins abandonné, assuré qu'il était de passer Noël en compagnie de John (et de tout un tas d'autres gens, dont ses parents, mais Sherlock préférait ne pas y penser).

\- Mais vous êtes tout seul, abandonné, attaqua Sally. John vous a encore lâché ?

\- John est parti faire ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : soigner des gens. Fut-ce des bleus à l'âme ou des blessures physiques dont ils souffrent, John soigne des gens, répliqua le détective de sa voix traînante.

Les deux acolytes parurent décontenancés. Non seulement ils ne savaient pas vraiment de quoi parlait Sherlock, mais en plus leurs piques n'avaient aucun effet (non pas qu'elles en aient jamais eu beaucoup un jour).

\- Vous êtes ridicule avec votre costume ! lança d'un ton méprisant Anderson.

\- C'est vous qui me dites ça ? répliqua Sherlock, franchement ahuri.

Il n'essayait même pas d'être agressif. Il était vraiment étonné. Donovan portait un costume de Mère Noël, mais qui n'aurait clairement pas eu sa place dans un centre commercial pour amuser les enfants : sa jupe était extrêmement courte, la ceinture marquait sa taille, et la robe était bustier, maintenue en place uniquement grâce à ses seins. Elle était presque indécente.

Quant à Anderson, c'était le ridicule qui le guettait à chaque pas : il était vêtu d'un costume de lutin, culotte courte verte, veste rouge à bouton dorée, des espèces de collants rayés rouge et vert sur les jambes, et des chaussures informes, pointues, vertes à boucle dorée et clochette.

Ils étaient tous les deux assurément beaucoup plus ridicules que Sherlock, l'une espérant mettre en avant ses charmes pour ne pas dormir seule ce soir, l'autre complètement inconscient de la tentative de séduction et uniquement focalisé sur le départ de sa femme. Sherlock faisait un renne beaucoup plus séduisant et crédible. Et absolument pas ridicule.

\- Je ne suis pas ridicule, moi, déclara-t-il.

Il gonfla le torse et se redressa imperceptiblement. Il savait que son costume était très moulant. Et John passait son temps à lui répéter à quel point il était beau, magnifique, la plus belle personne de la Terre. Il obtint presque immédiatement l'effet escompté. Sally le regarda un peu trop longtemps pour quelqu'un qui le méprisait, et un éclair de jalousie traversa le regard d'Anderson.

\- Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour abîmer vos genoux ce soir, Sally.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il s'éloigna d'eux avec un reniflement méprisant, rejoignant John. Ce dernier était en grande discussion avec un Lestrade légèrement abattu.

\- Je veux le nez rouge.

\- Pardon ?

John se retourna vers lui, surpris et interrompu dans sa conversation.

\- Je veux le nez rouge, répéta Sherlock. Je sais que tu l'as emmené. Rudolf le renne du Père Noël est un renne au nez rouge, non ?

John n'osa même pas demander comment Sherlock connaissait Rudolf ou comment il pouvait bien savoir que oui, John cachait le postiche rouge vif au fond de sa poche. Greg les regardait, très intéressé, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Le costume de Sherlock et sa volonté farouche d'être le plus crédible possible lui changeait les idées bien plus efficacement que les tentatives de John.

Complètement abasourdi, le médecin sortit le nez rouge de sa poche, et le tendit à Sherlock, qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'en vêtit dans un geste grandiloquent. John jura tout bas. Même ainsi ridiculement costumé, son amant avait une classe folle et une prestance inégalée.

\- Tu veux danser ? proposa Sherlock à son compagnon, en tendant une main élégante.

John jeta un regard d'excuses à Lestrade, qui lui fit signe d'accepter. Après tout, la soirée constituait en un bal, qui venait de commencer, et la piste commençait à se remplir de couples.

Deux minutes plus tard, les regards étaient tous braqués sur Sherlock et John. Qui virevoltaient à travers la pièce avec une aisance insoupçonnée. John exultait de bonheur dans les bras et l'odeur de son amant. Et Sherlock se pavanait, prouvant à tous ses idiots de policiers, et surtout ceux qui avaient osé insinuer qu'il pouvait être ridicule, que non, jamais Sherlock Holmes n'était ridicule, même déguisé en renne de Noël avec des bois à clochettes et un nez rouge. Et toc.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 17/12 - Disney_


	18. 17 Décembre - Disney

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **17 Décembre – Disney**

 **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CLELIA ! (et d'avance, pardon à tous. Vraiment pardon)**

* * *

Le réveil avait sonné, ce matin-là, comme tous les matins. John avait oublié d'éteindre l'une de ses alarmes habituelles. Les deux amants, ayant passé une bonne partie de la nuit à la soirée de New Scotland Yard, à danser et discuter avec Greg et d'autres collègues, s'étaient réveillés en grognant au son strident, que John s'était empressé de couper.

Et s'était retourné contre Sherlock, qu'il avait enlacé un peu plus fort, installant plus confortablement sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant pour se rendormir. Sherlock avait réajusté sa position puis avait fermé les yeux. John était en vacances (enfin), et ils faisaient la grasse matinée (enfin). C'était la plus belle journée de sa vie.

Ils passèrent leur matinée à dormir, ou presque. Ce fut une deuxième alarme qui les réveilla, vers onze heures du matin. Sherlock s'apprêtait à lui faire subir le même sort qu'à l'autre quand John arrêta sa main.

\- Mmmm, murmura-t-il, encore tout engourdi de sommeil. Faut qu'on se lève... Sephy arrive à midi...

\- Quoi ? demanda Sherlock, surpris.

\- Je te l'avais dit, Sherlock...

Le détective était de mauvaise foi. John l'en avait en effet informé. Mais il n'avait pas très bien retenu la date. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû manger d'un coup ces calendriers de l'avent, finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux su la date du jour.

Mais quand est-ce qu'on va faire l'amour, alors ? demanda-t-il, vexé et en manque de gros câlins rien de penser qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'envoyer en l'air n'importe quand et n'importe où dans les prochains jours.

\- Ce soir ? proposa John, commençant à s'étirer et à se réveiller.

\- Non, décréta Sherlock.

Et il fondit sur son amant, l'embrassant passionnément, envoyant ses mains réveiller le reste du corps de John par des caresses lascives et approfondies sur tous les points sensibles de l'homme, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

La langue de John ne tarda pas à se joindre au ballet, le médecin ouvrant obligeamment la bouche pour permettre l'accès à celle de son amant. Puis reprit soudainement le contrôle du baiser, et embrassa Sherlock, parsema sa mâchoire de baisers papillons, fit gonfler et se colorer de rouge ses lèvres, taquina la commissure des lèvres.

\- Bonjour, Amour, murmura John en le relâchant finalement, le souffle un peu plus court.

Sherlock retenait à grand peine ses gémissements, mais son corps parlait pour lui. Et John, sous ses mains expertes, lui répondait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient nus et John tendait la main en direction de la table de nuit pour récupérer du lubrifiant.

* * *

\- Pardon, John... grommela Sherlock sous la douche, le regard fuyant.

John achevait de se rincer les cheveux et ceux de son amant (il adorait shampouiner Sherlock, qui ronronnait comme un chat quand John s'occupait de son cuir chevelu).

\- Pardon pour quoi ?

\- Mmmgrmmm.

Sherlock refusait d'exprimer à voix haute la suite. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas s'excuser... John rit doucement, et coupa l'eau au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Sephy arrive à midi et demi, Sherlock. Je t'ai volontairement dit midi pour être sûr de disposer de plus de temps que nécessaire. Je te connais par cœur.

Et sous le regard moitié courroucé, moitié fier de son amant, il quitta la douche et entreprit de se sécher.

* * *

À midi vingt-neuf, le repas était prêt, et la table mise. En terme de timing, John avait été parfait. La maison brillait de mille feux, leur repas était cuit, et Sherlock méditait dans le canapé. À midi trente précise, on frappa à la porte. Sherlock ne bougea pas d'un cil. John alla ouvrir. La petite furie le salua à peine en entrant dans la pièce en courant.

\- Bonjour Sephy, cria-t-il en direction du salon où la fillette était partie rejoindre son parrain. Salut Greg, salua-t-il son ami. La nuit a été courte ?

Greg avait l'air épuisé. Il était rentré aussi tard que John et Sherlock de la soirée, mais lui n'avait pas profité de la grasse matinée, obligé qu'il était de se lever pour s'occuper de sa fille, après avoir payé la baby-sitter une fortune cette nuit.

\- T'imagines pas à quel point, bâilla-t-il. Mycroft m'a appelé de cinq heures et demi à sept heures. Et à sept heures et demi, elle s'est réveillée pour se préparer à venir.

\- Mycroft ? interrogea John doucement.

À sa grande surprise, Greg lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Il a promis d'essayer de rentrer au plus tôt. Et qu'après, il ne repartirait plus, et n'irait pas travailler de manière indécente. De toute manière, vous gardez Sephy jusqu'à Noël, hein ?

\- Bien sûr ! Comme promis ! Et avec plaisir ! Surtout si ça vous permet de vous retrouver, Mycroft et toi !

Le sourire de Greg s'élargit un peu plus. Il y croyait vraiment, à la possibilité que le boulot de Mycroft ne le retienne en Allemagne que quelques jours (et pas une semaine complète) et qu'il puisse profiter de son compagnon pendant les jours de repos entre le retour d'Allemagne et Noël, rien que tous les deux, sans leur furie de fille dans les pieds. Si monsieur le gouvernement britannique décevait Greg une fois de plus, John se fit la promesse qu'il lui donnerait de ses nouvelles, homme le plus influent d'Angleterre ou non.

\- Faut que je file, annonça Greg en tendant à John le volumineux sac contenant les affaires de sa fille. Le super-intendant ne supportait plus que je ne puisse pas prendre de garde de nuit, ces derniers temps. Mais comme Mycroft travaillait nuit et jour, fallait bien quelqu'un pour la garder ! Du coup, il m'a blindé mon emploi du temps des prochains jours, je vais en mourir !

Il bâilla de nouveau, et John le plaignit sincèrement.

\- Bon courage !

Greg, pris par le temps, ne tarda pas à filer, tandis que John se chargeait d'aller monter les affaires de la fillette dans sa chambre, l'ancienne de John, à l'étage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait dormir à Baker Street, et elle avait ses habitudes en haut, sur le lit d'appoint que John avait installé.

Il redescendit ensuite pour ordonner qu'oncle et nièce, qui se disputaient sur le canapé, viennent à table tous les deux sans délai. Comme d'habitude, la plus obéissante fut Sephy. Sherlock traîna des pieds et grogna.

\- Tu n'as même pas embrassé ton papa avant de partir, Sephy, la réprimanda John tandis qu'elle s'asseyait. Tu étais tellement contente de venir en vacances à la maison ?

La fillette leur adressa un immense sourire.

\- Oui ! Papa est super fatigué en ce moment, et Père travaille trop ! Au moins ici, je les dérange pas !

John leva les yeux au ciel. Être élevée par Mycroft avait donné à la petite fille une acuité cérébrale très intéressante, quand bien même elle n'avait pas le moindre lien de sang avec lui. Être la fille de Greg lui conférait une empathie et une sociabilité certaine. Le résultat, c'était des phrases de ce genre, bien au-delà de la maturité habituelle d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Sephy était le dernier cadeau de l'ex-femme de Greg. Leur couple battait de l'aile, principalement à cause du fait que le DI regardait un peu trop souvent un certain membre du gouvernement britannique, parce que Mycroft s'inquiétait démesurément pour Sherlock depuis l'entrée en scène de John dans sa vie, qu'il avait besoin d'espions dans la vie de son frère, et qu'il convoquait Lestrade toutes les cinq minutes pour tout connaître de la vie de son cadet (et pour d'autres raisons moins avouables).

Ils s'étaient séparés en mauvais termes, et des mois durant, Greg n'avait eu de ses nouvelles que par l'avocat de son ex-femme. C'était ainsi qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte lorsqu'elle avait eu un accident de voiture à huit mois et demi de grossesse. La petite fille fut sauvée. Sa mère décéda dans la procédure de césarienne d'urgence. Sans l'avoir vu venir, Greg se retrouvait père. Sans même savoir si Sephy était bien de lui. Mycroft n'était pas le seul argument de la destruction du leur mariage : ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant depuis bien longtemps, et les derniers tests réalisés avant leur rupture penchaient en faveur d'une potentielle stérilité de Greg.

Les services sociaux, considérant qu'à l'époque de la conception de l'enfant, Greg et sa femme étaient mariés et qu'il n'y avait pas de suspicion d'adultère, l'avait contacté pour lui demander s'il acceptait de reconnaître la petite fille. Greg avait appris la mort de son ex-femme et l'existence de son enfant en même temps. Et n'avait eu que quelques jours pour se décider sur quoi faire

Il venait à peine de signer les papiers définitifs de son divorce, de commencer sa relation avec Mycroft, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire d'une petite fille en couveuse dont il ignorait l'existence quelques heures plus tôt, et dont il doutait d'être le père.

Il s'était vaguement effondré de stress dans les bras de Mycroft, à moitié en pleurs. Quand il s'était réveillé de sa sieste/évanouissement, trois heures après, l'aîné Holmes l'avait simplement conduit à une des chambres de la vaste demeure de Mycroft. Et lui avait présenté, le plus sereinement du monde, les plans potentiels d'ameublement pour transformer la pièce en chambre d'enfant. À deux pas de leur chambre conjugale, avait ajouté Mycroft en rougissant.

Greg s'était évanoui une deuxième fois. En se réveillant, il avait commencé à embrasser Mycroft et lui faire l'amour à même le sol, puis avait appelé les services sociaux et avait signé les papiers qui faisaient de lui le père de Sephy. Comment Mycroft avait réussi à faire en sorte d'être également le père de la fillette et lui faire porter le nom de Holmes en plus de celui de Lestrade, personne ne le savait et ne voulait le savoir.

Cinq ans plus tard, cela donnait la petite fille vive et extrêmement intelligente. Mycroft avait veillé à la rendre trilingue dès sa naissance, au grand dam de son compagnon.

Bizarrement, avec ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux grands yeux bleus tout plein de tâches de rousseur autour, elle ressemblait davantage à Mycroft qu'à Greg. Le DI n'avait jamais demandé le test de paternité. C'était sa fille. Leur fille. La nièce de Sherlock et John. Et, au plus grand malheur d'à peu près tout le monde, la filleule de Sherlock. La gamine idolâtrait son parrain, et elle était bien la seule : tout le monde semblait considérer, à raison, que le détective était le pire parrain de la planète, puisqu'il avait expliqué à Sephy la décomposition de la moelle épinière sur de véritables morceaux de corps quand elle avait trois ans. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour trouver ça génial.

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda John alors que la fillette finissait son dessert.

La gamine avait souvent des idées très arrêtées de ce qu'elle aimait. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Son regard s'illumina, et elle se trémoussa sur sa chaise.

\- Je peux sortir de table pour te montrer ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça John.

Sephy fila aussitôt en direction du salon, pour récupérer son sac à dos de princesses qui contenaient tous les trésors qu'elle refusait de mettre dans sa valise, et notamment son doudou en forme de mouton.

\- T'as vu, fit remarquer John à Sherlock, elle est polie, _elle_. Elle demande à sortir de table, _elle_.

Sherlock grogna pour seule réponse. Il savait bien que son amant le taquinait, mais ça le faisait râler quand même. Il n'eut de toute manière pas le temps de répliquer que Sephy revenait déjà, tendait une petite boîte à John. Qui prit le DVD dans ses mains en se mordant l'intérieur de ses joues.

 _Tout mais pas ça !_ songea-t-il. Mais Sephy avait beau être intelligente, trilingue, la fille de Mycroft et Greg, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une petite fille de cinq ans qui rêvait d'être une princesse. En même temps, John ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas prévenu : Greg l'avait averti que s'il entendait encore une fois cette fichue chanson, le DVD passait par la fenêtre. La fillette avait dû comprendre. Et elle avait trouvé de nouvelles victimes.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Sherlock en observant le DVD.

John croisa son regard, et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Trois ans après, Sherlock avait réussi à passer à côté du phénomène. En même temps, il ne savait pas que la Terre tournait autour du soleil.

\- C'est une histoire de princesse ! s'enthousiasma Sephy.

\- D'accord, céda John... À la sieste, et ensuite chocolat chaud, marshmallows et film, ça te va ? Avec des gaufres et des crêpes peut-être ?

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina aussitôt. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi rapide pour filer dans sa chambre et se préparer pour la sieste avec Monsieur Mouton.

* * *

Lorsque John redescendit dans le salon, la petite fille endormie, Sherlock avait complètement oublié cette histoire de DVD, et John préféra ne rien lui dire. À défaut d'apprécier le film, il pourrait au moins se délecter du visage de son amant à chaque seconde devant le dessin animé. Il en pouffait de rire d'avance. Sherlock était complètement inconscient.

Sephy, elle, n'oublia pas, en revanche. Une fois réveillée de sa sieste, elle sautilla jusqu'en bas toute seule comme une grande (mais avec Monsieur Mouton quand même, fallait pas abuser), et secoua Sherlock, assoupi dans le canapé.

Comme promis, John fit cuire quelques gaufres (dont il avait préparé la pâte en avance), prépara les chocolats chauds, les bonbons, et installa le tout sur la table basse.

\- Tu regardes avec moi, hein, Onc' Sherlock ? exigea l'enfant en s'enfouissant dans le canapé.

Obligeamment, Sherlock obéit, et installa la fillette sur ses genoux, John à sa gauche. Tous les trois sous la couette du canapé, le feu dans la cheminée, le sapin illuminé, et le copieux goûter, le spectacle avait tout du bonheur. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où John pressa la touche play du lecteur DVD et que le film se lança.

Sephy fut sage au début, chantonnant doucement, John se préparait à la future épreuve, et Sherlock ne s'attendait à rien.

Au bout de quarante-cinq secondes environ, Sephy laissa échapper un petit cri :

\- C'est Kristooooooff ! Et Sven ! Tu as vu Onc' Sherlock ?

Sherlock avait vu beaucoup de choses, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait sa nièce. Son visage commençait à présenter des signes d'ahurissement, et John essayait de se retenir de rire.

À la scène où on découvrait Anna et Elsa, Sephy trépignait déjà sur les genoux de son oncle. Quand Anna réclama un bonhomme de neige, elle chantonna (quand bien même la chanson n'arrivait absolument pas à ce moment-là du film). Elle déclara vouloir de la neige pour Noël, et voulait faire du patin, et s'écria en même temps qu'Elsa :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Olaf, et j'adoooore les câlins ! Je t'aime Olaf !

Puis vint l'accident, et elle redevint silencieuse, se lovant contre le torse de son parrain. John regardait le tableau avec le cœur douloureux. Parfois, Sherlock pouvait être vraiment parfait avec elle.

Les trolls intimidaient Sephy, alors elle ne dit rien. Sa moue devint boudeuse lorsque le chef des trolls annonça qu'Anna devait ne plus savoir pour les pouvoirs de sa sœur. Et puis elle entonna à pleins poumons le « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige », qu'elle connaissait par cœur, en sautillant. Les genoux de Sherlock furent mis à mal, mais il resta stoïque. Appuyé contre lui, sa main dans la sienne, John riait en silence. L'air horrifié de Sherlock parlait pour lui. Et ils en étaient seulement au début.

Très empathique, l'humeur de la fillette s'assombrit sensiblement à la mort des époux royaux, tandis que Sherlock grommelait sur l'absurdité des dessins animés pour enfants, qui faisaient presque systématiquement mourir le ou les parents du héros, pour sublimer la quête initiatique et d'identité de celui-ci. Comme si c'était une norme d'être orphelin entre six et dix-huit ans. Et comme si ça changeait quelque chose au fait de devenir adulte.

Sephy le fit taire d'un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes, et John se mordit le poing pour ne pas rire.

Le film se poursuivit dans la joie, Sephy entonnant « Le renouveau » en cœur avec Anna, laissant échapper un véritable petit cri de bonheur lorsqu'apparut Elsa dans sa version adulte.

\- Méchant Hans ! Je t'aime pas ! s'exclama-t-elle cependant au moment de l'apparition du nouveau personnage.

Elle venait de spoiler toute la fin du film à Sherlock, mais il paraissait bien trop abasourdi pour s'en formaliser. John, désormais, musclait ses abdos en se retenant de rire.

Sephy retint son souffle pendant toute la cérémonie de couronnement, tremblant avec son idole, puis s'enthousiasma pour le bal, affirmant en vouloir un semblable pour son mariage. Puis décréta vouloir un prince pour ledit mariage, « un Prince comme Hans, pour chanter avec lui, mais pas méchant comme Hans, mais beau comme Hans et gentil comme Kristof ».

À ce stade, Sherlock se massait les tempes et John sentait perler des larmes de rire au coin des yeux.

\- Tu veux aussi la fête gâchée par ta sœur avec des pouvoirs maléfiques, pour ton mariage ? demanda narquoisement Sherlock à sa filleule quand Elsa révéla ses pouvoirs et s'enfuit.

\- 'Importe quoi ! D'abord j'ai pas de sœur et en plus, elle est pas maléfique ! Elle est gentille Elsa ! s'insurgea la gamine.

De ses petits poings fermés, elle frappa Sherlock, qui se laissa faire de bon cœur. À ses côtés, John ne retenait plus son hilarité et tentait en vain de boire son chocolat chaud sans le recracher par le nez.

Puis vint l'extase la plus pure. LA scène principale. La raison de tout cela. L'achèvement de toute une vie pour une gamine de cinq ans :

\- Libérééééééééééééééée Délivréééééééééééééééééééééée, je ne mentirais plus jamaiiiiiiiiis ! Libéréééééééééééééééééée Délivréééééééééééééééééée c'est décidé je m'en vaiiiiiiiiiiiiis.

John explosa finalement de rire, et Sherlock se boucha complètement les oreilles alors que Sephy, en extase, avait sauté à bas du canapé et se déhanchait en hurlant.

La suite du film se déroula à peu près de la même manière : Sephy sautillait quand apparaissait Kristof, maudissait Hans, adorait Anna, idolâtrait Elsa, ne savait pas pour qui prendre parti quand les deux sœurs se disputaient, retenait son souffle quand Anna était blessé, se réfugiait dans les bras de Sherlock quand les trolls revinrent (« mais ils sont gentils, les trolls », s'étonna Sherlock. « Oui mais ils sont pas beauuuuuux »), cracha un flot d'insulte à l'encontre de Hans quand il enferma Elsa, et elle sanglota au moment où Anna mourait, se sacrifiant pour sa sœur. Et puis elle revenait à la vie, portée par la puissance de l'amour, Sherlock levait les yeux au ciel en retenant ses soupirs, et les larmes de rires de John avaient creusé des vallons sur ses joues.

Et quand, enfin, Kristof et Anna s'embrassèrent à la fin, Sephy poussa des petits cris de joie émerveillée, Sherlock crut qu'enfin, tout était fini. La passion dévorante de sa filleule pour les deux sœurs, le renne (et il ne voulait même pas parler ou seulement penser à cette aberration de la nature qu'était Olaf au risque de se lancer dans une diatribe venimeuse à l'encontre des règles naturelles et du comportement de la neige au soleil) était complètement malsaine.

Le générique retentit enfin, et Sherlock recommença à respirer. Ils étaient libérés, délivrés. Du film.

Sephy sauta des genoux du détective, et se retourna vers son parrain, battant des mains, excitée comme une puce :

\- Dis, on joue à la Reine des Neiges ? Moi je fais Anna, tu fais Elsa, et Onc' John fait Kristof ! On joue ?

L'air effrayé de Sherlock fit écho à celui de John. Qu'est-ce que la gamine pouvait bien encore leur inventer après ça ?

* * *

 _Une pensée pour l'auteure qui s'est farcie le film s'il vous plaît. Ayez pitié. (et j'espère que je n'ai pas spoilé la Reine des Neiges à quelconque xD) (et encore pardon, maintenant vous devez tous avoir la chanson en tête... bisous ma Clelia ! Aujourd'hui exceptionnellement c'est ton anniversaire donc je vais ranger mon fouet ;p_

 _Prochain chapitre - 18/12 - Etoile_


	19. 18 Décembre - Etoile

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **18 Décembre - Étoile**

* * *

Avoir Sephy à la maison impliquait de ne pas du tout avoir le même rythme de sommeil que d'habitude. Mais uniquement pour les heures de lever. Après avoir couché la petite fille la veille, John et Sherlock avaient vaqué à leurs occupations habituelles, et étaient allés se coucher comme d'habitude, plusieurs heures après que la fillette se soit endormie. Sauf que le lendemain matin, pas de grasse matinée possible comme ils en auraient rêvé. Peu avant huit heures, ils entendirent un éléphant descendre leurs escaliers, preuve que la petite fille et Monsieur Mouton essayaient de se faire les plus discrets possibles. Avec toute la délicatesse des enfants.

Puis elle vint très doucement frapper à la porte de la chambre de John et Sherlock, habituée à devoir faire attention à ne pas déranger ses parents, et leurs horaires de travail respectifs parfois absurdes.

Sherlock grogna pour toute réponse, mais John fit l'effort de grommeler un « entre... » à moitié endormi. Sephy ne se fit pas prier, et vint sauter sur leur lit, se plaçant entre eux deux.

\- J'ai faim, décréta-t-elle. Et Monsieur Mouton aussi.

\- Ah bah si Monsieur Mouton a faim... marmonna John. Debout, Sherlock, Monsieur Mouton a faim.

\- Non, répliqua le détective, son oreiller plaqué sur les oreilles.

\- Sheeeeerlock, bâilla John en commençant à s'étirer.

\- Non, répéta Sherlock, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

\- Sephy, réveille ton parrain, ordonna John.

La fillette eut un grand sourire, confia sa peluche à John avec la plus grande prudence, et se glissa sous les couvertures entre John et Sherlock. Le détective tournait le dos à l'enfant et John, le visage résolument dirigé vers le mur. Il faisait encore sombre dans la pièce, et c'était heureux, puisque cela cachait les cicatrices du dos de Sherlock aux yeux de Sephy. John, lui, n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour les voir. Il en connaissait chaque relief, chaque profondeur, chaque longueur, chaque emplacement. Les soirs où Sherlock s'endormait dans ses bras, son dos contre le torse du médecin, John pouvait presque les sentir contre sa poitrine et son ventre. C'était un crève-cœur sans fin pour John. D'autant que Sherlock avait toujours refusé de lui en parler dans le détail.

La fillette, elle, dans son innocence d'enfant, ne voyait heureusement que la peau pâle, prête à subir son attaque. Et sans la moindre hésitation, courba les doigts, arma ses mains, et passa à l'attaque de chatouilles sur les côtes de Sherlock.

La réaction du détective fut digne d'un dessin animé. Sherlock bondit au plafond et s'arracha à la couette, sautant hors du lit, soudainement réveillé, les yeux fous et le regard battant.

\- Attaque de chatouilles ! déclara la fillette en essayant d'attaquer de nouveau son oncle debout à côté du lit.

John, à moitié mort de rire, protégé par l'immunité conférée par le fait de détenir Monsieur Mouton, se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir obligé Sherlock à remettre un boxer en guise de pyjama, hier soir, ou le détective se serait retrouvé nu devant sa filleule.

\- Stop, la guerre est finie ! décréta-t-il en attrapant la fillette qui avançait vers Sherlock qui reculait. File à la cuisine, on arrive !

Conciliante, et désormais certaine d'avoir bien réveillé ses oncles, Sephy récupéra sa peluche et replongea dans ses chaussons qu'elle avait sagement posé aux pieds du lit. Puis elle fila hors de la pièce, tornade de feu avec une énergie insoupçonnée.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'à Noël, décréta Sherlock en portant une main grandiloquente à son cœur encore sous le choc.

John rit doucement en sortant du lit à son tour, décrochant sa robe de chambre et celle de Sherlock du montant du lit pour mettre la sienne et draper celle de son amant sur ses épaules nues. Avant de l'enlacer fortement, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Bonjour, Amour, murmura-t-il en embrassant l'emplacement du cœur de son compagnon.

Sherlock réagit automatiquement, se penchant pour donner un vrai baiser à son amant, se perdant dans sa chaleur et son odeur. Son cœur recommença à tambouriner de plus belle, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'attaque surprise de Sephy.

Sherlock soupira d'aise lorsque John rompit le baiser, ronronnant presque de plaisir tandis que John continuait de masser sa nuque et de jouer avec ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

\- Si on n'arrive pas bientôt, elle est capable de venir voir ce qu'on fabrique, prévint John. Habille-toi chaudement et viens vite.

Sur un dernier baiser, il quitta la pièce et rejoignit la cuisine, n'oubliant pas d'activer les lumières du salon et du sapin au passage. Sephy avait commencé à sortir tout ce qu'il fallait du frigo pour le petit déjeuner, et avait même ouvert les placards pour en sortir les couverts, les bols, et les verres. Mais la nourriture était rangée dans les placards du haut, et elle ne pouvait pas les atteindre sans monter sur une chaise. Or elle savait que si elle s'essayait à un numéro d'équilibriste, elle se ferait disputer alors elle attendait sagement en discutant avec Monsieur Mouton. Et bondit quand elle vit arriver John.

\- J'ai FAIM, Onc' John !

\- Il reste de la pâte à gaufres d'hier, si tu es un peu patiente, le temps que le gaufrier chauffe. Ou bien tu as trop faim ?

Les yeux de la fillette s'illuminèrent de milliers d'étoiles.

* * *

Lorsque Sherlock les rejoignit, ayant finalement enfilé un pyjama décent et sa robe de chambre en pilou (John nourrit narquoisement. Il avait pourtant mis sur les épaules de Sherlock celle de soie, mais il faisait vraiment glacial ce matin), une bonne odeur de gaufres se répandait dans toute la cuisine, le thé était infusé à la bonne température et Sephy dégustait son chocolat chaud.

Sherlock salua sa fille en lui ébouriffant les cheveux sur le haut du crâne, et John ressentit un pincement au cœur. Le sourire de Sephy et son regard faussement boudeur étaient une merveille. Se reprenant, il servit la pile de gaufres, et en prépara une pour sa nièce (confiture de citron. Ses parents ne mangeaient que ça, et elle aussi), une pour Sherlock (gelée de groseilles), une pour lui (au sucre glace) et s'installa finalement à table.

Très rapidement, l'appartement froid se réchauffa, et une douce odeur de sucre, de thé et de chocolat s'éleva, réchauffant ses occupants.

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ma puce ? demanda John à Sephy.

La fillette, après s'être habillée avec John, avait exigé que Sherlock la peigne et lui fasse une tresse. Assis dans son fauteuil, John observait depuis dix bonnes minutes la petite fille sagement assise sur une chaise au milieu du salon, et Sherlock qui se débattait avec les mèches de cheveux et YouTube. Refusant la facilité et l'échec, il avait promis à la gamine la même tresse que « la blondasse de ton film d'hier qui chante en faisant de la neige dans ses doigts contre toute logique des principes de la nature qui régissent notre univers » (« ELSA ! » avait répliqué la gamine), et essayait vainement de suivre un tuto vidéo coiffure depuis. Sephy endurait stoïquement la douleur de ses cheveux tirés et tordus, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que Sherlock s'en sortait bien, et John attendait le moment où il allait jeter l'éponge avec un sourire narquois.

Le téléphone de Sherlock sonna avant que l'enfant n'ait pu répondre à John, et un bref éclair de soulagement inespéré traversa ses traits avant qu'il ne lâche tout ce qu'il tenait (brosse, peigne, pinces, cheveux) et prenne l'appel. Il traversa la pièce à grands pas pour aller téléphoner tranquillement dans la chambre (John l'avait un jour engueulé de prononcer trop librement les mots viscères, corps, et étêtement devant Sephy, quand bien même la gamine entendait ça de la bouche de son papa très fréquemment), tandis que John se relevait pour aller finir le travail.

\- Pas de tresse reine des neiges aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Je vais t'en faire une classique, et on verra demain pour ta coiffure d'Elsa.

\- D'accord...

\- Et dis-moi ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, sourit John en commençant la tresse.

\- Mmmm.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Si mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Onc' Sherlock doit pas entendre, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

John venait de finir la coiffure de ses mains expertes (la joie d'avoir une petite sœur qui avait elle-même des Barbies), et il attacha l'élastique qui maintenait la longue tresse rousse dans le dos de la fillette.

\- Dis-moi, murmura-t-il à son tour en s'agenouillant.

Aussitôt, Sephy lui chuchota à l'oreille ce qu'elle souhaitait. Sherlock revint juste au moment où John se redressait.

\- Lestrade, pour toi, décréta-t-il en tendant le téléphone.

John avait à peine attrapé le combiné que Sherlock retournait aussitôt dans la chambre, un air de bonheur sur le visage.

\- John ? Désolé, mais j'aurais besoin de Sherlock aujourd'hui, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Tu lui as dit quoi au juste comme chiffre ? s'éberlua John.

Le détective venait déjà de ressortir de la chambre, habillé de pied en cap.

\- Six ou sept. Il n'en a pas eu depuis des mois.

\- Il est déjà en train de mettre ses chaussures, commenta John.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Surtout que du coup, je te laisse Sephy à toi seul...

John rit doucement.

\- T'inquiètes. On va aller faire des courses, Sephy et moi. Et aller au restaurant.

Il lança un clin d'œil à la fillette, qui lui sourit largement.

\- Ne te laisse pas avoir si tu l'emmènes faire des courses ! Pas de chaussures Anna, pas de peluches Olaf, pas de collants Elsa ! Par pitié !

\- À ce point ? rit John.

\- Même Mycroft n'en peut plus, il dit que parfois Anthea le surprend à chantonner _Libérée Délivrée_ machinalement ! Ça lui avait un peu passé, Mycroft avait réussi à lui faire voir Vice Versa et Zootopie, mais depuis que ses copines de l'école lui ont dit qu'il y allait bientôt une suite, elle est retombée dedans ! Alors que d'après les rumeurs, la suite sort en 2019 !

\- Bon courage, compatit sincèrement John.

Sherlock arriva à ce moment-là, habillé de pied en cap, son manteau virevoltant autour de lui, et embrassa rapidement John.

\- À ce soir ! lança-t-il en s'enfuyant dans l'escalier.

\- Sherlock vient de partir, annonça John dans le téléphone. Sans son téléphone. Puisque je le tiens toujours à la main.

\- Ça marche. Passe-moi ma fille le temps qu'il s'en rende compte et revienne.

John obéit :

\- Ton papa veut te parler.

Sephy récupéra aussitôt le combiné, et répondit des « oui Papa », « promis Papa » et autres « je t'aime Papa ». Elle raccrochait tout juste quand Sherlock revint, l'air agacé, et récupéra son bien avant de repartir tout aussi vite, non sans avoir embrassé de nouveau John au passage (il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'embrasser John).

\- Bon, c'est plus que nous deux maintenant, on va jouer, puis on ira au restaurant à midi et trouver ta surprise ensuite, ça te va ?

Sephy sauta au cou de son oncle, ravi.

* * *

 _Affaire classée. Rentré à la maison,_ vibra le téléphone de John en fin d'après-midi. Sephy et lui étaient toujours au centre commercial, après avoir passé leur après-midi à faire les boutiques pour trouver ce que voulait la petite fille. Ils s'apprêtaient d'ailleurs à rentrer, et John entendait bien refourguer la fillette à son parrain pour la fin de la journée, sur les rotules après avoir suivi la gamine partout.

\- Sherlock est rentré, annonça-t-il à la fillette. On y va ?

À son grand soulagement, elle acquiesça.

Elle commençait déjà à trépigner sur les marches de l'escalier, et John parvint à peine à la contraindre au calme, l'obligeant d'abord à enlever ses chaussures et son manteau, avant de lâcher le fauve dans l'arène.

\- Onc' Sherlock ! Onc' Sherlock !

Elle sauta sur son parrain, qui méditait sur le canapé, probablement en train de classer les derniers éléments de l'affaire dans son Palais Mental. Il était rare qu'il arrive à résoudre une enquête classée six dans la journée. Il avait réellement dû se donner à fond, et il semblait réellement épuisé.

\- Onc' Sherlock, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Elle sautillait sur place, une boîte entre les mains, se retenant de lui sauter carrément dessus. John, d'un geste discret, lui pinça un orteil, et le détective daigna ouvrir une paupière pour regarder sa filleule.

\- Je suis toute ouïe, soupira-t-il en ouvrant franchement les yeux.

\- T'as un sapin tout cassé ! décréta l'enfant.

\- Cassé ?

Sherlock regarda en direction de l'arbre de Noël, qui se dressait fièrement dans le coin du salon, tout brillant de lumière.

\- Oui, enfin non, pas cassé, mais incomplet quoi ! Il lui manque quequ'chose !

\- Ah ?

Sherlock jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au sapin, recouvert de guirlandes, boules, décorations et sucre d'orge en tout genre.

\- C'est le plus important ! Tout en haut ! L'étoile qui a mené les Rois Mages à la crèche !

Sherlock tiqua complètement. Ce n'était certainement pas Mycroft qui avait mis ces idées-là dans la tête de sa fille. Il faudrait qu'il pense à blâmer Lestrade pour ça.

Il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une nouvelle diatribe contre la stupidité de la religion et l'absence de preuve de tout ce qu'avançaient les livres sacrés, quel qu'ils soient, quand John le pinça de nouveau. Il soupira et ravala sa réplique.

\- Même que j'ai remarqué que t'avais pas l'étoile ! C'est pas un vrai sapin sans l'étoile ! Faut mettre l'étoile !

\- D'accord, d'accord... Montre-moi l'étoile...

Avec précaution, et en essayant de contenir sa joie, Sephy déballa la jolie boîte dans laquelle brillait une énorme étoile pour sapin de Noël. Même Sherlock, face au regard enthousiaste de la petite fille, ne put pas résister et sourit doucement. Sa joie purement enfantine, malgré ses phrases de grande personne et son intellect supérieur à la moyenne, était communicative.

\- Je veux l'accrocher ! Je peux ?

Faisant craquer ses articulations, Sherlock s'étira, se redressa et se releva complètement. L'enfant tendit aussitôt ses bras en direction de son parrain, qui la récupéra rapidement.

John, attendri par le spectacle, vint prendre l'étoile et la plaça dans les mains de Sephy.

Sherlock l'approcha du sapin, tenant fermement la fillette, qui se redressa le plus possible dans les bras de son parrain, se tendit en direction du haut du sapin, et avec précaution, accrocha l'étoile à la plus haute des branches.

Puis se lova contre son parrain pour regarder le spectacle.

John en retrait, les regarda, le cœur douloureux. Il se détourna juste après. Trop tard pour voir Sherlock le suivre des yeux, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 19/12 - Boules de neige  
_


	20. 19 Décembre - Boules de neige

**ATTENTION LES MINEURS, IL VOUS FAUDRA FERMER LES YEUX A UN PETIT MOMENT ;p**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **19 Décembre - Boules de neige**

* * *

Ce fut un cri perçant qui réveilla John et Sherlock le lendemain matin. Du genre qui faisait sursauter, craindre pour sa vie, et s'imaginer pendant cinq secondes que la fin du monde était arrivée, que le soleil avait explosé ou que l'immeuble était en train de s'écrouler.

Mais ce n'était que Sephy qui hurlait dans la chambre du haut.

\- Je vais la tuer, décréta Sherlock.

John, plus mesuré, mais le cœur encore affolé de son réveil en sursaut, le tempéra :

\- Non, Greg et ton frère nous en voudraient. Mais on peut peut-être l'assassiner à moitié ? Ce n'est pas humain, un bruit pareil.

Surtout que les cris continuaient. Moins fort, moins longs, moins aigus, mais toujours aussi puissants qui transperçaient les étages. Le ton n'était cependant pas effrayé ou inquiet, et les deux hommes savaient donc que ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui avait réveillé la fillette.

Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier, et ils entendirent la voix de Mrs Hudson qui les appelait en montant. Obligés de se lever, ils repoussèrent rapidement les couvertures, subirent le froid glacial qui les envahit d'un coup, et se précipitèrent dans le couloir, arrivant au même moment que Mrs Hudson, et rejoignant Sephy.

\- Hiiiiiiii ! Hiiii ! Hiiii ! continuait de crier la petite fille en sautillant.

Ses cheveux paraissaient très roux ce matin, et ils étaient tout emmêlés autour de son visage.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'inquiéta Mrs Hudson. J'ai entendu crier ! Il y a un problème ? Sephy, tu as un problème ?

La vieille dame était très maternelle avec l'enfant, et celle-ci en abusait souvent, n'ayant que peu l'habitude d'avoir une figure féminine dans son entourage.

\- Mais nooooon ! Venez ! ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se saisit sans ménagement des mains de Mrs Hudson et Sherlock (elle n'avait pas assez de bras pour attraper John aussi, mais elle comptait sur lui pour suivre le mouvement) et les tira vivement vers la fenêtre du salon.

\- Regardez ! ordonna-t-elle en sautillant.

Et elle recommença à pousser des petits cris excités. Et les trois adultes comprirent immédiatement pourquoi. John et Sherlock n'avaient pas eu le temps de regarder par la fenêtre de leur chambre, quant à Mrs Hudson, elle avait bien remarqué, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela provoquerait une telle réaction chez la fillette : sous leurs yeux ébahis, Londres était recouverte d'un tapis blanc immaculé de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur. Les voitures circulaient à peine, roulant au ralenti, et les rares piétons qu'on apercevait resserraient les pans de leur manteau. La ville commençait à s'engourdir sous l'étau de la neige. Et cela n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant : une neige drue tombait sans discontinuer du ciel.

Abasourdis, les trois adultes ne savaient comment réagir, et Sephy crut bon de leur préciser, au cas où ils n'auraient pas compris :

\- Il neiiiiiiige ! Il neige, il neige, il neiiiige !

Et elle recommença à pousser des cris perçants. John instinctivement, renferma un peu mieux sa robe de chambre autour de lui, et jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock et Sephy : le premier était pieds nus, et la seconde avait oublié sa robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama. Dix minutes comme ça et il se transformerait en garde malades pour deux grippés pour la fin de la semaine.

\- Sephy, va mettre quelque chose sur ton dos, Sherlock va mettre des chaussons ou des chaussettes, vous allez attraper la mort tous les deux ! Je vais faire du feu !

Les deux enfants (l'une qui en avait vraiment l'âge, et l'autre qui se comportait en tant que tel) grommelèrent et traînèrent des pieds, mais finirent par obéir.

\- C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid hier soir, murmura John pour lui-même en regardant le spectacle des flocons tourbillonnant. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru...

Il réalisa soudain quelque chose, et se retourna vers son amant qui n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce.

\- Eh Sherlock ! J'ai gagné mon pari ! Il neige !

\- Tu as parié que Noël serait blanc ! Tout peut encore fondre d'ici dimanche ! répliqua Sherlock, de très mauvaise foi.

John lui tira la langue et explosa de rire quand Sherlock lui renvoya une œillade amusée et perverse.

* * *

Sephy, une fois son petit déjeuner avalé et habillée, exigea de sortir jouer dans la neige. Dans la tempête qui continuait de faire rage et d'augmenter le nombre de centimètres de poudreuse sur les trottoirs et la chaussée.

\- Non, répliqua Sherlock, glacé à l'idée de sortir.

Même avec le chauffage à fond et le feu dans la cheminée, il faisait presque froid dans l'appartement. L'idée d'aller perdre un orteil dans la neige ne le séduisait pas le moins du monde, fut-ce pour sa nièce.

\- Si, répliqua la fillette.

Et ils commencèrent aussitôt à se disputer vivement, Sherlock campant sur ses positions et sous la couette du canapé, Sephy butée comme son oncle et ne cessant de bouger et s'agiter pour exprimer son mécontentement.

John, peu désireux de prendre parti (parce qu'il avait aussi envie de sortir dans le neige, avec le même enthousiasme qu'un gosse, mais fondamentalement il comprenait Sherlock), s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil et prit un de ses polars qui traînait par là. Il avança son bouquin, le temps que Sephy et Sherlock finissent de s'engueuler, pleurnicher, se plaindre etc. Au moins ça faisait passer le temps, et ils étaient capables de faire ça pendant des heures.

L'assassin venait de commettre un nouveau meurtre, à la page 182, quand John se décida à intervenir. Non pas que le livre ne le passionnait pas, mais les voix continues de son amant et de sa nièce qui ressassaient les mêmes arguments (« je veux sortir » « il fait froid » « la neige c'est rigolo » « la neige c'est mouillé »...) avaient créé un bourdonnement dans sa tête.

\- Bon, décréta-t-il, temps mort les enfants !

Sherlock se renfrogna immédiatement, boudeur.

\- On fait un compromis : tant qu'il neige autant, on reste ici. Si ça s'arrête, on sort à Regent Park tous les trois. Si on ne sort pas, je te fais une tresse Reine des Neige, Sephy. Si on sort, tu auras le droit de ramener de la neige pour expérimenter sur la forme des flocons, Sherlock. Ça vous convient ?

Ils grommelèrent, baragouinèrent, mais finalement baissèrent les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient s'opposer à John, de toute manière.

\- Moui... acquiesça Sephy.

\- D'accord, soupira Sherlock.

\- Parfait. Maintenant amusez-vous gentiment les enfants, je vais faire à manger !

Sephy hocha la tête, attrapa Monsieur Mouton, et s'installa tranquillement sur le tapis devant le feu, sortant de son sac à dos une poupée Elsa, et commença à s'amuser gentiment toute seule. John passa dans la cuisine, sifflotant, content d'avoir endigué la troisième guerre mondiale. Mais Sherlock n'en avait pas fini avec John.

Le détective suivit son amant dans la cuisine, vérifia que Sephy s'occupait sans problème (et qu'elle n'allait pas se jeter dans le feu, se brûler, ou faire tomber le sapin. Et qu'elle était suffisamment absorbée dans son jeu pour ne pas venir les déranger. Ou les entendre.)

John se retourna quand il entendit les portes coulissantes de la cuisine se refermer, et regarda Sherlock, l'air sombre, fondre sur lui.

\- Sherlock ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Enfant, grinça-t-il.

\- Je sais...

\- Ne. Me. Traite. Pas. Comme. Un. Enfant.

John commençait à comprendre ce que le regard orageux voulait dire. Il jeta un regard à la porte close, et recula instinctivement en direction du fond de la cuisine.

\- Sherlock... murmura-t-il, la gorge soudainement sèche.

Lentement, le détective s'approcha de lui, sa chemise pourpre soulignant chaque détail de son corps avec une absurde perfection et sa robe de chambre bleue en soie qui voltigeait autour de lui. Le spectacle rendait le regard de John vitreux. Tout aussi lentement, il accula John contre le plan de travail, et leva les mains, qu'il posa doucement sur les joues de son amant. Automatiquement, John ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, tandis que les pouces de Sherlock dessinaient les contours de son visage.

Intolérablement lentement, Sherlock baissa son visage vers celui de son compagnon, obligea John à relever la tête dans le même temps.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, murmura-t-il en soufflant sur les lèvres sèches d'anticipation.

John arriva à peine à acquiescer avant que les lèvres de Sherlock ne se referment sur les siennes, investissant aussitôt sa bouche de sa langue, l'embrassant passionnément. Sherlock dominait clairement John, à la fois de toute sa hauteur, dans le baiser, et en le poussant contre le plan de travail, imbriquant leurs deux corps tellement proches l'un de l'autre qu'on n'aurait pas pu glisser un papier entre eux.

John, perdu dans les sensations brûlantes que Sherlock faisait naître en lui, essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements indécents. Il n'oubliait pas que Sephy se trouvait à moins de dix mètres, dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses mains d'aller crocheter le cou de son compagnon et agripper son dos, désireux de le rapprocher de lui.

Lorsque Sherlock le relâcha enfin, haletant, John crut que le détective en avait fini de sa vengeance, et qu'il allait pouvoir se remettre de ses émotions tranquillement, mais c'était mal connaître Sherlock. Qui pinça de ses lèvres la peau tendre de son cou, taquinant sa jugulaire et son lobe d'oreille.

\- Sherlock... murmura John, et sa voix ressemblait à un gémissement.

Puis il sentit soudain une main de Sherlock qui s'affairait sur la boucle de sa ceinture, et son cerveau sursauta.

\- Non, Sherlock ! On ne peut pas, Sephy est...

Sherlock ne saura jamais ce que John voulait dire (bien qu'il puisse assez aisément le deviner), puisque la main pâle du détective se renferma soudainement sur la verge de son amant, et John laissa échapper un son étranglé à demi-murmuré.

John pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il était excité par la situation. Très fier de lui, Sherlock recommença à embrasser son amant pour faire taire ses protestations, et entreprit de déboucler son propre pantalon, dézippant la braguette, appréciant de toucher son érection pour se soulager.

\- Non... murmurait John, mais son ton manquait de conviction et tout son corps hurlait le contraire.

Une minute plus tard, Sherlock les masturbait tous les deux d'une seule main, encore presque totalement habillés, vaguement protégés par la robe de chambre de Sherlock sur les côtés.

\- Laisse-toi aller, chuchota Sherlock à l'oreille de son amant.

Rapidement haletant, John s'abandonna complètement aux mains expertes de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent mutuellement, avalant les gémissements de l'autre, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Un instant après, John venait sur les mains de Sherlock, retenant le cri de jouissance que sa gorge essayait de pousser. Sherlock, embrassant John, jouit immédiatement après, les laissant épuisés et en sueur. Il se séparèrent rapidement, se rhabillant précipitamment, rajustant leurs vêtements. Sherlock se lava les mains, une lueur de fierté dans le regard. Il était manifestement très content de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas un enfant, grommela John, vaincu.

Sherlock exsuda de fierté.

\- N'empêche qu'à cause de toi, on n'est pas prêts de manger. Je vais me changer.

Sherlock lui tira la langue (bien que conscient que lui aussi allait devoir y aller) tandis que John quittait la pièce. Au salon, une épique bataille faisait rage entre Elsa et Hans, et Sephy n'avait absolument rien remarqué, au grand soulagement de John. Il n'aurait jamais osé reparaître devant Greg et Mycroft, si la fillette les avait surpris.

* * *

La neige, par miracle, s'arrêta de tomber vers treize heures. Sephy fut la première à le remarquer, et John et Sherlock durent bien tenir leur promesse. À force de persuasion et de câlins, elle obtint même sa tresse d'Elsa. John batailla une demi-heure durant, suivant le tuto YouTube avant de parvenir à ses fins. La gamine était ravie. Et finalement, sa joie était communicative. Chaudement habillés, gants, bottes et écharpes, Sherlock et John finirent par sourire eux aussi en marchant dans la neige. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues, les voitures étaient aux abonnés absents, et le bruit habituel de la ville était remplacé par le craquement de la neige sous leurs pas.

Sephy marchait en tête, chantant à pleins poumons _Libérée Délivrée_ , et John glissa sa main dans celle de son amant, sa tête contre son épaule. Parfois le bonheur tenait à peu de choses.

Regent Park était irréel. Presque entièrement vierge d'un quelconque passage humain, de la neige à perte de vue. Sherlock se croyait presque revenu au village de son enfance, s'attendant à voir surgir Barberousse à tout instant. Son chien adorait la neige.

Sephy exigea d'être prise en photo, dans la neige encore vierge, et avec sa tresse de Reine de Neige. Avec ses cheveux auburn qui tiraient sur le roux, elle n'avait aucune chance de ressembler à son héroïne aux cheveux blancs et aurait mieux fait d'essayer d'être Anna, mais allez comprendre la logique enfantine. John, cependant, s'exécuta de bonne grâce et promit d'envoyer la photo à ses deux pères, pour qu'ils puissent avoir l'image de leur royale petite fille.

Elle s'amusait à rassembler de la neige entre ses mains, commençant vaguement un bonhomme, et Sherlock humait l'air froid et sec, commençant presque à apprécier la promenade, quand il reçut soudainement une masse de neige à l'arrière de sa tête.

Surpris, il se retourna.

\- Oh, bonjour, Amour. Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu !

John avait l'air terriblement convaincant dans son rôle d'innocent. À ceci près qu'il avait une deuxième boule de neige dans la main, et que la lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux venait gâcher tout le tableau. Sherlock eut juste le réflexe de se baisser quand John lança la deuxième boule de neige. Elle atteint Sephy, qui poussa un cri strident.

\- Hiiiii ! Méchant Onc' John !

Sans réfléchir, Sephy se jeta dans la bataille, formant un tas de neige plus qu'une boule, et la lança de toutes ses faibles forces. John était bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. En revanche, Sherlock était pile sur sa trajectoire, et il reçut la neige en plein torse.

\- Hé ! J'avais rien fait ! se défendit-il.

Bwarf ! Sherlock avait à peine eut le temps de finir sa phrase que John venait de lui lancer un nouveau projectile. Il se retourna vers son amant, furieux, mais ne put pas dire un mot que Sephy lui avait lancé une nouvelle boule de neige.

\- Vous allez me le payer ! jura-t-il.

Il se jeta aussitôt dans la bataille, dans un grand éclat de rire. Sephy et John, alliés dans l'adversité, se préparèrent aussitôt à la réplique. Sherlock, comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, faisait les choses à la perfection. Il était en outre presque ambidextre, capable de faire deux choses différentes avec ses deux mains, et visait extrêmement bien. John avait été militaire et savait tirer, mais il n'était pas aussi rapide que Sherlock pour modeler les boules de neige. Quant à Sephy, sa taille était un atout pour éviter les projectiles, et elle compensait son manque de technicité par un enthousiasme et une vivacité à toutes épreuves.

La bataille faillit s'interrompre quand, quinze minutes plus tard, un tir maladroit de Sephy, qui visait Sherlock atteignit un autre enfant, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, qui passait par là.

\- Oups ! Pardon ! Je suis désolée ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser !

John leva les yeux au ciel. Selon les moments, elle pouvait tellement ressembler à Mycroft ! Sherlock, lui, semblait excessivement fière de la politesse excessive de sa nièce. N'était pas Holmes qui voulait.

Le garçonnet sembla d'abord éberlué, plus à cause des excuses de Sephy que la neige qu'il avait reçue sur le crâne. Puis il se pencha, ramassa précipitamment de la neige, et l'écrasa sur le visage de la fillette. Qui sursauta, poussa le cri strident dont elle était spécialiste, et voulut répliquer immédiatement. Sauf que le garçon s'était enfui, et courait plus vite qu'elle. Il fit trois mètres, se pencha, reforma une boule de neige, et l'envoya en direction de Sephy, qui zigzagua pour l'éviter, et atteignit Sherlock.

John, d'un coup d'œil, vérifia que la mère de l'enfant était d'accord. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main, manifestement ravie que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle s'occupe d'épuiser son gamin hyperactif. John, trop ravi de ce rôle, se relança dans la bataille avec acharnement.

Il ne fallut qu'une douzaine de minutes supplémentaires pour que d'autres gamins, manifestement très intéressés, de tous âges, se jettent dans la bataille commune. John recensa même quelques adultes, pères et mères, dans le combat.

Le jeu prit fin quand il n'y eut plus vraiment de neige propre et belle pour continuer leur jeu, que Sephy commença à claquer des dents, et que la nuit commença à tomber. La plupart des enfants étaient partis, eux aussi, et John sonna le glas de leur bataille. La neige recommençait à tomber, et la fillette épuisée tendit les bras en direction de son parrain, qui rechigna mais la porta tout de même jusqu'à l'appartement.

Le retour dans le salon douillet, chaud et illuminé, fut une bénédiction. Le bonheur tenait vraiment à peu de choses.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 20/12 - Patin à glace  
_


	21. 20 Décembre - Patin à glace

_Bonjour à tous, sachez juste que je lis toutes vos reviews sur mon téléphone, et ce même si elles n'apparaissent pas sur ffnet ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre en ce moment, mais ça va venir, promis !_

 _Et pardonnez-moi pour l'irrégularité de la publication, tantôt le matin, tantôt le soir... Je fais de mon mieux ^^'_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **20 Décembre - Patin à glace**

* * *

John était parti faire des courses, ce matin-là (il était impressionnant de voir tout ce qu'était capable d'avaler une gamine de cinq ans en pleine croissance et un détective qui s'ennuyait et qui trouvait le temps long, et pour qui manger représentait presque une activité utilisant ses neurones), et comme il avait voulu éviter la foule qui ne manquerait pas de se presser au magasin (à cinq jours de Noël, le mot foule n'était plus de la théorie, même au simple Tesco), il était parti beaucoup trop tôt pour quelqu'un qui était en vacances. Même Sephy dormait encore, mais elle s'était endormie très tard la veille, incapable de s'assoupir tant que l'adrénaline, due à la neige, qui courait encore dans ses veines ne s'était pas calmée. Il était donc normal qu'elle roupille encore. Sherlock avait trouvé que c'était une excellente raison pour ne pas bouger du lit, rester l'un contre l'autre, et surtout s'envoyer en l'air (il savait de source sûre que Sephy avait le sommeil très lourd, et ne se réveillerait pas pour un peu de bruit, Lestrade et Mycroft en avaient toujours juré. Sherlock et John préféraient ne pas savoir), mais John ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille.

Il avait repoussé les mains aguicheuses de Sherlock, et s'était habillé rapidement, quittant l'appartement avec des sacs de courses vides avant que son amant n'ait eu le temps de mettre au point un plan pour le ramener dans le lit. John savait très bien qu'il ne résistait pas aux plans machiavéliques d'un Sherlock ayant envie de gros câlins.

Lorsqu'il revint, Sephy avait fini par émerger, et, le regard encore tout ensommeillé, elle mangeait son petit déjeuner aux côtés de Sherlock, qui testait une solution chimique étonnamment orange en gardant un œil sur la fillette.

\- Bonjour Sephy ! lança John, d'excellente humeur. Bonjour, Amour.

Il accompagna son salut d'un baiser sur les lèvres impatientes de Sherlock, qui en auraient volontiers pris plus, mais se contenta en silence de l'effleurement de la bouche de John contre la sienne.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé au Tesco ! annonça le médecin en brandissant un prospectus.

Sherlock daigna vaguement tourner le regard dans sa direction. Sephy, encore endormie, le regarda à peine.

\- Votre enthousiasme fait chaud au cœur, persifla-t-il.

Sherlock soupira, lâcha sa solution qui avait viré au vert (John ne cherchait plus à comprendre), et fit un effort monumental pour s'intéresser au papier glacé plein de couleurs vives que tenait John. Sephy, à son tour, fit de son mieux pour redresser sa tête (qui piquait dangereusement en direction du bol de chocolat chaud).

\- De quoi s'agit-il, John ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Ils ont installé une patinoire géante à Somerset House ! La vendeuse m'a dit qu'hier, à cause de la neige, elle était impraticable, mais qu'aujourd'hui, sa sœur Gloria qui travaille à la billetterie lui a dit que ce serait ouvert ! Mais qu'il n'y aurait presque personne, parce que tout le monde s'imagine qu'à cause de la neige qui reste, ce sera fermé !

La neige n'avait en effet pas vraiment fondu. Les rues étaient redevenues parfaitement noires et praticables à la vitesse habituelle, salée par les bons soins de la ville, et sur les trottoirs, on voyait plus de boue grise que de neige, mais les toits, les rebords de fenêtre et les voitures en stationnement avait toujours une jolie couche de poudreuse, si les enfants qui passaient par là ne l'avaient pas pillé dans une bataille contre leurs copains.

Sherlock n'avait pas tout à fait tout compris, et s'interrogeait sérieusement sur les conversations que John entretenait avec la vendeuse de Tesco (non, il n'était pas jaloux, juste prudent. Mais s'ils en arrivaient à parler de la sœur de celle-ci au point de connaître et de retenir son prénom, c'était que John la connaissait bien et lui faisait régulièrement la conversation. En même temps, c'était mieux que les sempiternelles disputes de John avec les caisses automatiques. Mais quand même. Sherlock se fit la note mentale d'accompagner John une fois ou deux. Le jour où ils devraient racheter du lubrifiant. Et un jour où John ne porterait pas grand-chose, genre juste un T-Shirt, qu'il puisse poser sa main sur sa peau nue en signe de possessivité. Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Pas du tout). Sephy, quant à elle, fit une moue perplexe.

\- Mouais... grommela-t-elle.

L'idée n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter plus que ça. Sherlock était on ne peut plus d'accord. Sauf que John dégaina soudain l'argument ultime :

\- Mais enfin Sephy, tes deux héroïnes princesses, elles font bien du patin à la fin, non ? Tu ne voudrais pas savoir en faire, toi aussi ? On peut même te faire la coiffure de l'autre là, Anna ?

Jeu, set et match. John avait gagné. Sherlock avait perdu. Avec Sephy de son côté, surtout avec l'air émerveillé de la gamine qui s'étalait désormais sur son visage, John savait qu'il était en très bonne position pour décider du programme de la journée. Et que Sherlock devrait s'y plier.

\- Sans moi, marmonna-t-il néanmoins, l'œil rivé sur sa solution devenue rouge (elle aurait dû être violette, c'était inquiétant).

Il ne perdait rien à essayer de se défiler.

\- C'est non négociable, annonça John joyeusement.

\- J'ai une enquête ? essaya Sherlock.

Le sourcil levé de John, parfaitement moqueur et au courant des enquêtes de Sherlock, parlait pour lui.

\- J'ai une expérience que je ne peux pas du tout arrêter ? tenta-t-il.

Cette fois le regard de John tomba sur la solution qui virait doucement au rose. Obtenir les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel ne paraissait pas franchement être une priorité.

\- Lestrade risque d'appeler ? poursuivit-il sa liste d'excuses.

Sephy pouffa, et John l'appuya d'un sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas patiner, grommela-t-il, vaincu.

John explosa de rire.

\- Tu sais tout faire, Sherlock, dit-il une fois son hilarité retombée, constatant que son amant ne plaisantait pas.

\- Ben non, pas ça.

\- Je ne pensais pas t'entendre reconnaître un jour que tu ne sais pas faire quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous apprendre, toi non plus tu ne sais pas faire, hein Sephy ?

La fillette acquiesça. Sherlock comprit qu'il n'y couperait pas. Il soupira profondément et regarda de nouveau son tube à essai. Le liquide avait désormais une magnifique couleur indigo. Il soupira derechef. Son expérience était fichue.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent donc, en début d'après-midi, à l'entrée de la piscine de Somerset House, à débourser les 7.50£ par personne que coûtait l'entrée, en constatant que la sœur de la caissière du Tesco avait eu raison : il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la piste. Sherlock traînait des pieds, et Sephy sautillait. Elle avait deux tresses de chaque côté de la tête, et arborait un bonnet, des gants et une écharpe violette, vaguement de la même couleur que la cape de son héroïne du jour. John avait pris son écharpe verte, et par pur esprit de contestation, Sherlock avait refusé la rouge en laine chaude que lui tendait son amant, préférant celle en soie bleue habituelle. On avait pris leurs chaussures, demandé leur pointure, et leur avait donné en échange trois paires de patins à glace noirs, qu'ils avaient chaussé. Ils étaient donc maintenant tous les trois parfaitement ridicules, instables, marchaient comme des canards, et s'apprêtaient à monter sur la glace.

John fut le premier à s'élancer, et resta étonnamment stable, sans la moindre crainte. Sherlock, secrètement, l'admira. Comment un homme qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie d'adulte, avant de rencontrer le détective, sous le soleil d'Afghanistan pouvait savoir patiner ?

Galamment, le médecin tendit la main à son amant pour le faire monter sur la glace à son tour, et à sa grande surprise, Sherlock parvint à rester stable et debout sur ses deux jambes. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, finalement. Après tout, peut-être que ça pourrait être intéressant. Surtout avec l'effet de son manteau long. Il se fit une note mentale de tester les réactions physiques de John à la vision, et de revenir seul avec son amant si le test était concluant. Sherlock était un scientifique et un chercheur né : il était toujours en quête de nouvelles choses susceptibles de plaire physiquement à son amant.

John l'amena un peu plus loin sur la piste, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus se tenir au bord, et qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger parce qu'il ne savait pas faire, sans soutien. Et son compagnon en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Je draguais des filles à la patinoire quand j'avais dix-sept ans, pour répondre à ta question muette.

Et s'esquiva aussitôt, laissait Sherlock furieux, jaloux, et parfaitement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement au milieu de la glace.

Le médecin, l'air goguenard, récupéra ensuite Sephy, plantée au bord, les jambes flageolantes, agrippée au bord comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et au lieu de l'aider à rejoindre Sherlock, il se mit naturellement à patiner à l'envers, faisant avancer la petite fille ainsi, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. S'éloignant du détective, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Sephy, concentrée pour ne pas tomber (et découvrant que non, ce n'était pas aussi simple que dans _La Reine des Neiges_ ), ne remarqua absolument pas qu'ils laissaient de côté son parrain. Pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua l'enfant et sa mère qui fonçaient sur elle. L'instant d'après, elle était sur les fesses, sur la glace, et avait entraîné dans sa chute le garçonnet qui l'avait fait tomber, ainsi que la mère de celui-ci. John n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de lancer une œillade moqueuse à Sherlock, planté à plusieurs mètres de là, et de se laisser tomber lui aussi. Dans la confusion de la chute et des bras et des jambes emmêlés, personne ne réalisa que John était tombé avec un temps de retard.

Sherlock, en revanche, vit clairement son amant tomber volontairement, puis rire et discuter avec la jeune femme blonde qui étaient à terre avec eux. Il se relevait déjà et lui offrait sa main. Elle riait et minaudait. Sherlock ne savait pas patiner, c'était un fait. Par contre, il était un génie, il savait danser, et il était jaloux. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à patiner dans les cinq prochaines secondes.

Il analysa à une vitesse record les patineurs autour de lui, repérant rapidement les bons mouvements à faire, fit quelques calculs d'aérodynamiques dans sa tête, et le sang pulsant dans sa veine, étouffé de colère, se jeta dans la bataille sans hésitation.

John du coin de l'œil, vit son amant fondre sur lui, dans une grâce irréelle qui fit se tordre son estomac. Dieu que Sherlock pouvait être beau, dans le pâle soleil d'hiver, avec sa peau d'ivoire, ses cheveux qui fouettaient son visage et son manteau voletant autour de lui.

Le détective arriva sur eux juste après que tout le monde se soit relevé, et il s'arrêta dans un mouvement parfaitement incontrôlé (mais néanmoins gracieux), attrapant la taille de John contre lui, un air de possessivité peint sur le visage et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. La mère et son fils, ressentant l'animosité du nouvel arrivant, ne se firent pas prier pour décamper, et John et Sephy éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu es magnifique, quand tu es jaloux, lui chuchota John. Tu vois que tu sais patiner ! C'est très instinctif en fait ! Allez viens, prends une main de Sephy, on va lui apprendre !

La fillette eut un immense sourire et tendit sa main gauche à son parrain, offrant la droite à John. Sherlock patinait mal, mais il avançait désormais sans tomber (bien incapable cependant d'imiter John quand il patinait en arrière), et cahin-caha, ils parvinrent à avancer, expliquer à Sephy comment faire les mouvements, et comment avancer seule.

Aussi têtue que ses pères, la fillette s'acharna, tomba, réessaya, re-tomba, essaya encore, se retint de justesse au bord pour ne pas tomber, lâcha la rambarde, parvint à avancer seule, eut un immense sourire de fierté, et rechuta lourdement à cause d'un ado qui passa à toute vitesse près d'elle sans faire attention (Sherlock se chargea de remettre la fillette sur ses lames, tandis que John rattrapa l'impudent, et prit sur lui de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de faire, avec des mot simples et sans la moindre menace, ou presque. Sherlock n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un devenir blanc aussi vite, avant de quitter la patinoire sans un regard en arrière. Le détective exsudait de fierté. Il aimait son John en mode soldat).

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, Sephy tout comme Sherlock se déplaçait normalement, glissant sur la piste avec une joie évidente, John décréta qu'ils avaient tous mérité un goûter, et qu'il était temps de rentrer.

\- Je peux avoir des crêpes ? demanda l'enfant avec un sourire enjôleur.

John, si faible avec les grands yeux bleus faussement pétillants de la fillette, accepta aussitôt, tandis que Sherlock levait les yeux au ciel. Il faudrait qu'il travaille sur la technique de Sephy, parce qu'elle avait de bien meilleurs résultats que lui, c'était agaçant.

\- Promis ! jura-t-il en l'aidant à sortir de la piste.

Ils croisèrent alors la mère de famille qu'ils avaient bousculés au début, et Sherlock se rapprocha instinctivement de son amant. Mais elle leur sourit gentiment, les félicita.

\- Vous avez une très jolie petite famille. Je suis fière de votre exemple pour mon fils. Passez de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !

Elle s'éloigna sans voir le trouble qu'elle laissait derrière elle. John préféra détourner les yeux. Et ne vit pas l'air de souffrance peint sur le visage de Sherlock. Ils préfèrent tous deux faire semblant de rien, pour le reste de la journée. C'était leur jeu préféré, après tout.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 21/12 - Ciel étoilé  
_


	22. 21 Décembre - Ciel étoilé

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **21 Décembre - Ciel étoilé**

* * *

Il avait neigé à gros flocons toute la journée. Du matin jusqu'au soir. Détruisant toute potentialité de sortie. Sephy, vaguement insupportable et boudeuse, avait tenté par tous les moyens de convaincre ses deux oncles d'aller courir dans la neige, mais la véritable tempête qui sévissait au dehors avait découragé les adultes.

L'enfant avait boudé, d'autant qu'ils avaient refusé de regarder une nouvelle fois _La Reine des Neiges_ avec elle. Elle aurait pu le regarder en boucle, comme toutes les petites filles fans du dessin animé, mais ce n'était assurément pas le cas de John et Sherlock.

Ils avaient alors déployé des trésors de patience et d'imagination pour occuper l'enfant : Sherlock avait perdu aux petits chevaux trois fois de suite, arguant que c'était parce qu'il avait pris les rouges, et que si Sephy gagnait, c'était parce qu'elle avait les verts, couleur beaucoup plus positive.

John, qui avait gagné la moitié des parties avec les bleus, lui renvoya un regard désabusé. Sephy fit moins dans la dentelle :

\- Nan, c'est juste que t'es mauvais, Onc' Sherlock.

Le détective l'avait assez mal pris. En même temps, il s'agissait d'un jeu qui ne nécessitait ni adresse, ni intelligence, mais simplement un peu de chance en lançant les dés, et Sherlock ne pouvait donc utiliser aucun de ses atouts. Pas étonnant qu'il perde.

Fort heureusement, l'arrivée de Mrs Hudson et un panier de scones au citron empêcha le détective de trop bouder, mauvais perdant qu'il était.

Du moins, jusqu'au moment où leur logeuse remporta la partie suivante de petits chevaux avec les rouges, Sherlock s'étant approprié les verts, Sephy ayant exigé les bleus, et John s'étant rabattus sur les jaunes.

Sherlock alla cette fois bouder pour de bon, se retranchant dans leur chambre pour mieux manifester son mécontentement. Loin de s'en émouvoir, John et Sephy continuèrent tranquillement de profiter de leur après-midi jeu de société, jusqu'au moment où Sherlock émergea de la pièce où il était reclus.

\- Bonjour, Amour, le salua John. Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

Toujours un peu boudeur (et vraiment très mauvais joueur), le détective refusa de participer au Cluedo (ce qui, de l'avis de John qui avait fait la proposition par politesse, valait mieux), mais ne se priva pas de commenter toute la partie, notamment l'intelligence de John et Sephy. Autant John ne se formalisa pas trop (ce n'était que Sherlock de mauvaise humeur, il avait l'habitude), autant Sephy le prit très mal. Elle n'avait que cinq ans, et le jeu était conseillé à partir de neuf ans. Elle savait lire et réfléchir, alors John avait décidé d'essayer, mais il était vrai qu'elle ne jouait pas de manière logique et sensée, et il lui signala plusieurs fois gentiment qu'elle posait une question inutile ; ou déjà posée.

Sherlock, en revanche, ne la rata pas, et l'épingla.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS BÊTE ! avait-elle fini par hurler, renversant le plateau et en montant bouder dans sa chambre en hurlant.

\- Elle est aussi mauvaise joueuse que Mycroft, avait décrété Sherlock en l'entendant monter les escaliers avec la grâce d'un éléphant. Lui aussi renversait les plateaux de jeu quand il perdait.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! répliqua narquoisement John. Quand je pense que j'avais enfin trouvé que c'était Miss Rose, la coupable, avec le chandelier...

\- Et dans la cuisine, poursuivit Sherlock.

\- Je croyais que c'était forcément un suicide de Mr Lenoir ?

\- Ça l'est, assura Sherlock, mais d'après vos stupides règles, le résultat de votre partie c'est Miss Rose, Cuisine, Chandelier.

De guerre lasse, John chercha dans le bazar de la table, plateau retourné, cartes envolées et pions à terre, la pochette de solution et l'ouvrit. Bien entendu, Sherlock avait raison. John ne voulait même pas savoir comment il avait fait. Ils ne jouaient qu'à deux, avec Sephy, Mrs Hudson étant redescendue chez elle, et Sherlock boudait dans le canapé. Il n'avait vu aucune des cartes de John ou de la fillette, avait simplement entendu leurs questions. Et avait été capable d'en déduire la bonne réponse. S'il n'était pas aussi fermement buté et attaché à son idée de suicide, il aurait probablement été très bon à ce jeu.

\- Correct, soupira-t-il. Bon, aide-moi à ranger ce bazar, ensuite on profitera de nos cinq minutes de tranquillité pour faire des câlins.

Sherlock, alangui dans le canapé avec son violon, ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- Oh tu as été odieux, tu vas devoir aller t'excuser, et elle va te bouder pendant un certain temps, mais ça servirait à quoi que je m'énerve ? Mycroft le fera très bien à ma place quand Sephy lui racontera tout. Et tu sais qu'elle lui racontera tout, que ton frère te fera une scène, probablement en présence de tes parents à Noël, et tu seras bien mieux puni pour ton comportement d'enfoiré que tout ce que je pourrais dire. Tu m'aides, maintenant ?

Sherlock grommela, sans bouger le moindre orteil. John avait entièrement raison. Sephy était très proche de son père. Sherlock détestait se faire disputer par Mycroft, non que cela l'atteignait, mais non seulement c'était fatiguant à entendre, mais cela n'arrangeait absolument pas les affaires du détective. Conclusion, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à offrir à la fillette pour qu'elle n'aille pas tout rapporter à son paternel.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, John avait arrêté de l'attendre, et avait entrepris de ranger le salon.

\- On ira la chercher pour essayer le mikado et le Memory, annonça John. Et tu la laisseras gagner quelques parties, et tu n'oublieras pas de t'excuser, merci. Maintenant pousse-toi, fais-moi une place.

Les plans de Sherlock explosèrent tous dans son esprit comme des bulles de savon quand John le poussa sans ménagement pour se coucher à côté de lui sur le canapé, sous la couette rouge. Le violon que Sherlock tenait toujours machinalement les gênait, alors il s'étira pour le poser derrière lui, à même le sol, et se réinstalla confortablement contre son amant. Parce que plus rien d'autre ne comptait quand la chaleur de John et son odeur si particulière venaient se mêler à celles de Sherlock, dans leur salon illuminé pour Noël, une tempête de neige au dehors et le feu dans la cheminée.

Leur tranquillité dura exactement six minutes, et vingt-huit secondes. Et puis Sephy débarqua en chouinant :

\- Je m'ennuiiiiiiie.

John soupira, Sherlock l'imita, et ils se relevèrent de concert.

\- Tu veux jouer au Memory ? proposa Sherlock. Je suis sûr que tu es très forte au Memory.

C'était le maximum que pouvait faire le détective en terme d'excuses verbales, et la fillette comprit rapidement qu'il souhaitait enterrer la hache de guerre. Alors elle accepta.

* * *

Bien sûr, Sherlock aurait pu gagner toutes les parties sans aucune difficulté, capable de retenir toute la grille dès qu'une case était soulevée, mais le regard noir et préventif de John le retint de frimer. Sephy se concentrait avec tout l'intelligence et la mémoire de son âge, et elle parvint à remporter quelques parties, quand Sherlock faisait exprès de se tromper. John, en revanche, n'en remporta aucune. Sherlock voulait bien être généreux et éviter la crise de larmes de la gamine, mais il se moquait de froisser l'honneur de son amant. Qui, de toute manière, n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, John avait énormément joué à ce jeu de mémoire durant sa scolarité, l'un de ses professeurs en ayant une version unique et personnelle, avec des cartes représentant des maladies et des organes, souvent très similaires les uns aux autres, et exigeaient de ses étudiants que non seulement ils retiennent les emplacements des cartes (pour s'entraîner à retenir la place des organes et des blessures, quand ils devraient opérer pour retirer des choses diverses et variés des corps des patients, il valait mieux avoir retenu au millimètre près les radios), mais aussi qu'ils ne confondent pas les images dessus. Les perdants se récoltaient des devoirs supplémentaires. John était rapidement devenu l'un des plus doués. Et n'avait presque plus jamais perdu.

C'était pourquoi il se moquait de perdre contre Sherlock. Il savait qu'il était bon à ce jeu. Et il reconnaissait sans aucun problème la supériorité intellectuelle de son amant.

Quand Sephy en eut marre de jouer au Memory, John proposa le mikado, et cette fois Sherlock ne fit aucun cadeau à la fillette. Il était bien trop précis dans ses mouvements. John avait été chirurgien. Et Sephy jouait du piano sur l'insistance de ses parents depuis sa naissance ou presque. Ses doigts entraînés aux gammes étaient capables de rivaliser avec ceux des deux adultes, et la bataille acharnée se conclut sur un match nul. Qu'ils départagèrent au Docteur Maboul, que John finit par remporter in extremis.

\- Pas juste, bougonna Sephy. T'es un docteur, toi. Un vrai docteur.

Sherlock s'empressa d'acquiescer, se mettant la fillette de son côté. Et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour lui murmurer un secret. John les laissa tranquille. Avec un peu de chance, le détective était en train de s'excuser pour son comportement odieux. Au pire, il soudoyait l'enfant. Le médecin ne voulait pas savoir.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, Sephy avait pris sa douche, dîné, revêtu son pyjama, et s'apprêtait à aller dormir. Du moins, c'était la théorie à laquelle croyait John. Parce que quand il croisa le détective qui aidait la petite fille à enfiler un pantalon, deux pulls, deux paires de chaussettes, une grosse veste, son manteau, ses bottes fourrés, ses gants et son bonnet par-dessus son pyjama, il crut vaguement avoir atterri dans la quatrième dimension.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? hallucina-t-il.

\- Oups, répondit Sephy en rigolant.

\- Chut, répliqua Sherlock, c'est un secret. Entre moi et Sephy.

La fillette recommença à rire, et John secoua la tête de dépit. Le détective avait bien trouver un moyen de soudoyer l'enfant, au final. Restait à savoir comment. Et pour ça, il fallait les suivre.

\- Habille-toi chaudement si tu veux nous suivre, déclara Sherlock, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

Un peu perplexe, John nota néanmoins que le détective était bien habillé, lui aussi, bien plus emmitouflé que dans ses costumes habituels. Désormais intrigué, John redescendit précipitamment dans leur chambre, rafla quelques gros pulls et une paire de chaussettes épaisses, ses chaussures de neige, et son manteau, et rejoignit le détective et sa nièce en haut.

\- Allons-y, chuchota Sherlock.

Et il poussa, sur le palier, la porte qui menait au grenier. Qu'il traversa sans mot dire, avant de trouver l'échelle qui menait au toit. Le détective passa devant, et John aida Sephy à gravir les barreaux, Sherlock la récupérant en haut. Puis il déboucha à son tour sur le toit. Il n'était jamais venu là. Il avait toujours pensé que leur toit était en tuile, et pentu, mais il n'en était rien. Par un miracle de l'architecture londonienne que personne ne pouvait sans doute s'expliquer, il y avait une vaste zone dégagée et parfaitement plane (qui n'était pas sans rappeler Saint Bart', et John frissonna. Mais cette fois, il était là, avec Sherlock, et plus jamais il ne referait une chose pareille), garnie de couvertures épaisses. La neige avait arrêté de tomber dans la soirée, et le ciel s'était complètement dégagé, laissant les étoiles à découvert dans l'encre de la nuit.

\- Waoh, murmura John.

\- Waoh, lui fit écho Sephy.

Il était si rare de voir un ciel étoilé aussi dégagé, à Londres.

\- C'est une nuit à étoiles filantes, annonça Sherlock en se rengorgeant de fierté.

À côté des couvertures, il y avait même un réchaud pour se préparer une boisson chaude. John ne savait même pas comment Sherlock avait fait pour préparer tout ça sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Sans un mot, suivant les ordres silencieux de Sherlock, ils s'installèrent confortablement. L'idéal, bien sûr, aurait été de s'allonger pour voir le plus grand morceau de ciel possible, mais par une température en dessous de zéro, de nuit, un hiver à Londres, sur un toit enneigé, cela serait du suicide pur et simple. On retrouverait leur cadavre congelés le lendemain matin. Ils feraient ça au mois d'août.

Aussi Sherlock s'assit-il sur une couverture, installa Sephy sur ses genoux, et enveloppa la fillette dans une couverture supplémentaire. Sur l'invitation de son amant, John s'assit à ses côtés, le collant au plus près pour partager leur chaleur corporelle, Sherlock déployant en outre une nouvelle couverture autour d'eux.

Et toujours sans un mot, ils levèrent tous les trois le nez. Et regardèrent les étoiles. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, et les astres luisaient, se détachant nettement dans l'obscurité.

Sephy soupira de bonheur, et John et Sherlock l'imitèrent. Le spectacle était enchanteur. Ils avaient froid, mais la sensation de vivre un instant magique, en dehors du temps, seconde d'éternité suspendue dans la course du temps sublimait tout le reste.

Ce fut Sherlock, finalement, qui brisa le silence. En levant la main pour désigner le ciel.

\- La petite ourse, ici. La grande ourse, là. Entre les deux, le début de la queue du dragon. En cette saison, on ne voit pas la constellation du Lion, l'étoile Regulus, ton signe astrologique. On voit juste le petit lion, un peu au-dessus de la grande ourse. Celle de John, la Vierge, avec Jupiter, n'est pas visible non plus. Et moi la mienne, le Capricorne, est tout à l'ouest. Elle commence à apparaître en cette saison, mais on n'est pas dans le bon angle.

John était soufflé. Abasourdi. Il se souvenait que Sephy, depuis toujours, mentionnait qu'elle voulait être astronaute, qu'elle aimait les étoiles, et qu'un jour, elle les visiterait et les connaîtrait par cœur. Greg et Mycroft, n'y voyant que des mots d'enfants (quel gamin n'affirmait pas vouloir devenir pompier ou médecin quand il serait grand ?), n'avaient jamais encouragé sa passion plus que ça. Mais Sherlock, pour se réconcilier avec la fillette et éviter les remontrances de son aîné, avait appris par cœur les astres. Lui qui méconnaissait complètement le système solaire quelques années plus tôt.

John en était littéralement estomaqué. Son amant ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

Sephy, fascinée, exigea d'en savoir plus, réclama « encore, encore, encore... ». Et Sherlock obéit. Leur montra Véga, Bételgeuse, Castor, Pollux, Procyon, Altaïr, Rigel et les Pléïades. L'air de rien, John demanda où se trouvaient Sirius, Orion et Acturus, et même s'il fut perplexe de sa requête, Sherlock lui répondit (John n'entendait pas lui expliquer Harry Potter, cela dit. Trop compliqué).

Il leur dessina ensuite la constellation de la baleine, celle du cygne, et lorsqu'il commença à expliquer celle du lièvre (il avait vraiment bien bossé le sujet), les deux adultes remarquèrent que Sephy s'était endormie dans les bras de son parrain. Il était temps de rentrer.

Lentement, sans un bruit, les deux hommes ramassèrent le réchaud (qui n'avait pas servi, finalement), les couvertures, Sherlock ajusta sa prise sur le corps endormi de la fillette, John porta tout le reste, et ils redescendirent dans le grenier, puis dans l'appartement, au chaud. Sephy se réveilla vaguement lorsqu'ils la déshabillèrent, mais elle replongea dans le sommeil presque immédiatement, dès qu'elle fut à l'abri sous sa couette.

Toujours sans un mot, ils redescendirent au salon, puis passèrent dans leur chambre. Par la fenêtre, on voyait si peu d'étoiles par rapport au spectacle qu'ils venaient de vivre que c'en était presque décevant. La main de Sherlock se posa soudain sur le bras de John, qui se retourna vers son compagnon. À la lumière de la lune, les yeux du détective brillaient d'incertitude, et il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Il avait besoin qu'on le rassure, réalisa John. Qu'on lui dise qu'il avait bien fait, bien agi, qu'il s'était comporté comme il fallait.

Non. Il n'avait pas besoin qu' _on_ le lui dise. Il avait besoin que _John_ le lui dise. Il avait besoin de l'assentiment de _John_ et personne d'autre.

\- C'était merveilleux, Sherlock, souffla-t-il. Magnifique. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Sauf toi, bien sûr. Parce que tu es la personne la plus magnifique de cette fichue planète, et aucune étoile ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec ton éclat et ta magnificence.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, mais trois secondes plus tard, il embrassait passionnément son amant. Faisant oublier à John de dire ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure : finalement, ils n'avaient vu aucune étoile filante.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 22/12 - Neige_


	23. 22 Décembre - Neige

_NORMALEMENT j'ai rattrapé mon retard de mes soixantes reviews en attente !_ _ _*smiley en forme de coeur qui ne passe pas sur ffet*_ Merci à tous *bis repetita* Vous êtes géniaux *ter*_

 _ **Mathou (jour 16)** : Bien sûr que Sherlock est sexy en Rudolf ! *-*_

 _ **(jour 17)** : ah oui c'est vrai que le film est passé lundi soir dernier à la télé ! J'espère que le spoiler du chapitre ne t'a pas trop gâché le spectable xD_

 _(jour 18) : Merci !_

 _ **Morganne-bzh (jour17)** : eh bien ton fils est un grand, et il a bien raison, la chanson est horripilante quand on l'écoute trop... merci de ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir :)_

 _ **Dan (jour 17)** : le calvaire de ton oncle et ta tante, et celui de beaucoup de parents à travers le monde je pense ! xD Merci pour la review :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_ **  
**

* * *

 **22 décembre - Neige**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, John et Sherlock découvrirent qu'ils avaient bien fait de ne pas s'attarder sur le toit, la veille. Londres disparaissait sous un épais tapis de neige, indiquant qu'il avait dû neiger à gros flocons toute la nuit. La neige continuait d'ailleurs de tourbillonner dans le ciel, plus tranquillement et pesamment que la tempête qu'ils avaient essuyée lundi, mais de manière régulière et continue.

\- Bonjour, Amour, tu as vu dehors ? attaqua John à peine réveillé. Noël sera blanc, chantonna-t-il sans attendre la réponse de son compagnon qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux, perdu dans l'océan de la couette. Noël sera blanc... Noël sera blanc et je vais gagner mon pari. J'ai déjà réfléchi à ce que je vais te demander !

Le médecin avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, que le regard boudeur et mauvais joueur de Sherlock ne suffisait pas à détruire.

\- Noël est, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le vingt-cinq décembre et nous sommes le vingt-deux, répliqua-t-il, de très mauvaise foi.

John lui tira la langue comme seule réponse.

Il continua de chantonner sa rengaine « Noël sera blanc » pour agacer son amant une bonne partie de la matinée, s'attirant les regards excédés de Sherlock.

\- Onc' John... ? appela soudain Sephy.

La fillette jouait tranquillement dans le salon depuis qu'elle était levée, appréciant la chaleur du feu que John avait fait dans la cheminée et la quiétude de la pièce illuminée.

\- Oui ma puce ? demanda gentiment John en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de la fillette.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Elle désignait la vieille radio de la cuisine, que John ou Mrs Hudson allumait parfois pour avoir de la musique en faisant le ménage, ou pour avoir les nouvelles du jour avant d'aller acheter le journal ou brancher leurs ordinateurs.

\- Euh, pas entièrement. Que le pays était bloqué par la neige, que tout était ralenti, les écoles sont fermées, mais de toute manière ce sont les vacances, ce genre de choses. Mais le métro fonctionne encore sans aucun problème, ils vont déneiger et saler rapidement les routes pour les ambulances et les services d'urgence, récita John en fonction de ce qu'il avait vaguement entendu durant la dernière demi-heure.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait inquiéter l'enfant dans tout ça. Ce n'était pas dans les préoccupations d'une fillette de cinq ans de savoir si les ambulances pouvaient circuler, normalement.

\- Et les trains ? Ils ont dit que les trains, ça roulait pas bien non ? explicita-t-elle.

\- Les trains ? Oui, ils sont sans doute ralentis, pourquoi ?

\- À cause de mes parents, intervint Sherlock. Qui arrivent demain, en train.

John avait momentanément complètement oublié cet état de fait. Sherlock l'avait pourtant dit le matin même, qu'ils étaient le vingt-deux décembre, mais le médecin n'avait pas réalisé que cela impliquait que les parents de son amant arrivaient demain, le vingt-trois, pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Bien loin de se préoccuper de l'état du trafic ferroviaire, John sentit une goutte de sueur glacée descendre le long de son échine. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il appréhendait grandement la rencontre avec ceux qui constituaient ses beaux-parents. Heureusement il n'eut rien besoin de dire pour que Sherlock le comprenne, et en trois enjambées, le détective avait lâché son violon dont il pinçait paresseusement les cordes et rejoignit John pour l'envelopper de ses bras et de sa chaleur. John se laissa complètement aller, oublieux de son environnement, pour se fondre contre Sherlock, dans son odeur.

Il ferma les yeux, sentit Sherlock le serrer un peu plus contre lui, les doigts pâles du détective appuyant sur des points d'acupuncture dans son dos pour le détendre. John sentit son corps se relâcher et de tendre à la fois, mais pour une toute raison. Il avait enfoui son visage contre l'épaule de Sherlock et ce dernier venait de l'embrasser tendrement sous l'oreille, quand ils sursautèrent.

\- Hum hum ! toussota Sephy.

Elle n'aimait pas quand les grandes personnes faisaient ce genre de choses et l'oubliaient ! Elle était grande elle aussi, elle avait cinq ans ! Parfois Onc' John et Onc' Sherlock se comportaient exactement comme ses pères, et elle savait d'expérience que si elle ne se manifestait pas, elle en était quitte pour jouer toute seule pour un bon moment.

John rougit fortement, piquant un fard terrible, tandis que les pommettes de Sherlock se colorèrent délicatement d'une légère teinte de rouge.

\- Oui ma puce, pardon, balbutia le médecin.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour les trains, reprit le détective. Même si le trafic est énormément ralenti, tes grands parents pourront arriver. Là d'où ils viennent, on a l'habitude de la neige, il y en avait tous les hivers. Les trains circuleront normalement même si l'arrivée sur Londres sera plus compliquée. Il n'y aura aucun problème.

La fillette eut un pauvre sourire, mais elle n'avait pas l'air plus rassurée que ça.

\- Il y a autre chose ? devina soudain John.

Elle avait parlé des trains, mais ce n'était pas le vrai fond de sa pensée. Autre chose la travaillait, qu'elle n'osait pas dire par peur de la rendre réelle.

Sa petite bouche trembla, et elle baissa les yeux, soudain humides. John s'alarma.

\- Et les avions ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix vacillante. Père est en Allemagne, rajouta-t-elle.

Précision on ne peut plus inutile. Sherlock et John avaient compris. L'enfant avait peur que son Père ne rentre pas pour Noël. Que son Père adoré et chéri ne soit pas avec elle pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. John songea que pour Greg aussi, cela serait terrible. Mycroft lui avait promis de rentrer au plus tôt.

D'un seul bloc, John et Sherlock se retournèrent en direction de la radio. Le médecin n'avait rien entendu à propos des aéroports, mais il n'avait pas la mémoire eidétique de son amant. Qui devint subitement blanc, encore plus que d'habitude, et John devina sans aucune difficulté qu'il venait de se remémorer l'annonce radiophonique annonçant des vols annulés et des aéroports fermés.

\- Aucune idée ! mentit John avec assurance avant que Sephy n'ait eu le temps de remarquer quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai rien entendu de tel ! Mais regarde, il ne neige plus beaucoup, c'était surtout cette nuit ! Il suffit de déblayer la piste, et hop l'avion pourra se poser ! Noël est dans trois jours, je suis sûr que ton Père sera rentré à temps ! sourit-il vaillamment.

Sherlock s'était reconstitué un visage neutre et agréa à ce que venait de dire John. Acteur de talent capable de convaincre n'importe qui de la véracité de ses propos ou du bien fondé de ses actions, la fillette n'y résista pas et goba le mensonge des deux hommes sans la moindre difficulté.

\- Que dirais-tu de sortir cet après-midi ? proposa John. On pourrait faire un bonhomme de neige à Regent Park ! Un bonhomme aussi grand que toi, même !

\- On pourra faire un Olaf ? demanda Sephy avec les yeux brillants.

John acquiesça, et même Sherlock promit de venir. Rassérénée, la fillette en retourna aussitôt à son jeu solitaire sur le tapis du salon. Et ne vit pas le regard d'inquiétude qu'échangèrent les deux amants.

* * *

Occuper Sephy et lui changer les idées fut l'objectif principal de la journée. John en avait rapidement discuté avec Sherlock, dans le dos de la fillette, pour savoir s'il y avait moyen de se renseigner ou d'en savoir plus, mais Sherlock avait secoué la tête, d'un air désolé, que pour une fois il ne simulait pas. Il se moquait éperdument de son frère, mais la tristesse de la fillette l'atteignait.

\- Je sais qu'il est ou était en Allemagne, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quand il était supposé revenir. Ni même s'il prend un vol commercial ou un avion privé... pour se renseigner il nous faudrait plus d'information pour appeler la bonne compagnie aérienne.

\- Et je ne me vois pas appeler Greg pour le lui demander. Si ça se trouve lui-même n'en sait rien et je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, soupira le médecin.

Sherlock avait acquiescé sombrement. Ils avaient alors tout mis en œuvre pour occuper la fillette, de la cuisine pour le repas de midi au Memory, avant d'en arriver finalement à la sortie. La neige continuait de tomber au dehors, mais les flocons étaient fins et épars, rendant la sortie possible.

* * *

Comme la dernière fois, ils s'emmitouflèrent dans des couches épaisses de vêtements, revêtirent des bottes, des gants en laine, des bonnets et des écharpes (sauf Sherlock, qui refusait de céder à ses chaussures de costume, ses gants en cuir, boudait les bonnets, et mettait son écharpe en soie, mais c'était le problème de Sherlock et John haussa les épaules)

\- Tu joueras au docteur pour me soigner, souffla narquoisement le détective à l'oreille de son compagnon lorsqu'il lui en fit la remarque.

John ne répondit rien. Nier aurait été stupide. Parce que même si Sherlock attrapait effectivement la mort, John savait parfaitement qu'il le soignerait sans même l'engueuler (ou alors seulement à moitié).

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à Regent Park, de la neige à perte de vue, épais tapis blanc, du givre plein les arbres qui les faisait briller d'un éclat irréel. La luminosité était assez intense, à cause de la réverbération du soleil sur le blanc uniforme qui les entourait, et John dut cligner les yeux plusieurs fois, n'osant songer au mal de crâne qu'il risquerait si le soleil se levait totalement pour briller de tout son éclat au lieu d'être caché derrière les nuages lourds de neige.

À cause du tapis de neige, il était difficile de distinguer les allées des pelouses, et les endroits autorisés de ceux interdits pour marcher. John, heureusement, connaissait très bien le parc, et Sherlock avait une excellente mémoire : même en y étant venu que quelques fois, il se souvenait à la perfection du tracé des sentiers. Ce qui leur évita d'aller glisser dans un ruisseau gelé et recouvert de neige. Le détective les mena finalement à un endroit large et dégagé, cocon parfait pour y accueillir leur futur bonhomme de neige.

\- Bon, décréta Sherlock, s'improvisant chef de chantier. Un vrai bonhomme de neige ne s'improvise pas. Il faut respecter des règles et des normes pour obtenir la perfection.

Sephy buvait ses paroles, les yeux écarquillés et brillants. Elle était en admiration entière et totale devant son parrain. John, légèrement plus perplexe, se demandait sincèrement, d'une, comment Sherlock pouvait s'y connaître en bonhomme de neige, de deux, quels étaient les process stricts à suivre ? Un bonhomme de neige, c'était juste un gros tas vaguement modelé avec une carotte pour le nez et des boutons pour les yeux, non ?

\- Faux, répliqua Sherlock, semblant lire dans les pensées de John. Un bonhomme est une affaire très sérieuse. J'ai grandi à la campagne, Barberousse et moi étions bien plus doués que Mycroft pour les bonhommes ! Il faut commencer par faire une boule, bien ronde et bien lisse, plutôt compact, mais pas trop. Puis ensuite, il convient de la faire rouler, afin qu'elle accroche la neige autour, et grossisse progressivement. Mais attention ! Et c'est là le cœur du problème, si la boule initiale tourne toujours dans le même sens, elle va devenir aussi plate qu'une roue, et ne formera absolument pas la sphère parfaite qu'elle doit être !

Sherlock était très sérieux (il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi atrocement sérieux sur un sujet aussi amusant), Sephy le regardait comme s'il était le messie en personne, et John trouvait son amant légèrement mélodramatique. Mais bon, c'était Sherlock.

\- Il est donc VITAL de faire rouler la boule de départ dans tous les sens, de manière cohérente et logique, et suivant un algorithme précis et...

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel à ce moment précis. Selon un algorithme ? Il comptait créer un bonhomme de neige selon un algorithme, avec une gamine de cinq ans dans l'équation ? Soupirant intérieurement, John perdit le fil de la réplique de son amant.

\- De plus, poursuivit Sherlock, toujours aussi sérieux, le traitement de la deuxième boule, celle qui constitue le corps du personnage, est très important. La création d'une boule suit un traitement similaire à la première, mais toute la difficulté réside dans le fait de pouvoir la soulever et la poser sur la première. La tête ne posera pas ce problème, nécessairement plus légère et plus maniable, et...

John releva les yeux au ciel, abandonnant toute velléité de suivre le discours de Sherlock. Il s'apprêtait à proposer à Sephy une version beaucoup plus simple du bonhomme de neige, qui ne nécessitait pas de calculs quantiques comme celle de Sherlock, lorsque le détective porta le coup de grâce :

\- Et c'est ainsi que nous obtiendrons un Olaf parfait !

Sephy était convaincue. John était foutu. Sherlock avait un sourire narquois.

\- Traître, grommela John.

Sherlock avait gagné.

\- Des questions ? demanda le chef de chantier, fier comme un paon.

\- Oui, répondit Sephy. Pourquoi on ne peut pas faire de château de neige ?

\- Pardon ? s'ahurit John.

\- Et à la plage, on ne fait jamais de bonhomme de sable ! Pourquoi on ne fait jamais de château de neige et de bonhomme de sable ? Pourquoi toujours des châteaux de sable et des bonhommes de neige ? ajouta la fillette pour être sûre de bien se faire comprendre.

John et Sherlock s'entreregardèrent. L'enfant était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Mais que répondre à une question aussi absurde et en même temps parfaitement logique ?

\- Parce que... bafouilla John. Parce que... ben, parce que, euh...

\- C'est une histoire de viscosité, de structure et de matière, affirma Sherlock d'un air docte.

Il n'en avait manifestement aucune idée, mais la fillette ne songea absolument pas à remettre en cause les paroles de son idole de parrain, et hocha la tête, parfaitement convaincue.

Sherlock, satisfait d'avoir évincé le sujet, donna ses directives, et ils commencèrent à travailler de concert.

John fut chargé de la boule principale, celle de la base ; Sherlock de celle du corps, et Sephy de celle de la tête. En respectant bien à la lettre les consignes de Sherlock. Et John fut surpris de voir à quel point cela fut une réussite totale. Le tracé a priori absurde du détective aboutissait bien à des sphères rondes et parfaites.

Ils entreprirent ensuite de ménager un aplat pour poser le torse du bonhomme sur son corps, déplacèrent la boule avec force précaution, ajoutèrent la tête.

Sephy s'occupa ensuite des pieds d'Olaf.

\- Parce qu'il a des pieds Olaf, c'est très important, sinon il fait comment pour marcher, hein ? argua la fillette.

Sherlock eut la charge d'allonger le visage pour le rendre ovale et déformé, exactement comme le héros du dessin animé. John prit sur lui de récupérer les branchages parfaits pour faire les bras du personnage.

À son grand étonnement, lorsqu'il revint près de son amant et de sa nièce, Olaf avait deux pieds qui étaient l'exact réplique de ceux du dessin animé, et le visage était plus vrai que nature. Sherlock avait un talent indéniable. Ce n'était même pas surprenant. Sherlock était doué pour tout, de toute manière.

Sephy s'enthousiasma pour les branches de John, qu'ils positionnèrent convenablement, avant de placer les boutons noirs qu'ils avaient emmenés. Un sur le torse, deux sur le tronc. Deux cailloux noirs pour les yeux.

Pour la bouche, ils avaient prévu le coup et amené une feuille noire, découpé selon la forme du sourire du personnage. La touffe sur la tête, pénultième détail.

Et plus finalement, ils en arrivèrent au plus important. John et Sherlock reculèrent pour mieux permettre à Sephy de faire son devoir. Lentement, prenant son rôle très au sérieux, la fillette plaça la carotte orange à la place du nez, et fit ensuite un pas en arrière pour admirer son œuvre, absolument charmée par le réalisme du bonhomme devenu réalité. S'il y avait eu un concours pour faire l'Olaf le plus réaliste possible, ils auraient gagné haut la main. John dégaina d'ailleurs son téléphone pour prendre plusieurs clichés, certains avec Sephy, qu'il ne manquerait pas d'envoyer à Greg pour lui donner des nouvelles de sa fille. Habituée l'enfant posa comme une star, exsudant de fierté face à leur réalisation. Même John et Sherlock devaient reconnaître avoir plutôt géré ce coup-là.

Ils admiraient leur œuvre en se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pour l'abandonner et la quitter, quand une voix résonna soudain :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Olaf, et j'aime les gros câlins !

La voix de Sherlock imitait tellement à la perfection l'extrait du film (qui n'avait vu qu'une fois, son Palais Mental ne devait pas avoir encore éradiqué la donnée) que Sephy et John sursautèrent, un bref instant intimement persuadé que la sculpture de neige était devenue vraie.

Une fois qu'ils eurent compris que c'était Sherlock, ils éclatèrent de rire, avant que Sephy ne réponde :

\- Je t'aime, Olaf !

Mais ce ne fut pas dans les bras du bonhomme de neige qu'elle se jeta pour faire un câlin, mais bien ceux de John et Sherlock, qui la recueillirent avec bonheur et la serrèrent contre eux, riant de joie de voir son innocence d'enfant, si pure et si magnifique.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 23/12 - Sablés_


	24. 23 Décembre - Sablés

**_ATTENTION MES CHERS AMIS MINEURS, CLIGNEZ UN PEU PLUS LONGTEMPS DES YEUX AU DÉBUT ! ;p_**

 _Bonne lecture !_ **  
**

* * *

 **23 Décembre - Sablés**

* * *

La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres : par de la neige qui tombait du ciel, de moins gros flocons que les derniers jours, mais une neige constante et régulière quand même. Leur lit donnant directement sur la fenêtre, à peine réveillés, Sherlock et John avaient constaté cet état de fait, et avaient échangé un regard inquiet. John n'avait même plus à cœur de taquiner Sherlock sur leur pari informel sur le fait que Noël serait blanc. Il allait de soi, au vu de la date du jour et du tapis blanc qui commençait à sérieusement handicaper la capitale ces derniers jours (à part les ambulances, et les véhicules d'urgence, plus aucun véhicule ne se risquait à rouler, les taxis faisaient la grimace et les métros étaient pleins à craquer), qu'à moins d'une sérieuse dérégulation des températures, la neige tiendrait jusqu'à dimanche. Et c'était précisément ce qui inquiétaient les deux hommes. Ils n'avaient toujours pas osé appeler Lestrade pour avoir des nouvelles, mais si Mycroft ne pouvait pas rentrer du continent, la moitié de leurs invités feraient grise mine : Sephy pleurerait son père, Greg son compagnon, les parents Holmes leur fils, Sherlock son frère (même s'il affirmerait tout l'inverse à voix haute). Resterait John, Mrs Hudson et Molly, qui n'avaient pas de raison directe de souffrir de l'absence de Mycroft, mais qui étaient probablement les personnes les plus empathiques de la soirée, et ils en souffriraient comme les autres.

\- Bonjour, Amour, finit par souffler doucement John à l'intention de son amant après avoir regardé les flocons tournoyer derrière la vitre pendant bien trop longtemps.

Il était encore tôt, et ils n'entendaient pas de bruit dans la chambre du haut. Sephy s'était endormie tard, la veille. Elle était très fatiguée de sa journée, mais à mesure qu'approchait Noël, elle était également plus excitée, et toute l'adrénaline de son corps l'empêchait de dormir. Son inquiétude latente pour son père, même si elle ne l'exprimait pas, n'arrangeait rien. Elle dormait donc encore, la porte de la chambre de John et Sherlock était fermée, et John avait besoin de quelque chose de positif. De câlins. De la chaleur et de l'odeur de son amant, encore un peu contre lui après la moiteur de la nuit.

Sherlock répondit immédiatement aux mains de son amant sur lui, et il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les caresses. À leur grande surprise commune, ils avaient réalisé au cours de leur relation que c'était Sherlock et non John qui était le plus souvent l'initiateur de leurs câlins. Le détective avait une soif insatiable de sexe et du corps de son médecin personnel. John mettait cela sur le compte de l'asexualité que Sherlock avait revendiqué des années durant, années qu'il avait donc perdues sur le plan du sexe. Sherlock était donc comme un ado qui avait tout à rattraper.

Mais quand, selon les circonstances, c'était John qui prenait les devants, Sherlock avait appris d'expérience qu'il valait mieux se laisser aller et de simplement profiter. Cette fois ne fit pas exception, et il obéit aveuglement aux mains de John qui le poussèrent de sa position allongée sur le dos pour le mettre sur le flanc, tournant le dos au médecin. A peine installés, il sentit les doigts de John courir sur sa colonne vertébrale nue, appuyer sur des points précis, faire des ronds avec ses pouces et dénouer ses épaules tendues. Le massage était agréable, et Sherlock soupira doucement d'aise.

La langue de John ne tarda pas à venir rejoindre ses mains. À chaque point d'appui de ses doigts, sa bouche venait se poser sur l'épiderme de Sherlock, ses lèvres mordillaient, et sa langue taquinait la peau pâle ; et le détective en gémissait désormais doucement, cela réveillant son corps.

John descendit doucement, progressivement, frustrant son amant qui lutta contre l'envie de se retourner et d'embrasser violemment le médecin pour ensuite aller lui ordonner de le prendre. Il savait que ce serait meilleur s'il laissait faire John. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Parce que John finit par disparaître profondément sous les couvertures, ses doigts taquinèrent les fesses, les pétrissant et les malaxant avec amour, avant que sa langue ne prenne le relai. Sherlock en tremblait. Surtout quand l'appendice de John s'insinua dans son sillon inter-fessier. Et plus bas encore. Et plus profondément encore. Il était tellement rare que John le prépare de cette manière, émettant des bruits mouillés parfaitement obscènes qui résonnaient aux oreilles de Sherlock comme la plus merveilleuse de musiques (un jour, il faudrait qu'il compose une musique pour son violon sur ce thème. Un jour. Quand ils seraient seuls), et le détective fut obligé de descendre sa propre main en direction de son sexe pour se toucher et se soulager. Il n'eut aucune surprise de trouver sa verge érigée et dure comme la pierre. Il en mourrait d'envie, et John continuait de l'amuser.

Par réflexe, Sherlock ouvrit les jambes. La langue habile en profita, quitta momentanément son intimité, attrapa l'une des bourses et joua avec. Sherlock ne jouit pas sur le champ uniquement grâce à un réflexe de dernière minute.

\- Amour... viens, je t'en supplie, réclama-t-il.

Il put entendre John laisser échapper un léger rire derrière, mais il mit fin à sa douce torture, et remonta à la hauteur de Sherlock. Et se colla contre lui, torse contre dos, pour mieux pouvoir attraper le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit du détective. Sherlock gémit de nouveau, son sexe suintant d'envie. Il sentait le désir de John dans son dos et n'avait nul besoin d'aide pour se représenter mentalement le vît dressé et gorgé de sang.

Pressé, le détective aida John à attraper la bouteille et creusa les reins, réalisant à peine que John ouvrait le tube, vérifiant de ses doigts lubrifiés que Sherlock était parfaitement prêt, et se préparait également.

En revanche, il ressentit bien quand John le pénétra doucement, tranquillement, amoureusement, la caressant partout en même temps, de sa verge dressée à ses tétons tendus et sensibles. Lorsqu'enfin, John fut entièrement à l'intérieur de lui, ils soupirèrent de bien-être et de concert, et Sherlock se tordit le cou pour exiger un baiser passionné, que John lui offrit aussitôt, commençant à bouger dans l'intimité de son amant.

Toute la difficulté allait maintenant résider dans le fait de ne pas hurler et de ne pas réveiller la fillette de cinq ans qui achevait ses cycles de sommeil à l'étage supérieur.

* * *

Il s'avéra, à leur grand bonheur, que Sephy n'avait rien entendu, encore endormie. D'ailleurs, elle dormait encore devant son chocolat chaud et ses tartines au petit déjeuner, à mille lieues des deux hommes en pleine forme à cause de l'adrénaline que le coït avait généré, passé la brume et la relaxation habituelle.

\- Tes grands parents arrivent cet après-midi, Sephy, avait annoncé John. Que dirais-tu de préparer des gâteaux, des jolis sablés de Noël avec du glaçage rouge et vert, pour les accueillir ? Ça te ferait plaisir ?

Sherlock eut un sourire narquois en s'installant derrière son microscope. La proposition du médecin n'était pas le moins du monde désintéressée, et n'avait pas pour but d'occuper la fillette. Mais surtout de préparer l'arrivée de parents Holmes. John stressait à propos de cette rencontre avec la même fébrilité qu'un ado de dix-huit ans qui découvrirait les parents de sa copine pour la première fois et qui se demanderait si le père de sa douce n'allait pas essayer de le castrer au cours du repas. John lui tira la langue dans le dos de la fillette.

\- J'aime pas, rouge et vert, répondit l'enfant.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. John se retint de faire de même. Sephy était levée du pied gauche.

\- Quelles couleurs voudrais-tu ?

\- Rose et bleu ?

\- Il faudrait aller au Tesco acheter du colorant alimentaire, alors, je n'en ai pas de ces couleurs-là. Tu t'habilles, et tu viens avec moi ?

L'enfant acquiesça, soudain plus alerte. Avec un peu de chance, sur les sablés bleus, elle pourrait convaincre John de faire des motifs de flocon blanc.

\- Tu viens avec nous Sherlock ? demanda John.

L'air horrifié du détective lui répondit. Quitter son expérience, la chaleur de la pièce, le feu dans la cheminée pour aller faire des courses au Tesco ? Sachant que John ne pourrait pas draguer la caissière avec Sephy dans le coin, Sherlock n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'infliger pareille torture.

* * *

Ce fut donc en solitaire qu'oncle et nièce se rendirent faire des courses, et en profitèrent pour racheter tout ce qui aurait pu manquer dans le frigo et les placards pour les prochains jours, notamment pour le repas du réveillon et de Noël. Normalement, Mrs Hudson avait promis de se charger des courses, mais avec toute cette neige, John préféra la prévenir qu'il s'en chargeait, ne souhaitant pas que la vieille dame glisse, avec sa hanche défectueuse.

À peine rentrés, les deux marmitons grignotèrent un rapide déjeuner, et se mirent aussitôt en cuisine, au grand désespoir de Sherlock. Il n'avait pas eu son risotto aux champignons, la dernière fois, et il en avait subitement de nouveau envie, et même s'il aimait beaucoup les gâteaux de John, les sablés le tentaient beaucoup moins que son envie de risotto.

\- Alors, décréta John en affublant Sephy d'un tablier trois fois trop grand pour elle, il nous faut du beurre.

\- Check, répondit l'enfant.

\- De la farine.

\- Check.

\- Des œufs.

\- Check.

\- Du sucre.

\- Check.

\- Et du zeste d'orange.

\- Check.

\- Et pour le glaçage, colorant alimentaire rouge, vert, bleu et rose, a minima.

\- Check, check, check et check.

\- Et du sucre glace. On réutilisera le blanc d'œuf, aussi. Tu es prête ?

\- Check et à vos ordres, mon capitaine !

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans son expérience. Mélanger des œufs et de la farine n'était certainement pas aussi intéressant que la réaction du derme avec de l'acide chlorhydrique. Rien n'était plus intéressant que ça. Enfin, à part John, bien sûr.

D'un œil purement désintéressé (il portait encore le deuil de son risotto), Sherlock suivit la recette, d'une simplicité enfantine, puisqu'il fallait bêtement mélanger tous les ingrédients, et pétrir longuement pour obtenir une belle boule de pâte, avec attention. Il était impressionnant de constater qu'avec Sephy et l'imprécision de son enfance, les actes les plus simples prenaient une dimension beaucoup plus ardue. Elle mélangeait soit trop fort (et éclaboussait John de lait) soit trop lentement (n'ayant pas la force physique pour être efficace), et l'utilité du tablier des deux apprentis cuisiniers prenaient tout son sens.

La partie la plus délicate fut sans aucun doute au moment de la séparation des blancs et du jaune des œufs. Sephy n'avait aucune finesse et très rapidement, John préféra s'en charger, la laissant peser les autres ingrédients, et mélanger sucre et lait, auxquels ils rajoutèrent la farine puis le jaune d'œuf, incorporèrent le beurre ramolli en petits dés, et malaxèrent le tout à la main (propre. John était chirurgien, et il se lavait les mains comme avant une opération, obligeant Sephy à faire de même, ce que Sherlock trouvait plutôt comique), probablement l'étape que l'enfant aimait le plus. Elle avait le droit de mettre les mains dans le plat et de tout écrabouiller, jusqu'à ce que le médecin prenne le relai et forme au fond du saladier une magnifique boule bien ronde et bien lisse.

Conscient que l'attention de Sephy risquait de partir d'un instant à l'autre, John l'occupa en lui présentant ses emporte-pièces flambant neuf spécial Noël, lui montrant tous les modèles pendant que la pâte reposait au frigo : renne, sapin de Noël, étoile, étoile filante, botte, sucre d'orge, cloche, nounours, bonhomme de pain d'épice, bonhomme de neige, cœur, ange, flocon de neige, boule de Noël et assez inexplicablement une sorte de champignon.

Sans surprise, découvrir les formes des petits moules en métal n'occupa pas l'enfant bien longtemps, et tant pis pour le repos de la pâte, John la ressortit du frigo et prépara la table.

\- Ça te dérangerait de ranger ton acide chlorhydrique ? demanda le médecin à Sherlock sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je compte étaler cette pâte sur cette table, et je suis intimement persuadé que l'acide chlorhydrique se marierait très mal avec nos sablés.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Ton manque d'esprit d'aventure me déçoit parfois John.

\- Désolé de faire primer notre santé avant le reste. Je suis presque sûr que ça pourrait faire des trous dans notre estomac si on l'ingérait.

\- Pur sans doute, mais dilué dans la pâte, et cuit ensuite ? Pas sûr. Il faudrait expérimenter pour vérifier ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non, vraiment pas, non.

\- Bon, puisque tu insistes...

Sephy écoutait leur discussion d'un air exaspéré. Même elle, du haut de son jeune âge, comprenait parfaitement que malgré le ton on ne peut plus sérieux, tout cela n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie et que son parrain n'envisageait pas la moindre seconde de laisser des produits dangereux à proximité de leurs gâteaux. D'ailleurs, il avait tout rangé au fur et à mesure de la discussion, même son microscope, et la table était donc entièrement vide et prêt à accueillir leurs réalisations.

John sortit deux plaques recouvertes de papier sulfurisé, le four préchauffait tranquillement, et John dégaina le rouleau à pâtisserie.

* * *

Peu de temps après, la table entièrement recouverte de farine pour éviter que ça ne colle, tous les trois avaient chacun morceau de pâte étalé devant lui et s'amusait à découper des sablés de toutes les formes possibles. Sephy mangeait des morceaux de pâte crue dès que John avait le dos tourné, Sherlock essayait de tailler au couteau la forme moléculaire de l'acide chlorhydrique (à savoir trois atomes d'hydrogène, un cation d'oxygène et un anion de chlore) et John s'énervait sur l'emporte-pièce en forme de flocon, qui était très délicat à démouler pour parfaitement garder la forme dans le détail des petits pics.

En résumé, chacun à sa manière s'amusait bien.

* * *

Ils mirent au four une première fournée, continuèrent de dessiner des formes, sortirent la première plaque, enfournèrent la deuxième, attendirent que les sablés durcissent un peu, les décollèrent de la plaque en se brûlant les doigts pour les mettre à refroidir sur une assiette, préparèrent la troisième fournée quand le four bipait pour annoncer la fin de la deuxième, et ainsi de suite.

La cuisine ressemblait vaguement à un champ de bataille plein de farine quand enfin, tous leurs sablés furent prêts, secs et refroidis.

\- Atelier glaçage ! annonça John. Prête ?

\- Prête mon capitaine !

\- Alors allons-y ! Tu veux quoi comme couleur finalement ? On a acheté du bleu et du rose, mais comme on a du rouge, du bleu et du jaune, techniquement on peut réussir à faire toutes les couleurs. J'ai même du blanc pour nuancer tout ça !

Sephy n'aimait pas la facilité. Sherlock non plus. Et ils étaient tous les deux des profils scientifiques. Ils exigèrent de John une préparation « neutre » de glaçage (un bête mélange de sucre glace et du blanc d'œuf que John avait réservé jusque-là) en quantité suffisante, et sortirent ensuite pas moins de huit petits récipients pour préparer les couleurs : jaune, rouge, bleu, vert, orange, violet, rose et blanc. Ils préparèrent autant de poches à douilles, et avec une rigueur toute scientifique, firent les mélanges avec la parfaite quantité de colorant alimentaire pour obtenir les couleurs souhaitées. Sherlock décida même de rajouter une teinte de bleu supplémentaire.

\- Une bleu nuit, et une de la couleur de tes yeux, murmura le détective à l'oreille de son amant.

Bizarrement, le cœur que Sherlock recouvrit d'un glaçage bleu-couleur-des-yeux-de-John et qu'il lui tendit avec un doux sourire émut le médecin bien plus que toutes les déclarations d'amour du monde.

Les deux Holmes (de naissance ou d'adoption) débattirent ensuite très sérieusement sur la couleur d'absolument TOUS les gâteaux.

Les sapins étaient verts, ça ils étaient d'accord. Les étoiles, jaunes ou oranges, les bonhommes de neige blanc (avec des yeux noirs), ainsi que les anges qui obtenaient ainsi une pureté virginale. Il n'y eut aucun débat sur les cloches (jaunes), les cœurs (de n'importe quelle couleur) et les bottes (idem).

Ils se disputèrent en revanche longuement sur la meilleure manière d'obtenir une couleur marron pour les rennes, les bonhommes de pain d'épice et les nounours, et Sherlock eut finalement gain de cause, préparant une onzième couleur.

John dut ensuite trancher leur débat du « _comment faire des belles rayures sur les sucres d'orge et était-il absolument nécessaire que celles-ci soient rouges et blanches, ou pouvait-on envisager des couleurs différentes, par exemple rouge et vert, vert et blanc, ou bleu et blanc ?_ ».

Puis Sephy refusa que les flocons de neige soient juste bêtement blancs, et souhaita leur faire un reflet légèrement bleuté, pour ajouter un effet « cristal glacé », à l'image du château de la _Reine des Neiges_.

Sherlock céda.

John, abasourdi, les regarda manier les poches à douilles et les colorants comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, avec précision et concentration. Lui qui avait juste bêtement songé à faire des étoiles rouges et des étoiles vertes constatait une fois de plus, quand on incluait Sherlock Holmes, jamais les choses n'étaient faites « bêtement et simplement ».

Après des heures de travail, Sherlock et Sephy reposèrent leurs outils et offrirent au regard empreint de fierté de John des sablés plus vrai que nature. Sephy avait fait les bases de couleur, Sherlock et ses doigts habiles s'était chargé des points de détail comme les yeux des personnages, les étoiles sur les sapins, les queues des étoiles filantes, les boutons du bonhomme de pain d'épice. John était abasourdi.

\- Et avec tout ça, nota-t-il néanmoins, vous n'avez même pas été fichus de m'utiliser un seul milligramme de colorant rose !

Le ramequin contenant cette couleur était en effet toujours entièrement intact, et Sherlock et Sephy, constatant cela à leur tour, explosèrent de rire.

Suivant les ordres de John, ils rangèrent toute la cuisine, nettoyèrent, avant de s'installer gravement autour de la table, concentrés.

\- Bon, il me paraît nécessaire de goûter avant l'arrivée de tes grands parents Sephy. Juste pour savoir si c'est bon. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Les yeux de l'enfant brillaient d'envie, et Sherlock en avait oublié son risotto. Manger un cœur bleu le tentait beaucoup. D'un air sérieux, ils choisirent chacun un sablé (Sherlock un cœur bleu, Sephy un flocon-façon-reine-des-neiges, même si elle n'avait réussi à dessiner Elsa nulle part, et John les essais ratés et glacés en violet juste pour la blague des molécules de l'acide chlorhydrique) et croquèrent dedans de concert.

Ils étaient délicieux, et Sephy dévora le sien.

\- Et moi, je peux goûter ? résonna soudain une voix.

Sephy laissa immédiatement retomber le deuxième gâteau qu'elle venait de prendre, et hurla en se précipitant en direction de la voix :

\- PÈRE !

Mycroft avait ouvert grand ses bras et l'enfant s'y précipita sans la moindre retenue. Mycroft avait toujours été « Père » pour Sephy, et Greg « Papa ». Ils avaient essayé de lui faire dire tout un tas de variations. Mycroft n'était pas très à l'aise avec un autre surnom que Papa, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Greg de se faire appeler Papé ou Papou, ou n'importe quoi du style, mais le caractère affirmé de la petite fille n'avait pas faibli. Greg était Papa. Et Mycroft était Père. Et pourtant, malgré le caractère pompeux de cette dénomination, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui quand il était là, et l'idolâtrait au-delà de toute raison. Clairement, elle faisait son Œdipe avec Mycroft plutôt que Greg, qui adoptait probablement inconsciemment la position de la femme du fait de ses liens avec la mère biologique de Sephy.

Tandis que père et fille se faisaient des câlins et se murmuraient des bêtises, John salua chaleureusement Greg, arrivé avec son compagnon.

\- Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Mycroft est rentré sans souci ? On avait peur, à cause de la neige.

Greg rougit, baissa le ton avant de répondre, tandis que le gouvernement britannique continuait de câliner leur fille :

\- Il y a trois jours qu'il est rentré. Lundi soir. Quand il a commencé à neiger, mais pas assez pour bloquer le trafic aérien. Mais il n'est pas retourné bosser depuis, enfin juste depuis son ordinateur de la maison. On a juste voulu... en profiter.

Les joues en feu du DI parlaient pour lui et Sherlock lui adressa un sourire narquois, se préparant à une réplique bien sentie. La tape que John lui asséna sur le bras l'en dissuada. John était très heureux pour son ami. Mycroft avait tenu parole : il était rentré tôt, et avait rattrapé le temps perdu avec son compagnon. Et entendait bien rattraper celui perdu avec sa fille, à voir comment Sephy gloussait dans les bras de son père, ses mèches auburn complètement folles autour de sa tête.

\- Plus de crise politique à gérer, alors ?

\- Plus de crise politique à gérer, confirma Mycroft à distance, ayant entendu la question de John. Tu veux rester ici ce soir avec tes oncles ma puce, ou tu rentres à la maison avec nous ? Papa et moi, nous sommes en vacances. Tes grands parents arrivent ce soir ici, mais dès demain nous revenons tous à Baker Street pour les voir et fêter Noël tous ensemble. Tu préfères quoi ?

L'enfant était toujours dans les bras de son père, et elle réfléchit sérieusement à son dilemme. Elle adorait ses oncles, mais ça faisait maintenant six jours qu'elle était là. Elle adorait ses grands-parents, mais elle pourrait les voir demain. Et surtout, elle adorait son Père. Et son Papa. Et ils lui avaient manqués. Beaucoup manqués.

\- À la maison, supplia-t-elle.

Mycroft hocha la tête.

\- Vous en êtes quittes pour l'avoir dans le lit avec vous toute la nuit, prédit John. Elle ne va pas lâcher Mycroft de sitôt.

Greg secoua la tête, fataliste. De toute manière, ils s'en doutaient un peu, Mycroft et lui, connaissant leur fille. Et avaient bien pris de l'avance en ce qui concernait leur intimité.

\- Bah, au moins ça vous permettra d'être tranquille toi et Sherlock ce soir, répliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

Ce fut au tour de John de virer au rouge écrevisse.

\- Vous n'allez pas avoir de difficultés à rentrer avec la neige ? demanda John pour détourner l'attention.

(Le sourire narquois de Sherlock était de retour)

\- Penses-tu. Toby est formé à rouler sur la neige.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait oublié Toby. Le garde du corps - chauffeur - nourrice - baby-sitter - cuisinier et bien d'autres choses de Mycroft. Être le gouvernement britannique avait quelques avantages que le pauvre médecin qu'il était oubliait parfois.

\- Bien sûr, c'est évident, commenta-t-il. Allez, mange donc un sablé, récupère ta fille et ton homme, et rentrez donc !

Greg se préparait à répondre quand une voix résonna de l'escalier.

\- Sherlock, poussin chéri, nous sommes là !

John s'immobilisa, soudain blanc comme la neige qui tombait au dehors. Le sourire narquois de Sherlock n'avait pas quitté son visage et John comprit soudain pourquoi : il ne pensait pas à leurs potentiels futurs exploits sexuels de ce soir. Il pensait à ses parents, qui allaient arriver et les bloquer dans leur intimité tout autant que la présence de Sephy dans la maison. Mycroft venait pourtant de le dire, mais John n'avait pas percuté.

Il inspira un grand coup. Dans un instant, il allait rencontrer ses beaux-parents.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 24/12 - Réveillon_


	25. 24 Décembre - Réveillon

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **24 décembre - Réveillon**

* * *

John se réveilla en sursaut, bien trop tôt pour un jour de congé, a fortiori dans une période qui incitait au sommeil et au farniente.

Sherlock, qui avait dû percevoir le mouvement de son amant redressé dans le lit ouvrit un œil paresseux et le referma, peu enclin à se lever maintenant. Il était plutôt décidé à ne pas se lever du tout. L'idée de passer la journée avec l'intégralité de sa famille, de ses parents à sa nièce en passant par son frère, Mrs Hudson, Molly et Greg ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Il endurait l'effort pour John, qui était si heureux de ce Noël avec leurs proches, mais à l'avenir il exigerait d'aller chez ses parents, à la campagne, pour Noël. Non seulement il y avait beaucoup plus de place pour dormir sans s'entasser les uns sur les autres, mais en plus il pourrait toujours prétexter une affaire urgente pour rentrer sur Londres quand il le souhaiterait. Alors que là, il était coincé chez lui.

\- Rendors-toi, ordonna-t-il à John d'une voix endormie.

John, trop heureux de ne plus être le seul réveillé, sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion :

\- Bonjour, Amour. Mais je ne peux pas me rendormir.

Sa voix était angoissée, et Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel sous ses paupières closes. Devinant qu'il était illusoire de croire qu'il allait pouvoir se rendormir, Sherlock soupira et roula sur le côté pour faire face à son compagnon.

\- C'est toujours ta rencontre avec ma mère qui te traumatise ?

\- Oui, gémit le médecin.

Sherlock soupira. À part que sa mère avait la mauvaise tendance de l'appeler poussin, de vouloir qu'il ait des amis quand il était enfant, et qu'elle devinait tout ce que Sherlock aimait cacher et taire, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi John faisait une telle fixette sur elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ça s'est bien passé non ?

Violet Holmes avait été fidèle à elle-même : elle avait enlacé ses fils qui avaient levé les yeux au ciel et rendu l'embrassade avec circonspection (même enfants, ils n'avaient jamais aimé les câlins), salué Greg avec emphase, et fait de gros câlins à sa petite princesse de petite fille.

Puis avait adopté John avec un naturel déconcertant. Ce dernier s'attendait tellement à être analysé par les parents Holmes (comme il l'avait été par Sherlock et Mycroft lors de leur première rencontre) qu'il avait été entièrement décontenancé par la chaleur de Violet et l'absolue simplicité et normalité de Sieger.

Ce n'était qu'un couple de vieilles personnes qui portaient des lunettes autour de leur cou, oubliaient où ils mettaient leurs médicaments contre la tension, se chamaillaient comme des enfants, parlaient beaucoup et embêtaient Sherlock qui ne faisait que soupirer. Violet Holmes n'était qu'une mère. Une mère qui faisait des divisions de tête. Qui corrigeait les calculs de Sherlock sur les proportions d'éléments chimiques dans des expériences d'un seul coup d'œil, de tête, sans même trouver ça bizarre. Et dont le mari le regardait avec un air d'indescriptible fierté. Murmurant à John qu'elle avait obtenu la médaille Fields, pour ses derniers travaux, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux de Mycroft. À la naissance de son aîné, elle avait arrêté.

John avait seulement commencé à comprendre le mot « génie » et la portée de celui-ci lorsqu'on en arrivait aux Holmes.

Et du coup, malgré toute la chaleur et la simplicité de Violet Holmes, John restait complètement bloqué et tétanisé : il allait aujourd'hui cuisiner toute la journée pour un repas de fête pour une personne qui calculait ses quantités d'ingrédients selon des théorèmes mathématiques qu'elle inventait au fur et à mesure. John se sentait singulièrement stupide aux côtés d'un cerveau comme le sien, qui avait réussi à donner naissance à deux cerveaux aussi géniaux qu'elle par-dessus le marché, et ne parvenait pas à se comporter normalement.

\- Précisément. Ça s'est trop bien passé, c'est ça le problème.

\- Tu t'en fais une montagne pour rien, John... soupira le détective. Ce n'est rien qu'une vieille dame...

\- Qui a eu la médaille Fields, enceinte de huit mois.

\- Et qui a été anoblie, et alors ?

L'air effaré de John lui apprit qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas dire ça.

\- C'est juste ma mère, reprit-il.

\- Précisément. C'est. Ta. Mè-Re.

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais elle t'adore !

\- Ah bon ? Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Tu vis avec moi ! C'est juste évident ! Elle a désespéré toute sa vie durant de réussir à nous caser, Mycroft et moi, et fait son deuil de petits enfants ! Tu es venu soigner son gentil poussin de la tristesse de la solitude et de la drogue, et tu l'as ramené à Londres après sa mort, singea-t-il une voix haut perchée. C'est évident qu'elle t'adore.

\- Sauf que nous n'avons pas d'enfants ; que je ne t'ai pas sauvé de la drogue, c'est ton frère et Greg qui t'ont obligé à aller en cure de désintox bien avant que je ne te rencontre ; que tu es rentré à Londres de ton propre chef puisque j'étais toujours en train de pleurer ta mort ; et que je suis désespérément plus stupide que les membres de ta famille.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, sa mère savait faire des divisions à quatre chiffres de tête, mais elle était incapable d'observer comme lui, et n'avait pas une once de l'intelligence politique de Mycroft.

\- Mon père n'est pas un génie. Et que je sache, ni ma mère ni moi ni même cet idiot de Mycroft ne serait capable d'ouvrir un corps pour en réparer les organes abîmés et sauver la vie du patient, le tout dans un pays en guerre, en étant capable de tirer pour te défendre et sauver des vies. À ton niveau, tu es aussi un génie. Là, tu es content ?

John ne l'était pas du tout. Il était sans doute capable de faire des choses que personne dans la famille Holmes ne pouvait faire, mais il avait travaillé dur toute sa vie durant pour apprendre à faire ses choses. Ce n'était pas du génie. Ce n'était pas le trilinguisme de la famille. Ce n'était pas l'aisance intellectuelle. Ce n'était pas les yeux clairs qui scannaient le monde autour.

\- Je peux dormir maintenant ? réclama Sherlock.

Vaine question. John était toujours tendu comme un arc à ses côtés, et lui n'avait plus sommeil. Il était bien trop réveillé pour se rendormir, maintenant.

Il grommela dans sa barbe, et attira John contre lui, dans ses bras. Et entreprit de le détendre de la seule manière qu'il connaissait et qui était efficace dans cent pour cent des cas.

\- Sherlock... tes parents, à l'étage... murmura néanmoins John lorsque la main du détective se referma sur sa verge.

\- Ils sont vieux, ils sont sourds, et si Sephy n'entend rien quand elle dort ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi eux entendraient quoi que ce soit. Il suffit de ne pas crier...

La bouche de son amant qui se referma sur son sexe en érection fit exploser tous les contrarguments de l'esprit de John. Et il mordit son oreiller pour ne pas gémir et crier trop fort.

* * *

Molly était arrivée en début d'après-midi, juste après la famille Holmes-Lestrade, encore en blouse, et l'air franchement épuisée.

\- TROIS nouveaux cadavres à examiner avant Noël. TROIS ! Arrivés ce matin ! Avec le foie dans un état pas possible, et à qui il manquait trois orteils chacun, mais pas les mêmes ! avait-elle râlé, en s'effondrant sur le canapé.

Comme c'était prévisible, sa répliqua avait attiré l'attention de Greg, qui se demandait si cela ne pouvait pas être reliée à une affaire à lui, de Sherlock, parce que des orteils manquants c'est toujours rigolo, et de Sephy parce que cette enfant avait un vrai problème d'éducation pour tout ce qui touchait aux cadavres.

\- Il y a des enfants ici ! avait sifflé Mycroft, plus mère poule que jamais.

Molly avait daigné ouvrir un œil pour regarder la petite fille qui la considérait d'un air très intéressé.

\- Salut ma petite puce. Tu vas bien ma chérie ? Tu viens me faire un câlin ?

Sephy ne s'était pas fait prier. Elle ne voyait pas assez sa grand-mère pour la considérer comme un référent féminin, et les rares fois où Mycroft avait dû emmener sa fille au bureau avait donné lieu à des scènes surréalistes de baby-sitting entre Sephy et Anthea. En revanche Molly, à l'exception de sa mauvaise tendance à parler de son boulot en oubliant parfois que certains termes ne devraient pas être entendus par des oreilles si jeunes, était parfaite avec Sephy. La fillette l'adorait, d'ailleurs. Et ne se priva pas pour sauter dans les bras de sa marraine.

Sherlock, penché sur son microscope, se sentait complètement envahi. John était avec lui dans la cuisine, ses parents à l'étage, Greg et Mycroft venaient d'investir leurs fauteuils, Molly et Sephy le canapé. Baker Street n'était pas prévu pour accueillir autant de monde. Surtout avec le sapin illuminé qui prenait une certaine place, dans le coin. Et il fallait encore débarrasser une partie du salon pour y installer la table qui leur permettrait de tous réveillonner, ce soir.

\- Dis Molly, demanda Sephy, tu as déjà vu la _Reine des Neiges_ ?

L'air innocent de la fillette était trop mignon pour être honnête. Sherlock laissa échapper un bécher, John sursauta, et les parents de la fillette se tendirent imperceptiblement.

\- Non ma princesse, tu voudrais qu'on le regarde ensemble ?

\- Oui ! Grand-mère aussi a dit qu'elle voulait le voir avec moi ! GRAND-MÈRE ! GRAND-MÈRE ! GRAND-PÈRE !

Sieger et Violet, qui rangeaient leurs affaires à l'étage, occupant l'ancien lit de John, répondirent à l'appel de leur petite-fille, et acceptèrent avec grand plaisir de visionner son film avec elle.

\- Je vais préparer le repas de ce soir ! décréta soudain John.

\- Je vais t'aider ! rajouta Greg en bondissant sur l'occasion et hors du fauteuil.

\- Je viens avec toi ! compléta Mycroft.

Trois minutes plus tard, les quatre hommes étaient en sécurité dans la cuisine, porte fermée, tandis que les premières notes de la chanson d'ouverture commençaient à retentir.

\- Je vais en mourir, gémit Mycroft. J'en fais des cauchemars.

\- Peut-être que ça s'arrêtera après Noël, se voulut rassurant Greg.

John et Sherlock étaient nettement plus sceptiques sur la question, mais n'osèrent rien dire de peur de déprimer le couple.

\- Bon, cuisinons, décréta John. Il ne nous reste que ça. Mrs Hudson a fait le foie gras, il faudrait...

Sherlock et Mycroft n'attendirent pas la fin de la proposition de John pour grimacer et ainsi signifier tout le mépris que cela leur inspirait. Sherlock n'aimait pas cuisiner. Non pas qu'il était incapable, ce n'était que de la chimie appliquée, pénible, mais facilement réalisable et bizarrement il n'y avait que lui qui était capable d'avaler ce qu'il préparait. Mais Mycroft, en revanche, haïssait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la cuisine. Dire qu'il était mauvais dans ce domaine était un euphémisme, et Greg avait rapidement décidé, pour le bien de leur couple et de l'alimentation de Sephy, que c'était lui qui se chargerait de leurs repas.

Ce fut donc très logiquement le seul qui ne se renfrogna pas à la proposition de John.

\- Je crois que je ne sais pas ce que je déteste le plus entre cuisiner et cette affreuse _Reine des Neiges_ , grommela l'aîné des Holmes.

Sherlock n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter pour qu'on comprenne qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Moi je veux bien t'aider, décréta Greg. C'est quoi le menu prévu pour ce soir ? La dinde ?

\- Non, demain midi. Ce soir, c'est le jambon braisé ! Il faut s'occuper des toasts d'apéritif, de faire cuire le jambon, les pommes de terre, les choux de Bruxelles, la décoration de la table, le pliage des serviettes, le découpage de l'ananas, et...

Sherlock et Mycroft levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert.

* * *

Ils furent cependant obligés de s'y coller, eux aussi, à la préparation de la soirée. Comme il était suicidaire de confier le moindre couteau aux deux Holmes, ils furent assignés à la décoration de table.

Autant le pliage des serviettes en tissu (lesquelles représentaient désormais l'Opéra de Sydney, qui aurait pu croire que Sherlock avait des compétences en origami ?) ne leur posa aucun problème, autant ils avaient autant de mauvais goût en décoration qu'il en avait en bon pour choisir leurs costumes griffés sur mesure.

Ce fut Sephy qui vint à leur rescousse, après avoir fini son film, et qui leur adressa un regard de pitié condescendante propre à l'innocence de son âge.

C- 'est moche, décréta-t-elle.

Son père et son oncle en furent très vexés.

\- Fais mieux ma chérie, je t'en prie. Je te laisse faire.

Quand John releva les yeux du guacamole qu'il était en train de préparer, les deux aînés Holmes étaient tranquillement installés dans le canapé, le premier travaillant sur son téléphone portable de dernière génération, et le cadet jouant du violon. Et la fillette de cinq ans dressait les tables avec des nappes blanches, des bougies et des paillettes. Dans trois heures, quand ils passeraient tous à table, il serait plus que probable que la décoration ait entièrement viré aux flocons, au bleu et au blanc, et qu'on retrouve des Elsa et des Olaf partout.

\- Désespérant, jugea John.

Greg acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne fut pas le seul. Maman Holmes avait entendu la réplique de John, elle aussi en cuisine pour finaliser le Christmas Pudding qu'elle avait préparé et qui serait servi en dessert du réveillon, et elle jeta un regard appréciateur à son nouveau gendre.

\- MYCROFT HOLMES ! SHERLOCK HOLMES ! Si vous n'êtes pas revenus d'ici deux minutes pour aider votre fille et nièce à mettre la table, vous serez privés de dessert ! hurla-t-elle soudain.

Mycroft en lâcha son téléphone, et Sherlock son violon, et les deux précieux objets ne furent sauvés que grâce à la réactivité de leur propriétaire respectif, qui les récupèrent au vol par réflexe.

Ébahi, John contemplait le spectacle des deux frères penauds, qui baissaient le regard et obéissaient à leur mère.

\- Waoh, souffla John. Il existe donc quelqu'un capable de faire plier le gouvernement britannique et le plus grand cerveau d'Angleterre et du monde.

Violet lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tous les grands de ce monde ont une mère, décréta-t-elle.

John lui rendit un sourire ébloui, soudainement plus du tout intimidé. Cette femme et lui, malgré son intellect bien supérieur, avait une chose indicible en commun : ils aimaient Sherlock, et ils avaient sur lui un pouvoir que le reste du monde n'obtiendrait jamais.

\- Votre jambon braisé a l'air délicieux, John, commenta-t-elle.

Elle ne vérifia même pas que, derrière elle, ses deux fils dressaient la table. Parce qu'elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

\- La recette de base est de Mrs Hudson, reconnut honteusement le médecin.

\- La sauce est parfaite !

\- Miel et moutarde, commenta le médecin. Secret de famille de ma mère. C'est bien l'un des rares trucs qui n'a pas été à jeter dans mon enfance, commenta-t-il avec une note d'humour.

Trois minutes après, Maman Holmes l'avait pris sous son aile, et John racontait son enfance désastreuse, ses parents farouchement antimilitaristes qui l'avaient mis dehors lorsqu'il était entré sous les drapeaux, et l'alcoolisme de sa sœur.

Sherlock, Mycroft et Sephy débattaient de la nécessité de mettre des pièces en chocolat sur la décoration de table, et de la couleur du chemin de table (Sephy voulait du bleu, Mycroft du rouge et Sherlock du vert. Ils mirent les trois, prouvant que le mauvais goût artistique n'étant donc pas héréditaire, mais pouvait se transmettre même en l'absence de liens génétiques).

Greg finalisait les verrines et des toasts prévus en entrée, après avoir fait plusieurs allers-retours pour apporter de chez Mrs Hudson les chaises manquantes pour que tous puissent s'assoir, aidé de Sieger, dont la normalité et le calme n'étaient pas pour déplaire au DI.

Mrs Hudson cuisinait le reste du repas dans son propre appartement, tout en criant à intervalles irréguliers des ordres à quiconque l'entendrait pour obtenir de l'aide quand elle en avait besoin.

Molly sortit de la douche, pimpante et fraîche, ayant ôté sa blouse et l'odeur de javel qui accompagnait la morgue pour revêtir une robe qui lui allait très bien (c'est à dire que Sherlock ne la critiqua pas, ce qui était une victoire). Elle remplaça John aux fourneaux et pour tenir compagnie à Violet Holmes, tandis que le médecin passait à son tour dans la salle de bains.

* * *

L'heure tournant, le grand ballet des douches et des costumes commença, afin que chacun puisse se préparer à la soirée de veille. La plus pénible étant assurément Sephy, de plus en plus excitée à mesure que l'heure tournait. Greg ne parvenait pas à la faire taire.

\- SEPHY, ÉCOUTE TON PÈRE ! tonna soudain Mycroft.

La fillette fut soudain réduite au silence, arrêta de courir partout et tendit les bras à son père pour mettre le gilet qu'il voulait à tout prix qu'elle enfile et qu'elle essayait d'éviter.

\- Pourquoi quand c'est moi, ça ne marche pas ? marmonna Greg.

\- Parce que tu as peut-être beaucoup d'autorité sur des criminels, mais ça ne tient en aucun cas la comparaison avec le fait de diriger un pays, se rengorgea Mycroft. Ou d'avoir dû élever Sherlock durant l'enfance.

L'assistance entière leva les yeux au ciel, sauf Sherlock, lequel était heureusement sous la douche à ce moment très précis. Et sauf Violet, qui asséna une tape sur le bras de son fils et lui ordonna de s'excuser. Et le gouvernement britannique s'exécuta, parce qu'il obéissait à sa mère.

\- Et de toute manière, rajouta son père, tu ne l'élevais pas, tu le martyrisais, ton petit frère, quand vous étiez enfants.

Jamais John n'avait vu Mycroft rougir autant.

* * *

Mrs Hudson ramena le dernier plat, John remit une nouvelle bûche dans l'âtre, et Sherlock entama un cantique de Noël au violon.

Le réveillon pouvait commencer.

* * *

John était ravi. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de monde chez eux depuis longtemps. En comparaison de toutes les nuits en solitaire qu'il avait passé dans un Baker Street aussi froid qu'un tombeau à sortir son ancienne arme de service du tiroir de sa table de nuit et se demander si, cette fois, il aurait le courage de l'utiliser pour aller rejoindre Sherlock dans la mort, c'était un changement radical.

Le médecin savait aujourd'hui que Mycroft le surveillait et avait fait enlever les balles du pistolet, pour éviter les gestes malheureux avant que Sherlock ne soit revenu, mais John n'avait que trop lu Shakespeare : une partie de lui avait toujours cru à la possibilité que la mort de son meilleur ami soit une blague (mais une bien plus longue que celle de Juliette), et l'aîné Holmes n'avait pas eu besoin d'intervenir. John était heureux de constater qu'aujourd'hui, tout était derrière eux. Mycroft, bien que toujours aussi imbuvable, pédant, et incapable de tenir une conversation avec Sherlock plus de trente-cinq secondes avant de commencer à jouer à « qui est le plus intelligent de nous deux ? - C'est moi - Prouve-le » avait un comportement sensiblement différent quand Sephy était dans les parages. Le gouvernement britannique était fou de sa fille, et il avait regardé avec attention les doigts habiles de John qui avaient réitéré l'exploit de la tresse _Reine des Neiges_. Greg cuisinait et Mycroft peignait Sephy, juste partage des tâches.

La présence des parents Holmes contribuait également sensiblement à faire baisser la tension entre les deux frères, et Mycroft se montrait cordial. Mrs Hudson, qui avait l'habitude de materner tout ce petit monde, s'entendait comme larrons en foire avec Violet.

Molly discutait avec passion avec Sieger sur les méthodes de découpe de cadavre dans les pays étrangers, Greg et Mycroft tentaient de faire manger Sephy (qui venait de décréter que non, elle n'aimait pas les verrines saumon fumé et guacamole qui constituaient l'entrée), et Sherlock souriait à John.

John souriait à Sherlock en retour. Le médecin savait que son amant détestait ce rassemblement, cette foule amassée dans leur salon qui prenait tout la place, faisait du bruit et bousculait la tranquillité de leur vie. Pourtant Sherlock souriait à John, parce que John était heureux et incapable de se départir de son sourire bête. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu une famille valable durant son enfance, et qui n'avait eu que des frères d'armes pendant longtemps, découvrait la chaleur d'un foyer avec un bonheur inouï. Et le bonheur de John était tout ce qui importait à Sherlock. Qu'importait si pour cela, il devait supporter son frère et ses remarques assassines, sa mère qui lui pinçait les joues en l'apprenant « mon poussin », son père qui lui rappelait qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il revienne en vacances dans leur village, ou les regards énamourés que Graham lançait à Mycroft.

John fut complimenté sur son jambon braisé, caramélisé à point, et sa sauce à la moutarde et au miel, délicatement relevé par les ananas frais du plat. Mrs Hudson, chaleureusement applaudie pour les accompagnements, pommes de terre rôties et choux de Bruxelles. Parce que Sephy les avala jusqu'à la dernière miette, une première dans l'alimentation de la fillette qui détestait en général tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à du chou.

Ils terminèrent le repas par le Christmas Pudding de Violet Holmes et les mince pies de Mrs Hudson, tout en légèreté.

* * *

Le champagne aidant, ils se retrouvèrent soudain tous à jouer au jeu des post-it, et le fait que Sherlock et Mycroft aient tous les deux accepté prouvant que les miracles de Noël pouvaient survenir.

\- Sherlock, on avait dit des personnages de Noël, remarqua Greg, blasé.

\- Mais c'est un personnage de Noël, répondit le détective en collant son post-it sur le front de son amant.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel, sentiment partagé par le reste de la tablée.

\- Je sens que je ne vais jamais trouver, soupira John, désormais affublé du post-it « John Watson », ce qui faisait beaucoup ricaner son amant.

Quoi de meilleure feinte que d'écrire le nom même de la personne qui est persuadée d'incarner quelqu'un d'autre ? Aucune règle ne l'interdisait, et John était le plus beau cadeau de Noël de Sherlock, ce qui voulait donc dire que c'était parfaitement dans le thème.

Ils avaient tous écrit un nom sur un post-it pour leur voisin de gauche.

John héritait donc de son propre nom sur son front, offert gracieusement par l'esprit tordu de Sherlock.

Molly était devenue Saint Nicolas.

Sieger était Balthazar.

Violet s'était vue rebaptiser Zézette (parce que son mari n'avait toujours pas compris la fascination étrange de sa femme pour un film français qui ne comportait pas la moindre once de la magie de Noël, malgré son titre).

Mrs Hudson manquait de moustache pour incarner convenablement Albert Einstein (parce que la rumeur disait qu'il avait inventé la théorie de la relativité à Noël, et les idées tordues étaient génétiques chez Holmes).

Mycroft provoqua le ravissement de sa fille en héritant de Jack Frost (avant _La Reine des Neiges_ , elle avait eu une passion pour _Les Cinq Légendes_ , film beaucoup moins horripilant en terme de musique, et imaginait très bien son Père en ténébreux maître de la glace torturé. Surtout qu'elle avait été, comme toutes les petites filles, amoureuses de Jack Frost avant de l'être de Kristof, et comme toutes les petites filles, elle était aussi amoureuse de son papa).

La fillette était devenue Casse-Noisette, parce que Mycroft essayait de l'intéresser à Tchaïkovski et aux légendes allemandes, histoire qu'elle fasse honneur à son grand-père.

Greg, sous les ricanements de son compagnon, se prénommait désormais Olaf.

Et le front de Sherlock, enfin, proclamait Rudolf, preuve s'il en fallait une de l'humour désastreux de Lestrade.

John n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien être, mais quand il regardait les fronts de sa famille et de ses amis, il se disait que ce n'était pas gagné. Et bizarrement, ça le rendait heureux.

\- Sephy, du spielst auf Deutsch, ordonna Mycroft.

\- Was ? Das ist unmöglich ! râla la fillette.

Elle ne réalisait pas que l'ordre était en réalité un indice quant au personnage qu'elle avait sur le visage, bien difficile à trouver pour une fillette de cinq ans qui jouait avec une flopée d'adultes, dont la plupart avait une capacité de raisonnement supérieure à la moyenne.

\- Ich kann nicht, das zu machen !

\- Du kannst, répliqua son grand-père. Und du wirst machen. Ich will kein grammatikfehler zu hören !

\- Stimmt... céda la petite fille. Aber will ich beginnen ! Bin ich eine mädchen ?

\- Nein.

\- À moi ! poursuivit Greg.

Sans surprise, Greg gagna la partie. Considérant que c'était sa fille qui avait écrit son post-it, et que le thème était Noël, il n'était pas très compliqué de deviner où elle avait bien pu aller piocher son inspiration. Beau joueur, il laissa cependant passer quelques tours à poser des questions à côté de la plaque, histoire de ne pas montrer à sa fille qu'il avait deviné trop vite.

Sherlock, également, trouva rapidement. L'air narquois peint sur le visage de Lestrade à chaque fois que Sherlock posait une question était un bien meilleur indice que les réponses en elles-mêmes. Et le détective jouait avec tous ses atouts, science de la déduction y compris. Et le souvenir du sourire goguenard du DI posé sur son costume de Rudolf au bal costumé de NSY était bien trop frais pour qu'il l'oublie.

Sieger et Molly, tous les deux des personnages classiques de Noël, n'eurent pas vraiment de difficultés non plus, même si les questions leur valurent quelques crises de rire, au début.

Violet fut probablement la plus impressionnante. Personne, à part ses deux fils et son mari, ne savait qui était le personnage inscrit sur son bout de papier, et pourtant elle devina avec une simplicité enfantine, un temps record et un doux sourire pour son époux le rôle qu'elle avait endossé.

 _\- Par pitié, Maman, non_ , décréta Sherlock en français. _Pas cette année_.

 _\- Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, mais je suis d'accord avec Sherlock_ , renchérit Mycroft.

 _\- D'accord pour quoi ?_ ajouta Sephy, qui était la seule personne à comprendre l'entièreté du dialogue de toutes les personnes autour de la table.

\- Auf Deutsch, Sephy ! la gronda aussitôt Sieger.

Boudeuse, la fillette refusa de reposer la question.

 _\- Vraiment pas, mes poussins ?_

Le regard des deux frères en disait long. Non, ils refusaient de revoir une fois de plus _Le Père Noël est une ordure._

Sephy, aidée de son Papa qui lui soufflait de se concentrer sur l'allemand, finit par comprendre que la langue qu'elle parlait n'était pas seulement un exercice de langue imposé par son Père, et en arriva rapidement à la conclusion de Casse-Noisette. Tout à son euphorie, elle ne remarqua même pas le clin d'œil que s'adressèrent ses deux pères, ravi de l'entendre dire qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses ballets préférés. Au moins son cadeau de Noël lui ferait plaisir, demain.

Restèrent en compétition John, qui était de plus en plus perplexe à chaque question, Mrs Hudson, qui n'avait aucun moyen de penser à Einstein quand elle restait focalisée sur le thème de Noël, et Mycroft, qui était complètement intrigué par le personnage qu'il avait sur le front, donné par Mrs Hudson et adoré par sa fille, qui n'avait vraiment pas le même univers ni les mêmes centres d'intérêt ! Le fait que son frère se pavane en disant que lui, il avait déjà gagné, n'arrangeait rien.

Une fois qu'ils eurent donné à Mrs Hudson les indices « rien à voir avec Noël » (« mais si ! » protesta Violet Holmes avec autant de mauvaise foi que pouvaient en avoir ses fils) et « mathématiques et physique », elle trouva rapidement. Mycroft resta bloqué longtemps. Puis Sephy lui révéla qu'il s'agissait d'un dessin animé, Mrs Hudson corrigea en précisant que c'était surtout une vieille légende anglaise, et le Old Man Winter, ou Jack Frost parut soudain bien plus évident à Mycroft.

Et sans surprise, John perdit la partie avec le sourire.

* * *

\- On ouvre des crackers ? demanda Sephy en mouillant ses yeux de fausses larmes suppliantes.

\- Non, c'est pour demain, refusa Mycroft.

\- D'ailleurs c'est l'heure pour les petites filles sages d'aller au lit pour que le Père Noël puisse passer... rajouta Greg.

Mycroft et Sephy levèrent les yeux au ciel. La fillette n'avait jamais cru au Père Noël, elle n'était pas assez bête et bien trop Holmes pour ça.

\- Vous serez là demain matin, hein ? supplia l'enfant. Quand je me lèverai.

Le couple Lestrade-Holmes était le seul à ne pas rester dormir. Mrs Hudson regagnait ses pénates, bien sûr, mais elle habitait juste en dessous. Les parents Holmes occupaient l'ancienne chambre de John, et Sephy avait son lieu pliant dans la même pièce. Molly avait quant à elle hérité du canapé, ce qui lui convenait très bien : vu le temps que Sherlock y passait à dormir, elle était sûre qu'il était confortable ! Et c'était beaucoup plus agréable de se réveiller dans la chaleur d'un foyer au matin de Noël que seule chez elle dans son petit appartement, à devoir prendre le métro de bonne heure pour venir ouvrir les cadeaux avec tout le monde !

Greg et Mycroft, en revanche, malgré la proposition de Mrs Hudson de les héberger, préféraient rentrer. Et laisser leur fille aux bons soins du reste de la famille.

\- Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça ma puce, Toby nous ramènera à l'heure pour ouvrir tes cadeaux, promis.

\- Il a des vacances, parfois, ce malheureux Toby ? souffla discrètement John à Sherlock.

\- Il est au service de Mycroft, que sont les vacances par rapport à l'insigne honneur que de le servir ? ricana ironiquement le détective en réponse.

Sephy accepta d'aller se coucher, mais à l'unique condition que ses deux pères viennent lui raconter une histoire à son chevet, ce qu'ils acceptèrent sans problème. Leur petite fille grandissait parfois bien trop vite, avec sa maturité et ses phrases d'adulte, et il était bon de pouvoir encore profiter de son innocence et de sa candeur enfantine.

Une fois Sephy endormie, ils se préparèrent à rentrer, et cela sonna le glas de la soirée, chacun décidant d'aller se mettre au lit. Il n'était pas tout à fait minuit, mais il n'était pas prévu de veiller. Noël, ce serait demain.

* * *

 _(Dans ma grande mansuétude, je vous traduis le dialogue en allemand :_

 _"Sephy, tu joues en allemand._

 _Quoi ? C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !_

 _Tu peux. Et tu vas le faire. Je ne veux entendre aucune faute grammaticale !_

 _D'accord... mais je veux commencer ! Est-ce que je suis une fille ?_

 _Non)_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - 25/12... NOËL ! ;)  
_


	26. 25 Décembre - Noël

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **25 Décembre - Noël**

* * *

Sans surprise, c'était Sephy qui s'était réveillée la première de toute la maisonnée. Elle s'éveilla presque immédiatement avec cette seule pensée : c'est Noël aujourd'hui.

Silencieusement, elle coula un regard à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses grands-parents dormaient profondément. Il devait être encore très tôt. Elle aurait pu se lever, sauter et crier partout, réveiller tout le monde et exiger ses cadeaux, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Le plus doucement du monde, elle repoussa ses couvertures, chaussa ses chaussons et attrapa le gros pull qui lui servait de robe de chambre ici. (La sienne était à la maison).

Elle ne croyait pas au Père Noël. Elle n'y avait jamais cru, Mycroft y avait veillé, mais elle restait une enfant de cinq ans.

Premier obstacle, Violet et Sieger. Elle glissa sous le parquet froid lentement, comme un fantôme. Ils bougèrent à peine dans leur sommeil. La porte de la chambre était entrebâillée, mais Sephy était toute petite et toute fine, et glissa dans l'interstice.

Deuxième obstacle, les escaliers. John et Sherlock ne montaient pas souvent, et les marches grinçaient. Pas à pas, marche par marche, elle progressa en retenant son souffle, avant de finalement arriver en bas.

Troisième obstacle, ne pas réveiller Molly qui dormait sur le canapé. Heureusement, cela fut facilité par le quatrième obstacle, qu'elle n'eut pas à franchir : elle voulait voir le sapin illuminé de mille lumières faire scintiller les paquets colorés en dessous. Et allumer l'interrupteur sans réveiller Molly relevait de l'impossible. Mais John devait être aussi bêtement émerveillé qu'elle, parce que le sapin avait brillé toute la nuit, et cela n'avait pas gêné Molly, qui avait fini par s'endormir.

Alors Sephy le vit et le contempla.

Elle ne croyait pas au Père Noël. Elle n'y avait jamais cru, Mycroft y avait veillé, mais elle restait une enfant de cinq ans. Une enfant de cinq ans qui avait besoin de voir la magie des cadeaux et des lumières, le matin de Noël.

Elle observa le sapin brillant, les paquets rutilants, et elle mourrait d'envie de les ouvrir, mais elle se força à être sage et faire demi-tour.

\- Sephy ?

La fillette se figea au milieu du couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma puce ? demanda doucement John, à peine habillé, et qui revenait manifestement des toilettes. Il est beaucoup trop tôt...

Le médecin chuchotait, et il se rapprocha de Sephy pour se faire entendre.

\- Je voulais juste voir le sapin qui brille, murmura l'enfant.

À sa grande surprise, John ne la disputa pas, et se retourna à son tour vers le coin du salon où l'imposant conifère se dressait.

\- Je comprends, sourit l'adulte. Mais il est à peine cinq heures du matin, alors retourne vite te coucher, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, et sans un bruit, remonta les marches, sentant brûler dans son dos le regard de John, qui vérifiait qu'elle retournait bien au lit.

John retourna dans sa chambre, tranquillement, et replongea sous les draps chauds avec délice.

\- Mmm, grommela Sherlock en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques... ?

\- Bonjour mon Amour, lui susurra John en se frottant contre lui, trop heureux de retrouver sa chaleur et son odeur.

\- T'étais où ?

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi mon amour...

\- Jo'n, grommela Sherlock, peu sensible à l'humour de son amant à cinq heures du matin.

\- J'étais aux toilettes, répondit John dans un murmure. J'ai croisé Sephy qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience qu'il était cinq heures du mat.

\- Toi non plus, grommela le détective.

\- Elle est toute excitée que ça soit Noël. Elle n'est pas la seule.

Il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'avoir sommeil, parlant d'une voix beaucoup plus claire et distincte que les marmonnements ensommeillés du détective.

\- C'est juste une journée comme les autres, soupira Sherlock.

\- Avec plein de cadeaux !

\- Tu sais que le Père Noël n'existe pas, hein ? lui demanda ironiquement son amant.

Pour toute réponse, il se prit un coup de poing joueur dans les côtes.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la magie de Noël ou quoi ?

\- Pff.

\- Menteur.

\- Mmrrr.

\- Tu as passé ton mois de décembre à profiter de la chaleur de l'appartement, du sapin et de la neige. Et la journée d'hier à jouer des cantiques de Noël au violon. Tu adores Noël.

\- Non.

\- Menteur.

\- Non. Juste cette année. Mais c'est différent, cette année.

\- Et en quoi ?

\- Tu es là, murmura le détective. Je n'aime pas Noël, mais tu es là. Ça change tout.

John sourit dans l'obscurité de leur chambre. Il était si rare que son compagnon soit démonstratif. Sachant pertinemment que Sherlock rougissait de ses déclarations, il préféra ne pas répondre verbalement, et plutôt de lui montrer. Et doucement, se redressa pour embrasser tendrement son amant.

Sherlock y répondit immédiatement, soudainement bien plus réveillé que précédemment. Les langues se joignirent rapidement à la danse, taquinant, jouant paresseusement. Ils savaient exactement ce que l'autre aimait, et comment lui faire plaisir, l'avantage de se connaître par cœur. Et rapidement, sans surprise, ils commencèrent à gémir de concert, contre les lèvres de l'autre, doucement.

\- Il y a des tes parents à l'étage, souffla John.

\- Et Sephy.

\- Et Molly sur le canapé.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Non.

Cela n'empêcha pas Sherlock, définitivement le moins prudent d'eux deux, de ravir voracement les lèvres de son amant, le dominant, l'obligeant à se coucher, piégé contre le matelas, épinglé par le corps lourd et pesant qui se pressait contre lui.

\- Tu es fou... haleta John.

\- Uniquement de toi, répliqua Sherlock sans réfléchir, avant de rougir une nouvelle fois de son aveu.

Il ne voyait pas l'expression de John, dans l'obscurité, mais il pouvait la deviner sans problème. Et préféra l'embrasser de nouveau, passionnément, tout en envoyant ses mains en direction du sud pour faire oublier ce qu'il venait de dire.

John gémit contre sa bouche, tandis que la main de Sherlock se refermait sur sa verge et le masturbait lentement et intensément.

\- Tu veux... ? interrogea John.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé leurs positions depuis tout à l'heure, Sherlock au-dessus de lui qui le dominant. Or il avait justement l'habitude d'être le dominant de leur relation, mais ils échangeaient parfois les places et John était prêt à offrir ce cadeau là à Sherlock ce matin.

\- Non, répondit Sherlock dans un souffle.

Il se redressa légèrement, et se plaça différemment, les genoux de part et d'autre du corps de son amant, et se positionna, prêt à s'abaisser et s'empaler sur le vît dressé de John.

\- Sherlock, non, tu n'es pas prêt ! Tu vas te faire mal sans préparation !

Sherlock feula, frustré. Son compagnon n'avait pas entièrement tort, mais il en avait envie et il n'était pas patient le moins du monde.

Mais John refusait de le blesser, et il se dégagea pour attraper le lubrifiant dans leur table de nuit (du moins un de leur tubes, puisqu'il avait fait le tour de l'appartement pour récupérer tous ceux qui auraient pu traîner et qu'une petite fille trop curieuse aurait pu trouver).

\- Sois sage, murmura-t-il en revenant embrasser son compagnon, lui saisissant les fesses au passage, caresse légère comme une promesse.

Sherlock obéit et s'abandonna aux mains expertes de John. Les avantages d'être en couple avec un médecin étaient multiples. Et il ne tarda pas à gémir dans un souffle, se retenant au maximum de faire du bruit.

Lorsque John estima qu'il avait assez torturé son amant de ses mains, il se recoucha sur le dos, verge toujours dressée et impatient, et Sherlock s'empressa de revenir s'installer sur ses hanches. Quand Sherlock s'abaissa enfin, ajustant l'angle de pénétration pour aller au plus profond, ils laissèrent échapper un soupir de bonheur et de plaisir, se murmurant inconsciemment le prénom de l'autre.

Plus habitués à une passion intense, avec John aux commandes, ils savourèrent à deux la lenteur des mouvements de Sherlock, qui montait et s'abaissait tranquillement, et se mordant les lèvres au sang pour ne pas crier. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'il se sentait aussi rempli, vivant, et proche de John. Ils finirent ensemble ou presque, dans un cri étranglé et silencieux. Heureux.

\- Joyeux Noël, Amour, murmura John en enlaçant son amant.

\- Joyeux Noël, Amour, lui fit écho Sherlock en se positionnant mieux pour apprécier l'étreinte.

Ils se rendormirent vaguement, sommeillant sporadiquement. Avant d'être réveillés avec perte et fracas.

\- Papa et Père sont arrivés ! On n'attend plus que vous ! ordonna la voix perçante de la petite fille.

Elle était entrée dans la chambre sans frapper, et se tenait en pyjama sur le seuil, emmitouflée dans un gros pull et des chaussettes en laine, les poings sur les hanches, furieuse.

Sherlock referma les yeux aussi secs.

\- On dirait Mycroft au même âge. Sortez-moi de ce cauchemar.

John soupira. Il n'avait pas connu Mycroft à l'âge de cinq ans, et il n'y tenait vraiment pas.

\- On vous attend pour les cadeaux ! répéta Sephy.

\- Sors d'ici, nous arrivons tout de suite.

\- Je ne bougerai pas tant que vous ne viendrez pas ! répliqua la gamine, aussi butée et têtue que ses deux pères.

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils ne pouvaient pas bouger du lit. Ils étaient nus sous les couvertures.

Et pour mieux les déranger, Violet Holmes fit son apparition sur le seuil de la pièce, et les considéra moins d'une demi-seconde avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Là où Sephy ne comprenait rien, une adulte ne pouvait ignorer leurs joues en feu, les marques sur le cou de John, ou l'odeur de stupre de la chambre.

\- Viens ma puce, ordonna-t-elle en prenant sa petite fille par l'épaule. Tes oncles arrivent dans deux minutes.

Elle ne fit aucun autre commentaire, et tourna les talons en emmenant la fillette avec elle, et ferma la porte derrière leur passage. Sherlock et John en profitèrent aussitôt pour bondir du lit, et revêtir des pyjamas et leur chaude robe de chambre, et surtout aérer la pièce.

* * *

Ils rejoignirent ensuite le salon, ou tous les attendaient, comme Sephy l'avait affirmé. À part Mycroft et Greg, qui venaient nécessairement d'arriver (pauvre Toby, songea John) et qui étaient habillés (en costume pour Mycroft, bien sûr. Ça ne surprenait plus personne), tout le monde était emmitouflé dans son pyjama, pulls, chaussons, vestes ou robe de chambre. Quelqu'un avait rallumé le feu dans la cheminée (Sieger, probablement), et les lumières de la maison brillaient de mille feux.

\- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! réclama Sephy.

Ils avaient attendu que la fillette s'endorme, la veille, pour installer tous les paquets au pied du sapin, qui déversait désormais une marée de paquets multicolores et brillants.

Repoussant chaises et meubles qui les gênaient, ils s'installèrent tous en demi-cercle autour du sapin.

\- Tu fais la distribution, ma puce ? réclama Greg. Un cadeau chacun pour commencer.

Râlant (elle aurait préféré ouvrir les siens et les siens uniquement, avec frénésie), la fillette hocha la tête et obéit à son père.

Une personne après l'autre, elle identifia les tas de cadeaux vaguement ordonnancés, en choisit un, et alla le remettre à la personne concernée :

\- Onc' John... Onc' Sherlock... Molly... Papa et Père... Mrs Hudson... Grand-mère et Grand-père... et moi !

Sherlock fut le premier à ouvrir son cadeau, sous les yeux de tout le monde. Il était vaguement circonspect, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qui se cachait sous le papier rien qu'à observer le cadeau, jeu auquel il était pourtant très fort, habituellement. Il releva rapidement les yeux vers l'assistance, et croisa rapidement le regard goguenard de Lestrade. Mycroft avait dû lui apprendre à faire un paquet dont la forme différait complètement du présent, juste pour embêter Sherlock.

Pressé par toute les paire d'yeux qui l'observaient, et notamment ceux de Sephy qui mourait d'impatience, le détective se dépêcha de faire sauter les attaches de scotch et d'ouvrir délicatement le paquet, en suivant les plis. Il y avait des choses sur lesquelles Sherlock avait des tocs. Être incapable de déchirer le papier cadeau en faisait partie.

Son regard tomba sur un gros dé multicolore, chaque face d'une couleur différente, et elle-même composée de plusieurs petits carrés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Ma revanche sur ton intelligence, répliqua Greg. Ton frère m'a dit que tu n'as jamais eu de Rubik' Cubes. C'est un casse-tête.

Sherlock se redressa instinctivement, bombant le torse. Les casse-têtes, c'était son rayon.

\- John, mélange-le-lui, ordonna le DI.

Le médecin récupéra alors le jouet des mains de son amant, et trop rapidement pour que Sherlock ne puisse apprendre par cœur le mouvement de ses mains, fit tourner tous les petits carrés, mélangeant toutes les couleurs.

\- Et maintenant, refais-le. Une couleur par face, édicta John.

\- Pff.

L'air méprisant de Sherlock perdit rapidement de sa superbe. Il avait beau tourner les faces dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à obtenir quelque chose de logique.

John et Greg échangèrent un regard amusé : comme tous les néophytes du Rubik's Cube, Sherlock essayait de faire une face de couleur, avant de travailler sur les autres, mais ce n'était pas la bonne technique. Il fallait progresser sur toutes les faces en même temps, quitte à ne pas avoir l'impression d'avancer.

\- Raaaah ! râla Sherlock, agacé.

\- Ma revanche sur ton intelligence, répéta Greg d'un ton serein. Mais comme je ne doute pas que tu réussiras à faire le premier modèle de base, tu en as plein d'autres dans le paquet !

Mrs Hudson fut la suivante à ouvrir son paquet choisi par Sephy, et fut ravie d'y découvrir trois nouveaux tomes de Chattam, parce que oui, Mrs Hudson aimait la littérature de fantasy, ce que Molly savait parfaitement.

Greg et Mycroft, curieux de savoir ce que leur réservait l'enveloppe assignée par leur fille, ouvrirent leur présent en troisième. Mycroft en devint aussitôt livide. Et Greg explosa de joie.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? attaqua l'aîné des Holmes à l'attention de ses parents.

L'air amusé, ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air de se sentir mal le moins du monde.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !

\- Faire quoi mon canard ? demanda innocemment Violet.

Mycroft lui décocha un regard furieux. Il n'avait jamais plus apprécié d'être appelé canard que Sherlock de faire partie de la famille des gallinacés.

\- Mais Myc' c'est merveilleux ! On va s'envoyer en l'air ! Pour de vrai !

\- Ne dis pas ça devant Sephy ! se récria Mycroft.

\- On va aller faire du parapente ! poursuivit Greg, euphorique, en contemplant le bon d'achat pour deux personnes pour un saut en parapente.

Amateur de sensations fortes et d'adrénaline, Greg était ravi. Sujet au vertige, Mycroft l'était beaucoup moins.

\- Pourquoi ? gémit-il à l'attention de ses parents, manifestement très amusé de la situation.

\- Mais parce que tu ne pourras pas refuser, bien sûr, répondit Sieger. Pas en présence de ta famille.

Mycroft gémit de nouveau. Son père avait entièrement raison.

\- Et qu'il était tant que tu vainques ta stupide phobie de la hauteur sous prétexte que Sherlock s'est cassé le bras en tombant d'un arbre quand il avait six ans !

\- C'était de la faute de la branche ! se récria aussitôt le concerné. Elle avait bougé toute seule, faussant tous mes calculs quand j'ai sauté !

La maisonnée explosa aussitôt de rire, John le premier, imaginant un petit garçon brun et bouclé en haut d'un arbre, comme un super-héros, et qui finissait par découvrir la gravité !

L'intervention de Sherlock avait détourné l'attention de Mycroft, qui se lamentait sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Sephy, touchée par la peine de son Père, vint aussitôt se lover sur ses genoux.

\- T'es mon super-héros à moi, Père, décréta-t-elle avec sa naïveté d'enfant. Et tu vas apprendre à voler !

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait retenu et compris. Et cela suffit pour faire s'envoler l'air sombre de Mycroft. Son père n'avait que trop raison. Sous les yeux de Sephy, pour continuer de mériter son statut de meilleur père du monde, il n'aurait pas le choix. Et il sauterait.

\- Ouvrez-donc le vôtre, John, lui proposa Violet pour poursuivre la distribution.

Curieux de savoir ce que les parents Holmes avaient bien pu lui offrir, John s'empressa d'obéir. Il déchira le papier rouge noué de vert avec empressement.

\- Quoi ? NON ! s'insurgea Sherlock en apercevant le contenu du paquet.

John lui renvoya un regard perplexe, et la lueur espiègle dans le regard de Sieger et Violet ne s'éteignit pas. À croire que cette année, ils avaient décidé de gâter leurs gendres au détriment de leurs fils.

Désormais franchement avide de savoir ce qui se cachait, John arracha le reste du papier... et découvrir un superbe album photo. Sur la couverture, un bébé dormait profondément dans son berceau. Un bébé aux cheveux noirs de jais, tout bouclés.

Les yeux de John s'humidifièrent immédiatement. Sherlock détourna le regard. Mycroft ricana. Molly laissa échapper un « ooooh, tu étais trop mignon », avis partagé par Mrs Hudson. Et Violet braquait son regard clair dans celui de John, qui n'osait plus ciller. Un album entier des photos de Sherlock enfant. Son bien le plus précieux, son fils, qu'elle remettait désormais entre les mains de John pour en faire un adulte accompli (parce que Sherlock était toujours un enfant, à plus de trente-cinq ans). La symbolique était puissante, et la boule dans la gorge de John bien trop grosse pour qu'il parvienne à prononcer le moindre mot.

Pour détourner l'attention de l'émotion de John (et de Sherlock qui boudait furieusement, manifestement peu enclin à se revoir à l'âge de cinq ans) les parents Holmes se décidèrent à ouvrir leur propre présent, plat et long, boîte délicatement ouvragée qui aurait pu servir de boîte à bijoux, et dans laquelle ils découvrirent deux places de théâtre. Pour aller voir _Billy Elliot_ , à Londres.

\- Mycroft, hum, Mycroft m'a dit que vous adoreriez les comédies musicales, se justifia John. Alors je me suis dit... Comme c'est ma préférée...

Il rougit, vaguement gêné, terrifié à l'idée que ses beaux-parents n'aient pas apprécié son cadeau de Noël.

\- Mais il y a quatre billets, nota Sieger.

\- Oui... Enfin, l'idée c'est qu'on... Enfin, si vous préférez y aller avec des amis, pas de problème, mais je pensais que ça vous ferait peut-être plaisir qu'on vous... accompagne ?

\- Et par ce déterminant possessif, il voulait dire lui et Sherlock.

\- Sherlock aussi ? s'étonna Violet.

\- Eh bien... oui.

\- Mais il est d'accord ?

John se retourna vers son amant. Qui avait l'air absolument furieux, se livrant à une bataille de regards noirs avec son frère : _« C'est ton tour » – « Traître » – « Mais non je n'ai pas du tout influencé John » – « Je te hais. Traître » – «_ _À_ _ton tour d'aller au théâtre ! » – « Traître ! »_

\- Grmmoui, finit-il par dire, loin d'être convainquant, mais une acceptation suffisamment claire pour que John s'en serve contre lui et lui rappelle sa promesse le moment venu.

Violet se leva alors brusquement, et attrapa John pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Oh merci John ! Merci mon poussin ! rajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Sherlock.

Le poussin en question continuait sa dispute silencieuse contre son frère. John, éberlué, ne pensait pas qu'il ferait un aussi beau cadeau à Violet et Sieger en obligeant simplement leur fils à passer une soirée complète au théâtre en leur compagnie.

Molly poursuivit l'ouverture des cadeaux avec le sien, et sourit en découvrant le diffuseur d'huiles essentielles.

\- Toujours utile dans une morgue ! déclara-t-elle, réellement contente et touchée de l'attention.

\- Exactement la réflexion que nous avons eue, lui sourit Sieger.

\- À moi ?

Sephy n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait patiemment attendu que tout le monde se réveille. Que ses pères arrivent. Que ses oncles se lèvent. Que tout le monde ouvre au moins un de ses cadeaux, tranquillement, et elle était la dernière de ce tour de table. Elle n'en pouvait plus du tout.

\- Vas-y ma puce, lui sourit Greg.

Mycroft acquiesça, et la poussa de ses genoux où elle était installée, pour qu'elle aille ouvrir le paquet qu'elle s'était choisi. Le plus gros de tous. Non seulement le plus gros de sa pile à elle, mais aussi le plus imposant de tous ceux qui se trouvaient sous le sapin. Alors qu'elle leur avait mis dans les mains des petits cadeaux (du moins en taille), elle s'arrogeait le droit d'ouvrir cet énorme paquet.

Avec impatience, elle déchira le papier, peu sensible à la grimace de Sherlock, qui détestait cette violence.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! sautilla-t-elle alors qu'un des faces de la boîte en carton laissait imaginer son contenu. Oooooooh ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Elle sauta dans les bras de ses oncles, qu'elle savait les auteurs de son présent à cause de l'écriture de médecin de John sur l'étiquette.

\- Je pourrais l'essayer ce soir ? Ooooh, merci, merci, merci ! Il est magnifique ! Trop beau !

L'énorme télescope dans son carton était du matériel de professionnel, absolument pas un jouet. Mais il fallait encourager tôt les passions des enfants. À son âge, Sherlock s'amusait avec des produits chimiques qu'un étudiant de lycée ne touchait même pas, et Mycroft apprenait la lecture en lisant des bouquins d'économie et de finances. Astronaute ou ingénieure à la NASA semblait une carrière parfaitement digne d'une petite Holmes. Sherlock ne s'était pas embêté à apprendre la carte du ciel pour rien. Il ne voyait toujours aucun intérêt à l'astronomie, mais si c'était sa passion, soit. Il l'encouragerait de son mieux.

Sephy continua à s'extasier et à sautiller autour de son télescope avec l'enthousiasme et l'innocence de son âge, lisant toute la boîte pour apprendre par cœur le descriptif de tout ce qu'il y avait dans le carton. Elle n'était pas folle au point de vouloir ouvrir le carton maintenant. Elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer de perdre un boulon du trépied dans la cohue des papiers.

Les adultes réalisèrent qu'ils avaient complètement perdu la petite fille au profit de son cadeau, et en soupirant sur la naïveté et l'émerveillement de ses cinq ans (il était d'ailleurs assez drôle de voir le tableau composé de son enthousiasme très gamin, et sa lecture à voix haute de la description de son nouveau bien, avec la maturité d'une enfant de dix ans, et la tonalité stridente de ses cinq), ils s'occupèrent eux-mêmes de la distribution et d'ouvrir leurs paquets tous en même temps, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, poussant des cris de joie et s'envoyant des remerciements, des embrassades et des baisers.

John, notamment, explosa de rire en découvrant des livres de méditation tibétaine et de yoga, destinés à promouvoir un mode de vie sain et zen en toutes circonstances. Un post-it de la main de Mycroft précisait « pour apprendre à supporter Sherlock en toutes circonstances ». Auquel se rajoutait, de la main de Greg « tu me les prêteras, je dois apprendre à supporter deux autres Holmes, moi ! »

Il rit encore, relisant le mot à voix haute, tandis que les deux frères se mettaient à bouder. Surtout quand leurs parents en rajoutaient pour signifier que ce n'était pas entièrement faux.

Sherlock, lui s'enthousiasma exactement de la même manière que Sephy en ouvrant le cadeau de Molly. Il en arriva même à l'extrémité de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui, sans lâcher son présent pour autant.

Présent qu'il regardait d'un air émerveillé et énamouré, comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose au monde, un regard si amoureux que John aurait pu en être jaloux, si Sherlock ne tenait pas bêtement un crâne humain dans sa main. Crâne détourné par Molly, a priori.

\- C'est une fille, précisa la légiste. Je me suis dit que ça ferait de la compagnie à Stephen, vu que maintenant John te détourne de lui pour te voler ton attention. Comme ça il s'ennuiera moins !

Stephen était le crâne de Sherlock, posé sur le manteau de la cheminée. John trouvait cela absurde, mais c'était Sherlock.

Le détective avait encore en main son nouveau crâne qu'il contemplait d'un air amoureux quand John ouvrit le cadeau reçu de Mrs Hudson : une première partie d'une réédition de l'intégrale de Shakespeare, que John adorait.

\- Être ou ne pas être, là est la question, déclama John en riant, imaginant parfaitement son amant dans le rôle d'Hamlet.

\- Faut que je lui trouve un nom, décréta Sherlock, indifférent à la tirade de son amant.

John explosa de rire.

Pendant ce temps, Mrs Hudson expliquait à une Violet désabusée le sort que Sherlock avait réservé à sa malheureuse théière, expliquant que lui et John lui en offrent aujourd'hui une nouvelle, avec un service à thé complet, des petits diffuseurs en forme de yellow submarine, et même le thé qui allait avec.

Sephy hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales quand elle découvrit un costume d'Elsa dans le paquet de ses grands-parents (mis au courant par leur fils de la passion malsaine de leur petite-fille).

\- Faudrait que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle ressemble à l'autre, pas à la blonde, soupira Sherlock.

Il avait entièrement raison. Les cheveux auburn de Sephy ne la faisaient ressembler en rien à la reine d'Arendelle.

John haussa les épaules, allez comprendre la logique des enfants, et déballa un nouveau paquet, ravi d'y découvrir des pulls de Noël, en laine bien chaude. Sherlock avait la mauvaise tendance de voler les siens pour y pratiquer des expériences douteuses.

Molly sauta dans les bras de John en découvrant son bon pour une journée de spa et de soins en institut, pour se détendre et prendre soin d'elle.

Violet et Sieger remercièrent chaleureusement leurs fils pour les nouveaux appareils photos numériques qu'ils avaient reçus, parce qu'avoir l'intelligence des Holmes ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient dénués de toute sensibilité artistique : les parents Holmes aimaient la photo, Sherlock jouait du violon, et Mycroft refusait de dire à quiconque que, oui, il aimait dessiner. Seul Greg, qui le connaissait trop bien, avait le droit de lui offrir un carnet de croquis et des crayons à papier HB spécialement pour le dessin.

Sephy fit un gros câlin à Molly pour ses livres sur l'anatomie humaine, spécialement destiné pour les enfants à partir de dix ans. Si elle ne parvenait pas à devenir astronaute, elle n'excluait pas de se reconvertir comme médecin ou découpeuse de corps humain, comme elle disait.

Sherlock déballa une nouvelle cravache, un nouvel archet, du matériel chimique ; John remercia ses beaux-parents pour le thé et le miel artisanaux qu'ils lui avaient ramené de leur campagne ; Violet s'extasia sur un livre de recettes aux chocolats où toutes les quantités se basaient sur des théorèmes mathématiques ; Greg manqua de pleurer en découvrant des billets d'avion et les réservations d'hôtel dans une pochette.

\- Une semaine de vacances rien que tous les deux, on vous gardera Sephy, précisa le médecin. Et la deuxième semaine, on vous l'expédie pour des vacances en famille !

Mycroft paraissait effaré à la simple idée de prendre deux semaines complètes de congés, mais Greg se faisait fort de réussir à la convaincre à grands coups de yeux du Chat Potté. Et puis il prendrait son ordinateur, de toute manière.

Sephy avait déballé de nouvelles peluches, des jouets, une nouvelle version du Cluedo, un circuit de voitures télécommandées qui l'avaient ravie.

\- Tiens, ma puce, tu es grande maintenant, tu as le droit à des cadeaux de grande, décréta Mycroft en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Intrigué, la fillette l'attrapa rapidement. Greg était plus circonspect pour cette idée. Lui aimait sa petite princesse de cinq ans qui inventait des histoires, des amis imaginaires et avait peur des monstres sous son lit quand elle faisait des cauchemars. Mais il savait que son compagnon avait raison : l'enfant raisonnait trop souvent avec une maturité qui n'était pas de l'âge de son corps, et il fallait la traiter selon son intelligence, ne pas l'infantiliser tout en respectant son innocence.

\- Des billets pour Casse-Noisette ? lut-elle. Waoh !

Elle n'excluait pas non plus la possibilité de devenir danseuse étoile, quand elle serait grande. Et son Père encourageait ses passions. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi son Père l'avait obligé à parler allemand, la veille. Le ballet serait donné en Allemagne. Dans sa langue originale.

Elle sauta dans les bras de Mycroft, qui la serra contre lui, invitant Greg à venir les rejoindre dans le câlin collectif, et le DI ne se fit pas prier, embrassant son amant tout en maintenant Sephy entre eux, dans leurs bras.

Le salon disparaissait sous une marée de papiers cadeaux colorés et de rubans jetés à terre durant l'ouverture des paquets. On distinguait très nettement le côté de Sherlock, où les emballages étaient parfaitement pliés et posés les uns sur les autres et celui de Sephy, plein de lambeaux comme si elle avait griffé et lacéré tous les paquets.

John commença à vaguement essayer d'ordonner tout ça, faisant une belle pile bien nette de ses nouveaux polars, certifiés, cent pour cent non gâchés par Sherlock, et des traités d'apiculture de son amant (qui avait la féroce idée de vouloir installer des ruches sur le toit de Baker Street, manifestement encouragé par ses parents) ; éloigna le magnifique présentoir à bijoux de Molly flambant neuf et les nouveaux gants de cuisine de Mrs Hudson, avant d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'ils avaient également tous une chaussette pendue au manteau de la cheminée, contenant chocolats, bonbons, oranges, thé, et autres cadeaux goûteux.

Comme le médecin l'avait escompté, son annonce eut pour effet de faire migrer tout le monde en direction de la cheminée, les laissant lui et Sherlock au pied du sapin, dans un semblant d'intimité.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important à son amant lorsqu'il aperçut une enveloppe à son nom sous le sapin. La calligraphie particulière ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Sherlock.

Intrigué, John remballa ses mots et se saisit du papier blanc, lourd et coûteux, magnifique. Le regard brûlant de Sherlock ne le quittait pas, et John se sentit rougir sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'eut même pas conscience que le bruissement de ses invités avait diminué pour finalement disparaître, et qu'ils les regardaient.

Lentement, John décacheta l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit, et en sortit une simple liasse de papiers blanc. Il lut les premiers mots. Et se mit aussitôt à pleurer, nerveusement. Bêtement.

\- John ? s'alarma Sherlock.

\- Espèce de... bâtard... Forcément... Idiot... Il faut... il faut toujours que tu gâches toutes mes plus belles surprises... Je... je...

Il n'arrivait même plus à parler, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer et de regarder la liasse de papiers, qui proclamait en en-tête, en gras : « demande d'adoption ». Le dossier était entièrement rempli. De toutes les informations nécessaires. Il ne manquait que la signature de John, dans un cadre en bas à droite, à côté de celle de Sherlock, et son paraphe sur toutes les pages du dossier.

\- John ! répéta Sherlock, cette fois complètement paniqué, franchissant en deux pas la distance les séparant. Tant pis si tu ne veux pas !

Le silence du salon, uniquement entrecoupé des sanglots de John, était assourdissant, et le détective sentait poindre une crise de panique. Il était tellement persuadé de faire plaisir à son compagnon, et ne comprenait pas la raison de ses larmes. John se laissa enlacer, enfouissant son visage contre le torse de son amant, respirant intensément l'odeur si particulière de Sherlock.

\- Mais oui je veux ! Mais tu gâches toujours tout... Quand j'essaye de faire des choses bien, il faut bien sûr que tu les fasses encore mieux... J'aurais dû le savoir que tu ferais mieux... murmura le médecin. Tiens idiot. Tu as gâché ma surprise.

Et il poussa entre les mains de Sherlock la petite boîte en velours sombre qui ne quittait pas ses poches depuis des semaines.

Sherlock ne comprit pas avant de l'avoir ouverte. Et de contempler les deux anneaux de platine qui brillaient de mille feux à l'intérieur du velours grenat.

Ce fut au tour du détective de s'étrangler et d'être incapable de respirer pendant cinq secondes. Alors c'était pour ça ? Le gui, cette stupide tradition qu'il avait lue qui disait qu'un couple qui s'embrassait sous le gui était marié à la fin de l'année. Le mariage d'Elinor pour vérifier ce que Sherlock pensait du mariage. L'absolue certitude que Sherlock ne trouverait pas son cadeau avant l'heure, parce que c'était une question et que John l'avait toujours sur lui.

\- Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle.

\- Je n'ai posé aucune question.

\- Moi non plus, et pourtant toi aussi tu as dit oui.

\- Alors je vais vraiment te poser la question.

John s'écarta de son amant, lui reprit la boîte des mains, sécha ses joues, et avec le sentiment d'être profondément stupide mais qu'il s'agissait de la seule chose à faire en cet instant précis avant que son cœur n'explose, il mit un genou à terre et présenta l'écrin ouvert à son amant.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ? murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Sherlock sur un ton plat qui masquait mal son émotion. Veux-tu un enfant ? A nous.

\- Oui, souffla John.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sherlock le tirait vers lui et écrasait ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant passionnément, encore et encore, haletant dans les bras de l'autre, s'incarcérant dans l'âme de l'autre mutuellement, affirmant par leurs corps les liens éternels dont ils allaient prendre l'engagement civil.

Il fallut à Sherlock la main douce de John passée sur ses joues pour réaliser qu'il pleurait de bonheur, et que ses larmes se mêlaient aux joues salées du médecin, sur lesquelles les rivières avaient dessiné des sillons.

Il leur fallut les sifflets et les explosions de joie de leur famille pour se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

John rougit furieusement en se retournant vers eux, incapable cependant de se détacher de l'étreinte Sherlock, tenant toujours fermement dans sa main gauche la boîte contenant les alliances, et dans l'autre les papiers des certificats d'adoption. Il n'était pas prêt de les lâcher.

Violet Holmes fut la première à se jeter sur eux pour les embrasser et les serrer contre elle, les yeux humides, appelant John « mon poussin », exactement comme elle appelait Sherlock. Le médecin, en cet instant, eut vraiment la sensation de faire partie de la famille.

\- Vous allez avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous, maintenant ! sourit Greg en félicitant John. Enfant et mariage ! Tu crois que ça peut m'aider à convaincre Mycroft d'en avoir un deuxième et de m'épouser ?

\- Même pas en rêve, grinça l'homme d'État à côté de lui.

Il se prit aussitôt une tape de réprimande sur le bras par sa mère. Greg explosa de rire. Lui et Mycroft avaient toujours tout fait à l'envers. Ils se connaissaient à peine et se fréquentaient depuis très peu de temps quand Sephy avait déboulé dans la vie de Greg comme un ouragan. Mycroft avait commencé par l'adopter, une fois que Greg eut reconnu sa paternité et accepté de s'occuper de l'enfant, puis ils avaient procédé à une union civile (le mariage pour les couples de même sexe n'existait pas alors) plus pour des raisons de praticité administratives qu'autre chose. Les je t'aime et les week-end passés à ne rien faire sinon s'aimer étaient venus après. Se marier aujourd'hui n'aurait absolument aucun sens, et Greg ne le voulait même pas vraiment. Il avait Mycroft et Sephy, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et aujourd'hui, il était heureux que John puisse un jour découvrir le même bonheur que lui.

\- J'espère que je serais ton témoin ! réclama-t-il tout de même.

\- Parce qu'il faut un témoin pour se marier ? demanda Sherlock, abasourdi.

Manifestement, il n'avait pas pleinement réalisé dans quoi il s'engageait, et tous explosèrent de rire.

* * *

John fut proprement incapable de lâcher la main de Sherlock dans les heures qui suivirent. Se détacher de lui pour recevoir les embrassades et les félicitations de leur famille avait déjà été une torture, mais le lâcher complètement lui était inenvisageable. L'idée de poser la boîte de velours contenant leurs bagues ou bien l'enveloppe dans laquelle il avait re-rangé les papiers lui était tout aussi insupportable. Il croyait si peu à son bonheur qu'il avait le sentiment que s'il lâchait quelque chose, cela allait s'envoler et disparaître pour toujours, aussi absurde que cela soit.

Sauf que bien sûr, le repas de Noël n'allait pas se préparer tout seul, et John devrait lâcher son amant pour ça. Violet dut percevoir son trouble.

\- Je vais cuisiner si vous le voulez bien, John. Martha, vous vous joignez à moi ? Vous n'avez qu'à aller tous vous promener pendant ce temps-là !

Greg et Mycroft furent ravis de la proposition, qui leur permettrait de canaliser et d'épuiser leur hyperactive gamine, Sieger était ravie de promettre une bataille de boules de neige à sa petite-fille, et Molly accepta rapidement d'y participer dans le clan de sa filleule.

En deux temps trois mouvements, tout le monde s'activa et revêtit autre chose que des pyjamas, pulls, chaussettes, manteaux et bottes, et se dirigèrent vers Regent Park. Tous, sauf Violet et Mrs Hudson qui revêtirent des tabliers, et s'attaquèrent à la réalisation de leur repas de Noël. Tous, sauf John et Sherlock, qui, dans l'indifférence générale et sans que personne ne fasse mine de le remarquer, refermèrent rapidement les portes de la cuisine, et migrèrent vers la salle de bains. John s'attendait plutôt à leur chambre, et il rendit un regard étonné à son amant.

\- J'ai besoin d'un bain, répondit Sherlock.

John acquiesça. Sherlock ne prenait des bains que lorsqu'il avait un problème particulièrement difficile à résoudre, un casse-tête pour lui occupait tout l'esprit et le rongeait tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la solution. Il méditait dans son bain comme il le faisait sur le canapé, mais quand l'eau devenait froide, il avait trouvé la résolution. Le bain était une chose rare, exceptionnelle, qui ne s'appliquait qu'aux choses les plus importantes.

\- Avec toi, poursuivit le détective.

Le cœur de John bondit dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il crut que ses côtes allaient s'ouvrir et laisser partir l'organe vital. Sherlock n'avait jamais convié John dans sa réflexion. Les douches ensemble, oui, mais jamais de bain. C'était une première et c'était une révolution. La preuve que cette fois, le « problème » auquel Sherlock voulait penser et exclusivement penser, c'était son amant. Son compagnon. L'amour de sa vie, bientôt le père de ses enfants, et son époux.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot en faisant couler l'eau brûlante dans la baignoire et en se déshabillant, frissonnèrent lorsqu'ils mirent les orteils dans l'eau, et soupirèrent enfin de bonheur et de concert quand les bras de Sherlock se refermèrent autour du corps de John contre lui. La baignoire manquait de déborder (Sherlock devait être encore plus perturbé qu'il ne laissait montrer, parce qu'il l'avait remplie comme s'il était seul, oubliant que John aussi avait une masse volumique), ils avaient à peine la place de bouger mais jamais John ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Jamais il n'avait vu ce regard dans les yeux de Sherlock. Si doux, si tendre, si amoureux. Comme si John était sa meilleure énigme, l'affaire de sa vie, celle qu'il ne résoudrait jamais complètement mais essayerait tous les jours de leur existence.

Contrairement à ce que les autres adultes avaient eu à l'esprit en leur offrant de l'intimité (et surtout en arrachant Sephy et ses oreilles indiscrètes de Baker Street), ils ne firent pas l'amour, malgré leurs corps appuyés l'un contre l'autre, qui réagissant avec lenteur aux frictions induites par leurs mouvements de câlins et de l'eau.

John aurait voulu parler, parler, et parler sans s'arrêter, exprimer tout ce flux d'émotion qui bouillonnait en lui et qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré et sortir, il voulait débattre avec Sherlock de la date de leur mariage, d'une fille ou d'un garçon ? de la couleur de leurs costumes, du prénom, des fleurs préférés de son amant, du choix des parrain et marraine... Mais Sherlock, lui voulait se taire, classer toutes les émotions qui le submergeaient dans son Palais Mental, et ouvrir une nouvelle aile, pour leur enfant, et agrandir celle de John.

Alors John se tut, pour respecter son amant.

Et Sherlock parla, pour contenter son compagnon.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement, profondément et lentement.

Et ce fut tout. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin d'en dire plus, enveloppé dans l'eau brûlante jusqu'au menton, le corps imbriqué dans celui de l'autre, à partager l'éternité.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la salle de bains, ils étaient propres, et se préparèrent de leurs plus beaux vêtements, John résistant à l'envie de porter un immonde pull de Noël juste pour faire râler son amant, et Sherlock en costume sur mesure. John, sans un mot, plaça dans la poche intérieure de la veste de Sherlock l'enveloppe et l'écrin, il attrapa sa main et ne le lâcha pas.

Toujours sans un mot, il obligea son amant à l'accompagner en cuisine, et remplaça Violet et Mrs Hudson, qui partirent avec un sourire se changer à leur tour, pour passer dignement ce repas de fête où ils célébreraient les fiançailles.

John achevait de préparer la sauce aux airelles quand tous les autres revinrent de leur promenade enneigée, les jours rouges et le nez écarlates, les bottes mouillées et les cheveux dégoulinants de neige. À voir l'air déconfit de Sephy, Lestrade et Molly, ils avaient perdu face aux deux Holmes, fils et père, la bataille acharnée qui avait dû avoir lieu.

-Tu tombes bien Sephy, décréta John, tu pourrais mettre la table, s'il te plaît ?

\- Encore ? Mais je l'ai déjà fait hier ! se plaignit l'enfant.

\- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, ça se fait tous les jours, répliqua Greg.

\- Principalement à cause du fait qu'on mange tous les jours, compléta Mycroft.

La fillette soupira exagérément. Elle avait plutôt prévu de commencer à ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Bon, le télescope, ce n'était pas la peine, mais son circuit télécommandé, avec un peu de persuasion auprès de Papa (Père ne cédait jamais à ses supplications), peut-être pourrait-elle l'installer dans un coin du salon. Mais si ses pères s'y mettaient, elle n'allait pas échapper à la corvée.

\- Et pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire ? en rajouta-t-elle.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça ? proposa John en réponse.

\- Et pourquoi pas Papa ou Père ?

\- Ils vont aller se changer pour le repas.

\- Grand-mère ?

\- Va m'aider en cuisine, tout comme Mrs Hudson.

\- Grand-père ?

\- S'occupe du feu.

\- Molly ?

\- Est déjà partie prendre une douche pour enlever la neige de ses cheveux et mettre une jolie robe.

L'enfant soupira profondément. John avait réponse à tout.

\- Et Onc' Sherlock ? demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

\- Doit rester avec moi.

Il n'y eut pas plus d'explications. Sherlock n'avait pas quitté les côtés de John depuis tout à l'heure. John avait été obligé de le lâcher pour finir de cuisiner correctement, mais il faisait en sorte de rester dans le champ d'intimité du détective, pouvoir sentir sa chaleur à chaque instant, n'être séparé de lui que par une distance infime, qu'on pouvait facilement combler rien qu'en déportant légèrement son centre de gravité.

\- C'est pas juuuuuste ! grommela l'enfant.

\- Si tu es sage, quand tu auras mis ta robe de fête toi aussi, tu auras le droit à ta tresse spéciale Elsa ou Anna, offrit John.

Il n'y eut soudainement plus un bruit et Sephy se saisit des assiettes, autant qu'elle pouvait en porter dans ses petits bras, et alla les poser sur la table en silence.

 _Bien joué,_ articula silencieusement Greg à l'attention de John, pouce levé en l'air.

* * *

Bientôt, tout le monde revint au salon, habillés convenablement ; la table était mise et décorée ; Sephy avait sa coiffure de la _Reine des Neiges_ (et toujours pas d'Anna, au désespoir de tous les adultes, et surtout des mains de John qui souffraient à tordre et détordre et retordre les cheveux) ; et de la cuisine s'élevait une excellente odeur de dinde rôtie.

\- On peut ouvrir des crackers maintenant ? supplia l'enfant en sautillant.

Elle allait d'un adulte à un autre, recevait des câlins et des baisers, avait déjà réussi à convaincre son grand-père en douce de lui donner du chocolat avant le repas, petite reine de ce monde des grands. L'année prochaine, elle avait bien conscience qu'elle ne serait plus la seule dans ce rôle, et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter le plus possible.

John servait les entrées quand Sephy posa sa question à la cantonade et que Greg vint chercher Mycroft, assis sur le canapé en contemplant sa fille.

\- Tu viens ? l'invita galamment le DI en lui offrant sa main.

Autant Mycroft était dans une de ces tenues habituelles, costume trois pièces juste un peu plus chic que d'habitude, autant Greg n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi chic, et il aimait la proximité de leurs deux corps parés de riches étoffes.

\- Je regarde notre fille, répliqua Mycroft, songeur. Elle est belle, notre petite reine à nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Greg se retourna pour regarder dans la même direction que Mycroft. John venait d'autoriser Sephy d'ouvrir les crackers, et elle venait d'en faire exploser un en riant, ravie d'y découvrir une couronne de houx dont elle s'empressa d'en coiffer John, parfaitement consentant.

\- Elle est magnifique, répondit Greg, le cœur gonflé à l'extrême.

Il était fier d'elle, de son intelligence, de sa beauté. Et surtout, il avait le cœur encore plus débordant de fierté et d'amour quand c'était Mycroft qui disait ce genre de choses. Parce que l'homme d'État n'avait aucun lien biologique avec elle, et la manière dont il l'aimait, dont ils s'aimaient, père et fille, c'était la plus belle victoire de Greg.

\- Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne se sente seule, poursuivit Mycroft.

\- Seule ?

L'enfant l'avait toujours été. Mycroft n'était pas souvent à la maison, ou alors à des horaires complètement absurdes, même s'il lui arrivait de passer trois jours complets chez eux pour travailler, ou bien d'emmener la fillette au bureau (où elle terrifiait Anthea, qui ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant) ; et Greg subissait les horaires aléatoires de son travail. Sephy était la plupart du temps avec sa jeune fille au pair suédoise. Mais il ne lui avait jamais semblé que leur fille souffrait de la solitude. Elle comprenait parfaitement les métiers de ses parents.

À moins que, sans oser le dire, Mycroft essayait d'amener un autre sujet sur le tapis, et Greg dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine d'espoir.

\- Oui, un peu seule, elle est enfant unique après tout...

Trop tard pour le cœur de Greg, il frétillait gaiement à ses pieds, l'espoir l'ayant entièrement remplacé et presque consumé.

\- ... il lui faudrait un compagnon. Avec lequel s'amuser...

Le cœur de Greg réintégra sa poitrine, complètement perplexe.

\- Un compagnon ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Eh bien oui. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- C'est une drôle de manière de parler d'un frère ou d'une sœur... avança doucement le DI.

Mycroft le regarda d'un air incrédule, avant d'exploser de rire, provoquant une onde de choc parmi tous les invités. Même Greg n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi libéré (du moins, pas en riant, et certainement dans cette situation). La retenue du gouvernement britannique, si fier de représenter le flegme et la retenue anglaise en toute circonstances, venait de voler en éclats.

Il en hoquetait de rire, pleurant presque. Sephy avait l'air complètement interdite, presque effrayée, les yeux exorbités. Les fous rires, c'était réservé à son Papa, pas son Père !

\- Je... parlais... d'un... chien... murmura Mycroft à l'attention de son amant, essuyant la fin de sa crise de larmes. Ça avait été très utile et bénéfique à Sherlock quand il était enfant.

Le visage défait de Greg parlait pour lui. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un espoir déçu.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne réfléchirai pas à ta proposition, souffla-t-il encore plus bas, à peine perceptible.

Et avec un sourire en coin, il se saisit de la main de Greg, toujours tendue par réflexe, se releva, et embrassa furtivement son amant (quelque chose qu'il ne faisait normalement jamais en public), avant de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière, laissant le DI l'esprit en ébullition : Mycroft n'avait pas dit non... Et le cœur de Greg de recommencer à danser la samba, pétri d'espérance.

* * *

Ils finirent par tous se mettre à table, et Mrs Holmes réclama le silence en tapotant sur sa flûte de champagne. Mrs Hudson était en train de servir son foie gras maison, accompagné de son pain d'épice maison, et à la confiture de figues maison, le tout taillé en étoiles, et elle se rassit poliment. Violet leva son verre plein du liquide transparent et pétillant.

\- Je voulais juste vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël à tous, annonça-t-elle. Et surtout à mon nouveau poussin.

Sherlock avait détourné les yeux à la seconde même où sa mère avait pris la parole, et les joues de John s'embrasèrent lorsque Violet l'interpella. Avec le vert de la couronne de houx que Sephy lui avait fait porter, c'était du bel effet.

\- Merci, John. Merci de vous occuper de mon Sherlock. Et vous Greg de supporter mon Mycroft. Et de nous avoir donné Sephy, mon rayon de soleil. Et de tous vous occuper bien d'eux. Bienvenue dans la famille.

La seule chose qui empêcha John de fondre en larmes fut la main de Sherlock qui se referma sur la sienne et le serra très fort.

* * *

Ils dégustèrent le foie gras, ouvrirent des crackers pour tous se doter de chapeaux aussi ridicules que celui de John (sans surprise, Sherlock et Mycroft refusèrent avec des mines dégoûtées de porter les leurs, et leur compagnon respectif acceptèrent d'en porter deux sans rechigner, et en leur tirant la langue), félicitèrent une Mrs Hudson rougissante sur la qualité de l'entrée dont il ne resta pas une miette, poursuivirent avec la dinde aux truffes, sauce aux airelles et petits légumes de saison, et cette fois ce fut au tour de John de recevoir les compliments, même s'il essaya d'affirmer haut et fort que Mrs Holmes en avait fait une grande partie avant qu'il ne se mette aux fourneaux.

La moitié de la table se désolidarisa ensuite de l'autre moitié. Sephy, Sieger, Sherlock, Mycroft et Violet entamèrent le plateau de fromages français ramené par les parents Holmes, tandis que John, Greg, Molly et Mrs Hudson regardaient cela d'un mauvais œil. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas la cuisine française, même s'il y avait parfois des choses bien étranges, mais le fromage, comme ça, qui sentait aussi fort (Roquefort, prononça Sherlock en français), ou qui avait une si drôle de couleur (Fourme d'Ambert, révéla Sieger), ou encore celui qui coulait tellement (Saint Marcellin, décréta Mycroft en se servant une large part), franchement, ça ne leur inspirait pas confiance. Et ils préfèrent regarder tous les Holmes, les vrais, se régaler tout seuls dans leur coin. Même la chose la plus inoffensive, qui avait vaguement l'air d'un gruyère (Beaufort, affirma Violet), avait bien plus et bien trop de goût pour leur palais de purs britanniques. Et pourtant Mrs Hudson avait vécu à Cuba, John en Afghanistan, et Molly adorait la panse de brebis farcie. Mais le fromage français, définitivement non.

Heureusement le dessert, bûches préparées avec amour par John, mit tout le monde d'accord. John frémit quand sa belle-mère goûta la première bouchée, ayant toujours à l'esprit les réflexions de son compagnon sur les capacités culinaires, et surtout pour les gâteaux, de sa mère. Mais elle savoura, sans un mot, comme tous les autres, la bûche tout chocolat, exigea de goûter celle au citron, et Sephy réclama une deuxième part de celle aux marrons, et la tension des épaules de John s'envola dans un sourire. Sherlock, à côté de lui, avait la bouche barbouillée de chocolat comme un enfant.

Le repas leur ayant pris une bonne partie de l'après-midi, ils renoncèrent à leur idée de balade pour digérer, et préfèrent rester au chaud de l'appartement, grignotant des sablés, sirotant du champagne ou du chocolat chaud, et profitèrent simplement de la présence des autres. Durant toute la journée, à chaque seconde, Sherlock ne quitta pas les côtés de John. Et souvent, sa main s'égarait sur la joue, la nuque, la cuisse de son compagnon. John, en retour, paraissait à proprement parler incapable d'empêcher son regard de revenir à la poche de la veste de Sherlock, qui contenait leurs biens les plus précieux.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et le silence avait étendu son royaume sur l'appartement. Greg et Mycroft étaient rentrés chez eux, emmenant leur fille, estimant qu'elle avait bien assez embêté ses oncles comme ça. Le lendemain, il était temps, au grand désespoir de Mycroft, qu'ils aillent rendre visite aux parents de Lestrade. Mrs Hudson était redescendue dans son appartement. Les parents Holmes repartaient pour chez eux le lendemain. Molly avait eu envie de rentrer chez elle pour ne pas gêner plus longtemps, mais la fatigue et le champagne avaient fini par avoir raison d'elle, et elle avait profité du fait que Sephy libérait la place pour investir le lit d'appoint à l'étage.

Sherlock et John étaient donc seuls à leur étage, à se déshabiller lentement et sensuellement, dans la pénombre de leur chambre, se dévorant du regard. Quand Sherlock ôta sa veste, John le suivit des yeux pour le voir récupérer leurs précieux dans la poche, et les déposer sur la table de nuit. Ils poursuivirent leur effeuillage mutuel, sans se quitter des yeux, le souffle court et des étoiles dans les prunelles.

Sherlock était le plus grand des deux, mais John était assurément le plus fort, et le détective n'hésita pas quand John le prit dans ses bras et lui donna une impulsion pour le soulever. Il laissa John le déposer sur le lit et l'embrasser, encore uniquement vêtus de leur boxer, mais déjà excités.

\- John... murmura le détective. Je peux l'essayer ? S'il te plaît...

Le médecin comprit immédiatement. Il cessa aussitôt ses impudentes caresses sur tout le corps de son amant (il avait bien l'intention de le faire grimper aux rideaux, cette nuit), et ils se redressèrent. Sherlock, lentement, tendit la liasse de papiers à John, et John ouvrit l'écrin contenant les alliances.

John, sous le regard brûlant de Sherlock, déboucha l'un de ses plus beaux stylos (placé là par hasard par le détective bien sûr), et d'une main qui ne tremblait pas, apposa sa signature dans le cadre réservé qui n'attendait plus que cela.

Puis envoûté par l'acte d'une puissance indescriptible qu'il venait de commettre, il prit l'alliance que lui tendait Sherlock, et retenait son souffle inconsciemment, la glissa à l'annulaire de son amant. Comme tout, chez Sherlock, exprimait la plus pure des perfections, il alla de soi que la bague s'ajusta parfaitement à son doigt, et John eut de nouveau envie de pleurer. Il fondit effectivement en larmes lorsque Sherlock fit de même avec son propre annulaire gauche, désormais reflet parfait de la main du détective.

Ce fut en pleurant, ou presque, les bagues toujours à leur doigt, qu'ils recommencèrent à s'aimer, se caresser, s'embrasser, gémir et soupirer, et venir enfin, ensemble, dans l'acte d'amour le plus puissant du monde.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre... Non, je blague, c'est la_ **FIN**

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce mois de Décembre en ma compagnie et celle de nos locataires du 221B Baker Street ! N'abusez pas du foie gras et du champagne, faites une overdose de chocolat, mais surtout n'oubliez pas la prochaine saison qui arrive ! ;p_

 **JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET BONNE ANNEE, BONNE SANTE ET TOUS MES VOEUX DE BONHEUR A TOUS !**


	27. Notes de fin

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :)_

 _Je sais que je n'ai pas encore répondu à toutes vos reviews, et que j'ai un peu de retard, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va arriver ! Ces derniers temps, la publication a été assurée par Elie, bêta de la mort qui tue et amie formidable qui trouve encore le temps de me suppléer malgré sa vie personnelle compliquée (love you très fort Merveille), et même quand c'était moi qui publiait, je n'avais le temps de ne faire que ça !  
Je tenais cependant, maintenant que cette petite publication quotidienne est terminée, vous faire part de mes notes d'auteure ! ;)_

 _Premièrement, la chose la plus importante : MERCI à tous les revieweurs ! J'ai voulu embellir votre mois de Décembre, et vous avez embelli le mien par vos jolis petits mots d'amour, même si je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre personnellement, soignez tous assurés de l'amour débordant que je vous porte, vous qui avez laissé un petit mot sur ce Calendrier, que ce soit pour une seule fois ou pour tous les jours, et je me dois donc de remercier, en vrac et dans le désordre :  
Clelia Kerlais, Odea nightingale, Nalou (et ses thèmes à la con), Aurore, Kty Koneko, Louisa74, Electre1964, Shinobu24, Mimi Kitsune, Vampire 1803, yuyu27, Nekonya-Myu, Aliice-Klaine (toujours enfermée dans mon placard, et si c'est parfaitement normal, j'vous jure), one-piece-95, hasegawa-chwan, Maeva Cerise, sokadens, Choupy, Morganne -bzh, Innocent1984, Sakura544, Dan, Shikyo-chan, kalyane22, Mathou135, alice3holmes et Dearlock !  
(j'espère n'avoir oublié personne)._

 _Et bien sûr, des remerciements spécifiques à Louisalibi, pour sa bêta, sa folie, ses points d'exclamation, et son amour inconditionnel pour mes personnages. Et à Elie Bluebell, Merveille des merveilles, bêta dévouée et amie véritable, traqueuse de répétitions, et qui endure en silence mes tableaux à double entrée, mes statistiques, et mes SMS d'éclair de génie en mangeant des avocats. Merci pour la choucroute (si ça a du sens aussi) et pour le reste, et je pense bien à toi.  
_

 _Petit instant statistiques : cette fic a été écrite en moins d'un mois et demi, de début octobre à mi-novembre environ, et corrigée par mes bêtas par paquet de cinq chapitres de mi-octobre à début décembre. Elle était donc entièrement écrite au moment de la publication, et pourtant, la publication quotidienne a été sacrément lourde à supporter ! Et ce pour la même raison que je dois vous remercier : l'impressionnant nombre de reviews et donc de mails que je recevais : nous en sommes actuellement à 265, ce qui fait environ une dizaine par chapitre ! Et comme je pouvais pas répondre généralement pendant plusieurs jours, je me retrouvais avec une quarantaine de mails à traiter (au mieux, je suis monté à près de 70 à un moment...)._

 _En terme de lectures, nous en sommes presque à 10 000 sur toute la fic ce qui est juste énorme Oo_

 _Environ 500 lecteurs chaque jour sur la fic, et plus de 250 lectures sur chaque chapitre...  
Et c'est là que je tends ma gabelle et mes petits yeux suppliants de chat potté :  
Vous étiez au moins 200 à lire chaque chapitre. Vous êtes 37 à avoir "follow" cette fic, dont une vingtaine d'entre vous n'ont, il me semble, jamais laissé de review. Alors oui, Noël est passé. Mais les fêtes de fin d'année ne sont pas tout à fait terminées, alors si vous pouviez me faire un joli cadeau, s'il vous plaît, laissez une review. Même un simple mot, un smiley, un pouce en l'air, une bricole. N'importe quoi pour égayer ma journée :)  
Je suis la première à reconnaître que je suis une mauvaise revieweuse, mais je suis aussi une mauvaise auteuse : je n'écris que pour moi-même, pour m'éclater et me libérer de mes névroses personnelles. Si ça vous fait plaisir au passage quand je publie, tant mieux ^^  
Mais cette fois, c'était différent : je me suis éclatée, mais j'ai écrit pour vous. J'ai demandé des thèmes et des idées à plein de copines de ffnet. Je me suis acharnée à écrire pour être dans les temps pour vous. J'ai fait des recherches pénibles et je me suis arraché les cheveux pour vous. J'ai fait un tableau à double entrée de qui offrait quoi à qui à Noël pour vous.  
Alors s'il vous plaît : pensez à l'auteur(e), moi et les autres, qui se décarcasse pour votre bon plaisir, et récompensez sa sueur et son sang pour trente secondes de votre temps : "merci pour cette histoire, j'ai beaucoup aimé ! :) "  
Merci d'avance ;)  
(et bien sûr à ceux et celles qui le font régulièrement, je vous aime encore plus :3)  
_

 _Et enfin, un petit point sur l'histoire : PERSONNE (à l'exception de mes bêtas; mais elles ça compte pas) n'a remarqué ce petit détail rigolo que je me suis amusé à mettre ; dans **TOUS** les chapitres sans exception, on retrouve cette phrase : Bonjour/Bonsoir, Amour. Détail encore plus rigolo, c'est John qui la prononce à chaque fois, pour saluer Sherlock (parce que le seul surnom que j'imagine John donner à Sherlock, c'est Amour et rien d'autre), à l'exception du chapitre 13 (Cadeau), quand Sherlock s'offre à son amant, et que pour le faire réagir, il l'appelle comme ça ! ;)_

 _Et pour la suite ? J'ai toujours Crabe en cours de publication, (qui fête aujourd'hui ses an un de publication, mon bébéééé ToT), une autre fic finie à publier à la rentrée, une en cours d'écriture (hein Odea ? ;p), et entre cinq et six projets potentiels, alors je ne suis pas prête de disparaître du paysage ! Mais la publication quotidienne... plus jamais xD_

 _Encore une fois, un immense merci à vous tous (oui, même si vous n'avez jamais laissé de review, je râle mais je vous aime quand même ;p), et j'espère que vous avez appréciez de passer ce mois en compagnie de nos deux idiots, et soyez courageux : pour attendre la prochaine saison qui arrive dans maintenant six jours, Louisa74 a repris mon flambeau et publie un OS par jour ! ;) (je suis une mauvaise lectrice qui ne lui a pas encore laissé de review, mais c'est surtout que j'ai pas le temps, et pas de connexion internet, je fais tout avec mon téléphone et en partage de connexion, et c'est juste insupportable parfois !)_

 _Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! Encore un immense merci d'avoir réchauffé mon petit coeur d'auteure ! :D_


End file.
